Le Sky Hotel
by Resiliency6
Summary: "Arthur, tout en marchant, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un ciel magnifique, propice à l'inspiration des écrivains et des artistes, mais en cet instant, il n'inspirait à Arthur que l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir" Comment trouver autant d'argent pour accomplir son rêve? Il n'était qu'un étudiant avec des souhaits plein la tête, et pas de moyens de les accomplir. A moins que...
1. Un rêve en tête

**En ce premier dimanche d'août, je publie le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic hebdomadaire. Comme « Homeless » il y a quelques mois, je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche après-midi ou soir si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Tout comme « Homeless », je ne garantis pas la réussite de ma rigueur à tenir les délais mais je ferais tout ce que je peux.**

 **Je vous présente donc cette nouvelle fic, intitulée « Le Sky Hotel ». J'ignore encore combien de chapitres elle aura étant donné que j'écrirai un chapitre par semaine et donc, que c'est complétement aléatoire. « Homeless » ne devait pas faire plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres, il en fait 31 donc bon… Je n'ai pas trop envie de vous résumer cette histoire pour laisser la surprise intacte. Et puis, je ne suis pas très bonne en résumé alors je peux juste vous dire ceci : cette fic, ça fait des années que je l'ai en tête sans avoir jusqu'à présent commencé à l'écrire. Il fallait d'abord que je finisse « Homeless », que j'amenuise le nombre de fics non-écrites dans mes dossiers et avec le bac, tout ça a pris un peu de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, je publie enfin le premier chapitre.**

 **Il y aura des explications tout en bas pour une meilleure compréhension et pour ne pas surcharger cette petite intro. Aussi, et j'espère que j'ai bien choisi par dans la description, "Parallel Nations" veut dire qu'il y aura les 2Ps.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci à vous ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** **Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien, et sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Mais son univers est si intense que j'adore faire ce que je veux avec ses personnages. Sans doute n'aimerait-il pas voir ce que je vais leur faire…**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un rêve en tête

\- Avant la sonnerie, j'aimerai vous rendre vos copies de l'autre jour. Déclara le professeur en se levant, voyant les élèves commencer à s'agiter à l'approche de la sonnerie. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt déçu dans l'ensemble. Je pensais pourtant vous avoir fait une faveur en vous interrogeant sur le Nouveau Roman ; c'est un sujet que nous avons longtemps étudié cette année.

Un paquet de feuilles dans les mains, il déambula entre les rangs pour rendre les copies.

\- Edelstein !

\- Ici, Monsieur!

\- Beilschmidt !

\- Yep!

\- Braginsky !

\- Oui !

\- Wang !

\- Par ici, professeur !

\- Williams !

-..oui..

.

.

.

Les paumes d'Arthur devinrent moites et une boule gênante s'installa dans sa gorge. Il était sûr d'avoir raté cette dissertation. Il l'avait mal senti, l'autre jour, quand il avait retourné le sujet et qu'il avait découvert la question : « Expliquez en quoi le mouvement du Nouveau Roman est 'l'expression d'une société qui change' (Michel Butor, _Répertoire_ , II). » Il savait qu'il avait buté sur son explication et que son plan était désordonné et inégalement réparti. Il voyait déjà sous ses yeux s'étaler sa copie marquée au fer d'un 7 ou d'un 9. C'était certain, il n'avait pas la moyenne ; pas avec un devoir aussi mauvais que celui qu'il avait rendu. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper un retard pareil ? Et dans ce bulletin, une note pareille, ça ferait une énorme tâche. Qu'allait dire ses parents ? Et ses profs ? Misère, le conseil de classe du premier trimestre était déjà dans trois semaines ! Ça lui restait si peu de temps !

\- Déstresse, Artie ! Tu vas encore avoir un 18, comme d'hab' ! Décréta quelqu'un à côté de lui, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Alfred ! Si j'ai en dessous de la moyenne maintenant, je peux dire adieu aux félicitations ! S'écria Arthur en portant la main à sa bouche ; ses dents attrapèrent un bout de peau sur le côté de l'ongle de son majeur qu'il se mit en tête d'arracher.

\- Lâche ta main, Thur ! C'est pas vrai ce que tu peux être parano ! Rit Alfred.

\- C'est pas toi qui joues gros sur cet exam ! S'énerva Arthur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer à côté de six ans de félicitations à chaque trimestre ! Je veux pouvoir finir ma terminale et commencer mes études en me disant que je les ai toujours eues.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je sais ! Sourit le blond à lunettes.

\- Jones ! Cria le professeur.

\- Oui, là ! Répondit celui-ci en levant les bras.

\- Mauvais, j'éviterai de dire comme à l'ordinaire, même si je le pense ! Vous devriez commencer à faire des efforts si vous voulez réussir votre année. Déclara M. Oxenstierna en tendant sa copie à Alfred.

Pas remué pour un sou devant le visage froncé du professeur et la note qu'il lisait sur la feuille, Alfred lui sourit amicalement avant de répondre sur un ton décontracté :

\- C'est le début d'année, Monsieur, vous savez ! J'ai tout le temps de m'y mettre.

\- Eh bien ce serait bien que ce soit dès à présent, Jones ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la fin du premier trimestre, c'est à la fin de novembre. Et vos notes, toutes matières confondues, sont assez mauvaises, à part en sport. En tant que votre professeur principal, je vous dis ceci, mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! Je n'attends pas des miracles, mais un peu d'effort dans ma matière pour commencer vous ferez du bien !

\- J'aimerai bien, Monsieur, mais vous savez à quel point la littérature, c'est pas mon truc ! Sourit-il sympathiquement.

En réponse, M. Oxenstierna eut à son tour un sourire amusé-désabusé devant le phénomène comique que représentait Alfred F. Jones avant de continuer à distribuer les examens corrigés.

\- Alors ? T'as eu quoi ? Demanda Arthur à son ami.

Le blond lui montra sa copie, un sourire plaisantin toujours scotché aux lèvres. En haut à droite était marqué en gros un 5/20.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ton cerveau, Artie ! Rit-il, clairement pas affecté par sa mauvaise note.

\- Désolé… Répondit Arthur, penaud pour son ami.

Mais il en fallait davantage pour démonter Alfred qui haussa les épaules, joyeux comme s'il avait réussi. Et puis une mauvaise note parmi les autres, pour lui, quelle importance ! Le blond n'était nullement intéressé par les examens, surtout dans les matières littéraires. Sa seule passion était le sport ; il savait déjà qu'après le lycée, il se consacrerait au sport, qu'importe la manière. Alfred était un élève membre de la section sportive du lycée, autant dire que c'était déjà un sportif de haut niveau. Il faisait de nombreuses compétitions de grande échelle et une fois-même, son équipe de foot avait était sélectionné pour les championnats nationaux des jeunes et son entraîneur ne doutait pas qu'il se fasse bientôt repérer par le pôle Espoir. Il regrettait pourtant que ce ne fût pas pour ses talents de footballeur américain. Ce sport n'était pas proposé en section sportive dans leur lycée et il avait dû se rabattre sur le football et le basket pour faire connaître ses qualités. Il émettait souvent le regret de ne pas être aux Etats-Unis, où les sportifs étaient nettement privilégiés et financés parfois par les ligues. Mais Arthur savait qu'il pouvait parvenir à tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en le souhaitant. Alfred était de ces personnes à qui la vie souriait et qui lui souriait en retour. Il n'y avait jamais de problème avec lui et son sourire balayait tous les obstacles.

Entre autres, Alfred était aussi le meilleur ami d'Arthur depuis leur enfance. Il y avait le mec populaire, beau gosse, sportif, fantasme des filles et pote de tous les mecs branchés et il y avait l'intello, toujours avec des résultats excellents mais pas sûr de lui du tout, qui passait sa vie dans les bouquins, pas vraiment de vie sociale et n'en voulant pas. Le jour et la nuit, un peu. Et ça ne les empêchait pourtant pas d'être amis. Arthur avait parfois l'impression que leur amitié était toute droite sortie d'un livre pour ados. Mais c'était drôle de voir que même dans la vraie vie, ça existait.

\- Kirkland !

Arthur sursauta.

\- Oui, professeur !

Une chape de plomb retomba dans son ventre. Sa copie, que le prof lui tendait, semblait mettre des années à venir jusqu'à lui. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais c'était si lent. Un nouveau flot de pensées négatives l'assaillit. Et si…

Sa main se referma enfin sur le papier et il s'empressa de l'apporter à ses yeux. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la note et ses yeux cherchèrent, éperdus, mais finalement, elle était là, toujours en haut à droite. Elle annonçait un 19/20. Un énorme soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine.

\- Encore bravo, M. Kirkland ! Vous féliciter est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire au vu de vos résultats toujours plus excellents. Je trouve que votre pensée se précise et votre argumentation est toujours aussi agréable à lire et à suivre. Poursuivez ainsi et vous aurez vos félicitations pour ce trimestre aussi ! Déclara M. Oxenstierna en souriant gentiment.

Les yeux d'Arthur ne s'étaient pas détachés de sa copie, avaient déjà relu cinq fois sa note pour être sûr que ce soit la bonne et étaient déjà en quête des potentiels fautes qu'il avait pu laisser traîner dans sa dissertation. Il écoutait cependant en parallèle le professeur le féliciter et le complimenter. Il rougit un peu. À la fin, il murmura un timide « Merci beaucoup, professeur. » sans oser lever les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, M. Kirkland, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir tout de suite après la sonnerie. Je voudrais vous toucher deux-trois mots à propos de votre plan d'avenir.

\- D'accord, Monsieur.

Le professeur finit de distribuer les copies. Alfred se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

\- Alors ? Combien cette fois ? Laisse-moi deviner ; 20 ? Taquina le blond à lunettes.

\- Non, 19. Murmura l'autre garçon, relisant sa copie, cherchant des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas faite.

\- Oh, dis donc, tu te laisses aller, Thuthur ! Ria l'Américain.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Bougonna l'autre, sans vraiment de conviction, trop concentré.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la classe.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour rentrer. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires de sport au gymnase et on se rejoint devant le portail, ok ? Dit Alfred en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ok, à tout de suite !

Un signe de la main et Alfred quitta la salle, laissant Arthur seul élève restant dans la salle. Il s'approcha du bureau à l'avant de la pièce.

\- Monsieur.

\- Je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous continuez ainsi jusqu'au conseil de classe – et je ne doute pas une seconde que ce sera le cas – le lycée pourra appuyer votre candidature pour votre école. Vous voulez toujours vous y essayer ?

\- Monsieur, j'aimerai bien, vraiment. Je rêve d'y entrer depuis que je suis enfant, mais l'école est très chère, et mes parents, enfin…

\- Je comprends tout à fait, oui. C'est un argument très valable et il va falloir que vous y réfléchissiez beaucoup et surtout avec vos parents. Sachez tout de même que vous avez largement les capacités d'y entrer. Et si vous en ressortez, vous serez non seulement garanti d'avoir l'un des diplômes les plus prestigieux du monde, mais vous seriez certain d'avoir un brillant avenir. Cependant, je sais bien que l'argent peut être une raison d'hésiter. En tout cas, vous avez encore un peu de temps avant de vous décider. Parlez-en à vos parents et revenez me voir.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie, M. Kirkland. Vous avez été ces trois dernières années un élève exemplaire et des plus agréables. Il n'y a qu'une petite paire d'élèves qui ont marqué ma carrière et dont je me souviendrai longtemps, et vous en faites indéniablement partie.

\- Oh, eh bien… je… merci… Rougit Arthur.

Il ne savait jamais trop comment recevoir des compliments, qu'ils viennent de sa mère ou de son professeur de littérature qu'il connaissait depuis des années, il était toujours gêné, même si, au fond, ça lui faisait drôlement plaisir.

\- Ce sera tout pour ce soir, M. Kirkland. Rentrez bien et à demain !

\- À demain, Monsieur !

Arthur quitta à son tour la salle de classe. Les couloirs étaient alors déjà presque entièrement vides de monde – les élèves fuyaient la plupart du temps le lycée quand il n'y avait pas lieu d'être – et les activités extrascolaires du soir se passaient dans un autre bâtiment. Comme c'était encore l'automne, la nuit ne tombait pas aussi vite qu'en hiver et le soleil illuminait encore le ciel d'un beau crépuscule presque sans nuage. La lumière un peu tamisée donnait un air irréel aux couloirs ; les fenêtres d'un côté laissaient entrer les rayons qui se répercutaient sur les murs d'en face. Le silence et la luminosité du lycée apaisèrent un peu Arthur et son cœur battait progressivement moins vite.

 _« Le lycée va appuyer ma candidature pour l'école… »_

C'était bien vrai, il le savait au fond de lui, qu'il avait largement les capacités d'y entrer. Il n'était peut-être pas très sûr de lui, mais il n'était pas aveugle non plus ; il se savait intelligent et compétent, assez pour entrer l'école qu'il voulait choisir, les portes lui avaient toujours été ouvertes, et de savoir que le lycée le soutiendrait dans son objectif le rassura. Il n'était pas seul…

Un autre problème se posait maintenant…

Il arriva bientôt à l'entrée du lycée. De l'autre côté du portail se tenait la silhouette familière d'Alfred. Il était dos à lui et regardait la route devant le lycée. Une intuition dut le faire se retourner puisque lorsqu'Arthur franchit les grilles, l'Américain se retourna vers lui et l'accueillit d'un autre de ses grands sourires. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, les deux jeunes garçons se mirent en marche.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Oxenstierna ?

\- Avec mes résultats et mes appréciations, c'est bon pour l'école que je veux. Expliqua le plus petit d'un ton neutre.

Alfred inspecta le profil de son ami ; les yeux baissés au sol, pas de sourire aux lèvres. Rien qui n'exprimait un élan de joie…

\- Bon, bah dis-toi que c'est déjà pas mal. Renchérit Alfred, partageant la même idée que son ami. Ça va coûter combien ?

\- 22 635 €… Mais ça encore, c'est que l'inscription pour la première année… J'ai calculé, en tout, pour les trois ans d'études, les livres, le prix du loyer d'un appartement, les transports, l'argent du quotidien, le restaurant scolaire, etc. … ça me ferait plus de 100 000 €

\- Et tes parents n'ont clairement pas cet argent. Reprit Alfred, peiné pour son ami.

\- Non. Et je refuse de leur en demander autant. Ils ont déjà toute une famille à nourrir. Et puis avec l'apprentissage en ferronnerie d'Allistor, les études de médecine de Dylan, et le voyage à l'étranger de Seamas, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont encore le temps de s'occuper des rêves du dernier de la famille ?

\- Comment tu vas faire alors ? Demanda Alfred.

\- Je sais pas trop encore… J'ai quelques mois pour trouver l'argent nécessaire. Ou changer de rêve.

Arthur, tout en marchant, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait un peu froid quand le vent se levait, mais la température était généralement encore clémente en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Les quelques rares nuages au-dessus de leur tête s'étaient colorés d'une jolie teinte rose orangée tandis que le ciel derrière était peint d'un mélange de bleu et de beige. Un ciel magnifique, propice à l'inspiration des écrivains et des artistes, mais en cet instant, il n'inspirait à Arthur que l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir…

 _« Je ne sais pas… »_

* * *

 **EXPLICATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

 **Le dénommé M. Oxenstierna dans cette fic est en fait 2p !Sweden. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai dû choisir parmi les personnages un professeur de littérature, c'est lui qui m'est venu en tête. Son nom complet est Bernard Oxenstierna. Les autres personnages cités sont bien les 1ps est font donc partie de la classe d'Alfred et Arthur.**

 **Ce que vous ne savez pas, mais que je vais vous dire, c'est que tout l'environnement de l'histoire est inspiré de mon propre lycée. Vous comprendrez plus tard en quoi c'est important, mais les couloirs, la cour, les gymnases, l'entrée, la route devant le lycée et tous les bâtiments ou éléments qui seront autour dans les futurs chapitres sont visualisé selon mon propre lycée. Bien sûr, je ne vous dirais pas lequel et où et certains éléments sont parfaitement inventés. L'histoire est censée se passait dans un lycée international, ce qui n'est pas le cas du mien et les lieux autour seront renommés.**

 **Arthur lui-même me fait un peu penser à moi. Bien sûr, je le vois très bien dans le rôle de l'élève super sérieux, peu sûr de lui avec des rêves pleins la tête. Vous comprendrez donc avec tous ses éléments pourquoi j'apprécie particulièrement cette fic. ^^**

 **Voilà, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	2. Et la réalité des choses

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à démarrer l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais ce chapitre, mais bon. En vrai, j'ai les idées pour le cœur de l'histoire mais je n'avais pas pensé aux premiers chapitres qui poseraient la suite…**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et la réalité des choses

Souvent, le soir après les cours, Arthur rentrait à pied jusqu'à chez lui, très souvent accompagné de son meilleur ami puisqu'ils étaient presque voisins. Arthur habitait à trois stations de tram de son lycée (environ cinq minutes en tram, et quinze à pied quand il marchait d'un bon rythme) et sa maison était à deux cents mètres de l'arrêt tandis qu'Alfred habitait un peu plus loin et devait marcher encore cinq minutes de plus. Arthur n'était quant à lui pas spécialement sportif, mais il prenait la moindre bonne occasion pour marcher et se faire les jambes, hormis quand la météo était trop peu clémente ou que le tram arrivait très vite et qu'il ne se sentait pas de marcher.

Il y avait aussi des fois où Alfred ne l'accompagnait pas puisqu'il devait rester au lycée pour ses activités extrascolaires. Ça arrivait deux-trois fois dans la semaine, en général le mardi et le jeudi, parfois le vendredi aussi. Alors le petit blond rentrait seul. C'était aussi agréable, de se retrouver seul. Il mettait ses écouteurs au sortir du lycée et marchait au rythme de la musique. Parfois, il avançait simplement guider par ses jambes, la tête basse tournée vers le sol, profondément éloigné dans ses pensées. D'autres fois, quand il avait passé une bonne journée ou qu'il était simplement d'humeur plus gaie, il levait la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à chez lui par cœur, et les bâtiments tout le long aussi.

À partir du portail du lycée, il devait traverser le petit parking devant par la gauche avant de gagner le trottoir qui longeait à droite une grande route sans cesse emprunter par les voitures car c'était celle qui reliait la sortie d'autoroute vers le centre-ville et à gauche, il y avait le lycée du côté des gymnases. En passant par-là Arthur voyait souvent Alfred s'entraîner avec son équipe sur la piste de courses. De l'autre côté de cette route, il y avait l'un des palais de la musique et de concerts de la ville où Arthur avait déjà mis les pieds pour voir des symphonies d'orchestres avec sa classe ou pour des foires à l'orientation. C'était un grand bâtiment qui semblait tout tordu, mais c'était son architecture contemporaine qui voulait donner cette impression. Derrière cette immense bâtisse, il y avait le parking et plus en fond, des petites maisons typiques de sa région.

En poursuivant un peu, la limite de son lycée entouré par une haute clôture était marquée par une petite route perpendiculaire à la grande et c'était le bâtiment qu'il y avait de l'autre côté qui attirait souvent l'attention du lycéen. En fait, juste derrière son lycée se tenait un autre imposant bâtiment (entre son lycée aux très grands édifices, le palais de la musique et celui-ci, on pouvait croire que le quartier avait été bâti avec comme seule idée de faire dans la grandeur). Il s'agissait d'un hôtel, qui étonnait Arthur par le fait que les murs étaient essentiellement composés de verre ce qui donnait l'impression que c'était tout simplement une tour en verre, teintée heureusement pour garder l'intimité des personnes qui y dormaient. Arthur imaginait bien que l'intérieur du bâtiment ne devait pas être aussi lumineux que le laissait prétendre la quantité impressionnante de vitres et qu'il devait bien y avoir des murs derrière. Mais son aspect l'avait toujours étonné. Il rappelait un peu ces tours d'affaires américaines bien que très loin d'être aussi hautes. Au sommet était accroché le nom ; le « Sky Hotel », l'hôtel du ciel. Il était vrai qu'il était assez élevé pour bien porter son nom. Cette construction n'était que l'une des nombreuses de France d'une chaîne d'hôtels très connue et particulièrement réputée pour son luxe et son confort. Tout le monde n'y dormait pas, en effet, et seule une catégorie très spécifique de personne avait la possibilité de se payer une chambre ; des gens assez riches ou des hommes et femmes d'affaires fortunés, bien évidemment.

 _Disons que quelqu'un comme moi ne pourrait jamais y être accepté…_ Se disait Arthur à chaque fois qu'il passait devant.

Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, non ! Il avait juste un mépris assez prononcé pour les personnes de cette sorte. Enfin, disons-le sans filtre, il détestait les friqués, ceux qui avait masse d'argent et qui ne se privait pas de le montrer. Grosse villa, Rollex au poignet, Ferrari au Lamborghini en plusieurs modèles dans leurs immenses garages et voyages au bout du monde prévus tous les mois… Ouais, il ne raffolait pas de ces gens-là… Pas quand ses parents se crevaient tous les jours à la tâche pour ne gagner même pas la moitié du tiers de ce que ces gens pouvaient gagner par mois. Quand il voyait ses parents travailler d'arrache-pied pour s'occuper du mieux possible de leurs quatre enfants, et qu'à côté, il voyait ses riches qui s'achetaient une tonne de petits plaisirs futiles, il se disait que le monde était vraiment mal foutu…

 _Ça changera jamais de toute façon. Y a ceux qui bosse dur pour avoir une vie à peu près correct et ceux qui ont juste à lever le petit doigt pour que tombe une liasse de billets._ Soupirait-il.

Ce jour-là, ça devait être deux jours après avoir parlé à son professeur, Alfred l'avait informé plus tôt dans la journée qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer avec lui ce soir-là puisqu'il avait entraînement. Après son cours d'anglais – matière dans laquelle il excellait, ses parents étaient anglais après tout et il parlait plus souvent la langue maternelle à la maison que le français -, il était allé récupérer ses affaires dans son casier afin de faire ses devoirs et sortit du lycée. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de tram et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau électrique qui indiquait que le tram n'arriverait que dans onze minutes. En général, les trams n'étaient jamais à plus de sept minutes d'intervalle… sauf quand il y avait des travaux ou plus certainement, une grève ou une manifestation au centre-ville qui bloquait la circulation.

 _Encore une grève… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y ait des grèves en France !? Un truc qui n'arriverait jamais en Angleterre !_ Râla-t-il intérieurement.

Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'attendre comme un blaireau sur ce quai. Il n'aimait pas quand ça n'avançait pas. Et puis, l'abri sur le quai ne protégeait en rien du soleil. Même s'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud, Arthur faisait toujours attention à sa peau qu'il avait très fragile. Sa peau blanche – qu'il tenait de sa mère – rougissait à une trop longue exposition aux rayons UV et il en prenait soin s'il ne voulait pas finir rouge comme écrevisse. Oui, parce que sa peau, après le rougissement, ne prenait pas de joli hâle. Elle pelait, lui faisait encore plus de taches de rousseur et redevenait blanche, mais seulement au bout de quelques semaines d'une teinte proche de la tomate bien mûre… Non, il préférait y faire attention.

Décidé à rentrer chez lui à pied, il emprunta le chemin ombragé pour les passants et les vélos qui menait à la grande route. Tout en marchant, il chercha alors dans la poche avant de son sac, ses écouteurs blancs. Il ne marchait jamais sans avoir de musique dans les oreilles, un moyen comme un autre de se couper du monde, du bruit, sans pourtant devenir imprudent. Une fois le bon volume mis et ses écouteurs bien installés dans ses oreilles, il referma son sac et marcha d'un bon pas.

Il faisait un peu frais, mais tout de même bon. Arthur ne regardait pas devant lui, mais gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, toujours les mêmes depuis un bon bout de temps. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne partirait pas faire l'école qu'il voulait, il ne l'avait pas dit à son prof, mais la décision était mûrement réfléchie depuis longtemps. Sans même avoir à consulter ses parents, il se refusait à leur demander tout cet argent. Comme il l'avait dit à Alfred quelques jours plus tôt, il était le dernier de la famille et ses envies passaient après celles des autres. La réussite de ses frères, il le savait, était plus importante pour ses parents que la sienne. Et eux avaient déjà commencé leurs études, donc l'argent était déjà engagé et pas moyen de faire marche arrière… Lui, lui pouvait encore choisir de ne pas s'engager dans cette voie. Il pouvait choisir d'aller à l'université, presque gratuite en France, et suivre des études moins onéreuses. Qui appelait moins à son ambition aussi, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Si ses parents avaient été riches comme ces gens qu'il méprisait, il n'aurait pas eu de remords à leur faire part de sa requête, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que se présenter sa situation actuellement. Il l'avait déjà bien compris, il n'avait plus qu'à s'en accommoder.

Il arriva bientôt devant la route qui séparait son lycée de l'hôtel d'en face, ainsi sortit-il de ses pensées. Il n'y avait que très peu de voitures qui passait par là – la route se contentait de longer tout le lycée pour déboucher sur une autre grande rue de l'autre côté de l'école – et peu de gens l'empruntait car elle faisait faire un détour de deux minutes supplémentaires à ceux qui voulait relier les deux grandes routes entourant le lycée. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Arthur fut moins prudent. Il vit que le feu était rouge et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture avant de traverser. Oui, il traversait au rouge, mais pas le temps, là !

Il poursuivit sans lever la tête. Le grand bâtiment à sa gauche le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Rien ne pouvait plus l'indifférait à ce moment précis. Ce qui le fit moins en revanche, ce fut le coup qu'il reçut soudain à l'épaule en passant devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, vite suivie d'une grande main qui se posa au même endroit. Un peu sonné, non par douleur mais davantage par une vive surprise, il retira d'un coup sec ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. En cherchant l'origine, il vit un homme, passé de sa gauche où il l'avait bousculé à sa droite où il se tenait, une main toujours sur son épaule gauche et l'autre avec un téléphone dans la main près de son oreille.

\- Oui, deux secondes, attends… ; il éloigna le portable de sa bouche ; Désolé, gamin, ça te dérangerait pas de faire attention où tu marches ?! Dit la voix rauque de l'homme, d'un ton un peu blasé.

Arthur fut tellement surpris qu'il n'osa rien répliquer sur le moment, son mordant habituel évaporer face au choc. Il prit en revanche deux secondes pour détailler un peu cet homme qui venait de le percuter et sans gêne de lui demander de faire attention ; de cheveux blonds mi-longs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, une barbe de trois jours, portant une chemise mauve sous une veste brune et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait, coincée entre ses lèvres, une cigarette fumante à peine débutée. Même s'il était indéniablement riche – il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses vêtements à l'air coûteux -, son visage mal soigné lui donnait une impression de négligé. Un curieux mélange dans lequel Arthur voyait un homme d'affaires peu soigneux de son apparence.

L'homme l'avait relâché et se dirigeait vers une berline noire garée sur le bord de la route, le téléphone toujours en main. Le lycéen sentit tout à coup revenir en lui un élan de révolte.

\- Hey ! Je vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! S'écria-t-il ; l'homme se retourna sec vers lui, son regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce gamin lui réponde. C'est vous qui aurez dû faire attention, vous avez traversé le trottoir sans regarder ! C'était pas à moi de le faire, _fucking rich asshole_ !

L'homme le regardait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés, le téléphone éloigné de son oreille. Arthur n'attendit pas de voir l'homme lui répondre avant de se remettre à marcher ; il était courageux mais pas téméraire… Il remit aussi ses écouteurs, mais n'alluma pas la musique, être sûr que l'autre ne le poursuivait pas pour lui régler son compte. Il fut presque assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas lorsqu'il atteignit le bout de la rue. Il prit l'occasion que tous les feux rouges de la rue soient au rouge pour traverser la grande route et parvenir au petit ponton qui survolait le canal qui coulait jusqu'à chez lui – derrière sa maison, il y avait un barrage qui dispersait le canal en plusieurs branches. Quand il arriva enfin derrière le parking silo, il se sentit davantage en sécurité. Si ce mec ne l'avait pas poursuivi jusqu'à présent, il ne le ferait plus maintenant. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de rejoindre le prochain arrêt de tram. Il lui fallait normalement six sept minutes pour rallier l'arrêt devant son lycée et celui-ci, deuxième arrêt après, mais l'altercation lui avait pris davantage de temps et il n'eut qu'à arriver au quai pour que le tram n'arrive. Il le prit, par précaution, pour rentrer plus vite et s'éloigner le plus de l'homme. Parano ? Non. Prudent.

Il combla l'espace entre son arrêt et sa maison en très peu de temps et fut enfin entièrement rassuré lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est toi, mon chéri ? Entendit-il depuis la cuisine, sa mère devait déjà être aux fourneaux.

\- Oui, _Mum_ , j'suis rentré ! Cria-t-il en retour.

\- Très bien ! Va faire tes devoirs, on mange dans une demi-heure.

\- Ok, _Mum_ !

Il ne se fit pas prier et gagna sa chambre, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. En se posant à son bureau, il repensa à cet homme et à leur « échange ».

 _Quel connard ! 'Ça te dérangerai de faire attention, gamin', c'est lui qui était en tort, bordel ! C'était à lui de regarder où il marchait, qui a coupé le trottoir sans faire attention ! Non mais ces mecs riches, aucun putain de respect ! Ils se croient tout permis ! Et puis, de quel droit il m'appelle comme ça ? Sale type !_ S'énerva le lycéen en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il eut beau relire la consigne six fois, les mots n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'avait de cesse de s'énerver contre ce sombre crétin inconnu. Mais il était aussi particulièrement fier d'avoir eu l'audace de lui répondre.

Il avait à peine commencé son exercice que Dylan, le second de la fratrie, vint frapper à sa porte pour lui signaler que la famille allait passer à table. Il décida de ne rien raconter.

* * *

 **Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas tellement une surprise, mais savez-vous qui est ce type qui a bousculé Arthur ?**


	3. Une proposition surréaliste

**Coucou ! Dans ce troisième chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Arthur et sa famille, quoi que pas beaucoup plus, mais on a des informations quand même ^^. Et l'intrigue – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – va se mettre en place.**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que ça reste une fiction, donc venant de l'imaginaire et surtout, pas réel, quoi qu'il puisse s'y passer. Je préfère rajouter ça, ne sait-on jamais.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Proposition surréaliste 

Le jour après cet incident était un vendredi. La fin de semaine, il ne restait plus que quelques cours, mais la grande majorité des élèves se sentaient déjà en week-end (minus tous ceux qui avaient cours le samedi matin, paix à leurs âmes…). Mais pour Arthur, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que ne sonne, ce soir à 17h, le glas annonçant la fin des cours pour la semaine. Ne croyez pas que le petit Anglais n'aimait pas les cours, non, loin de là, mais il était quand même sacrément content quand venait le temps du vendredi soir.

Aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs depuis la rentrée – et puisque le beau temps était encore de mise pour l'instant, Arthur, accompagné ce jour-là de son meilleur ami, décida de marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Ils bavardaient tranquillement ; Arthur racontait à l'Américain sa mésaventure de la veille. Alfred était mi choqué par le comportement rustre de cet homme – évidemment embellie par les propos d'Arthur qui en rajoutait suite à sa colère contre lui – mi amusé devant le comportement audacieux de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours su qu'Arthur pouvait avoir un sacré caractère, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- Espérons que tu ne revois plus jamais ce type. Avait dit Alfred à la fin de l'histoire en riant. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de problèmes avec des gens hauts placés. Tu pourrais avoir de sacrés ennuis…

L'Anglais s'était contenté de répondre que le plus impulsif des deux, ce n'était clairement pas lui.

Cependant, le petit blond se tendit quelque peu en passant devant le Sky Hotel, cherchant des yeux l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il n'y avait personne devant l'hôtel. Un désagréable frisson roula cependant le long de son dos. Il mit ça sur le compte du temps qui se rafraîchissait et de sa veste qui ne le couvrait pas assez. Mais même s'il avait levé la tête, il n'aurait pas vu la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté d'une des nombreuses vitres teintées du bâtiment et dont le regard suivait l'avancée des deux adolescents.

Le week-end entamé, Arthur ne pensait plus du tout à la semaine écoulée et avait déjà en tête celle qui arrivait. Le samedi matin, il fit tous ses devoirs – heureusement, il n'avait que deux exercices d'anglais et une dissertation en philosophie à faire. Ça lui prit environ six heures. À 13h, il était débarrassé et entama sa routine de jour ferié. Il regarda les vidéos en attente sur Youtube, entama la suite d'un livre qu'il lisait (« Le Père Goriot » qu'il n'avait encore jamais lu et qu'il lisait avec une passion modérée, mais intéressée) et rangea son bureau. Car oui, à la fin de chaque semaine, il se faisait un devoir moral de remette en ordre son bureau sur lequel avait commencé à s'entasser les affaires de la semaine, histoire de bien commencer celle qui suivait.

Le soir, à table, il eut tout de même le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit son professeur de littérature. Il leva la tête vers sa famille tout autour de lui. Sa mère parlait vivement avec Allistor, le plus âge de ses frères, à propos des ventes de celle-ci qui s'étaient accrues avec le festival musical de la ville – sa mère était fleuriste et tenait une charmante boutique reconnue près du centre-ville. Dylan et son père avaient une discussion à propos des études du premier qui se passaient somme toute très bien – son deuxième plus grand frère avait entamé sa troisième année de médecine pour devenir médecin généraliste. Il ne manquait plus que Seamas, le troisième de ses grands frères qui était depuis quelques mois partit voyager en Amérique du Nord. C'était même Alfred et sa famille qui, avant de partir, lui avaient recommandé les endroits où aller.

En voyant sa famille, les visages heureux de tous, la joie de ses parents devant la réussite de ses frères, il se tut et tut définitivement son envie si grande de partir pour son école en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur enlever leur bonne humeur avec ses propres rêves illusoires…

\- Tout va bien, _Son_ ? Demanda son père en voyant la mine triste qu'il avait arborait l'espace d'un instant, mais vite remplacée par un faux sourire une fois pris la main dans le sac.

\- Oui, oui ! Tout va bien, _Dad_ ! Je réfléchissais juste. Répondit-il rapidement.

\- Bon, ok.

Son père ne posa pas plus de questions, et son intervention n'attira l'attention de personne d'autre. Tout le monde repartit dans sa conversation sans plus lui prêter attention. Il soupira.

Il passa le reste du week-end comme à son habitude. Il relut un peu ses cours entre deux activités pour être sûr de ne rien oublier ou d'être prêt en cas de contrôle surprise et la semaine reprit le lundi matin comme n'importe quelle semaine ordinaire depuis toujours. Ordinaire… Ce n'est pas tellement ainsi qu'il la ressentit, à vrai dire. Arthur le sentit dès le lundi soir. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas tout le temps, ce n'était pas partout, mais ça lui laissait une drôle de sensation sur l'échine.

 _Quelqu'un l'observait._

À début, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une impression, une sensation normale pour quelqu'un d'aussi stressé que lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il se savait parano parfois et à chaque fois qu'il avait ressenti un truc pareil, ça s'était révélé être du pur fruit de son imagination. Mais plus la semaine passait, mieux il arrivait à distinguer cette curieuse sensation. Il ne ressentait ça qu'à certains endroits, à certains moments. Des endroits et des moments qu'il arriva peu à peu à cerner. Ce n'était ni à l'école, ni à la maison. C'était toujours à partir de l'instant où il quittait l'école pour rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez lui. Et ça se révélait être particulièrement fort au moment exact où il passait devant le Sky. Accompagné ou non, il la ressentait quoi qu'il arrive et ça commençait vraiment à lui foutre les jetons.

Ce fut le jeudi soir qui suivit, après trois soirs d'affilés à s'être senti épié, Alfred à son entraînement ne pouvant le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, qu'il eut l'idée de voir s'il se sentait pareil en prenant le tram, évitant ainsi le chemin habituel qu'il prenait pour rentrer. Il attendit donc le tram tout de suite à sa sortie des cours et une fois arrivé, il s'engouffra dans le tram à demi-bondé peu avant l'heure de pointe, cinq minutes plus tard. Bien sûr, il se rappelait à cet instant la véritable raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas prendre les transports en commun, notamment le tram, lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur environnante de transpiration, en entendant les cris d'un bébé à quelques mètres et le brouhaha ambiant de centaines de personnes qui parlaient, entassées, quasiment collées les uns aux autres par la promiscuité de l'habitacle. Dieu soit loué, il avait ses écouteurs pour sauver ses oreilles. Rien pour sauver son nez malheureusement…

Malgré la mauvaise humeur qu'il avait instantanément ressentie en entrant ici, il remarqua tout de même que la désagréable sensation s'en était allée… pour le moment. Son brillant cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, et si son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il avait imaginé cette sensation du fait de l'incident qui s'était produit la semaine dernière devant l'hôtel et sa tête avait inventé un sentiment de malaise, une autre partie de lui, moins analytique, se disait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose de très étrange, peut-être même… de dangereux…

Le lendemain soir, il se cantonna à rentrer en tram pour éviter une nouvelle fois l'étrange sensation et bientôt, aussi vite que le temps passait, Arthur se retrouva une nouvelle fois en week-end . Si le temps semblait stagner lorsqu'il était en cours, lorsqu'il regardait derrière lui les derniers jours écoulés, il avait l'impression de ne même pas les avoir vus passés, comme si la veille encore, ça avait été dimanche soir. Il avait cependant un sentiment assez partagé en voyant un nouveau samedi se dessiner ; à la fois content que les cours se terminent une nouvelle fois pour lui laisser un peu de repos, et contrarié par rapport à son problème d'école auquel il n'avait toujours pas de solution. Le conseil de classe était dans environ deux semaines et il devait une réponse positive ou non à son professeur. Il était encore bien loin d'avoir trouvé comment gagner une telle somme d'argent, encore plus loin d'avouer ses plans à ses parents.

Un nouveau radieux bien que très frais week-end s'annonça. _Il n'y en aura sans doute plus beaucoup des comme ça avant quelques bons mois,_ se dit Arthur en voyant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel bleu depuis sa chambre ; la mi-novembre s'annonçait.

\- _Artie_ , mon chéri ! Veux-tu bien me rendre un service ? Cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Arthur quitta le livre qu'il lisait sur son lit en face de la fenêtre pour venir voir sa mère. Elle avait depuis quelques mois le samedi de libre depuis qu'elle avait embauché une assistante dans sa boutique. Quand son père ne travaillait pas, la famille en profitait pour passer du temps ensemble, mais c'était rarement le cas. Son père travaillait dans l'administratif pour la ville, mais contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues, il faisait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour finir le travail, des autres souvent.

\- Oui, _Mum_ ?

\- Pourrais-tu aller balayer un peu le jardin ? Les feuilles sont déjà en train de tomber et comme ton père travaille beaucoup, il serait ravi de voir que sa si belle pelouse est un peu entretenue. Tu veux bien lui faire ce plaisir ? Demanda sa mère avec son habituel visage doux.

Arthur ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à ce visage-là. Alors il sourit et acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

Il se rendit donc dans le jardin et ouvrit la porte de la petite cabane au fond, là où son père gardait tous les outils. La cabane était minuscule, à peine de quoi y faire tenir un homme de bonne carrure, mais son père arrivait tout de même à y faire tenir une centaine d'outils de jardin. Parmi tout ce fouillis, Arthur dut en déplacer quelques-uns avant de trouver le râteau, posé contre le mur. En effet, dans le jardin, beaucoup de feuilles s'étaient accumulées sur l'herbe encore verte. Il commença par le fond du jardin, formant de petits tas de feuilles ici et là, pour remonter petit à petit vers l'avant de la maison, vers le portail qui donnait sur la rue. Le soleil commençait déjà un peu à se coucher, mais Arthur savait qu'il aurait le temps de finir. Il était en train d'entamer son dernier tas et ne vit pas la personne qui s'arrêta de l'autre côté de son portail. Tout concentré à sa tâche, le jeune homme continuait sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit une forme sombre du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna sec et poussa une sorte de glapissement étouffé en reconnaissant l'homme rencontré plus d'une semaine avant, devant le Sky Hotel, accoudé au petit muret.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit l'homme en regardant le garçon sans pourtant avoir l'air désolé.

\- E-Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites LA ?! S'écria Arthur.

\- Je suis content que tu en viennes droit au but, j'aime déjà ça chez toi. Poursuivit l'inconnu, d'un air toujours aussi blasé.

\- Mais, mais ! c'est vous qui…

\- Je vais tâcher de faire de même. Tout d'abord, je m'appelle François Bonnefoy. Je suis un homme d'affaires, mais tu dois déjà l'avoir deviné, travaillant pour une société assez réputée. Voici pour les présentations, maintenant, la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Coupa-t-il, se redressant avec le même air neutre au visage (il fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer un paquet de cigarettes). Au début, j'ai été tellement surpris qu'un gamin comme toi me parle comme ça que j'en étais presque énervé. Puis, je m'en suis amusé et tu as commencé à m'intriguer. Je voulais savoir qui était ce petit garçon qui m'avait parlé de la sorte. Et puis, tu m'as semblé être de plus en plus intéressant.

Il prit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec son briquet.

\- C'était donc vous qui m'observiez depuis le début de la semaine ? Cria Arthur en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés, outré, et disons-le aussi, quelque peu terrifié. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ? Dit-il, plus calmement, mais tout de même scandalisé, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa mère.

\- En fait, tu vois, j'ai souvent voyagé, ce qui m'a empêché d'avoir une vie vraiment stable. Depuis quelque temps, même si je ne suis pas très vieux, j'ai décidé de faire des affaires, mais de moins voyager et de mieux profiter de la vie. Je me pose souvent au Sky où j'ai une suite. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ma vie. Non, j'ai appris – via des sources – que tu avais besoin d'argent pour intégrer une école l'année prochaine.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ? S'écria le jeune homme, maintenant vraiment effrayé.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes sources.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Non mais c'est surréaliste, cette situation ! Vous venez, ici, devant chez moi, pour me parler de votre vie et me dire que vous m'avez espionné depuis une semaine et cherché des informations sur ma vie comme un _fucking_ psychopathe. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin, _God dammit_ ?!

\- Tu as raison, je vais arrêter d'y mettre des formes. Je veux te faire une proposition. Tu as besoin d'argent, et je veux de la compagnie. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai une chambre au Sky Hotel. Je peux te payer pour chaque entrevue que nous aurons. Mille euros chacune. Je ne sais pas la somme dont tu as besoin, mais ça te fera déjà une belle somme à la fin de l'année. Tu peux venir après tes cours. Mais si tu veux plus de détails, il va falloir que tu acceptes.

Arthur était tellement outré, scandalisé, choqué, courroucé, révolté et tous autres adjectifs qui s'en rapprochaient qu'il se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Cet homme, ce… ce pervers complétement fou venait ni plus ni moins de lui demander d'être sa putain ! Lui, un lycéen ! Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans !

Il sentit une chose grésillante, violente naître dans sa poitrine, remonter le long de sa gorge et finalement sortir par sa bouche :

\- ESPECE DE PERVERS DEGENERE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! _FUCKING CRAZY MAN_ _! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR ME ONCE AGAIN !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus au dénommé Bonnefoy pour s'éloigner doucement, non sans une moue amusée au visage. Avant de regagner la voiture qu'il avait garée plus loin, il lança :

\- Sache que si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir demander à l'accueil du Sky Hotel. Si je n'y suis pas, demande mon numéro en te faisant passer pour un ami, ils te le donneront.

Puis, il disparut dans sa voiture qui démarra presque aussitôt. Au même moment, la mère d'Arthur sortit de la maison pour venir voir pourquoi son fils criait de la sorte. Il inventa comme excuse qu'il avait été chassé par une guêpe. Heureusement que sa mère n'avait pas entendu les propos qu'il avait tenus, ni relevé le fait que ce n'était plus la saison des guêpes.

* * *

 **Oui, François est assez direct comme mec. De toute façon, je ne le vois pas autrement que déclarant de but en blanc qu'il veut se taper quelqu'un. Il en a tellement rien à foutre de tout ^^.**


	4. Le Sky Hotel

**Coucou ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt puisque je pars demain chez mes cousins en Allemagne donc je roule toute la matinée demain et l'après-midi, je vais profiter d'eux. Donc tout le monde y gagne finalement ! Je suis assez fière de celui-ci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Sky Hotel 

Ça l'obsédait ! Ce mec l'obsédait ! Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ce type était venu pour lui demander… un truc comme ça ? À lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation de fou ?! Ça n'arrivait que dans l'imagination fertile des jeunes filles et leurs histoires tordues de perverses, ce genre de truc ?! Non, mais c'était quoi ce scénario pourri de livre homoérotique pour femmes en quête de quoi étancher leur soif de romances gays ! Sérieusement !

... Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à lui… ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne… enfin, si, il avait bien levé les yeux au ciel et prier pour que lui soit envoyé de l'aide, une solution, une direction pour résoudre son problème, mais comment aurait-il pu penser une seconde que les choses lui soient offertes sous cette forme-là ? Pourquoi un mec plein aux as qui lui demandait ses « services » en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça devait sans doute être une coïncidence ! Mon Dieu que c'était dégoûtant, quand il y pensait ! Et putain, merde, il n'était pas un putain de gigolo ! Non mais merde, quoi ?

Évidemment, il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé non plus, ses hormones avaient tendance à lui donner des brusques envies de câlins prononcés et de sexe débridé. Et il n'allait pas se voiler la face non plus, il ne rêvait pas de seins proéminents et de parfums de fleur. Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait compris que les filles, bah… c'était pas son truc, du tout. Surtout, depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement remarqué que ses yeux se tournaient contre son grès et qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'émoustillait – oui, c'était un ado, que voulez-vous que je vous dise – en voyant les torses imberbes et les jambes galbées de ses camarades masculins dans les vestiaires… Un vrai régal ! Évidemment qu'il n'avouerait pas même sous la torture ! Oui, Arthur avait un autre problème que son ambition d'intégrer une grande école coûteuse, il était aussi gay qu'Oscar Wilde *. Et ses parents n'étaient pas non plus au courant. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se passerait si sa famille découvrait que c'étaient les mecs qui le branchaient. Mon Dieu ! Il entendait déjà les moqueries d'Allistor, il voyait les regards choqués et peut-être dégoûtés de ses deux autres frères et la déception dans ceux de ses parents. Décidément, le Destin avait vraiment eut envie de faire de lui le vilain petit canard de la famille…

 _Tout ça pour dire que putain, c'est quoi cette situation !_ Pensa le jeune homme.

Et en même temps, il avait parfois une contre-idée qui apparaissait derrière toutes ses pensées révoltées ; que se passerait-il vraiment s'il acceptait cette offre ? Mais aussitôt cette question avait le temps de se former au milieu du capharnaüm qu'était sa tête qu'il la repoussait très loin pour ne pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! Il ne coucherait pas avec un vieux, même pour tester, même pour de l'argent ! Jamais !

…

\- M. Kirkland ! J'aimerais vous parler deux minutes. Déclara M. Oxenstierna alors qu'Arthur passait devant son bureau pour quitter la salle avec Alfred.

\- Je t'attends devant le bâtiment, Artie ! Dit Alfred en lançant un regard à son ami.

Arthur lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu tout en cachant la panique qu'il ressentit à cet instant ; il savait de quoi allait lui parler son professeur.

\- C'est à propos de votre plan d'avenir, M. Kirkland. En avez-vous parlé avec vos parents ?

Le lycéen fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisse paraître lorsqu'il mentit.

\- Oui, on en a parlé.

Il préférait rester vague pour ne pas se faire griller.

\- Et alors ? Qu'en pensent-ils ? Sont-ils d'accord pour que j'appuie votre candidature ?

Arthur se sentit soudain très mal ; il détestait devoir mentir.

\- La même chose que la dernière fois. C'est une question d'argent… Nous n'avons malheureusement pas les moyens.

\- Est-ce parce qu'il y a trois frères avant vous que vos parents refusent de vous donner cet argent ? Demanda posément le prof.

Arthur eut soudain la nausée. Ses frères… ses frères ne lui avaient jamais rien laissé, mais ils n'y étaient pour rien. C'était de sa faute…

\- Oui, entre autres… Nous vivons modestement. Et puis, vous savez, je ne me sens pas de partir loin de chez moi, finalement.

C'était faux, il s'était toujours sentit très autonome, et partir en Angleterre, son pays d'origine qu'il avait si peu connu, mais qu'il connaissait pourtant comme s'il y avait toujours été, ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus au monde. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile à atteindre avec ses maigres moyens non plus…

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez ! Si je ne peux rien faire ou dire qui pourra vous faire changer d'avis, alors c'est vain. Mais je vous demanderez quand même d'y réfléchir un peu, au moins jusqu'au conseil de classe.

\- C'est dans une semaine et demie…

\- Je sais, il n'y aura peut-être pas de solutions qui apparaîtront comme par magie, mais une décision pareille se réfléchit beaucoup. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour le dire.

Quand Arthur quitta la salle, il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'aux escaliers au fond du bâtiment, la tête vide de toutes pensées. Soudain épuisé, il s'adossa contre l'un des piliers qui accotait les escaliers, poussa le plus long soupir de sa vie et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol, les yeux fixés sur la porte vitrée devant lui qui donnait sur une terrasse en bois, utilisée pour les sorties d'urgence en cas d'alerte incendies, vraies ou fausses. La première n'était jamais arrivée dans son lycée.

Le beau soleil du crépuscule d'automne perçait à travers la vitre, donnant encore une fois au bâtiment cet aspect éthéré comme dans un rêve, où l'orange et le rose se mélangent tendrement. C'était le moment qu'Arthur préférait de tous ; le crépuscule, surtout dans son lycée, quand les couloirs étaient vides de monde, personne pour troubler la quiétude du lieu. C'était une nouvelle journée qui s'achevait doucement sous ses yeux. Une journée qu'il ne reverrait plus.

En regardant le ciel de l'autre côté, bordé de nuage couleur pamplemousse, ses yeux tombèrent bientôt sur le Sky, de l'autre côté de la barrière du lycée. Comme l'école avait été faite avec les bâtiments à l'avant et la piste de courses et les gymnases de moindre taille que les bâtiments de cour à l'arrière, et que ceux-ci étaient faits de telle sorte à ce que toutes les fenêtres du couloir donnent sur l'arrière du lycée, l'hôtel était toujours visible de n'importe quel couloir. Et en regardant ce bâtiment, il releva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

 _De toute façon, il ne me reste plus d'autres choix, c'est ce que tu voulais… Pas vrai ?_

…

Arthur regarda la haute stature du bâtiment face à lui et le Sky Hotel ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi haut, aussi imposant, aussi… terrifiant, qu'en cet instant. Un bâtiment tout fait de vitres teintées. Qui était le con qui avait pondu un truc pareil ? Aussi grand, en plus !

Il resta sur le trottoir, comme écrasé par l'hôtel, anxieux au point de se triturer les mains, les épaules courbées et le regard tourné vers les vitres, tout là-haut. Il n'aurait jamais le courage d'entrer dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Quel sera le regard des gens à l'intérieur quand ils vont voir un pauvre lycéen comme lui, vêtu comme un plouc, entrer dans un hôtel de luxe ? Ils le jugeront, c'est sûr ! Et un tas de scénarios se formeront dans leurs têtes et celui qui reviendra le plus souvent sera le bon ; il venait là pour servir… d' _escort_ – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça (il ne dirait pas prostitué ! Il n'en était pas un !). Bon sang, comment pourrait-il survivre à une telle humiliation ?!

Il respira un grand coup, une détermination vacillante dans ses yeux et avança vers la double porte en verre coulissante de l'hôtel. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche et il fut à nouveau envahi par le doute, mais celui-ci ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne dépose son premier pas dans le Sky. C'était fini, à présent, il ne pourrait plus changer la décision qu'il venait de prendre…

Les yeux du jeune homme détaillèrent alors le hall d'entrée, en somme assez semblable à ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Le plafond était assez haut avec une petite coupole dorée d'où pendait un lustre en cristal (putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient les riches avec les lustres ?). Le sol réfléchissait la forte lumière de la pièce par son dallage clair et ses piliers de marbre blanc le long des murs. Le comptoir de l'accueil était pile en face de l'entrée, assez grand et imposant et deux hôtesses se tenaient derrière. L'une d'elle était au téléphone tandis que l'autre était debout devant son ordinateur en attente de clients (il était presque 18h, donc il y avait déjà pas mal de gens – les hommes d'affaires qui sortaient du boulot ou les gens qui venaient d'arriver de l'aéroport, sans doute). Il devait sans doute il y avoir encore une salle derrière le comptoir, mais caché par un grand mur couvert de plantes et une fontaine. De larges baies vitrées entouraient le hall, celle de droite qui donnait sur le trottoir où passait Arthur pour rentrer – il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait des baies vitrées qui donnaient si bien à voir le trottoir où il passait vu de l'intérieur. Il y avait de beau fauteuils et des plantes le long des vitres et plus dans le fond, deux cages d'ascenseur ainsi que des grooms qui passaient régulièrement. À gauche, c'était plus difficile de voir puisque s'étendait une très large salle composée de fauteuils, de canapé occupés pour certains, des tables basses, d'un bar où servait de gros clients blindés de tunes un barman toujours baignée par la lumière des baies vitrées. La salle continuait plus loin qu'Arthur ne pouvait voir. Le tout donnait vraiment l'impression d'un hôtel de luxe, spécialement créé pour attirer des gens riches. Tout ce qu'Arthur adorait, en somme…

« _Tu peux venir demander à l'accueil du Sky Hotel. » C'est ce qu'il avait dit…_ Se rappela-t-il.

Le lycéen marcha timidement jusqu'au comptoir et se posta devant, accrochant mécaniquement ses mains aux rebords du comptoir, lui aussi en marbre. L'hôtesse devant son ordinateur ne sembla pas prêter attention à lui, trop concentrée sur son écran. Il toussota doucement pour attirer son attention, très gêné. Elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle était passé un petit veston noir et une jupe à pinces de la même couleur. Elle était très fine, très jolie si Arthur devait le dire, avec son chignon de cheveux blonds parfaitement tiré. Elle incarnait le rôle parfait de la belle hôtesse qui devait renvoyer l'image de l'endroit où elle travaillait.

\- Euh… S'il-vous-plaît… Excusez-moi… Tenta-t-il à nouveau, d'une voix timide.

Elle releva soudain la tête, plaqua un sourire d'usage sur son joli visage maquillé et récita, par habitude, sa phrase d'accueil :

\- Bonjour et bienvenu au Sky Hotel ! En quoi puis-je vous aider… S'interrompit-elle soudainement lorsque ses beaux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui.

Son sourire se fana l'espace d'une seconde, surprise de voir devant elle ni un homme dans son costume trois pièces, ni une personnalité richement vêtue, mais un jeune garçon dans son habit de tous les jours, les cheveux pas coiffés, son sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle se recomposa un visage, bien que resta les traces de la surprise et de la confusion :

\- Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile, jeune homme ?

\- Je… je viens pour voir François Bonnefoy… c'est un ami de mes parents et il m'a dit qu'il résidait dans cet hôtel… S-Savez-vous s'il est là ou pas ? Demanda Arthur, une boule dans la gorge.

L'hôtesse semblait aussi surprise que sceptique, mais tâcha de n'en rien montrer.

\- Euh… Oui, oui, il est là, me semble-t-il… Je vais appeler sa chambre pour voir. Votre nom ?

\- A-Arthur Kirkland…

La jeune femme prit le combiné et tapa rapidement le numéro avant de coller l'appareil à son oreille. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, tandis que l'hôtesse levait régulièrement les yeux vers le jeune homme, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi un lycéen venait de ce type d'endroit.

\- Il ne semble pas répondre. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle sur son portable ?

\- Ou-Oui… je veux bien…

L'hôtesse composa un nouveau numéro qui cette fois fut décroché au bout de deux sonneries.

\- M. Bonnefoy ? … Oui, j'ai un jeune garçon à l'accueil, du nom d'Arthur Kirkland, qui dit vouloir vous voir… Oui… Très bien… Oui, je vous l'amène, alors…

Elle raccrocha et sourit au lycéen. Elle fit le tour du comptoir et fit un geste de la main.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à M. Bonnefoy.

Arthur hocha la tête et suivit l'hôtesse qui le guida vers la partie gauche du hall, là où il y avait l'espèce de salon-terrasse-bar. Son impression s'était confirmée, la salle s'étendait beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il avait vu, puisqu'en contournant le bar – qui formait en fait une sorte de cercle, le salon se poursuivait sur plusieurs mètres. Il y avait d'autres fauteuils, des canapés, occupés par-ci par-là de clients affairés sur leurs téléphones, mais aussi des tables où s'asseoir. Plus dans le fond, il y avait des tables de billard où jouait une dizaine de personnes. Tout respirait le luxe et le confort.

 _La vache, mais où je suis tombé, moi ?_

Personne ne prêta attention au passage d'Arthur et de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci leur fit franchir une porte et ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, plus petite que la précédente bien que plus ou moins similaire. L'ambiance était plus tamisée, plus intime que la précédente et il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. À peine cinq ou six personnes étaient assises dans de beaux fauteuils en cuir noir. Il y avait un groupe de trois personnes en cercle un peu plus loin, mais les autres occupants de la salle étaient seuls devant leurs tables basses. L'une d'elle, Arthur la reconnut ; François Bonnefoy. Il avait une cigarette aux lèvres, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu – était-ce autorisé, de fumer dans un hôtel ou était-ce parce que ces gens étaient riches qu'on ne leur disait rien ? – et tenait un verre d'alcool dans l'autre. Il semblait concentré sur des papiers étalés devant lui sur la table basse et ne vit donc pas leur arrivée.

\- M. Bonnefoy ! Appela la jeune femme.

L'homme releva la tête.

\- Je vous remercie, Sophie ! Vous êtes un ange, comme d'habitude ! Dit-il sans pourtant avoir l'air, aux yeux d'Arthur, de le penser une seconde au vu du ton blasé qu'il avait employé.

Ça n'empêcha pourtant pas l'hôtesse de rougir.

\- Je vous laisse, M. Bonnefoy ! Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, de même pour votre jeune ami. Dit-il en baissant la tête, souriante.

Et elle repartit. Les yeux de l'homme d'affaires se dirigèrent alors vers Arthur et celui-ci se sentit soudain terriblement mal-à-l'aise.

\- Viens, assieds-toi là ! Demanda François en pointant le fauteuil en face de lui alors qu'il rangeait ses papiers.

Arthur s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir qui crissait lorsqu'il se posa. Il garda ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête, le visage rougissant en réalisant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle il était. Lorsque l'homme d'affaire eut fini de ranger ses papiers, il se tournant en souriant vers le jeune homme.

\- Je suis content que tu ais changé d'avis – même si je m'en doutais un peu. J'imagine que la situation doit te paraître étrange. Expliqua François sans pourtant avoir l'air le moins du monde compatissant.

\- Ouais… c'est trop bizarre. Répondit Arthur en croisant les bras.

Sa meilleure arme face à pareil cas, c'était encore de se renfermer dans son habituelle attitude grognon.

\- J'imagine. Écoute, tu l'as compris, je ne recherche rien de sérieux. C'est juste pour s'amuser ! Je vais t'expliquer rapidement comment ça va se passer, après tout, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de détails.

Arthur hocha la tête, davantage pour se donner de la contenance.

\- On va tout de suite parler argent, je t'ai dit mille euros pour chaque fois. C'est-à-dire que si tu viens deux fois par semaine, tu auras deux mille euros. Oui, parce que tu viendras deux fois par semaine, je ferais en sorte de te réserver une heure ou deux. J'ai cru voir que tu n'étais pas accompagné de ton ami le mardi et le jeudi.

Le jeune homme regardait partout sauf vers Bonnefoy. Celui-ci n'avait même pas l'air dérangé de dire toutes ces choses à voix hautes alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Vous m'avez vraiment espionné alors…

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu m'as intrigué. Répliqua l'homme d'affaires en tapotant sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier posé sur l'accoudoir. Tu penses pouvoir venir ces jours-là ?

\- O-Oui…

\- Très bien. Tu viendrais donc directement après les cours. Ma chambre est le numéro 712, au septième étage. Tu n'auras qu'à toquer pour que je vienne t'ouvrir. Bon, c'était la partie pas intéressante. Maintenant, parlons de choses sérieuses. Quand on sera ensemble, tu répondras à mes humeurs, c'est clair ? Ça veut dire que si je veux du sexe, tu m'en donneras, mais si je veux juste que tu sois là, tu me tiendras compagnie. C'est tout ce que je te demande, ok ?

Arthur se sentit nauséeux. Ce mec osait lui parler comme si c'était un chien ! Son ton était tellement neutre. Arthur avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un animal à qui on donnait des ordres. Mais il acquiesça tout de même sans broncher, même si une voix très violente en lui avait envie de renverser la table et de crier à cet homme à quel point il le trouvait répugnant.

\- Bien ! Et tu éviteras de faire cette tête quand tu seras avec moi, c'est pas du tout excitant.

\- J'ai une question ! Interrompit d'un coup le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne pas vous payer une personne dont c'est le métier, si vous voulez vraiment de la compagnie ? Pourquoi prendre un simple lycéen ?

Un sourire énigmatique joua alors sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires.

\- Je ne veux pas dépenser de l'argent pour me taper quelqu'un qui baise avec d'autres personnes. Tu remarqueras par la suite que j'aime avoir… l'exclusivité d'une personne (Arthur eut un frisson). Mais pour répondre à ta question ; pourquoi un étudiant comme toi ; je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelque chose chez toi, je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir.

En disant cela, il s'était approché au point de frôler les genoux d'Arthur qui s'était collé au fond de son siège.

\- Et puis, c'est plus drôle de faire ça avec un puceau ! Conclut-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

\- C-Comment vous… ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ça se voit ! Répondit l'autre, en souriant presque diaboliquement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un gros dégueulasse ! S'écria Arthur en recroisant ses bras et détournant les yeux.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé chez toi et qui me plaît.

Dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré, lui… ?

* * *

* Arthur est un passionné de littérature, il me fallait trouver une personnalité connue de la littérature et ayant été homosexuel. Oscar Wilde est un écrivain irlandais, donc de la langue maternel d'Arthur, je trouvais la référence pas mal ^^

 **Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Enfin, les choses sérieuses sont lancées, et petit Thuthur ne pourra pas revenir en arrière aussi facilement !**


	5. La chambre au septième étage (partie 1)

**Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard d'un jour que j'ai pris, mais disons que j'avais une excuse. J'étais en Allemagne toute la semaine et je suis rentrée hier, hors, la voiture est tombée en panne sur une aire d'autoroute, il nous a fallu appeler un dépanneur en allemand et tout le bazar. Bref, le voyage qui dure normalement 4-5h en a finalement duré 9. Je suis rentrée tard hier soir et je n'avais pas la foi de finir d'écrire. Et si je poste tard ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai dû aller m'inscrire à l'université aujourd'hui donc je n'ai commencé à écrire qu'à 17h... Et puis, on va dire que comme j'ai publié samedi la semaine dernière, ça compense un peu ^^**

 **Bon, je promets d'être à l'heure pour le chapitre de cette semaine, qui sortira donc dimanche dans la journée.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La chambre au septième étage (partie 1)

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait devant cet hôtel, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il se sentait aussi mal-à-l'aise que la première fois. Le bâtiment devant lui s'élevait toujours aussi haut, toujours aussi peu attirant pour lui. Ça le dégoûtait de se dire qu'il allait de nouveau entrer dans un repère de mecs plein aux as. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y a encore une semaine, il se disait qu'il n'entrerait jamais dans un endroit pareil, qu'il ne passerait même pas à cinq mètres de gens friqués, le voilà qui allait entrer pour la deuxième fois dans un hôtel de luxe et qu'il allait passer les deux prochaines heures en compagnie d'une personne dont la catégorie socio-professionnel le laissait avec un arrière-goût de bile au fond de la gorge.

 _God dammit, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie ?_

Il aurait tant voulu être invisible en cet instant, ou ne plus exister du tout. C'est ça ! Disparaître totalement de la surface de la terre ! Bon sang, c'était tellement dingue ! Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il allait faire ? Ce n'était pas possible, à quel moment avait-il changé de dimension ? Dans quel espace-temps s'était-il mystérieusement transporté pour en arriver à une situation pareille ?!

Un homme passa soudain à côté de lui, le dépassa pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel devant laquelle il stagnait depuis bien dix minutes. L'homme, vêtu d'un beau – et sans doute très cher – costume trois pièces lui lança un regard à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dédain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? C'est pas un endroit pour les gamins.

C'était tout ce qui dit cet homme avant de se détourner et d'entrer par la double porte automatique de l'hôtel. Arthur resta pétrifié sur place. Mon Dieu, il était mort de honte ! Il avait les larmes aux yeux et une sérieuse envie de vomir. Cet homme avait raison, il n'avait rien à faire ici du tout, ce n'était pas sa place. Il ne devrait pas être ici, il devrait plutôt être chez lui ou au CDI pour réviser le contrôle de langue qu'il avait le lendemain. Il n'aurait jamais dû tremper dans une histoire pareille. Les scénarios de film porno, ça se passait pas dans la vraie vie, encore moins quand c'était la sienne, de vie ! Et puis, c'est vrai, il allait… il devrait… Oh Seigneur, c'était vraiment répugnant quand il y pensait ! Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait oublié, mais depuis deux jours – depuis qu'il avait passé un marché avec Bonnefoy – il avait omis le fait que pour gagner de quoi payer ces études, il allait devoir… donner son corps…

Le jeune homme fit alors volte-face sur le trottoir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet hôtel maudit qui lui donnait la gerbe.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça… C'est pas possible ! Je n'y arriverai jamais, je ne peux pas… même pour mes études…_

Il s'arrêta net. Ses études. Les milles euros qu'il empocherait si jamais il se rendait dans cet hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'il en faisait ? Il ne pouvait pas cracher dessus, sauf s'il abandonnait à jamais son rêve de partir étudier en Angleterre comme il le voulait depuis toujours. Il allait vraiment devoir faire un choix crucial pour le reste de sa vie : laisser tomber, s'en aller sans se retourner et ne jamais accéder à son rêve d'enfance, ou perdre sa dignité, passer par-dessus sa morale et son amour-propre pour enfin réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

À nouveau, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et il le maudissait d'avoir à lui faire choisir un tel dilemme. Mais il était aussi le seul à pouvoir lui donner une réponse, l'aider à trancher.

 _Oh, et puis merde !_ Se dit-il en orchestrant un brusque volte-face.

Sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir, il entra dans l'hôtel. Sa mine énervée surprit un client bedonnant devant la réception qui se recula, un peu effrayé. L'hôtesse, en se retournant vers lui, eut la même réaction de surprise bien qu'elle plaça rapidement un sourire – un peu tordu par l'étonnement – sur son visage. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que ses larges et épais sourcils étaient froncés, tirant son visage. Il détendit alors ses traits pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la même hôtesse qui l'avait accueilli la dernière fois, celle-ci était brune, avec des cheveux courts coupés au carré et un peu plus vieille que la première, bien que très jolie aussi.

\- La chambre 712, s'il-vous-plaît...

\- Septième étage… Les ascenseurs sont par là… Répondit-elle, interloquée.

\- Merci !

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à l'accueil et marcha très vite vers les ascenseurs à droite de la réception. Bien sûr, Bonnefoy lui avait dit que sa chambre était au septième étage – c'était même assez évident pour tout dire, vu que c'est la chambre **sept cent** douze – mais il avait trouvé plus poli de venir demander à l'accueil. Qu'il était con parfois ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi deux secondes, il aurait pu tomber sur l'hôtesse de l'autre jour et là, il serait mort de honte, c'était sûr ! Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas elle. Enfin, il n'avait quand même pas besoin de passer par l'accueil. Il le saurait pour la prochaine fois. On n'était pas forcément obligé de passer par là pour rentrer. L'hôtesse ne lui avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas renvoyé ou lui avait demandé son âge ou sa carte d'identité. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne passerait plus par là.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin devant lui avec le « ding » caractéristique des ascenseurs. L'intérieur était peint en rouge avec une barre dorée pour se tenir et des miroirs sur chacun des trois côtés. Tout juste si Arthur ne s'attendait pas à voir un liftier attendre qu'il lui demande à quel étage il se rendait. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il redoublait même de chance puisque l'ascenseur était complètement vide. Il avait tellement envie de se terrer dans un coin de honte, il préférait ne croiser personne. Ça pourrait l'inciter à refaire demi-tour. Même il ne pouvait plus vraiment se le permettre. Ce serait trop bizarre de repasser devant les gens qu'il avait croisé dans le hall au bout de même pas deux minutes…

Il entra rapidement dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du septième étage en priant pour que personne n'ait le temps de rentrer avant que les portes ne se ferment. Les battants se refermèrent enfin sur lui et il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas réalisé, mais il avait commencé à suer. Il tourna la tête vers le miroir à sa droite pour voir que sa peau blanche était maculé de petits points rouges ici et là, preuve de sa très grande gêne.

 _Bordel, Arthur, ressaisis-toi !_ S'écria-t-il dans la tête en se frottant les joues pour faire disparaître les tâches. En vain.

À sa grande joie, l'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas une fois, à aucun étage, pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre et il arriva au septième étage sans avoir croisé personne d'autre que le client à l'accueil et l'hôtesse. Il était vraiment reconnaissant du déroulement des choses. Le double battant s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, cette fois sur un long couloir asse large, recouvert d'un tapis rouge et d'un ou deux meubles tout du long avec une plante. Timidement, il sortit de la cabine. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui avec le même bruit, le faisant sursauter. Le couloir était vide, et assez sombre puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, donc seulement éclairé par les lumières au plafond. Le jeune homme avança doucement, plus vraiment pressé maintenant, plutôt même pas du tout, et l'idée de faire demi-tour une nouvelle fois lui vint à l'esprit. Il repéra le mur des chambres à chiffres impair et avança, de plus en plus lentement.

 _706…708… … 710… … …712… Fais chier…_

Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte au numéro honnie, il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler incontrôlablement. Une douloureuse boule se forma dans son estomac et lui donnait une affreuse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il n'osa même pas lever la main pour frapper à la porte tellement il était pétrifié de peur, de honte, d'appréhension… Et s'il s'était trompé de chambre ? Et si Bonnefoy lui avait fait une blague ? Pour quoi faire ? L'humilier ? Donner de l'espoir à un pauvre gamin comme lui pour mieux le briser après ? Et si ce n'était qu'un menteur qui voulait juste coucher avec lui et le jeter ensuite sans le payer ? Si c'était juste pour coucher gratuitement avec un jeune homme ? Et si c'était un gros pervers qui aimait les trucs du genre le BDSM ou des trucs tellement crades qu'il ne trouvait personne pour faire ces horreurs autre qu'une pauvre victime comme lui ? Et si…

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit alors sans même qu'il ait eu à frapper. Il se figea net en voyant Bonnefoy devant lui, dans un peignoir bleu satin qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et laissait découvrir une part de son torse poilu. Des poils blonds comme ses cheveux. Il avait encore une cigarette en bouche et le regardait avec toute cette indifférence qui le caractérisait. Il avait une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un gars riche dans son appart' de riche. Arthur était dégoûté de le voir comme ça, prêt à tirer son coup, et en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de très attirant, très félin chez cet homme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu chez ses camarades sur lesquels il avait louché. Quelque chose d'indéniablement plus viril et mature. Surtout mature.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, dis-moi. Tu t'es perdu ? Dit-il en tirant une taffe sans en avoir, comme d'habitude, rien à faire.

 _Mais toujours aussi désagréable._ Remarqua Arthur.

Ce caractère aussi pédant, aussi je-m'en-foutiste, dégagé, lui donnait envie de lui répondre sèchement pour essayer d'ébranler cet égo mal-placé.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Moi, contrairement à vous, j'ai des trucs à faire. Répliqua-t-il froidement, plus une once de peur dans le corps.

Il espérait que cette remarque lui vaudrait une réponse cinglante de l'autre, comme il en avait l'habitude avec Alfred qui répondait à chacune de ses piques, mais Bonnefoy ne répondit rien, haussant juste les épaules, indifférent, avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Arthur le suivit. En entrant, il eut un choc. La chambre, contrairement à ce que la porte et le couloir laissaient présager – ou pas, du coup – était très grande. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas qu'un lit deux places sur une sorte d'estrade de deux marches plus haute, proche de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le trottoir où il passait et l'imposant palais de la musique en face, il y avait carrément une sorte de salon avec un canapé et des fauteuils et une table basse sur lequel on débouchait d'entrée de jeu. Il y avait un mini bar juste à côté, sur le mur droit. Sur le même mur mais en face de lit, sur l'estrade, il y avait une porte qui devait sans doute mener dans la salle de bains. Le tout donnait vraiment une impression luxueuse tout autant que chaleureuse et confortable. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise dans un endroit pareil, même pour lui qui d'habitude abhorrait les endroits de luxe. Mais ici, c'était étrange, c'était différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Bien sûr, la chambre ne devait pas être donnée, mais on avait vraiment envie d'y rester pour le coup. Même s'il y régner une forte odeur de tabac. Heureusement, certaines fenêtres étaient ouvertes en battant pour laisser entrer de l'air plus pur.

\- Tu peux entrer. Et ferme la porte derrière toi, tu veux.

Arthur ferma la porte en bois derrière lui et entra de deux pas de plus. Bonnefoy s'était installé sur l'un des fauteuils où il reprit son verre d'alcool qu'il avait posé sur le bras.

\- Installe-toi. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Dit l'homme sans ordonner.

Le lycéen s'approcha donc jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Bonnefoy. La boule au ventre n'ayant pas disparue, mais s'étant faite moins virulente le temps qu'il découvre les lieux, revint tout aussi douloureusement une fois qu'il se fut posé. Il transpira à nouveau et avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il était malade d'anxiété.

\- Tu veux un truc un boire. Vin, champagne, bourbon… ? Demanda l'homme d'affaires et se levant pour aller vers le bar.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Merci. Répondit Arthur, rapidement et presque à bout de souffle.

\- Très bien. Mais tu devrais te détendre, tu es très pâle. Prends au moins quelque chose pour te rafraîchir.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de préoccupation dans sa voix, mais Bonnefoy avait au moins l'air de prendre plus ou moins soin de ses amants.

\- Un verre d'eau alors. Répondit Arthur, de la même manière, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Pourquoi ce connard le faisait languir comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne passaient pas tout de suite à… à… à ça, pour en finir pour de bon et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer ?! Bordel, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant et faire semblant de se préoccuper de son bien-être alors qu'il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

Un verre d'eau fut posé devant lui, sur la table basse en verre. Le bruit clair et aigu du verre contre le verre le fit sursauter. Il prit une gorgée. Bonnefoy se rassit à côté de lui.

\- Calme-toi, on ne va rien faire aujourd'hui. Déclara alors clairement l'homme d'affaires avant de boire une gorgée de son bourbon.

Arthur se retourna vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ne t'énerve pas, tu seras quand même payé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais je me suis dit que pour notre première « vraie » rencontre, on n'était pas obligé de passer tout de suite à ça. Je me suis dit que ça n'instaurerait pas une bonne ambiance entre nous. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt apprendre à se connaître ? Expliqua Bonnefoy en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Arthur et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, et celui-ci sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde. Les yeux de Bonnefoy étaient d'un magenta profond, presque lilas, une couleur incroyablement magnifique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Auparavant, soit il était trop loin soit il était dans l'obscurité, mais cette fois, à la lumière du jour, Arthur pouvait voir la vraie couleur de ses yeux et il la trouva fascinante.

\- Alors, parle-moi à peu de toi. Dit l'homme en se penchant un peu en avant, la joue dans sa main.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de parler de moi. Répliqua durement Arthur.

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se défende par des piques. Mais cela ne sembla pas non plus gêner Bonnefoy qui haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Son indolence commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas, ce mec bourré d'orgueil ?!

\- Tant pis. De toute façon, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut de se connaître par la suite. On va juste passer deux heures à ne rien se dire. Ça ne me dérange pas non plus, j'ai du travail à finir.

Bonnefoy prit alors l'ordinateur portable gris souris déposé sur la table basse et commença à pianoter dessus. Un silence assez pesant pour Arthur commença à s'installer, mais il se refusait à craquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, c'était bête de sa part, surtout que visiblement, l'homme d'affaires faisait un effort pour aller vers lui et c'était lui qui se fermait. Il se sentit néanmoins soulagé qu'il ne demande pas à coucher avec lui dès ce soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Seulement, le silence n'était pas agréable non plus, et Bonnefoy ne semblait plus lui prêter attention.

\- J'aime bien la littérature. Finit-il par lancer, les yeux baissés au sol et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Le pianotage sur le clavier s'arrêta net et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires lorsqu'il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Ne croyez pas que je veuille vous parler, mais j'aime pas ce silence. Finit par dire Arthur en croisant les bras.

Bonnefoy ne répondit pas. Un doigt vint pousser une mèche de cheveux rebelle pour dégager sa joue. L'effleurement de la pulpe du doigt et de la peau sur l'os de sa joue le fit frémir, mais il ne recula pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi. L'odeur de tabac sur ses doigts l'était plus, mais pas assez pour le déranger.

La main disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Arthur crut avoir rêvé tant la sensation avait été fantomatique, mais le bruit du tissu du fauteuil de l'homme d'affaires qui se froisse l'informa que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ne sois pas mal-à-l'aise. Tu viendras plusieurs fois ici, je veux que tu sois bien. Fais tes devoirs ou qu'importe. Je m'en fiche, tant que tu fais tes deux heures avec moi. Dit alors l'homme en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool à la fin de sa phrase.

Arthur acquiesça. Il allait essayer.

* * *

 **Vous aurez donc la suite de cette partie... du coup cette semaine aussi. Cette fois, elle saura publier à tant puisque je n'ai pas de voyage ou d'inscription de prévu ^^.**


	6. La chambre au septième étage (partie 2)

**Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 6 pour cette semaine. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **A partir de la semaine qui vient, j'aurais une contrainte supplémentaire puisque je reprends les cours. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne respecterai pas mes délais - je ferais tout de ce que je peux pour les respecter au maximum - mais je serais dix fois plus occupée. Et ça veut dire aussi qu'à mon avis, j'écrirai les chapitres le dimanche même de la publication. Enfin, je verrais bien comment je ferais.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La chambre du septième étage (partie 2) 

\- Alors, quels sont tes livres préférés ? Je veux dire, à part Shakespeare. Demanda Bonnefoy pour poursuivre la conversation.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis d'origine anglaise que je suis forcément fan de la littérature de Shakespeare.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Bonnefoy, paraissant intéressé.

\- Son écriture est trop chargée, et compliquée aussi. Renchérit Arthur en se souvenant de sa fastidieuse lecture d'Othello en langue anglaise. Ce n'est pas vraiment plaisant de le lire. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aime même pas vraiment. En littérature anglaise, je préfère de loin l'écriture d'Oscar Wilde ou de Charles Dickens. Après, les romans gothiques comme « Le château d'Otrante » d'Horace Walpole ou les nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe dont le style d'écriture donne une impressionnante ambiance de suspens et de peur sont très agréables aussi. Le Gothique est vraiment un mouvement passionnant à étudier. Dommage qu'on y consacre si peu de temps en classe. Quant à la littérature française, mes goûts en la matière s'orienteraient plus vers le Romantisme, donc environ la même époque que le Gothique avec des classiques comme Victor Hugo, bien sûr. Après, j'aime beaucoup d'autres auteurs de différentes mouvements. Balzac est compliqué à lire, mais ses personnages dans « La Comédie humaine » sont psychologiquement intéressants. André Gide possède un style d'écriture fantastique. « Les nourritures terrestres » sont d'une grande poésie, certains passages sont d'une grande finesse. On a qu'à lire certaines phrases pour se dire qu'il a vraiment capté des moments de vie. C'est impressionnant parfois de voir à quel point il arrive à mettre des mots sur des sentiments précis et vagues à la fois. J'ai plusieurs fois eu l'impression que des parts entières de son livre m'étaient droit destiné (le livre est écrit à la deuxième personne, c'est pour ça). Depuis que mon prof nous l'a fait découvrir en classe cette année, j'ai lu au moins cinq de ses livres et je les trouve tous très agréable à lire, même si beaucoup sont lourds, en parlant de l'histoire, je veux dire.

Le jeune homme arrêta soudain de parler. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à parler ouvertement de sa passion. Il se sentit un peu honteux et se réprimanda intérieurement. Il ne devait pas parler autant avec cet inconnu, pas se livrer aussi facilement. Il se sentait pourtant mieux depuis que Bonnefoy lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien ce soir-là. Et puis, ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir de voir qu'il avait l'air de s'intéresser à lui – même si ce n'était peut-être que par pur intérêt –, c'était le premier depuis bien longtemps à lui porter de l'attention. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé de ce qu'il aimait à quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps personne ne lui avait posé la question de savoir ce qui l'intéressait ? Quels livres il aimait lire ? Est-ce qu'au moins ça intéressait Bonnefoy de savoir tout ça, ou c'était par pure politesse… ? Si ça se trouve, il ne le disait pas, mais il regrettait de lui avoir posé la question. Il se disait qu'il était ennuyeux à mourir, qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas chercher un intello comme lui…

\- Je crois que tu es vraiment un garçon étrange. Commença alors Bonnefoy d'une voix profonde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, crois-moi ; Ajouta-t-il en voyant les épais sourcils du jeune homme se froncer ; Au contraire, tu es passionné. Tu as de vrais centres d'intérêt et des ambitions dignes. Tu n'es pas comme les garçons de ton âge qui préfèrent passer leur temps à faire du sport et à plaire aux filles. Tu as quelque chose de plus. Mais ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué.

Arthur releva les yeux de ses genoux pour croiser une nouvelle fois le regard fascinant de l'homme d'affaires. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait à Arthur qu'il n'était ni ironique ni moqueur. Juste curieux. Surpris aussi peut-être, mais de la bonne surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

Il était sincèrement flatté par les propos de Bonnefoy.

\- Oui. En général, les garçons de ton âge passent leur temps à faire du sport et impressionner des filles. J'en ai rarement vu qui aime parler littérature.

\- Beurk ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Quelle horreur ! Non, ce serait plutôt le style de mon meilleur ami. Renchérit Arthur en souriant.

\- Le blond à lunettes avec qui tu rentes souvent ?

Le lycéen eut un coup au cœur avant de se souvenir que Bonnefoy l'avait déjà espionné donc qu'il avait déjà vu Alfred.

\- Oui. Alfred. Il est un peu comme ça. Il adore le sport par-dessus tout, même si j'avoue que je ne le vois pas toujours traîné avec des filles. Ou même m'en parler. Non, il met le sport avant tout autre chose.

\- Il a l'air d'être le genre, oui. En tout cas, je ne peux qu'être impressionné. Je n'étais certainement pas comme toi à ton âge. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui me passionnait à l'époque. J'étais plutôt du genre à n'en avoir rien à foutre de tout.

\- Parce que ça a changé aujourd'hui ? Répliqua Arthur, un sourire en coin.

Bonnefoy se retourna vers lui, clairement étonné par sa répartie et Arthur se sentit honteux, tout à coup. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il ferait mieux de ne pas plaisanter avec Bonnefoy s'il ne voulait pas se mettre dans la merde. Mais quand celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire, l'air sincèrement amusé, le jeune homme fut rassuré.

\- Wow ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant raison à ton sujet. Tu arrives même à m'amuser. Bravo, gamin ! Ça, ça relève carrément de l'exploit !

Arthur tâcha de cacher la rougeur de ses joues en détournant la tête, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que finalement, Bonnefoy n'était pas aussi désagréable, cynique et un aussi gros connard qu'Arthur l'avait pensé jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il lui avait proposé de l'argent en échange de ses… « services », mais il avait assez de respect pour mettre à l'aise Arthur et vouloir en savoir plus sur lui alors qu'il aurait tout de suite pu exiger de lui qu'il se mette à quatre pattes… Dieu merci, ce n'était pas le cas !

Il ne disait pas non plus qu'il allait un jour peut-être l'apprécier, mais au moins, il était grandement remonté dans son estime.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûr maintenant de ne pas m'être trompé sur ton compte ! Tu seras vraiment parfait ! Continua François en approchant à nouveau sa main de son visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Déclara cependant Arthur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé en moi pour que vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que je suis ce que vous cherchiez ou que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé sur moi ?

La main de Bonnefoy s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'éloigna, mais le tissu de son fauteuil se froissa à nouveau sous son mouvement ; l'homme d'affaires s'était rapproché d'Arthur en se penchant en avant pour que leurs deux visages soient plus proches, comme il y a deux jours quand ils ont parlé dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Arthur n'osa cependant pas regarder les splendides yeux lilas si proches de lui et garda la tête baissée.

\- Je vais te dire une chose. Toute ma vie, j'ai été quelqu'un de très puissant. Peut-être plus que tu ne le penses, toi aussi. Ainsi, toute ma vie, à cause ou grâce – pense ça comme tu veux – de mon statut et de mon argent, les gens se sont agenouillés devant moi. Pour obtenir des faveurs, financières surtout, pour figurer dans mes contacts ou simplement pour la gloire. Toute ma vie, les gens qui m'ont entouré se sont abaissés au plus bas pour espérer arriver atteindre des sommets. Ils ont toujours joué aux idiots, aux faibles, aux amis pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Tous des hypocrites. Des crétins. Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire d'eux. Il me suffisait d'un geste pour me débarrasser d'eux et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Quand j'ai enfin décidé de m'éloigner un peu de tous ces gens, de me faire plus discret, il se trouve que pour la première fois, quelqu'un a attiré mon attention. Réellement. Au point que je veuille entrer en contact avec lui alors que toutes les autres personnes que j'ai rencontrées m'ont toujours inspiré la plus grande indifférence. Tu comprends que je sois intrigué par cette personne.

\- Vous ne trouvez que ça fait un peu cliché de film ? Demanda Arthur en souriant.

En vérité, la proximité de Bonnefoy le rendait un peu agité. Il essayait de changer son malaise en humour, mais sa nervosité ne trompait personne.

\- Peut-être. Répondit l'homme d'affaires.

Une main vint à nouveau caresser la joue d'Arthur, cette fois de manière beaucoup plus prononcée. Le jeune homme frissonna. C'était étrange à quel point c'était doux, surtout venant d'un homme pareil. Ses yeux se tournèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le visage de Bonnefoy. Il était si proche, et il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement attirant dans son visage. Et dans ses yeux, il y avait des tas de choses qu'Arthur ne saurait identifier. Quelque chose de félin, et qui le faisait frissonner. Il eut la vague idée de se reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais elle disparut quand quelque chose de tiède se posa dans son cou. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Était-ce…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous – han !...

Arthur se figea net. Oui, les lèvres de Bonnefoy s'étaient posées dans son cou et laissaient sur leur chemin des traces de baisers. Le lycéen se mit à trembler. C'était une sensation pour le moins… plaisante. Non, c'était plus que ça… Il sentait carrément tout son corps réagir à une telle stimulation, en particulier la partie en pleine puberté de celui-ci. Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Une partie de lui lui disait de foutre le camp en gratifiant Bonnefoy d'une gifle monumentale, l'autre lui disait de se laisser faire. Cette partie-là criait le plus fort.

\- Tu trembles. Constata Bonnefoy en parlant contre son cou, laissant son haleine chaude caresser la peau sensible.

Arthur ne répliqua pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Il n'avait envie de rien dire et juste de voir. Quand une autre grande main remonta langoureusement, mais fermement le long de son torse vêtu, il laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, mais c'était agréable. Ce n'était pas comme trembler de froid. Une douce chaleur avait commencé à le recouvrir entièrement. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il tremblait, mais c'était de quelque chose de plaisant.

Bientôt pourtant, la douce chaleur disparut complétement et il trembla bien de froid cette fois-ci. Bonnefoy s'était largement éloigné de lui et était retourné s'asseoir correctement dans son fauteuil. Arthur faillit laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif, mais il réussit à se retenir. À cet instant-même, toute sa lucidité lui revint en pleine figure avec la force d'un coup de poing. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Aux mains de ce… cet homme ?! Quel crétin il avait été ! Et quel _son of a b*tch,_ ce type !

Le sourire en coin de celui-ci l'horripila au plus haut point. Il avait envie de le lui faire avaler. Heureusement, Bonnefoy n'enfonça pas le clou en rajoutant de commentaire.

\- Bon, ça ne fait pas encore deux heures, mais je ne pense pas devoir te retenir plus longtemps. Pour cette fois, je vais te laisser y aller. Déclara Bonnefoy en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers le bar.

 _Oh, déjà ?!_ Pensa Arthur, étonné. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été ici depuis très longtemps.

\- L'argent est dans le premier tiroir de la commode, à côté de la porte. Pense à le prendre en partant. Finit-il en sortant à nouveau la bouteille de bourbon.

 _Comme si j'allais oublier !_ Pensa Arthur en se levant à son tour, agrippant la sangle de son sac pour le balancer sur son épaule.

Arthur courut presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ouvrit en vitesse le premier tiroir, vide, à l'exception d'une liasse de billets accroché par un élastique. Le jeune homme le prit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Alors qu'il allait la refermer, une voix l'en empêcha.

\- Et petit !

Il se retourna vers Bonnefoy qui se servait un nouveau verre de bourbon. Celui-ci releva les yeux pour regarder Arthur.

\- N'oublie pas de revenir mardi prochain.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se mettre en tête de déguerpir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir des chambres et il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il martela le bouton du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment sur lui. Quand il se fut assuré d'être seul et qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dedans, il fourra la liasse de billets dans son sac, un peu précipitamment ce qui froissa quelques billets. Dans le hall, il ne courut pas, bien qu'il marcha vers les portes automatiques d'une démarche rapide. Encore une fois, personne ne sembla vraiment lui prêter attention. Les gens d'ici étaient-ils payés pour ne pas se poser de question et remarquer ce qui ne les regardait pas ou quoi ?

Une fois dehors, il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Il savait que de là où il était, Bonnefoy pouvait toujours le voir et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout de la rue où il serait protégé de sa vue par les arbres. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le petit chemin derrière le parking en silo qu'il reprit une marche plus tranquille. Mais son cœur ne battait pas moins fort.

Quand il eut refermé la porte de chez lui. Il ne prit même pas le temps de faire savoir sa présence à sa mère qu'il se dirigea déjà vers sa chambre.

\- Arthur ? C'est toi ? S'écria sa mère en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Oui, _Mum_ ! Dit-il en réponse avant de verrouiller la porte de son antre.

Une fois son sac posé – balancé – contre son bureau, sans même avoir enlevé ses chaussures ni sa veste, il s'écroula sur son lit, tête contre le matelas. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ?!

Il se releva instantanément sur les coudes et regarda son sac qu'il avait jeté à côté de sa chaise de bureau. Il bondit sur ses pieds en un clin d'œil et sauta sur son sac. En fouillant entre ses cahiers, il retira la liasse qu'il avait sauvagement fourrée dedans. Les deux premiers billets étaient un peu chiffonnés à cause de sa rudesse, mais les autres étaient intactes, sans pliures ou cornes, comme s'ils venaient juste d'être sortis du distributeur. C'était peut-être ça, l'argent des riches ? Du papier tout beau, tout propre, pas encore abîmé ni touché par les mains du peuple. Il retira délicatement l'élastique autour de la liasse, soudain très conscient qu'il tenait entre ses mains une somme d'argent telle qu'il n'en avait jamais tenu. Il prit entre deux doigts le premier billet non-froissé qui passa et l'inspecta attentivement. Un billet de cinquante euros. Parfait, sans tâche, sans plis. Il le mit à la lumière pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai – c'était son père qui lui avait appris à reconnaître un vrai billet d'un faux – et en effet, il y avait le filigrane, le fil de sécurité, le nombre incomplet et le symbole €. Il passa son pouce dessus. Il répéta le même processus quatre fois de suite sur les quatre billets suivants – tous des vrais. Il en était déjà à deux-cents euros. Il continua de compter les autres billets, tous de 50 € - Bonnefoy avait sans doute pensé au fait qu'un étudiant payant avec des billets de cent était assez étrange et n'avait retiré que des billets de cinquante.

850, 900, 950… 1000. Il avait bien mille euros en mains. Mille euros. 1000 €. En cash. Bonnefoy ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. Il lui avait promis mille euros par entrevue et il avait bien mille euros dans les mains.

Il leva brusquement son poignet à ses yeux. 17h03. Bonnefoy l'avait lâché carrément plus d'une heure avant le temps normalement imparti. C'était mille euros pour deux heures passées avec lui, mais Bonnefoy les lui avait donnés en le laissant partir bien une heure et quart avant. Est-ce qu'il s'en foutait à ce point de l'argent pour qu'il lui jette à la figure sans lui demander de respecter le deal ? Était-ce par bonté ? Non, Bonnefoy n'était pas « bon » ! Pourquoi alors ? Le mettre en confiance ? Lui montrer qu'il tenait sa parole ? Cela faisait-il partie d'une sorte de plan ? Ou était-ce juste parce qu'il voulait le renvoyer de sa chambre plus tôt et qu'il avait été obligé de le payer ? Non, Bonnefoy n'avait pas semblé importuné par sa présence… au contraire même… Était-ce juste comme ça, parce que c'était leur première fois, qu'il n'avait eu pas d'arrière-pensée en faisant ça et que les choses s'étaient simplement dérouler comme elles s'étaient déroulées ?

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé. Bonnefoy avait été sympa, il lui avait posé des questions sur lui, il s'était intéressé à lui. Et puis, il avait commencé à opérer un rapprochement plus, physique, dirait-on. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Il s'était laissé complétement faire quand Bonnefoy lui avait caressé la joue, le torse et qu'il s'était mis à embrasser doucement son cou. Et il s'était mis à trembler comme pris d'une fièvre. Comment était-il possible que de simples effleurements lui fassent autant d'effet ? Il n'avait jamais tremblé de la sorte au toucher de personne. Bien sûr, là, ça avait été très intime, mais se mettre à grelotter comme ça, juste sous le toucher de cet homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et ça n'avait pas été seulement son corps, même son esprit avait arrêté de penser. Il avait complétement perdu le contrôle. La question se posait alors ; était-ce dû à ses hormones en feux qui ne lui laissait pas de répit depuis plusieurs mois ? Et que le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit-copain pour se délester un peu de toutes ses envies empirait le phénomène ? Était-ce juste l'âge et tout ce qui allait avec qui le rendait si faible dès que cet homme s'approchait d'un peu trop près ? C'était sans doute ça. Ça devait être ça… Pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Ça lui faisait mal à la tête de devoir réfléchir autant. Il y avait trop de trucs qui s'était passé en l'espace de trop peu de temps. Il ne reverrait pas Bonnefoy avant mardi prochain, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait tout le week-end devant lui. Que dès la semaine prochaine, il allait pouvoir dire oui à son professeur pour l'école en Angleterre. Et que pour le moment, il allait devoir trouver un endroit sûr où planquer l'argent là où sa mère n'irait jamais le chercher. Genre, une petite boîte de couleur sombre qu'il mettrait au plus profond de son armoire, planqué entre et sous des piles de vêtements inutilisés avec des écharpes, des pulls et des manteaux « malencontreusement » tombé de leurs cintres. Sa mère ne devait jamais trouver cet argent.

* * *

 **Ouuuh ! Les choses sont vites devenues chaudes avec François. Quel coquin ! Enfin, Arthur n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre ^^.**


	7. Une initiation au paradis

**Et voilà, le chapitre 7 qui attendait depuis vendredi que je le publie mais qui a dû attendre que je rentre des journées du patrimoine pour être posté. J'espère que bon nombre d'entre vous (je parle aux Français ^^) sont allés au journées du patrimoines. C'est important le patrimoine et plus que jamais, on a besoin de financer le nôtre si on ne veut pas voir des gens des autres pays nous les prendre pour leur bienfait personnel ou parfois même pour les démonter (Quelle honte !). C'était le moment coup de gueule.**

 **Maintenant, le chapitre, légèrement plus long que les précédents mais je suppose - en lisant le texte - que vous avez déjà compris pourquoi ^^. Enfin, les choses sérieuses !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une initiation au paradis

 _Bonjour M. Oxenstierna,_

 _Je me permets de vous envoyer ce mail en ce jour de week-end pour vous annoncer un peu à l'avance de ma volonté certaine de faire mon école en Angleterre. Nous en avons discuté avec mes parents et ils pensent pouvoir me donner les moyens d'y aller_ _[MT1]_ _. Ils ont dit pouvoir trouver un arrangement en fonction. Je suis donc heureux de vous dire que vous pourrez présenter mon souhait lors du conseil de classe de la semaine qui vient au comité scolaire. Je suis de même d'accord afin que vous contactiez, si vous en avez toujours la possibilité et l'envie, la future école pour appuyer ma candidature. Bien sûr, cela toujours si vous en soutenez l'utilité. Je vous remercie grandement de ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

 _En espérant ne pas vous décevoir le restant de l'année._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Arthur Kirkland._

 _PS : Ne vous occupez pas de toutes les démarches (scolaires et financières) qui nous reviennent, à mes parents et moi, ou parlez-m'en avant afin que je trouve moi-même la réponse auprès de mes parents. Cela sera plus simple pour tous._

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien._

Arthur avait mis pas mal de temps avant de se décider à écrire ce mail – il avait trouvé ça plus simple de prévenir déjà un peu en amont plutôt que de le dévoiler de but en blanc à son prof le mardi qui suivait. Finalement, le samedi soir, après près d'une journée d'hésitation, après avoir ouvert une nouvelle fois la boîte à chaussures brune au fond de son placard depuis jeudi soir qui contenait les mille euros, il s'était assis devant son ordinateur, avait ouvert sa session de l'espace numérique de travail de son lycée, avait longtemps lorgné sur le nom de son prof de littérature dans la liste des contacts et avait finalement tapé un mail qu'il avait mis presque jusqu'à deux heures du matin à écrire. Il avait pesé chaque fois, réessayé dix fois la tournure de ses phrases, avait effacé au moins six fois ce qu'il avait écrit avant de finalement se laisser inspirer par son don naturel à la communication polie (via numérique, c'était plus facile, on pouvait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à trouver l'enchaînement parfait.)

Bien sûr, il avait eu plus d'une raison d'hésiter à écrire ce mail. Pour commencer, il n'était toujours pas sûr de l'honnêteté de Bonnefoy et la direction exacte dans laquelle allait leur – décidément – bien étrange relation. Et puis surtout, le pire, c'est qu'il avait sorti le plus gros mensonge jamais inventé dans l'histoire des mensonges et ça, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire. Il avait dit au prof que ses parents étaient informés de son souhait et qu'il avait accepté de lui payer ses études. Ceci était, bien sûr, le plus gros bobard du monde ! Il n'avait encore jamais parlé à ses parents de son rêve d'étudier sur l'île de ses origines. Ni qu'il voulait y aller, ni qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se payer ses trois années et son appartement. Allez dire à vos parents que vous vous prostituiez pour obtenir assez d'argent pour vos études sans même le leur avoir demandé à eux. Pour l'instant, il se rassurait en se disait que c'était encore loin, qu'il n'avait pas à leur exposer tout de suite son projet. Surtout, il se disait qu'il y aurait un moment où il aurait suffisamment de courage pour aller le leur révéler et qu'à ce moment-là, ses parents lui donneraient peut-être de l'argent qu'il ferait semblant d'accepter, mais qu'il n'utiliserait jamais parce qu'il aurait déjà son argent venant de Bonnefoy. Il avait juste à ne jamais leur révéler le prix qu'il avait calculé qui devait lui servir pour trois ans. Ses parents n'iraient pas chercher et ils croiraient aider leur fils en lui donné un peu de leur économie alors que cela ne servait à rien. Par la suite, il le leur rendra en faisant croire… Bon, son plan n'était pas tout à fait au point encore. Il y avait beaucoup de « si », pas assez de certitude, et certainement pas celle qui disait que ses parents, dès l'instant où il le leur dirait, accepteraient. Ceci était le pire scénario envisageable – bien qu'il avait déjà dans sa tête un plan d'argumentation au cas où ils refuseraient – mais sinon, s'ils disaient oui, il serait facile de couvrir à jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir de l'argent. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Bien sûr qu'Arthur avait des plans b, c et d au plan b, c et d, mais il n'avait jamais été très bon en probabilité.

 _Je verrais bien !_ Se disait-il pour clôturer ses monologues internes.

Le mardi qui suivit était le jour où il se confronta à la réaction de M. Oxenstierna par rapport à son mail auquel il avait répondu le dimanche soir suivant. Celui-ci avait été plus que ravi, et dans son mail et à la fin de son cours, d'avoir enfin la réponse définitive de son élève préféré. Après avoir babillé joyeusement sur à quel point Arthur avait fait un bon choix, il lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Déjà, le conseil de classe le vendredi soir qui arrivait avec l'accord des profs – M. Oxenstierna ne doutait pas une seconde que tout le monde dise oui – puis, il enverrait la lettre à l'école et alors, tout serait du ressort d'Arthur de continuer sur sa lancée, et à l'école de le choisir parmi d'autres très bons élèves. Mais si déjà Arthur avait vendu une partie de lui, il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il soit prit.

Il avait été heureux de pouvoir quitter la salle après cette conversation, la honte le submergeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder dans les yeux de son prof sans sentir sur lui le poids de son mensonge.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne cherche pas à contacter mes parents pour avoir plus d'informations, ce serait ma fin. Je l'ai indiqué dans le mail, mais qui sait s'il ne voudra pas à un moment ou un autre parler d'adulte à adulte avec eux. Bon sang, faites que non !_

Mais surtout, ce mardi, c'était sa deuxième rencontre avec Bonnefoy dans sa suite à l'hôtel. Il n'était pas aussi anxieux que la première fois, car la première fois avait été plongée dans l'inconnu. Ça l'était toujours, mais un peu moins. Il y avait cet après-première-fois qui rendait la chose un peu moins terrifiante. Bien qu'il imaginait bien, dans une part éloignée de son esprit prévoyant, que ce soir pourrait très bien être la première fois pour tout autre chose…

Ça lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée. Il avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer en cours pour les sept heures que durèrent ceux-ci. Il avait même plusieurs fois senti comme des bêtes ramper sous sa peau à l'idée que Bonnefoy et lui puissent… Le pire était que ces bêtes n'étaient pas forcément douloureuses, elles ne faisaient que chauffer sa peau de l'intérieur. Il se disait pour se rassurer que c'étaient les bêtes de la honte, ou de l'appréhension, celles qu'il avait si souvent senti se faufiler dans ses veines ces deux-trois dernières semaines.

Grand bien lui en fasse s'il voulait le croire.

…

L'y revoici, devant cette chambre aux trois chiffres. Les mêmes que la dernière fois, un sept, suivant d'un un et d'un deux. Ils étaient légèrement en relief par rapport à la porte et dotés d'une couche de peinture dorée et brillante, à moins que ce ne soit la matière dans laquelle ils avaient été forgés. Ils absorbèrent son attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent de sa vue pour laisser voir le visage négligé de Bonnefoy. Petit temps pour étudier son visage : un teint pâle, presque gris, cireux, des cernes assez noirs sous ses yeux, une barbe d'un peu plus de trois jours, des yeux qui paraissaient lancer des éclairs. Toujours une clope en bouche, évidemment. À vrai dire, il faisait un peu peur comme ça.

\- C'est une manie que tu as d'attendre qu'on vienne t'ouvrir au lieu de frapper ? Demanda Bonnefoy, sèchement.

Son ton surprit Arthur qui avait pris l'habitude d'un comportement moins brusque. D'habitude, Bonnefoy lui parlait d'une manière qui semblait comme détaché, aujourd'hui il avait l'air… de mauvaise humeur.

Alors que celui-ci entrait à nouveau dans la chambre, le jeune homme le suivit timidement, comme la première fois. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit là, encore plus gêné que la première fois. Venir ce soir lui avait semblé moins coûteux au niveau émotionnel puisqu'il s'était petit à petit fait une raison, mais là, l'attitude de l'homme d'affaires l'avait carrément rendu encore plus nauséeux que la première fois.

\- Je reviens ! Ordonna Bonnefoy sans vraiment de méchanceté, mais un peu rudement.

Arthur resta devant la porte alors que l'adulte disparut derrière la porte en face du lit où le lycéen ne voyait rien de ce qu'il s'y passait. Il avait supposé la dernière qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain, il en était certain maintenant quand il entendit de l'eau y coulait.

Il resta là, debout à l'entrée de la chambre pendant un temps indéterminé selon sa propre perception. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, empêché par sa propre immodérée politesse, et surtout par sa gêne exacerbée. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ôter son sac de cours de ses épaules et se contenter de se tordre les doigts en détaillant plus amplement la chambre à laquelle il n'avait gratifiait qu'un rapide tour de tête la première fois. Il s'attarda sur quelques détails plus longuement que sur d'autres, essayant de les décrire dans sa tête, mais aussi pour faire abstraction des bruits que Bonnefoy faisaient dans la salle de bains, puisqu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte : de l'eau qui coule, le bruit d'un rasoir électrique et de spray. Il était sans aucun en train de se préparer pour le recevoir, disons, avec un aspect plus convenable.

Finalement, la lumière de la salle de bains s'éteint et Bonnefoy refit son apparition dans la chambre. Il en sortit beaucoup plus… beau que lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte il y a quelques minutes. Plus de barbe mal-rasée, presque plus de cernes noires sous ses yeux, même son teint et ses cheveux semblaient moins décolorés. Il avait retrouvé son aura charismatique et Arthur se sentit mieux avec le Bonnefoy qui venait de ressortir de la salle de bains que celui qui l'avait accueilli avant.

Celui-ci le regarda d'ailleurs étrangement lorsqu'il vit qu'Arthur ne s'était même pas posé dans un fauteuil et qu'il avait encore sa veste et son sac sur le dos.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te mettre à l'aise sans mon autorisation ! À moins que tu préfères que je te donne des ordres. Dit Bonnefoy en lâchant un petit sourire moqueur.

Arthur se sentit bouillir de gêne et de colère.

\- Je vous emmerde ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne des ordres ! Je suis assez grand ! C'est juste que par politesse, j'attends et puis, de toute façon, ne croyez pas que je veuille faire comme si j'étais à l'aise avec vous. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas assis. Vous allez croire n'importe quoi après. S'écria-t-il, devenu tout rouge.

Bonnefoy laissa échapper un rire rauque à cause d'années de cigarettes.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Si tu le dis. En tout cas, tu peux poser ton sac et enlever ta veste. Dit Bonnefoy en lui souriant ostensiblement.

\- Je vais le faire, mais ne croyez pas que c'est parce que vous me l'avez demandé. C'est juste parce que j'ai mal aux épaules et que j'ai chaud.

\- Bien sûr. Dit l'homme d'affaires pour ne pas froisser davantage le jeune homme, mais son sourire était toujours scotché à ses lèvres.

Arthur posa donc son sac contre la commode à l'entrée de la chambre et déposa sa veste dessus. Il réarrangea un peu ses vêtements qui s'étaient froissés dessous. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sursauta en voyant le regard que Bonnefoy posait sur lui un regard de loup affamé. Un regard qui la paralysa autant qu'il lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Ces yeux… ces envoûtants yeux lilas scintillaient d'une lueur qu'Arthur ne pensait jamais pouvoir lui être destiné. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce que Bonnefoy voyait en lui. Bien sûr, s'il était ici, dans cette chambre, c'était pour une raison bien précise à la base, l'argent, bien sûr, mais avant celle-là, celle de satisfaire l'homme d'affaires. Et là, tout de suite, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Pas en voyant à quel point cet homme avait l'air expérimenté, pas en sachant qu'il n'était pas le premier et qu'il y avait une chance pour que Bonnefoy n'apprécie pas et le jette après avoir essuyé une déception avec lui. Pas alors qu'il se sentait si faible, et misérable, et stupide, et pas à sa place et pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prêt pour ça.

Et pourtant… pourtant, sous ce regard affamé, plein de désir, plein de hâte, plein de choses qu'Arthur ne connaissait même pas, de choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommer, sous ce regard félin, il avait l'impression de fondre. Il avait l'impression que les bêtes qu'il avait déjà senties sous sa peau rampaient à nouveau, mais elles étaient cent fois, mille fois plus nombreuses cette fois.[MT2] Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un bain bouillant alors que ses joues rougissaient plus qu'il n'était possible et lui brûlaient tout le cou et le visage. Il avait à la fois envie de disparaître et de se jeter dans les bras de Bonnefoy. Sentiment qu'il voulut de suite réprimer, mais sans succès à partir du moment où la voix suave de l'autre retentit dans sa propre poitrine.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Dit doucement Bonnefoy en s'approchant lentement, comme un prédateur qui essayait d'acculer sa proie. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ma seule consolation était que tu viendrais me voir, ce soir. Et je me suis dit aussi que ce soir, on passerait aux choses un peu plus sérieuses pour compenser cette journée de merde.

Arthur trembla, comme la dernière fois, comme s'il avait froid, mais il n'avait pas froid, il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Mais c'était plaisant… c'était une bonne chaleur alors que Bonnefoy le piégea entra son corps et la porte contre laquelle il n'avait même pas eu conscience de reculer, encadrait des deux côtés pas les bras de l'adulte. Piégé. Et tremblant. Et soudain très faible. Si faible quand il sentit le parfum musqué de l'homme, une odeur tellement enivrante qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre parce que ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Et quand Bonnefoy enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans le cou d'Arthur – comme la dernière fois – alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, qu'il laissa échapper un pathétique gémissement quand le nez de Bonnefoy frôla sa peau, il eut l'impression que toute énergie avait désertée son corps. Quand il commença à s'écrouler, d'instinct, deux bras forts et chauds encerclèrent son corps pour le maintenir contre un autre encore plus chaud et c'était comme s'il s'était collé à un radiateur. Ou peut-être que c'était juste sa peau qui était sur le point de fondre tellement elle était bouillante.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif à mes avances. Susurra Bonnefoy en frottant doucement son nez le long de sa joue, soufflant son haleine chaude qui sentait la menthe avec un arrière-goût de tabac. Tu trembles si fort quand je suis près de toi et tu sembles si faible que je te touche. Tu deviens aussi chaud qu'une bouillotte et tu gémis quand je te frôle. Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois vierge, et que ne l'ayant fait, tu puisses avoir du désir frustré, mais à ce point… Tu me diras, je ne m'en plains pas. D'habitude, je m'en fous du plaisir des autres, tant que j'ai le mien. Mais toi… tous les bruits que tu fais, les réactions que tu as… ça me plaît… beaucoup. Voyons voir dans quel état je peux te faire plonger encore plus. Déclara l'homme en embrassant la peau brûlante et tendre de son visage.

\- B-Bonne…foy… Tenta misérablement Arthur, perdu dans un état où il faisait trop chaud et tout ce qui le touchait était trop perceptible.

\- François… Ordonna Bonnefoy en suçant la peau sous l'oreille d'Arthur.

\- Bonne…foy…

\- Appelle-moi François. Répéta-t-il en s'éloignant pour voir le visage du jeune homme.

Ce qu'il vit le rendit fou de désir. Imaginez-là le visage rempli de désir d'Arthur, rouge écrevisse, mais d'une teinte tellement désirable, sa bouche entrouverte dans une demande informulée, mais surtout, surtout ses yeux, noyés derrière un voile humide de fièvre, ses yeux verts presque entièrement disparus derrière des pupilles noires dilatées. Des yeux comme perdus dans un autre monde où il n'y a plus que les sensations du corps qui comptaient. Des yeux qui montraient que leur propriétaire avait déjà perdu pied et que lui allait suivre bientôt.

Il se mit à dévorer le cou du jeune homme à coups de langue et de légers coups de dent grattant assez fort pour procurer des sensations, mais pas assez pour faire mal ou laisser des traces. Et Arthur sentit sa tête se remplir d'un bourdonnement euphorisant, tout son corps était traversé de milliers d'informations électriques qui ne cessaient de le faire trembler. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la chaleur radiante de son visage. Quand Bonnefoy embrassa à pleine bouche sa pomme d'Adam, il eut du mal à respirer, comme si la pression exerçait sur sa gorge avait comme effet de diminuer la quantité d'air qui entrait dans ses poumons. Mais ça avait un aspect grisant.

\- Je vais nous emmener sur le lit. Grogna Bonnefoy.

Arthur n'entendit même pas. Il eut juste conscience d'être plus au moins porté pendant un temps qui lui sembla exagérément long car il n'avait plus les mains et la bouche de Bonnefoy sur lui, et incroyablement court à la fois puisqu'il n'eut même pas l'impression d'avoir changé de place. Mais sur le moment, il ne s'en étonna pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'étonna de sentir les draps frais sur sa peau nue pourtant vêtue quelques secondes auparavant quand Bonnefoy le poussa sur le lit. Arthur ne voyait le monde plus que dans un brouillard épais qui obstrua son esprit rationnel. Plus rien ne fonctionnait, ni son corps hors de contrôle, ni si esprit ayant perdu toute autre fonction que d'analyser les sensations de son corps.

Quand Bonnefoy se pencha au-dessus de son corps, il n'y avait plus que sa chaleur qui comptait, ses mains qui caressaient et malaxaient sa peau, sa bouche qui la dévorait. Des étincelles de volupté lui piquaient les intestins quand une chose dure et chaude se frotta contre son sexe. Sa tête n'essaya même pas d'analyser ce que c'était, chercha seulement à retrouver ce contact qui lancer des feux dans son estomac et sa poitrine. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elle-même et le corps tout entier de l'autre homme s'engouffra entre elles, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, son poids pesant délicieusement sur lui. Ses propres mains étaient devenues folles, cherchant à agripper, griffer tous les appuis qu'elles trouvaient sur le corps de l'autre. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi fermement imbriqué, collé à son corps. Et tous les défauts de cet autre corps avait disparu, il n'existait plus que le plaisir.

Le plaisir qu'il retrouva quand d'amples coups de bassins lui furent donnés, quand l'autre se frotta à lui. Et il ne savait qu'il pleurait de bonheur, qu'il gémissait d'extase, qu'il mordait de surprise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut le point culminant, paralysant, savoureux, libérateur… Il n'y eut qu'un cri silencieux de sa part et son corps retomba, suant, sur le matelas, le poids du corps de l'autre pesant lourd mais plaisamment sur lui. Et il y eut la redescente.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est un lemon plus ou moins. Mais j'avoue qu'avec les années, je suis de moins en moins fan des lemons qui sont super détaillés et c'est juste du cul pour du cul. Je préfère quand on voit un peu ce que pensent ou ressentent les personnages pour donner un peu plus vie à la scène. De toute façon, vu la thématique de ma fic, vous en aurez d'autres de lemons ^^**


	8. La Redescente

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent puisque le septième était exceptionnellement plus long vu qu'il y avait une scène très importante. Ici, il s'agira essentiellement des sentiments d'Arthur vis-à-vis de ce qu'il vient de se passer, sur ce qu'il a ressenti, sur ce qu'il ressent là etc.**

 **En écrivant ce chapitre, j'avais l'impression que les sentiments d'Arthur allaient un peu vite par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu – c'est-à-dire lui qui nie pas mal de temps encore qu'il apprécie la présence de François – mais je vois aussi comment j'écris mes chapitres et je me dis que de toute façon, ce que j'avais en tête et ce que j'écris ne seront jamais vraiment en parfait accord. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai repris une partie de la fin pour que ça ne donne pas l'impression que tout va trop vite dans la petite tête pensante d'Arthur. Il reste un « handicapé des sentiments » comme j'aime bien appeler les personnages qui ont du mal à être parfaitement honnête avec eux-mêmes et leurs sentiments, au même titre que François. Même si pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que le François que j'écris est plus à l'aise avec lui que dans toutes les fics que j'ai pu lire et écrire. Peut-être qu'il est juste OOC ^^ J'espère pas…**

 **Bref, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La Redescente

La brume dans son esprit se dissipa peu à peu, la conscience émergea à nouveau lentement. Le barrage céda. Le flux de ses pensées reprit son court, la réalisation progressive se construit sous ses yeux. Et ce fut comme une enclume lâchée sur sa tête, un coup de poing dans son ventre. Le choc fut si violent que son corps entier trembla. Le froid de la pièce sur sa peau nue la lui mordit et un volcan en fusion de honte bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Pendant un court moment, il ne restait presque rien du plaisir hallucinatoire, plus rien qu'un goût teinté d'amertume, mais plus encore d'humiliation, de gêne, de trouble. D'incompréhension aussi. Comment ? Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi brutalement à l'approche de Bonnefoy dans son espace vital ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il devenait aussi faible ? Qu'est-ce qui déclenchait ce brouillard dans son esprit et ce tremblement dans son corps ?

Les hormones ? Les hormones n'expliquaient pas tout non plus. Il était peut-être jeune et en pleine croissance, ce désir virulent n'était pas que causé par ses piques d'hormones. La frustration ? Elle n'était pas aussi lourde que cela à porter. Il avait déjà fantasmé bien sûr, il avait déjà voulu plus que sa main sur son sexe pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle ne causait pas d'émotions si vives. Qu'est-ce qui expliquait les milliards de sensations qui traversaient son corps jusqu'à le rendre aussi vulnérable, fragile, impuissant à se contrôler ?

Sa gorge le piquait. Il était en colère. En colère parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Frustré, de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas pouvoir mettre une raison, une cause sur son mal. Il avait envie de donner un coup de poing sur quelque chose de cassable. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, ça le rendait irritable.

Puis, il se mit à repenser à tout ce que ça lui avait apporté. Ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti à ce moment-là. D'autres sentiments émergèrent. Ça n'avait pas été si désagréable de se retrouver dans cet état. Ne plus réfléchir, devenir passif à tout ce qui nous arrive, se laisser faire et recevoir. Mais surtout, ne plus penser. Ne plus formuler aucune pensée cohérente. Arrêter de penser pendant plusieurs longues, délectables minutes. Quitter son esprit et ne plus se concentrer que sur son corps, que sur les sensations que lui faisaient ressentir son corps. Que sur ce que Bonnefoy faisait à son corps.

Et étrangement… il n'avait pas de regret. Ce que Bonnefoy lui avait fait ressentir… Le plaisir avait été…

 _Stunning,_

 _Mind-blowing,_

 _Breathtaking,_

 _Devastatingly satisfying…_

 _Overwhelmingly pleasurable. *_

Les mots ne lui venaient qu'en anglais, aucun mot assez fort en français ne lui venait en tête pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sa langue natale était plus révélatrice de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il avait changé de langue en essayant de décrire dans sa tête ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais les mots n'étaient pas encore tout à fait aussi forts que ce qu'il aurait voulu. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui, s'il pouvait l'être au moins dans l'intimité de son esprit, les évènements, plus essentiellement les sensations qu'il avait ressenties ces dernières minutes étaient de loin les plus intenses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis. Ils ne sont même pas allés… jusqu'au bout… Il ne s'agissait que de frictions et de caresses. Bonnefoy ne l'avait même pas pénétré. Il aurait pu, il ne l'a pas fait… Pourquoi ?

Il aurait pu passer aux choses plus sérieuses. L'empressement lui avait-il fait sauter quelques étapes ? Ou avait-il volontairement ne pas voulu ? Était-ce prémédité ou seulement décidé sur le moment ? Y avait-il un but ou n'y avait-il rien vraiment rien derrière ? Et puis, pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? Ne devait-il pas se sentir soulagé d'avoir encore sa virginité ? Enfin presque.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir à nouveau les sensations fabuleuses laissées par le corps de Bonnefoy sur le sien et il ne pouvait pas dégager de son esprit à quel point ce moment avait été… exquis ? Toujours pas assez révélateur…

Sauf qu'à mesure que l'adrénaline tombait, à mesure que ses pensées se formaient de plus en plus précisément, les sensations fantômes disparaissaient ; plus d'orgasme paralysant ses membres. Il revoyait le décor autour de lui ; le plafond à la couleur à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le blanc. Il sentait plus durement l'ambiance de la pièce ; le froid mordait sa peau nue alors qu'il n'était couvert de rien. Il tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Il n'y avait plus aucune impression de plaisir, rien que sa peau fiévreuse agressée par la température. Et il n'avait plus l'impression que de sentir ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te mettre sous les draps au lieu de trembler de froid ?

Arthur se figea. C'est vrai, Bonnefoy était toujours à côté de lui. Il était toujours dans son lit. Il avait failli oublier à force d'analyser ses sentiments. Il n'osa pourtant pas bouger – un reste de paralysie ou par honte des derniers instants. Il n'eut pourtant pas à bouger qu'il entendit le matelas grincer un peu et une couverture fut déposée sur lui. D'où venait-elle ? Il était peu près certain d'être allongé sur la couverture du lit.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés qui s'assit contre la tête du lit. Celui-ci tourna ensuite son regard vers lui et le jeune homme eut du mal à ne pas rougir. Bonnefoy se contenta de le regarder placidement en déclarant.

\- Il y a toujours une deuxième couverture sous les lits ici. Et tu es allongé sur l'autre. Pas envie que tu tombes malade parce que t'es trop fatigué pour te mettre dessous.

Le geste le toucha, bêtement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel le matelas grinça une nouvelle fois, encore sous le poids de Bonnefoy se penchant pour attraper quelque chose, cette fois sur la table de chevet. Arthur ne le voyait pas, mais il imagina en voyant du coin de l'œil le geste de Bonnefoy et le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume qu'il était sur le point de fumer une cigarette. Il avait déjà entendu parler – ou plutôt vu dans les films – ces personnes qui aiment bien fumer après avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Il se demandait bien ce que ça leur apportait de plus – le sexe n'était-il pas déjà un défouloir pour qu'ils se sentent le besoin de fumer encore après ?

Bientôt, l'odeur de tabac agressa ses narines et il se sentit l'envie d'éternuer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Bonnefoy en tirant une taffe.

\- Ça va. Répondit-il simplement.

C'était vrai, ça allait. Il avait chaud maintenant, et la honte, bien que toujours présente, lui semblait moins virulente. Elle reviendrait sans aucun doute plus tard, quand il réalisera complétement ce qu'ils avaient fait, ça il le savait, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore étouffante. Alors il se sentait… bien. Et puis, Bonnefoy ne l'avait pas foutu à la porte dès l'acte terminé. Il ne le jetait pas comme un malpropre. Il le laissait se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait pris le soin de le recouvrir pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Il lui demandait même comment ça allait.

Il se sentit alors plus enclin à poser la question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, gamin ?

\- Pourquoi vous… enfin, je veux dire… pourquoi vous n'avez pas… vous n'êtes pas allé…

\- Roh ! Soupira lourdement Bonnefoy. Je suis jamais d'humeur pour les énigmes après le sexe, alors sors-la !

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas pénétré ? Demanda alors Arthur de but en blanc en rougissant fortement.

Bonnefoy poussa un autre soupir.

\- J'en sais rien. Pas forcément envie. Et puis, flemme de te préparer.

\- Me préparer ?

\- Allez, me fais pas croire que t'y connais rien de rien ! Râla l'homme d'affaires.

Arthur fixa une tâche inexistante au plafond en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

\- Non… Non, je sais… mais je pensais pas que vous étiez le genre à… bah, préparer votre partenaire…

\- J'suis pas sans cœur non plus. Et puis, t'es vierge alors bon.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous…

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Je déteste parler dans ce genre de moment. Bon sang, j'espère que tu ne seras pas toujours aussi bavard, ou il faudra que je t'épuise plus que ça à l'avenir.

Arthur rougit encore plus violemment. C'était gênant et en même temps, il ne se voyait pas si rebuté à l'idée. Il avait aussi envie de s'excuser tout à coup. C'était stupide, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il essayait juste de comprendre un peu plus tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Bonnefoy le prenne pour un boulet.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura le jeune homme, penaud, en se renfonçant un peu plus dans la couverture.

Silence. Un nouveau soupir, plus faible cette fois-ci, et pas énervé.

\- Non, c'est moi, gamin. Je devrais pas te gueuler dessus comme ça. T'essayes juste de comprendre. C'est nouveau pour toi, tout ça. C'est juste que… j'aime bien après, tu sais, juste, profiter du silence en fumant. Expliqua-t-il en reprenant une taffe.

Le lycéen hocha la tête sans même savoir si Bonnefoy le regardait, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait.

Bonnefoy recracha à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Arthur. Encore une fois, le jeune homme se sentit étrangement touché par le soin que prenait l'homme d'affaires à faire attention à son bien-être. Il lui donnait une couverture, fumait mais éviter de lui lancer toute la fumée dans la figure, lui demandait comment ça allait, ne l'avait pas pénétré parce qu'il était vierge et qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal en ne le préparant pas. Tout ça, ça ressemblait presque à… presque à une relation saine… d'un amant envers son amant. C'était l'impression que ça lui donnait. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était tout de même agréable de se sentir respecter comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'un homme comme Bonnefoy, mais finalement, malgré ses préjugés, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé sur lui sans vraiment le connaître, et maintenant qu'il apprenait à le faire, il voyait bien que l'homme d'affaires n'était pas un homme si mauvais que ça. Bien sûr, il restait un mec plein aux as qui se faisait sans aucun doute du fric sur le dos des gens pauvres et qui méprisait les gens en les regardant de haut comme il l'avait dit, mais il y avait peut-être quelque chose de profondément bon chez lui. C'est juste qu'il n'offrait pas ça à tout le monde.

Ça faisait bizarre à Arthur de penser une chose pareille, de se dire qu'il pouvait être spécial, comme Bonnefoy n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. Si ça se trouve, il se faisait des idées et Bonnefoy était vraiment l'enflure qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir les premières fois. Il pouvait vraiment être un connard de première et cacher son jeu pour mieux l'humilier plus tard, mais pour le moment, ça faisait du bien à Arthur de se dire qu'il y avait une part de l'homme d'affaires qui était douce et prévenante.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop tarder, tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard. Dit Bonnefoy sans le regarder. Ton argent est au même endroit que la dernière fois. Oublie pas de le prendre ! Ce serait con quand même !

Les dernières phrases lui donnaient presque envie de retirer tout ce qu'il avait pensé, même si la première phrase n'avait pas été dite avec méchanceté, même si ça n'avait pas d'autres but que de l'informer. Mais ça lui laissait tout de même une impression amère de se savoir payer comme une prostituée… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! C'était pour ça qu'il était là, après tout ! Pour le fric, et rien d'autres ! Pas pour Bonnefoy, pas pour son plaisir personnel, mais bien pour l'argent de ses études !

\- D'accord ! J'y vais alors ! Répondit un peu sèchement Arthur en retrouvant la faculté de bouger.

Il était certain que Bonnefoy avait perçu son énervement, mais il ne dit en tout cas rien pour l'apaiser. Ça le conforta dans son idée que Bonnefoy n'était pas aussi bon qu'il avait essayé de se le dire juste avant. Mais non, bien sûr, Bonnefoy ne « s'inquiéter » pour lui que parce qu'il devait lui donner envie de revenir ! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le dégoûter tout de suite ! Bah non, ce serait bête de perdre tout de suite son nouveau jouet ! Il s'était juste dit ça parce qu'il était encore sous l'effet du plaisir et qu'il s'était senti soudain trop émotionnel ! Il était trop bête d'essayer de se persuader que Bonnefoy était un mec bien !

 _Il ne l'est pas, c'est un connard !_ Se disait-il en se rhabillant précipitamment. _Un connard qui veut juste baiser avec moi pour s'amuser ! Rien à foutre de mon bien-être ! La preuve, il sait que je suis en colère et il s'en fout ! C'était qu'une illusion ! Il me regarde même pas, il se contente de fumer sa putain de clope ! Je suis trop con !_

Arthur finit de s'habiller, prit l'argent qu'il fourra à nouveau dans son sac et sortit sans lancer de regard à Bonnefoy. Il regagna sa maison en fulminant contre ce connard de Bonnefoy et tandis qu'il marchait, il essayait de repousser la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il sur-interprétait les propos de l'homme d'affaires et qu'il s'était mis en colère dans l'unique but de se désengager des émotions qu'il avait ressenti devant sa prévenance, sa gentillesse, ce qu'il avait pu voir au travers de Bonnefoy. Cette voix disait des conneries de toute façon, il ne ressentait rien pour Bonnefoy, et s'il avait pu le croire, c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent à la merci de son corps.

* * *

 **Vous la sentez venir, l'excuse toute pondue d'Arthur à chaque fois qu'il ressentira quelque chose pour François ? Après tout, Arthur est, et restera toujours un Tsundere de première. Même après sa première fois.^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 _*_ J'ai pris comme excuse le fait qu'Arthur soit anglais pour placer des mots anglais – pas pour le plaisir de montrer que je sais parler ^^ - mais bien parce que je trouve les mots utilisé beaucoup plus révélateur au niveau de la linguistique. En écrivant ce passage, je voulais décrire le sentiment d'Arthur et le premier mot à m'être venu en tête est celui de _Overwhelming_ parce qu'il y a dans la notion de submerger accentué encore plus par la particule « over » donc « sur », « encore plus ». Et je trouvais le mot très juste pour décrire le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Les autres mots ne sont que des synonymes pour embellir la description et je les trouve plus révélateurs que tous les mots que j'ai pu trouver en français. _Stunning_ pour étourdissant, _Mind Blowing_ pour (littéralement) « cerveau soufflé/explosé », _Breathtaking_ pour à couper le souffle etc. … Je suis désolé si l'anglais utilisé dans ce passage vous pose un problème pour la compréhension…


	9. Douce escalade

**Voiliiii ! Le Chapitre 9 ! Je suis bêtement fière de celui-ci. Y a rien de fou, mais je suis dans un bon mood alors ^^ J'ai l'impression qu'enfin, les choses se précisent dans ma tête, j'ai des idées pour les deux trois prochains chapitres. Je suis contente !**

 **Allez, je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Douce escalade 

Les repas de famille, récemment, étaient devenus une vraie corvée pour Arthur. N'allez pas croire qu'il n'avait pas plaisir à passer un peu de temps avec ses parents et ses frères. Non, il était très heureux de les voir manger tout autour de lui, présents et en bonne santé. Il aimait les entendre parler de tout et de rien, rire des blagues de leur père, instaurer dans leur petite salle à manger une ambiance familiale chaleureuse. Mais depuis quelque temps, ça lui pesait d'être ici, ça lui pesait de voir le visage toujours souriant de sa mère, et les yeux pétillants de son père quand il leur racontait une histoire drôle qui s'était passée au travail. Parce qu'il n'était plus leur petit bout de chou comme ils le pensaient, il n'était plus l'innocent petit garçon, dernier de la famille. Ça lui pesait de voir la maturité d'Allistor et la réussite de Dylan parce qu'ils causaient la fierté de leurs parents quoi qu'ils fassent. Parce qu'ils étaient doués, intelligents. Qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'acte répréhensible pour y arriver…

Et tous les soirs quand sa mère se tournait inévitablement vers lui pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée – moment qu'il redoutait à chaque fois – il avait l'impression qu'à tout instant, sa mère pourrait s'apercevoir de son malaise, de l'expression de honte qu'il avait le sentiment de ne pas assez bien cachée. Comme si sa mère allait, rien qu'en le regardant, découvrir que son ambition était de quitter la France pour ses études et aller en Angleterre, dans l'une des écoles les plus chères du pays, qu'il couchait avec un homme d'affaires ayant presque le double de son âge pour ce fait, qu'il y avait 5 000 euros dans une boîte à chaussures planquée au fond de son armoire. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'y avait personne qui le connaissait et qui le lisait mieux que sa propre mère.

Parce que quand il était enfant, Arthur n'avait jamais su cacher plus de dix minutes à sa mère qu'il avait de la fièvre, quand il avait école et qu'il ne voulait pas louper de cours de crainte de passer derrière Roderich dans le classement des meilleurs élèves.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher les égratignures, pourtant sous ses vêtements, que les autres élèves en primaire lui avaient causés en le poussant pour s'amuser.

Parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir déjà découvert les quelques magasines de musculation qu'il avait emprunté à Alfred et ne lui avait jamais rendu – sauf que c'était pas pour regarder le matériel de musculation – et qu'il pensait que sa mère avait déjà deviné pour son homosexualité bien que le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre eux.

Alors comment pouvait-il cacher à sa mère le plus grand secret qu'il n'avait jamais porté alors qu'elle avait toujours découvert tous les autres, les petits secrets qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dévoiler, mais qui n'ont jamais tenu longtemps sous les yeux scrutateurs de sa mère. Sa mère savait tout de lui. Elle devait savoir ça aussi, mais elle voulait juste le percer à jour quand elle posait cette question en apparence innocente.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui que son rêve était de partir loin pendant trois ans. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était homosexuel. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son professeur, ayant parlé en son nom en conseil de classe, avait récolté la totalité des accords des autres professeurs pour son projet et qu'il allait sous peu envoyer une lettre en Angleterre. Qu'il n'osait pas leur demander tout l'argent qu'il fallait pour y aller parce qu'ils avaient trois autres fils qui avaient besoin de ce même argent pour leurs propres ambitions et qu'il avait donc trouvé une solution de rechange. Qu'il couchait avec Bonnefoy pour ça. Et qu'il aimé chaque moment passé avec lui parce que putain, c'était fou comme ce type pouvait lui faire de l'effet à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait ! Qu'il avait beau se dire que ce n'était que son imagination, ou ses hormones en feu, il y avait quand même une autre sorte de sorcellerie qui le faisait aimer autant ça. Que quand il ne voyait pas Bonnefoy pendant un certain temps, les bêtes du désir recommençaient à ramper sous sa peau et qu'il se languissait des deux soirs par semaine où il rejoignait Bonnefoy dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Qu'il y avait cette sorte de magnétisme qui le rapprochait irrésistiblement de lui et qu'il avait beau se mentir à lui-même, il ne revenait pas que pour l'argent. Et même si Bonnefoy ne l'avait pas vraiment pénétré jusqu'à présent, et qu'Arthur se refusait à le penser de façon claire et précise, il adorait le sexe avec Bonnefoy.

Alors quand sa mère lui posait cette question détestable, qu'il voyait les regards de son père et ses deux frères aînés se tourner vers lui, qu'il imaginait les voir se transformer en regard de honte et de dégoût, il répondait : « Pas mal. Beaucoup de devoirs comme d'hab, mais ça va » avec un faux vrai sourire. Et ça suffisait à clore le sujet puisque même sa mère se détournait de lui pour parler à ses frères. Et il pouvait à nouveau respirer, mais la honte et la culpabilité lui serraient à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur. Et la nausée était toujours un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Alors il s'arrêtait de manger et débarrassait son assiette plus tôt que les autres en priant pour que sa mère ne voie pas qu'il mangeait tous les soirs un peu moins longtemps avec eux… un peu moins tout court aussi…

Et si sa mère devait lui demander, il prétexterait des devoirs à faire. Parce qu'il avait encore cette excuse-là pour l'instant…

…

\- Bon bah, à demain, Al ! S'écria Arthur en quittant la salle de classe un peu précipitamment.

Il était pressé, c'était jeudi soir et il devait se rendre au Sky Hotel. Il commençait déjà à avoir des chatouilles dans le ventre à l'idée des mains de Bonnefoy sur lui. Pas qu'il l'avoue, bien sûr.

\- Attends, Artie ! Répondit l'Américain en sortant de la classe en courant, bousculant au passage deux filles de leurs classes qui le regardèrent mi courroucées mi amusées (Alfred faisait toujours cet effet-là à tout le monde).

Arthur fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais même dans la foule qui emplissait le couloir, Alfred parvint à le rattraper. Une main sur son épaule, ils sortirent tous deux du couloir bondé pour passer la porte qui donnait sur la cour où ils s'éloignèrent un peu, descendirent les escaliers juste à côté qui donnaient sur l'arrière du lycée où il y avait la piste de courses et les gymnases. Il n'y avait presque personne aux alentours et ils marchèrent un peu, Arthur plus guidé par la main d'Alfred sur son épaule que par sa propre volonté. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté de la piste de course sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Là au moins, ils pouvaient ne plus être bousculés et être plus libres de leurs mouvements. Arthur se retourna vers son ami en tâchant de cacher qu'il était pressé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Arthur en s'empêchant de triturer ses mains.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse deviner à Alfred que quelque chose le tracassait. Et connaissant Alfred, celui-ci tentera à tout prix de lui extirper l'information. Il redoutait déjà de perdre l'estime de sa famille avec son horrible secret, ne manquerait plus qu'il perde aussi son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Alfred se passa une main derrière la nuque, les yeux fixés ailleurs. Arthur reconnaissait ce comportement pour l'avoir déjà vu plein de fois. Alfred était clairement nerveux. Et pour qu'il soit comme ça, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il sentit de suite qu'il devra s'excuser auprès de Bonnefoy, mais son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui parler, et même si ça ne devait pas durer longtemps (il l'aurait emmené dehors dans un coin plus tranquille si c'était vraiment grave), il serait sans doute un peu en retard.

Il se contenta donc d'observer son ami d'une tête au moins plus grand que lui en attendant que celui-ci arrive à sortir ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- En fait… je… je trouvais que ces derniers temps, toi et moi, on se voyait pas beaucoup. Alors je sais que tu es vachement anxieux pour ta réussite et tout, et puis ton envie d'aller étudier en Angleterre… enfin tout ça, quoi. Mais… enfin… y a peut-être moyen que ce week-e – ou un autre, hein !? Ça presse pas ! – enfin, bref, ce week-end ou un autre, qu'on se voit et qu'on passe, genre, du temps ensemble. Pour parler, se raconter nos vies… tout ça quoi. Comme avant.

Arthur le regarda, un peu éberlué.

 _Tout ça pour ça !_ Se dit-il, s'attendant à un truc plus énorme. _N'empêche que c'est mignon quand même_.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'absurdité de la déclaration. Pourquoi son meilleur ami était-il aussi anxieux à l'idée de lui demander de passer du temps ensemble ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça faisait près de treize ans qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire tout ce charabia pour se prévoir un truc ensemble. Il n'arrêta pas le léger rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alfred le regarda, rougissant.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu ris ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Haha ! Al, tu me fais trop rire ! Tu m'as fait toute cette mise en scène juste pour me demander si on pouvait passer un aprèm ensemble ?! Y a de quoi rire ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc grave vu comment tu te comportais et en fait, c'est juste ça ! Idiot ! Rit-il, sincèrement amusé.

\- Haha… Ouais. C'est juste que… je sais pas, j'ai l'impression depuis quelque temps qu'on s'éloigne. Je me suis dit que c'était volontaire de ta part, que tu voulais, je sais pas trop, t'éloigner un peu de moi… C'que je comprends, hein, mais… bon…

Le petit blond regarda plus attentivement alors le visage de son ami. Il y vit en effet une sorte de tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Tellement obnubilé par les récents événements avec ses études, Bonnefoy et tout le reste, il avait négligé sa plus précieuse amitié. Alfred était le seul à ses côtés depuis presque toujours, le seul avec qui il avait toujours partagé ses secrets (jusqu'à récemment), le seul qui le comprenait vraiment et qui ne l'avait jamais jugé pour son comportement ou ses actes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était éloigné de lui au point de faire perdre à Alfred sa confiance en leur amitié. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Il avait toujours été maladroit dans ses relations avec les autres, n'avait jamais eu besoin de se faire des tonnes d'amis et de connaissances, mais s'il y avait une relation qu'il chérissait énormément, c'était bien celle qu'il avait avec Alfred. Et celle-là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre.

Il s'approcha d'Alfred, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour des fortes épaules de son meilleur ami, le rapprochant de lui pour l'étreindre gentiment. L'Américain ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'enlacer en retour.

\- Je suis désolé si c'est ce que je t'ai fait ressentir récemment. Je ne le voulais pas du tout. Tu as raison, c'est tout ce stress, les études et tout, qui m'empêchent de faire plein de choses. Mais je ne pensais pas que je te blessais autant. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je vais faire plus attention. Expliqua Arthur, son menton calé contre l'épaule de l'Américain.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Alfred qu'il n'avait pas honte de s'excuser et de dire ce qui lui passait vraiment à l'esprit. S'il cachait ses sentiments envers toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait, avec Alfred, il se confiait à cœur ouvert, sans honte. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son ami, et la sensation de sécurité et d'amitié qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui, qu'il avait quand il était entouré par les bras forts de son meilleur ami étaient tellement rassurant. Il resta là encore un peu. Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières semaines, toutes les émotions, positives ou négatives, c'était agréable de se sentir entouré par une présence qui ne donnait vraiment rien d'autres qu'un apaisement et un soutien. Il se permit même de fermer les yeux un peu. Il n'y avait personne de toute façon autour d'eux. Il avait bien le droit d'enlacer son meilleur ami, après tout.

\- Bon, si on ne se détache pas, ça va commencer à faire vraiment gay… Les gens vont parler… Finit par dire Al en riant un peu, gêné mais heureux.

Arthur rit en retour et détacha sa tête de l'épaule du grand blond ainsi que ses bras.

\- Crétin ! On s'en fout des gens ! Mais tu as raison. Avoua-t-il, un sourire profondément heureux aux lèvres.

Ils se tenaient toujours l'un et l'autre un avant-bras.

\- Et du coup… on se voit quand ? Demanda Alfred, les joues toujours un peu rouge de joie.

\- Ce week-end, c'est bien ! On a encore une semaine à peu près tranquille avant qu'ils nous assaillent de devoirs pour la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Samedi aprèm ?

\- Ok, samedi aprèm ! Je réfléchis encore et je te dis ce qu'on pourra faire.

\- D'accord, tiens-moi au courant ! À demain, Al ! Répondit l'Anglais en lâchant son ami tout en commençant à s'éloigner vers le petit chemin qui regagnait l'entrée de l'école.

\- Oui, à demain !

Et à son tour, Alfred s'éloigna pour gagner le gymnase où il avait sport, comme tous les jeudis soirs. En marchant vers l'hôtel, Arthur n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait blessé Alfred, mais maintenant, c'était réglé et il ferait plus attention. L'Américain était trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il le perde.

…

\- Tu es très proche de ton meilleur ami, pas vrai ? Fut la question qui accueillit Arthur une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte de la chambre de Bonnefoy.

S'il fut d'abord surpris, un peu pris de court, il se souvint que depuis sa chambre, l'homme d'affaires avait une vue sur le trottoir par lequel il passait pour rentrer chez lui, mais aussi sur l'arrière du lycée, la piste de courses et les gymnases puisque l'hôtel donnait un aperçu des deux endroits. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre la question posée et la baie vitrée de Bonnefoy qui donnait sur le lycée.

\- Oui, très proche. Je le connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis tout ce temps. Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, à Bonnefoy !

\- C'est bien d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Être sûr qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi, qu'ils ne te feront jamais de sale coup.

\- C'est pas le genre d'Alfred, c'est sûr ! C'est le mec le plus naïf et gentil que je connaisse. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Vous êtes jaloux ou quoi ?! Réplique Arthur en posant son sac et son manteau sur le canapé (il avait appris à prendre ses aises dans la chambre de Bonnefoy depuis quelque temps.)

\- À vrai dire, oui. Plutôt. Grogna l'homme d'affaires en s'approchant de lui de sa démarche de fauve.

Le lycéen sentit à nouveau les bêtes du désir ramper sous sa peau et il frissonna d'appréhension en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver, mais d'une bonne appréhension. Il n'arriva pas non plus à ôter le sourire victorieux qui ornait ses lèvres à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être jaloux qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il me semble que je te l'avais déjà dit, je n'aime pas quand s'approche de trop près de ce qui m'appartient. Susurra dangereusement Bonnefoy en caressant et pressant ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur, redoublant ses frissons.

C'était un jeu entre eux, à présent, de se défier, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux l'effet que ça pouvait avoir sur leurs corps. Arthur avait toujours été têtu, et Bonnefoy n'avait pas caché qu'il aimait un peu la résistance pour mieux la désarmer. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire une fois ses lèvres posées sur le petit blond.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne. Répliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois en défiant du regard Bonnefoy, mais toujours un sourire fier aux lèvres. Et encore moins à vous.

D'un mouvement brusque, le Français colla le lycéen contre son corps, les mains toujours fermement accrochées à ses hanches et son regard améthyste plongé dans celui vert forêt. Lui aussi avait un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite, gamin…

\- C'est ça, prouvez-le moi ! Dit le jeune homme en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Bonnefoy pour mieux se rapprocher et sentir son odeur de musc et de tabac.

Bonnefoy se jeta sur son cou.

Arthur gémit impudiquement.

C'était comme ça depuis peu. Arthur avait toujours aussi honte en entrant et en sortant de cette chambre, mais une fois dans l'antre de la bête, il n'y plus de place que pour son désir violent et celui de Bonnefoy. Il se culpabilisait déjà assez le reste du temps pour se rendre malade…

* * *

 **Les choses commencent à devenir sacrément sérieuses entre eux (wink wink) !** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	10. Les yeux d'au-dessus

**Coucou bonjour ! Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'au dixième chapitre ! Quelle fierté ! Enfin bref, un chapitre qui commence doucement à mettre en place l'ambiance de Noël. Dommage, je suis un tout petit peu en avance par rapport à notre propre calendrier, mais bon... On va dire qu'il commence à faire froid alors ça peut encore coller. C'est pas comme si on était en juillet ^^**

 **Je suis contente en tout cas, de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, très soft en terme de scénario, mais vous allez voir que c'est pour mettre en place quelque chose. Une sorte de chapitre de transition ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les yeux d'au-dessus

 _« T'es où ? »_

16:43

 **« Devant le marché de Noël. La première cabane. Tu peux pas me louper. »**

16:43

 **« Tu verras ce que je porte ^^ ! »**

16:43

 _« Attends, j'arrive. Je sors du tram là. »_

16:44

 **« Je t'attends. »**

16:45

 **« Tu sais, c'est là où il y a le sapin qui marque l'entrée du marché. »**

16:45

 _« Je passe le Vigipirate et je suis là. »_

16:49

 _« Putain, sont chiant avec ça aussi ! »_

16:49

 **« Râle pas. Dis-toi que c'est pour ta sécurité. »**

16:50

 _« C'est chiant quand même ! »_

16:51

Une fois passé la barrière Vigipirate présente comme chaque année (qui prenait une plombe aussi quand tu tombais sur LE bon flic qui fouillait vraiment les sacs…), Arthur se dirigea vers la place où se tenait la première partie du marché de Noël, là où l'attendait Alfred. Il n'y avait que cinquante mètres à faire entre la barrière et la place – le tram ne s'arrêtait pas aux places où il avait le marché – alors il fallait s'arrêter un peu avant et marcher. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, le marché de Noël avait ouvert ses portes le week-end dernier, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bondé une semaine après encore. Le marché était toujours bondé, sauf si tu venais le lundi matin à dix heures…

Arthur n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus à l'aise dans la foule. On pouvait même dire qu'il ressentait toujours une espèce de claustrophobie à se sentir ainsi entouré. Le pire était qu'il devait marcher lentement, avec des tout petits pas, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout. Et puis, ne parlons pas des bousculades ! Non, vraiment, Arthur n'était pas à l'aise dans la foule.

Mais les décorations et les milliards de lumières de Noël accrochés au-dessus de sa tête, sur les lampadaires, sur les façades, l'odeur de barbe à papa et de marrons chauds, l'ambiance festive et les vacances approchant doucement rendaient tout ça moins pesant. La nuit commençait déjà doucement à tomber, ne rendant à l'endroit qu'un côté plus féerique encore. Au final, il pouvait même oublier qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans la foule en se disant qu'il y avait tout le reste. Noël approchant était de loin la meilleure période de l'année ! Et si on traitait Arthur de gamin parce qu'il aimait cette période pour toute cette magie, grand bien leur en fasse ! Il aimait la période de Noël.

Il aperçut bientôt la tête blonde d'Alfred. En effet cependant, il ne pouvait pas le louper, celui-ci portait un bonnet de Père Noël rouge sur la tête. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais fini de le surprendre. Celui-ci avait toujours son immense sourire collé aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Alfred adorait aussi cette période de l'année. Peut-être même plus que lui encore, vu à quel point il mettait un point d'honneur à faire toutes les activités réservées à ce moment précis de l'année. Se balader dans le marché de Noël en faisait largement partie. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent alors. Alfred semblait presque euphorique. L'ambiance magique le mettait dans un tel état !

\- _Hello_ , Al' !

\- _Hi,_ Artie ! T'as vu un peu toutes ces décos ?! T'as pas l'impression qu'ils ont mis encore plus de lumières que l'année dernière ? Regarde les arbres, ils ont mis des guirlandes à chaque branche ! S'extasia l'Américain.

\- Peut-être, si tu le dis. Sourit Arthur sans y croire. Je ne suis pas trop sûr que la ville soit prête à payer des frais en plus pour l'électricité.

\- Mais si, je te jure ! Regarde bien ! S'écria Alfred en montrant l'allée d'arbres qui entourait le marché de Noël.

L'Anglais regarda son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants qui regardaient les guirlandes lumineuses avec excitation.

 _Un vrai gamin, je te jure !_ Pensa Arthur, amusé.

\- D'accord ! Je te crois.

Alfred le traîna ensuite à l'intérieur du marché. Bien sûr, il y avait encore plus de monde dans le marché, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au petit Anglais. C'était samedi, en plus, c'est-à-dire encore plus de monde que la semaine. Ils devaient marcher encore plus doucement, heurtaient encore plus de personne et échapper de justesse aux potentiels obstacles. Mais si l'ambiance était déjà chaleureuse malgré le froid de décembre, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'il y avait une fois engouffré entre les cabanes de Noël. Chaque petit baraquement en bois de diverses formes, orné de diverses décorations, vendaient autres choses. Celui-ci vendait des colliers et des bracelets agrémentés de perles en forme de gouttes d'eau, cet autre vendait des peluches bouilloires et des couvertures chauffantes, celui-là était spécialisé dans les objets en bois, jouets, maisons pour oiseaux et boîtes etc. Derrière chacun de ces stands se tenait, assis ou debout, une femme ou un homme, artisans, qui vendaient leurs fabrications. Et quand il n'y avait pas de clients qui se penchaient sur leurs créations, auxquels ils répondaient et expliquaient leurs fabrications, il se tenait, les bras croisés, regardant la foule en espérant que le prochain badaud leur achète quelque chose. Chacun d'entre eux était emmitouflé dans des manteaux, des bonnets, des écharpes et parfois des gants et chacun avait un petit chauffage à leur pied pour supporter les longues journées froides de marché.

Si eux pouvaient être longtemps inactifs par moment malgré le monde qu'il y avait, c'était rarement le cas de ceux qui tenaient les plus grands stands – les stands de nourritures, bien sûr. En général très longues, ces cabanes-là étaient toujours en mouvement, souvent plus éclairées que les cabanes d'artisans par de nombreux luminaires accrochés au plafond. De leurs cabanes s'élevaient de bonnes et parfois écœurantes odeurs de nourriture, mélange de sucré-salé pas toujours très bien coordonnés quand s'alliaient barbe à papa et sandwich au fromage fondu, crêpes ou gaufres au sucre et choucroute, frites et pomme d'amour, confiseries, chocolat et saucisses. De la fumée sortait souvent de ces baraquements, ainsi que des cris car de dix heures du matin à vingt-et-une heure le soir, les gaufriers, mini fours, plats géants et friteuses ne s'arrêtaient pas de tourner. Des clients affamés ou juste en quête d'un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent se pressaient toujours devant ces stands pour apaiser leur gourmandise. Car le marché entier était envahi de leur odeur de cuisine en pleine air, attirant les gens à acheter leur préparation.

 _Si j'avais plus d'argent, peut-être que je m'achèterai plein de choses à manger ici, moi aussi…_ Se dit Arthur en regardant une mère offrir une pomme d'amour à son fils.

Ceci avant de réaliser qu'il avait dans le fond de son armoire une boîte contenant 7 000 € en cash…

 _Non, idiot ! C'est pour tes études tout ça ! Pas pour commencer à t'acheter des trucs aussi débiles que des barbes à papa ou des sandwichs au fromage ! Tu n'y toucheras que pour payer tes études et ton appartement !_

\- Tu veux que je te paye quelque chose ? Apparut soudain la voix d'Alfred derrière lui.

Arthur sursauta et soupira, agacé en voyant son meilleur ami derrière lui.

\- Idiot ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

Alfred rit.

\- Désolé ! C'est juste que je te voyais regarder la bouffe avec envie alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim.

\- T'es pas obligé de m'acheter un truc chaque fois qu'on va en ville, tu sais ?! S'écria l'Anglais, un peu boudeur, mais le grand blond ne fit que lui sourire.

\- Mais ça me fait plaisir, tu sais ! Répondit-il en sortant son porte-monnaie de son sac de cours. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du stand.

\- Alfred, non !

Mais l'Américain avait déjà cessé de l'écouter et se diriger vers la file pour aller commander quelque chose. Arthur ne put que le suivre en grommelant. Une autre grande différence entre lui et Alfred ? Alfred avait des parents riches. Très riches. En tout cas assez pour se permettre de répondre à tous les désirs de leur fils et d'en faire, au goût d'Arthur, un gamin un peu pourri gâté. Bon, après, son père était PDG d'une grande entreprise. Donc forcément, il était riche. L'inconvénient était qu'il voyageait tout le temps, ainsi Alfred et sa mère ne le voyait pas souvent – il était enfant unique – et le petit blond savait que ça faisait souffrir son meilleur ami d'avoir un père absent la plupart du temps. Avoir des parents riches pouvait avoir des avantages comme des inconvénients. Les siens n'étaient peut-être pas très riches, mais ils étaient là, pas très loin. Occupés, mais proches en cas de souci. Et si Arthur disait détester les riches et leurs comportements – ce qui était le cas – il savait que pour le cas d'Alfred, sa situation n'était pas de sa volonté, alors il acceptait d'avoir un meilleur ami riche. C'est simplement qu'il râlait souvent après lui pour qu'il fasse plus attention aux dépenses qu'il faisait, parce que lui, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de s'acheter 15 jeans par saison, une paire de chaussures à 300 € ou le nouveau portable qui venait juste de sortir à presque 1 000 €. Et Alfred dépensait sans compter, insouciant de la vraie valeur de l'argent, ce qui rendait malade Arthur en sachant que lui ne pouvait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer dépenser autant. Mais il savait aussi que c'était la façon d'Alfred de compenser l'absence de son père, et son père d'acheter son amour par autre chose que sa présence. Il n'était jamais là pour lui, alors il lui donnait un montant astronomique pour combler ses désirs.

\- Bonsoir, alors ce sera une portion XXL de frites, s'il-vous-plaît et… Arthur, tu veux quoi ? Demanda l'Américain en se tournant vers lui.

\- Euh… un beignet à la confiture. Répondit-il évasivement.

Après tout, si Alfred voulait lui faire plaisir… Celui-ci le regardait avec une moue tordue, histoire de dire « Tu peux mieux faire, mon pote ! ».

\- Ok, deux alors ! Répondit Arthur un peu agressivement, mais si ne voulant pas être méchant.

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

\- Bon, deux beignets à la confiture aussi, s'il-vous-plaît !

Arthur savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait ; il avait l'occasion de se goinfrer avec tout l'argent qu'Alfred avait dans son portefeuille, mais il refusait, comme toujours, qu'il lui paye plein de choses, surtout si elles étaient chères, sous prétexte qu'il avait de l'argent. Arthur n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Mais Alfred lui tendit quand même un sachet avec deux beignets à la confiture qu'il avait payé avec l'argent que son père lui donnait, alors que lui se gavait déjà avec gloutonnerie de sa barquette de frites XXL.

\- T'es sûr de pouvoir manger tout ça ? Demanda Arthur, désabusé devant l'estomac sur pattes qu'était son meilleur ami.

\- Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant malicieusement.

Encore une fois, l'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne doute pas de ton estomac. Tu m'as déjà prouvé plus d'une fois de quoi tu étais capable en matière de bouffe.

Alfred rit, vite suivi par Arthur.

Quand ils eurent fini leur petit – gros, pour Alfred, - goûter, ce dernier prit le bras de son meilleur ami et tous deux se baladèrent dans la foule. Ils ne parlaient pas tellement puisqu'il fallait qu'ils crient pour s'entendre par-dessus le bruit, ou alors il se penchait l'un vers l'autre pour être sûr de bien s'entendre. Ils s'amusaient bien, marchant côté à côté, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant un stand. Arthur faisait déjà dans sa tête une liste des potentiels cadeaux qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à sa famille pour Noël. L'ambiance était très agréable, Alfred était comme à l'accoutumée, eh bien… fidèle à Alfred ; drôle et gentil. Arthur n'avait pas la perspective d'une tonne de devoir pour la semaine prochaine puisqu'il avait tout fait et que ce n'était pas encore le dernier week-end avant les vacances que les profs, en général, mettaient un malin plaisir à combler de trois milliards de devoirs avant Noël. Ainsi, le petit blond était détendu et heureux. Les petits bonheurs simples de la vie, en somme.

Ce à quoi il ne fit donc pas attention, du coup, fut l'homme en manteau bleu qui depuis un certain temps déjà, suivaient les deux amis à travers la foule du marché. Avec son oreillette accrochée et son bandeau au bras, il n'était aux yeux des promeneurs qu'un gars de la sécurité qui vérifiait la sûreté du marché. Celui-ci leva sa main à son oreillette.

\- C'est bon, Patron, je les ai toujours en visuel. Ils se baladent dans le marché l'un à côté de l'autre. Dit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux adolescents.

À l'autre bout, une voix lui répondit.

\- _Très bien, Lebas. Tiens les à l'œil et ne les quitte pas du regard. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'ils font._ Susurra la voix, sombre.

\- Bien, Patron.

Quand l'espion raccrocha son oreillette, l'homme à l'autre bout fit de même. Le regard vissé sur les écrans de surveillance, il ne quittait pas une petite tête blonde des yeux sauf quand il arrivait qu'il le perde de vue à travers la foule. Les caméras de la ville n'étaient pas non plus d'une netteté incroyable comme dans les films d'action, et zoomer n'était même pas possible. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle François avait envoyé des hommes sur place, pour être sûr d'être toujours au courant de leurs moindres mouvements. Quoi, vous pensiez qu'il n'avait envoyé qu'un homme à travers une foule pareille ? François n'était pas stupide. Non, non, non ! Une quinzaine encerclaient le périmètre autour des deux garçons, chacun à un poste et se relayer la filature pour ne jamais laisser les adolescents seuls plus de quelques secondes. Ne croyez pas non plus n'importe quoi. François faisait en sorte de bien surveiller ce qui lui appartenait…

* * *

 **Eh oui ! François commence doucement à nous révéler son vrai jeu ! C'est un homme d'affaire, ok, mais on ne sait pas encore à quel point il est influent et... dangereux...**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Une belle vue

**Voici un onzième chapitre ! Pas grand chose à dire à part que je l'aime bien parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui commence à changer dans leur relation. Et même Arthur change doucement. Il se voile moins la face.**

 **C'est juste dommage que la période hivernale dans la fic ne reflète pas celle qu'on a en France... 26 °C au moment au j'écris cette fic en octobre, y a pas un seul moment où c'est normal...**

Réponse à la review de HelloEmse : Quel formidable destin c'est, alors ^^ ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que c'était un pari assez étrange eu début d'écrire sur ce couple. Pour la petite histoire, cette idée de fic m'est venu à force de marcher devant l'hôtel qui se trouve juste derrière mon lycée. Comme je rentrais souvent à pied (maintenant je suis à la fac donc je ne le fais plus), je me suis dit "Tiens, si je faisais une histoire qui s'inspire sur cet hôtel. Genre un lycéen comme moi (bon je suis une fille, mais j'écris que du yaoi) qui aurait besoin d'argent pour ses études et genre quelqu'un de riche lui en propose et tout". Je me suis dit que c'était cliché comme scénario (et ça l'est toujours), mais j'aimais bien l'idée alors j'ai commencé à chercher dans le répertoire des personnages des fandoms que j'aime qui pourrait coller aux rôles. J'ai tout de suite trouvé Arthur pour représenter le lycéen parce qu'il collait bien, mais pour le personnage riche, j'avais pas d'idée. Francis, ça collait pas trop avec la personnalité du perso que j'ai imaginé. Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait un 2p, et du coup, François. Ça me semblait bizarre, mais finalement, je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas tenter ?". Et voilà comment cette fic à commencé à mûrir dans ma tête. J'ai mis deux ans avant de commencer à l'écrire à cause des autres projets que j'avais.

Du coup, oui, je ne crois pas avoir vu d'autres fics England x 2p France. Et je suis contente que tu ne sois plus sceptique à ce propos. Oui, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les persos est un peu de personnalité pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop "lisses" comme tu dis (ce que je trouvais au début, et j'ai parfois encore des doutes). Quant à tes théories, je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer d'en faire en espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas même si elle ne sont pas vraies. En tout cas, merci de ta review et à la semaine prochaine, j'espère.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une belle vue

\- Oh _… More ! Please, more…_ Ah ! _God !_ Aaah ~… _so good…_

\- Continue de me supplier comme ça ! J'adore quand tu parles dans ta langue natale. C'est tellement excitant ~ !

\- _Please_ ~ _More…_

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu gémis…

\- _Keep going… I want more… Oh, God !_

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom…

\- Nn ~… Ahhh !

\- Putain ! Merde !

\- Haaaa ~…

.  
.

.

Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'hiver, même si Décembre s'était installé, mais le soleil se couchait tôt à présent. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Arthur regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà sombre même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Après tout, il n'était que 17h passé. La chambre elle-même était plongée dans la pénombre, rendant la lumière de l'extérieur plus vive qu'elle ne l'était vraiment à ses yeux.

La vue depuis la baie vitrée était… envoûtante. La route s'étendait en bas, où passaient des dizaines de voitures. Il n'y avait pas un bruit de moteur qui traversait les vitres, mais Arthur voyait leurs lumières rouges quand elles s'arrêtaient au feu. Tous les deux lampadaires étaient ornés d'une guirlande en forme de flocons qui diffusaient de jolies illuminations bleues et blanches. Toutes ces lumières voyaient leur reflet sur la chaussée mouillée. La route menait sur le grand carrefour devant son lycée qu'on voyait bien d'ici. Le centre était marqué par un large carré d'herbe désormais boueux ou trônait une grande sculpture en forme de… il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, en fait… Un motif censé ressembler à une spirale ? Elle était entourée par les routes que traversaient toutes les voitures pour se rendre au centre-ville ou en sortir. La place était d'ailleurs moins décorée que le centre – pour ne pas abuser sur la facture d'électricité non plus – mais par-ci par-là fleurissaient de petits luminaires pour rappeler que Noël arrivait bientôt. Plus à droite, il y avait son lycée, ou plutôt, l'arrière de son lycée avec sa grande piste de courses, ses terrains de baskets et ses gymnases. On voyait aussi les quelques bâtiments vu de derrière. Il y avait encore des gens qui y traînaient pour leur sport du soir malgré la pluie d'hiver. Alfred en faisait partie. Quelque part.

Indéniablement, la vue était apaisante avec le flux des voitures qui passaient, les quelques lumières décoratives de la route et du carrefour et les lumières du palais de la musique de l'autre côté de la rue et des immeubles type haussmannien qui l'entouraient en face de l'hôtel. Et la pluie qui tapait sur les vitres et mouillait la vie en contrebas. Il resserra sa poigne autour de la couverture. Lui était au chaud. Et c'était agréable de voir tout ça de là-haut. Il n'avait jamais fait gaffe auparavant, mais c'est vrai que du septième étage, on en voyait des choses. Et c'était beau.

\- La vue te plaît ? Murmura une voix derrière lui, mais le silence de la pièce lui parut rendre la voix retentissante.

Il ne se retourna cependant pas, hypnotisé par les lumières de la ville qui brillaient tout en bas. Il ne répondit que par un son affirmatif.

Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu de nuit, foncé par les nuages de pluie. Derrière lui, une lueur orangée s'alluma dans l'obscurité de la pièce, resta un peu, puis s'éteint à nouveau. Une désagréable odeur de tabac dérangea ses narines. Il supportait de moins en moins cette odeur. Pas qu'il l'ait aimé avant, mais elle commençait à devenir entêtante dans sa vie et lui donnait mal au crâne. Il ne dit pourtant rien. Pas que ce fut son rôle, de toute façon. Il s'était déjà plein de cette odeur plusieurs fois, mais Bonnefoy était accro au tabac. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il pouvait parfois s'en fumer trois d'affilées après le sexe. Arthur n'imaginait même pas dans quel état devaient être ses poumons. Sans parler de tous les autres effets néfastes que ça pouvait avoir, cette merde. Ses parents ne fumaient pas – bon, son père fumait la pipe, comme son frère aîné Allistor, mais l'odeur était encore différente – et certains de ses potes fumaient aussi, mais à part ça, il n'était pas habitué à l'odeur du tabac de cigarette et il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Ses pauvres poumons en prenaient un coup à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de Bonnefoy.

\- Tu as maigri, j'ai l'impression. Résonna la voix de l'homme d'affaires.

Oui, lui aussi avait remarqué. Sa mère avait même donné l'impression de l'avoir repéré aussi, mais il s'était contenté de nier. En même temps, il mangeait de moins en moins… Il collait ça sur le stress du bac blanc qu'il avait passé il y a pas longtemps et tout le reste qui l'attendait, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir longtemps à lui-même. C'était toute cette situation qui lui retirait l'appétit. Comment voulez-vous manger quand vous mentez honteusement à vos parents pour cacher que vous vous prostituiez pour de l'argent auprès d'un homme riche ? Que vous mentez parce que vous faites ça en vue d'un projet, mais que vous êtes trop lâche pour demander cet argent à vos parents ? Et que ce n'est pas tant la honte de coucher pour de l'argent qui vous ronge – parce qu'au fond, ce qu'Arthur vivait ne lui était pas si désagréable, il en redemandait -, mais celle d'imaginer la réaction de votre famille si jamais elle l'apprenait…

\- Tu devrais manger un peu plus. Déjà que t'es pas bien gros.

Arthur ne répondit même pas à la provocation - en était-ce vraiment une ? Ou un semblant de préoccupation pour lui ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Bonnefoy semblait s'intéresser à son bien-être, surtout sa santé physique. Peut-être qu'il s'en souciait vraiment… ?

 _C'est juste pour que je sois assez convenable à baiser !_

C'est bizarre comme il avait de plus en plus de mal à se persuader lui-même. Au début, ça marchait. Quand Bonnefoy faisait semblant de s'intéresser à lui, il se disait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les attentions – les paroles, les gestes – aussi détachées voulaient-elle paraître, lui allaient droit au cœur. C'est sûr, quand vous avez l'impression d'être un peu à part dans votre famille depuis quelque temps, et que vous avez une relation aussi intime avec quelqu'un – que vous n'aimez pas, évidemment – et qu'il se souciait de vous, vous ne pouviez que fondre. Parce que personne auparavant n'a été aussi proche de vous, et que personne ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec vous, et que comme c'est nouveau, et que c'est agréable, vos barrières commencent à disparaître et votre cœur est touché. Alors Arthur pouvait essayer autant qu'il voulait de se voiler la face ou d'essayer d'instaurer une sorte de distance en ayant des pensées hargneuses… ça ne marchait pas vraiment…

\- Je sais que c'est ta vie et qu'un ado, ça aime jamais quand un adulte entre dans sa sphère parce que blablabla… Mais fais gaffe quand même, ok ?

Sa voix ne laissait pas penser encore une fois d'après son ton qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il restait que les propos étaient là.

\- Ok… Soupira-t-il.

\- Bien. … Parle-moi un peu de tes cours. Ça se passe ?

\- … Ça se passe… Dans une semaine et demie, c'est les vacances de Noël. Comme d'hab', j'aurais pas mal de devoir à faire, mais au moins, je serais en vacances.

\- Vous partez quelque part, toi et ta famille ?

\- Non, on part jamais nulle part à Noël. Déjà, il faudrait emmener tous les cadeaux, donc c'est compliqué et puis, on a pas vraiment les moyens de se payer des vacances à chaque fois…

\- Peut-être chez de la famille.

\- Toute notre famille vit en Angleterre.

\- C'est là-bas que tu veux aller ? Pour ton école ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est pas pour ma famille, c'est juste parce que c'est mon pays natal et que je veux y retourner. Au moins pour mes études. Je dis pas que je veux forcément y habiter pour toujours, mais au moins un temps.

\- Ta famille est au courant de ton projet ?

\- Non…

Bonnefoy ne posa pas plus de questions. Au moins un point positif, il posait des questions, mais n'était jamais intrusif. Arthur pouvait parler avec lui, mais s'il décidait que la conversation était finie ou qu'il ne voulait pas l'approfondir, l'homme d'affaires n'insistait pas. Et le jeune homme appréciait aussi de pouvoir se confier ainsi. Bonnefoy était le seul à connaître tous ses plus gros secrets, contrairement à sa famille et son meilleur ami. Et puis, il ne faisait jamais mine de le juger, il se contentait d'écouter. C'était agréable, apaisant, même. C'était un peu effrayant de penser ça, mais Bonnefoy était le seul avec qui il pouvait se comporter normalement, sans demi-mesure, sans masque, sans se cacher. Il n'avait pas besoin de feindre ou de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu dérangeant de savoir qu'il se confier mieux à ce type qu'à sa propre famille ou même à Alfred, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant et de plus naturel à parler à quelqu'un qui était plus extérieur à votre vie que vos proches. Comme ça peut être plus facile de se confier à un psychologue ou un inconnu qu'on ne reverra pas, Arthur se sentait mieux de parler avec Bonnefoy. De toute façon, une fois qu'il aurait tout l'argent qu'il lui fallait, Bonnefoy disparaîtrait de sa vie. Bien sûr, sa fierté lui interdisait de lui faire part de tous ses doutes et ses angoisses – il n'était pas non plus tombé assez bas pour se plaindre devant lui comme un enfant – mais les sujets de conversation étaient plus libres dans cette chambre que n'importe où ailleurs.

\- Je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances de Noël. Retentit à nouveau la voix rauque de François.

Il y eut le bruit d'un cendrier qu'on tire vers soi sur le bois. Un temps d'arrêt. La circulation en bas s'était arrêtée à cause des feux rouges.

\- Je voulais te prévenir. Je pars le 24. On ne se verra pas les deux semaines suivantes. Ne t'inquiète pas cependant, je sais bien à quel point cet argent est important pour toi alors je te payerai les quatre fois supplémentaire, pour cette fois. Tu n'auras pas à trouver des excuses bidon pour venir me voir pendant les vacances. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu réserves la soirée du vendredi, le 21. Penses-tu que tu puisses jusqu'à 23h ?

Arthur était plus que surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette demande ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et le jeudi d'avant ?

\- Oublie. Ne viens pas. Je veux juste que tu réserves le vendredi pour moi. Fais croire à tes parents à une sortie avec tes amis ou peu importe.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, prudent.

\- Non. C'est une surprise. Répondit simplement Bonnefoy.

 _Est-ce qu'il va vouloir… le faire pour la première fois ? Genre… le faire vraiment **vraiment** avec tout le truc et tout… ? Je veux dire… ok, on couche ensemble, mais c'est pas vraiment… jusqu'au bout… Ou alors il veut me tuer à le faire pendant autant d'heures ? Ou… _

\- Je vous pensais pas prompt à faire des surprises. Répondit le jeune homme, moins ironiquement qu'il l'aurait voulu, le doute assaillait trop son esprit d'un coup.

\- Tu ne connais rien de moi, gamin.

Ce n'était pas dit sèchement ou agressivement. Juste avec cette voix neutre, comme d'habitude.

 _Mais c'est vrai…_ Pensa Arthur. _Je ne connais rien de lui, et lui connaît tout de moi. Je ne devrais pas me sentir en sécurité avec lui. Je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance et me confier à lui._

Pourtant, les faits étaient bien là, il se sentait en sécurité près de lui, il se sentait moins prisonnier quand il lui parlait, il avait moins peur de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait l'impression… d'être libre ici.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si facile à penser ? Pourquoi ne se disait-il pas qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il avait un problème à se sentir mieux aux côtés d'un pervers égoïste et antipathique comme lui que de sa propre famille ?

 _Parce que c'est plus facile…_

\- D'accord, je vais m'arranger.

Un grand mouvement s'enclencha derrière lui à l'entente du bruit de froissement de drap.

\- Bien. Déclara simplement Bonnefoy en embrassant l'épaule découverte du petit blond.

Celui-ci frémit alors que les lèvres mouillées et tièdes s'écraser dessus et que des dents vinrent croquer doucement la peau sur l'os. Une grande main se fraya un chemin sur sa hanche et le caressa jusqu'à son ventre. Il poussa un gémissement lascif en rejetant un peu la tête en arrière.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que j'ai l'envie de recommencer. Ta peau blanche est trop tentante, surtout quand elle brille dans l'obscurité. Susurra la voix rauque.

Mais Arthur n'avait pas tellement envie de repartir là, pas quand la grande main caressait déjà si bas et qu'un torse fort se collait contre son dos. Il frissonnait de bien-être.

\- Tu vas être en retard pour ton dîner.

\- Han ~…

Les lèvres partirent dans son cou, chatouiller la peau tendre.

\- Tu aurais dû te défaire plus tôt. Maintenant, c'est trop tard…

Arthur avait envie de dire qu'il s'en fichait parce que de toute façon, à cet instant, il ne se serrait défait de cette étreinte à aucun prix, mais comme sa voix ne lui obéissant déjà plus, il se contenta de gémir en cherchant plus de contact. Ici, de toute façon, il était en sécurité… Du moins, il avait l'impression…


	12. Le Célestia

**Que je l'aime ce chapitre ! Je vais commencer une semaine d'examen alors je me suis dit "N'écris pas trop pour ce chpitre, il faut que tu révises". Tu parles, j'ai écrit six pages word et j'y ai passé un après-midi. Donc il est un peu plus long que les quelques précédents, et je le trouve super intéressant pour l'avancée de leur relation.**

 **Bref, gros bisous et bonne lecture ! (Je vais vraiment allé réviser là...)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le Célestia 

Arthur relit le message encore une fois. Il avait beau l'avoir lu une bonne trentaine de fois, il avait encore un peu de mal à enregistrer ce qu'il disait vraiment. La luminosité de l'écran agressa un peu ses yeux lorsqu'il le porta à son regard alors que la nuit tombait déjà tout autour de lui, et à la blafarde lumière d'un lampadaire à côté de lui et celle de la route un peu plus loin, amoindrie par les arbres qui bordaient le lycée, tout avait une allure un peu plus irréelle. En général, il ne restait jamais aussi tard pour qu'il fasse nuit presque noire devant son lycée. Mais là, tout juste sorti du CDI (qui fermait à 19h aussi n'avait-il pas pu y restait davantage sans se faire jeter dehors par la documentaliste), posté seul devant le portail de son lycée, presque vide de monde à cette heure-ci avec seulement quelques lumières allumées par-ci par-là montrant que des profs travaillaient encore après les cours, il avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là. Ce n'était pas une ambiance qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'habitude de son lycée grouillant de monde et bruyant la journée, pas de ce presque désert à la nuit tombée.

Le message disait : « Attends-moi devant ton lycée à 19h30. » Bref, clair, précis et sans détour. Il n'y avait que Bonnefoy pour être aussi direct. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins et d'y mettre des formes. Au moins c'était clair qu'avec lui, on comprenait les choses.

Attendre devant le lycée à 19h30, voilà ce que faisait Arthur depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Comme l'horaire du CDI n'excédait pas 19h, il fallait bien qu'il poireaute à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il avait bien informé ses parents qu'il passerait sa première soirée de vacances avec ses amis pour fêter un peu. Bien sûr, il leur avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard, et quand ils avaient demandé si Alfred serait de la partie, il avait dit que non (pas question qu'un jour ses parents lui posent la question en direct et découvre que : Non, cette soirée au bar avec des potes n'avait jamais existé). Il les avait aussi rassurés en disant qu'il y aurait des majeurs et que lui ne boirait pas d'alcool. Quant au couvre-feu, il avait dit qu'il rentrerait pour 23h30 max, disant que de toute façon, les trams ne circulaient plus à partir de minuit. C'était en fonction de ce que Bonnefoy lui avait dit, mais il n'était pas plus au courant que ça. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait cette demande la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas reparlé de cette surprise qu'il lui réservait, malgré les fois où il avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations. Aussi n'en savait-il toujours par plus sur ce que Bonnefoy avait prévu et son seul repère était ce message qu'il lui avait envoyé mardi dernier après leur dernière altercation. Bonnefoy lui avait demandé son numéro ce soir-là, et Arthur, sans trop réfléchir le lui avait donné, l'esprit encore trop embrumé par le sexe – il l'avait nommé « Ducon » dans ses contacts. Et hier, ils ne s'étaient pas vus, comme Bonnefoy l'avait prévu.

Alors Arthur, plus impatient que nerveux, attendait devant le portail de son lycée en se réchauffant régulièrement les mains (qu'il avait pourtant couvert de gants) en piétinant légèrement. Il faisait quand même sacrément froid ! Il lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil à son portable qu'il ressortait de sa poche pour voir si l'autre crétin se décidait à lui envoyer un message. Il était maintenant 19h33.

Un coup de klaxon attira bientôt son attention et il releva la tête en direction de la route. Une voiture noire, où plutôt une putain de berline noire, venait de se garer presque en face de lui. La portière s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit, élégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir sur lequel il avait passé un long manteau d'hiver de la même couleur qui rehaussait encore ses épaules, des chaussures parfaitement cirées et des cheveux blonds implacablement ramenés en un catogan, une main sur le haut de la portière.

 _Putain, c'est Bonnefoy !_ S'exclama Arthur, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait même murmuré sous la surprise, mais vu la distance qui les séparait, l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu.

Le jeune homme combla alors les quelque vingt mètres qui séparaient le portail du lycée de la route sans prêter attention ni aux potentiels vélos ou trams qui pouvaient passer (de toute façon, l'endroit était presque vide). Une fois devant Bonnefoy, il le scruta de haut en bas, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, même quand il était négligé, mais impeccablement rasé, coiffé, parfumé, vêtu ainsi, Bonnefoy avait clairement quelque chose de plus encore et Arthur sentit son désir montait en flèche pour cet homme.

 _Putain, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus !_ C'était sorti tout seul du plus profond de son cu-euh-cœur…

\- Ferme la bouche, gamin. Dit l'homme d'affaires avec un rictus.

Arthur ferma alors sa bouche, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir ouverte. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin d'une remarque, mais il était encore tellement scotché qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire. Bonnefoy se décala alors un peu et posa une main gantée sur sa hanche et Arthur se sentit fondre. Putain, le charisme de cet homme à cet instant donnait l'impression de vous engloutir complètement et de vous monter à la tête comme un bon vin (plutôt un whisky qui arrache) !

\- Monte dans la voiture, tu veux !

Il aurait pu lui dire de sauter du troisième en cet instant qu'il l'aurait fait. Arthur venait de perdre toute capacité à réfléchir correctement. Bonnefoy le fit s'asseoir à l'arrière de la berline et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le lycéen récupéra une partie de sa connexion neuronale. L'intérieur de la berline était splendide avec ses sièges en velours rouges, ses rideaux bordeaux, ses vitres teintées de tous les côtés, son porte-seau dans lequel trempait une bouteille de champagne avec des glaçons, deux flûtes attendaient à côté. C'était spacieux – il pouvait étendre ses jambes complètement - et confortable, et surtout, il y faisait beaucoup plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur !

Bonnefoy s'installa sur la banquette en face de lui, à côté du champagne. Il semblait comme un prince, ainsi assis dans son siège de velours rouge, habillé de son costume, les pans de son manteau étalaient à ses côtés, les jambes croisées et le regard impénétrable. Et bon sang, ce qu'Arthur pouvait le trouver désirable !

Il avait l'impression d'être si petit, si minable et sans importance face à cet homme plein de charme et de charisme, fier et droit, grand et sombre, lui dans ses vêtements simples d'étudiant, sans grande beauté et sans connaissance de la vie. Il ne se sentait pas non plus à sa place au fond de cette berline de luxe. Et Bonnefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de le toiser de l'autre bout de la voiture ! Il n'avait même pas l'impression que c'était le même homme, comme si le Bonnefoy du Sky Hotel et ce Bonnefoy-ci étaient deux personnes très différentes.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'avais quelque… petites choses à terminer avant de venir. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid.

\- E-euh… non… ça va… Répondit timidement le lycéen alors que le bout de ses doigts gelés commençait doucement à se réchauffer grâce au radiateur de la voiture.

L'homme d'affaires toqua à la vitre derrière lui d'un geste nonchalant et le moteur ronronnant redémarra.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mystères depuis la semaine dernière, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je pars dans deux jours et comme on ne se reverra plus avant deux semaines, je voulais te préparer une surprise.

Arthur retrouva la faculté de parler en écoutant la voix familière de Bonnefoy.

\- Avouez juste que vous vouliez passer une sorte de Noël avec moi ! Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Bonnefoy rit doucement, clairement amusé en baissant la tête. Une mèche de cheveux blonds sortie du catogan roula sur son front et caressa sa joue au mouvement. Et comme Arthur aurait voulu l'attraper, cette mèche, et la tirer doucement !

\- Oui, aussi ! Dit l'homme d'affaires en relevant la tête. Je t'emmène au restaurant. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu mettes ce costume. Fit-il en pointant du menton une housse pour vêtement qu'Arthur n'avait pas remarqué sur le siège d'à côté.

\- Quoi ? Ici ? Dans la voiture ? S'étrangla presque Arthur en regardant la vitre derrière Bonnefoy où se trouvait le chauffeur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne verra rien.

Le regard d'Arthur se tourna ensuite vers l'homme d'affaires.

\- Et ne me l'a fait pas à l'envers, je t'ai vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois. Je connais ton corps sur le bout des doigts. Finit-il en souriant en coin.

Le jeune homme rougit en pensant à quel point cette expression était vraie. Il se mit alors en tête de se dévêtir devant Bonnefoy, après tout, il n'était plus à ça près niveau intimité avec l'homme d'affaires. Même si la voiture était spacieuse, ce n'était tout de même pas pratique pour se déshabiller. En retirant son pantalon, son caleçon partit à moitié avec, découvrant le haut de ses fesses. Une texture étrange ressemblant à une main recouverte d'un gant en cuir lui releva les bords de son caleçon, caressant sa peau tendre au passage et Arthur se retint de justesse de gémir. Il regarda Bonnefoy dans ses beaux yeux lilas et se mordit la lèvre de honte devant le sourire goguenard de celui-ci.

Une fois entièrement dévêtu avec seulement son caleçon comme barrière, il se tourna vers la housse qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa gorge.

 _Un costume ! Un vrai costume trois pièces ! J'en reviens pas, il est magnifique !_

\- Je l'ai fait confectionner avec tes propres mesures. Dit Bonnefoy en passant une main sur sa hanche nue, mais le lycéen n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, tâtant déjà le tissu du costume. Je voulais qu'il soit blanc pour se marier avec le mien, en noir. J'espère qu'il te plaît.

Le sourire dans la voix de l'homme d'affaires passa inaperçue aux oreilles d'Arthur qui retirait le vêtement de sa housse. Il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment, mais l'idée d'enfiler un vêtement pareil le rendait euphorique. Bien sûr, il adorait son style vestimentaire, mais il se souvenait avoir rêvé de revêtir un attirail pareil lorsqu'il avait vu son père sur les photos de mariage de ses parents. Il s'était demandé ce que ça pouvait bien faire de porter ça, ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, si on se sentait plus… viril.

\- Je peux le mettre ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Bonnefoy, les yeux brillants d'une joie enfantine.

\- Vas-y, je te dis que c'est pour toi ! Répliqua l'homme, un peu attendri devant le spectacle que lui offrait Arthur.

En un rien de temps, le jeune homme enfila le costume, non sans l'aide de Bonnefoy pour certains éléments comme les manches qu'il fallait boutonner, et celui-ci lui alla à ravir. Parfaitement à sa taille, il saillait ses formes et les rehausser. Arthur n'avait pas vraiment de miroir pour s'admirer mais il tenta de se regarder dans le reflet des vitres. Ce qu'il vit lui plut. En plus d'être assez confortable, il trouvait que le tout lui donnait un air beaucoup plus mature. En se regardant bien – et sans prendre en compte ses cheveux en bataille mal coiffé –, il avait presque l'impression de voir l'homme qu'il allait devenir et il souriait comme un idiot à la vitre en se regardant encore et encore. Il n'avait même plus conscience que Bonnefoy était avec lui dans le même habitacle.

\- Il te va vraiment bien. Je suis content de la couleur. Lança finalement le grand blond en observant le manège du jeune homme sans pourtant avoir l'intention de l'arrêter.

Il fallait dire qu'Arthur était vraiment mignon quand il arrêtait de bouder et laisser voir une part de lui plus spontanée, plus… immature, mais si propre à son âge. Et cette immaturité n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire, elle rajoutait au personnage qu'était ce jeune garçon. Bonnefoy avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant sourit qu'en présence de ce gamin impertinent et plein de vie.

\- Oh, mais j'espère que ça n'a pas coûté trop cher ! S'exclama soudain Arthur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une bagatelle dans mon budget hebdomadaire.

\- Non parce que je veux dire… vous payez déjà assez cher… et puis… enfin, dépensez pas trop quoi ! S'énerva-t-il en ne trouvant pas ses mots.

 **Attendrissant…**

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te dis !

\- C'est bête pour une soirée…

\- Ce n'est pas pour une soirée, tu peux le garder. Il est à toi. De toute façon, ce sont tes mesures, il ne m'irait pas.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Arthur, redevenu tout souriant.

\- Bien sûr, si je te le dis.

\- Mais comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça à mes parents. J'espère que ma mère ne va pas venir voir dans mon armoire.

\- Je peux le garder pour toi, si tu préfères.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Répondit-il en souriant doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses boutons de manchette.

La voiture fit bientôt un arrêt plus long que les précédents et le moteur se coupa. Une porte claqua et celle à leur droite s'ouvrit. Le chauffeur se tenait sur le trottoir et leur tenait la porte.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Dommage que nous n'ayons rien pu faire pour tes cheveux, mais je suppose qu'ils t'accepteront quand même avec cette coupe de cheveux. Railla gentiment Bonnefoy.

\- Ha ha ha… Tordant… Répliqua Arthur, mais lui aussi sans méchanceté.

Il était trop heureux en cet instant.

Il quitta la chaleur de l'habitacle pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le froid glacial de l'extérieur, cette fois avec encore mois de protection qu'avant puisqu'il avait retiré son manteau. Mais il préféra ne pas trop y prêter attention pour regarder l'enseigne du restaurant en face de lui.

 _« Le Célestia »_

Son souffle se coupa presque instantanément. C'était le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, le plus côté. Celui où se rendaient tous les plus riches de la ville, connu pour sa haute gastronomie française et son ambiance luxueuse. Alfred lui avait parlé de ce restaurant en disant que son père y avait emmené sa mère une fois et que, selon ses dires, il était tellement bien entretenu qu'on pouvait manger sur la moquette sans choper aucune maladie. Et Alfred semblait avoir raison, rien qu'en regardant la façade, on pouvait constater que rien ne dépassait. C'était un bâtiment haussmannien de belle apparence et l'enseigne était sobre bien qu'elle indiquait déjà que tout le monde ne rentrait pas dans un endroit pareil.

Bonnefoy après avoir brièvement parlé avec son chauffeur, se retourna vers lui pour lui agripper doucement le bras. Il le guida alors vers l'intérieur. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée et il les salua d'un mouvement de tête. Arthur crut bon de s'essuyer les pieds sur le tapis à l'entrée de peur de tacher la moquette rouge qui ornait tout l'intérieur et donnait à l'endroit une sorte de statut de richesse. Ils furent ensuite accueillis par une hôtesse tirée à quatre épingles. Une autre sortit de nulle part et débarrassa l'homme d'affaires de son manteau et ses gants. Bonnefoy n'eut même pas à donner son nom pour que l'hôtesse quitte sa place pour les guider à l'étage supérieur. Tout ici, en partant des plantes qui décorait l'entrée, au lustre dorée pendu au plafond, aux escaliers en marbre blanc criaient au luxe et pourtant, en restant tout de même dans une sorte de sobriété qui imposait de ne pas surcharger le décor de trop d'éléments.

Dans la salle même du restaurant, les tables étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres pour laisser assez d'intimité à chacun des couples présents. Parce qu'il y avait en effet davantage de couples qu'autre chose. Si peut-être, des businessmen en pleine affaire avec des clients, mais pas de familles, pas d'enfants. Pratiquement que des couples, et c'est là qu'Arthur réalisa qu'aux yeux des gens autour d'eux, de l'hôtesse, des serveurs, des clients, Bonnefoy et lui étaient un couple. Et il rougit en pensant qu'il allait se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui.

Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être la première fois, mais avant, il y avait cette notion d'intimité, dans la chambre l'hôtel, où personne ne les voyait parce qu'ils étaient seuls au monde dans ces instants. Mais là, ici, au milieu de ce restaurant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il était un couple, en public. Et soudain, leur différence d'âge lui revint en pleine figure. Bonnefoy avait 35 ans, il en avait 17, et même si le costume pouvait lui donnait deux-trois de plus (et encore), il restait sensiblement plus jeune que l'homme d'affaires. Et il se sentit tout à coup particulièrement honteux. De tout. De leurs âges respectifs, de leurs statuts sociaux si différents, du costume qu'il portait, de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, de l'argent qu'il cachait honteusement dans sa chambre, preuve tangible qu'il se prostituait. Il n'était même pas majeur…

 _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est devenu ma vie ? J'ai toujours craché sur les gens qui avaient de l'argent, mais regarde-toi, pauvre Arthur, tu te trimballes dans un costume à au moins 3 000 balles, dans le resto le plus luxueux de la ville, au bras d'un mec qui a le double de ton âge et avec qui tu couches pour de l'argent… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un putain de film ! J'aurais jamais cru que ce type de personne que tu détestais tant, tu allais le devenir toi aussi._

Il n'arrivait même pas à se consoler en se disant que si lui faisait ça, c'était qu'il avait une raison, qu'il voulait réussir sa vie par la suite.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda soudain la voix rauque de Bonnefoy.

Arthur leva la tête sans prendre conscience que ses yeux reflétaient la détresse qu'il ressentait et que Bonnefoy le vit clairement.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'es pas à l'aise, ou que tu veux rentrer, on peut toujours repartir.

Était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'Arthur entendait dans sa voix ?

\- Non… Non, c'est bon. On peut rester…

L'homme d'affaires hocha la tête, mais laissa sous-entendre que s'il y avait le moindre souci, il pouvait lui dire et ils repartiraient.

L'hôtesse leur présenta alors une table à deux chaises juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Ils s'installèrent et elle les informa que le menu arriverait bientôt. Une fois seuls, un silence un peu gêné s'installa. La conversation, c'était vraiment pas leur fort à tous les deux ! Ils parlaient bien mieux avec leurs corps respectifs qu'avec leurs bouches. Le silence fut brisé par l'arrivée des menus ce qui rendit la situation un peu moins gênante puisqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas à se regarder dans les yeux et avaient un moyen de distraction.

\- Alooors… Commença prudemment Arthur, embarrassé de devoir prendre la parole le premier, mais sans pourtant lever ses yeux du menu. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est parce que nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant deux semaines. Et puis, Noël approchant, c'est une façon que j'ai trouvé pour le fêter, même si je déteste cette fête commerciale pour enfants.

\- Noël, c'est pas si mal… C'est pas que pour les cadeaux, c'est… l'esprit de Noël… la famille, les amis, tout ça quoi. Mais c'est pas ma question, je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici précisément ? Pourquoi dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville et ne pas avoir fêté à l'hôtel. Enfin… euh… (il se racla la gorge de gêne).

\- J'avais envie de sortir. On ne se voit qu'à l'hôtel. Je me suis dit que sortir de ce cadre pourrait nous changer un peu. Pour parler.

\- Vous voulez souvent parler avec moi, mais vous n'êtes vous-même pas très bavard. Renchérit Arthur en souriant, déjà plus à l'aise devant le propre inconfort de Bonnefoy.

Celui-ci n'était en effet clairement pas à l'aise. Moins en tout cas que dans son habitat naturel à l'hôtel. Était-ce le monde autour qui le rendait ainsi, ou de se présenter en public avec Arthur, comme lui ?

\- C'est vrai. Je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je préfère quand tu fais la conversation pour nous deux.

Arthur ne sut trop comment l'interpréter, mais le prit comme un compliment. Ça voulait dire qu'il était assez intéressant pour deux.

\- Je peux parler, alors. Pas sûr que ma vie soit passionnante, en revanche. Sans doute pas autant que la vôtre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer. Plus maintenant, je pense. Et tu as tort, ta vie est passionnante. J'aime t'entendre parler.

Le jeune homme rougit, clairement pas prêt à ça. Une bulle de joie vibrait pourtant dans son ventre. Était-ce de se retrouver en public, à l'extérieur de la chambre qui rendait Bonnefoy si… ouvert, tout à coup ? Au point de lui faire des déclarations ?

\- Que voule-… veux-tu que je te dise ?

Bonnefoy se pencha alors plus en avant, ayant reposé son menu devant lui, son regard vibrant d'intensité

\- Tout, Arthur. Je veux tout savoir de toi.


	13. Pensées

**Un petit chapitre 13 pour vous ! J'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité sur quoi écrire, mais j'avais envie de faire un chapitre cette fois centré sur le POV de François, histoire de voir comment lui voit toute cette histoire. J'espère juste avoir bien retranscrit la personnalité que je voulais qu'il ait à travers ses pensées.**

 **En tout cas, je suis bien contente, j'ai fait un format un peu différent pour ce chapitre. Et puis, on voit enfin un peu plus quel genre d'homme est vraiment Bonnefoy... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Pensées

Photo

...

Arthur Kirkland

17 ans

Anglais

Né le 23 avril, jour de la fête nationale anglaise

Cheveux blonds

Yeux verts

Lycéen en terminale dans l'établissement international H***, excellent élève

4 frères aînés : Allistor Kirkland, Dylan Kirkland, Seamas Kirkland

Ses parents ont déménagé en France à la naissance de leur premier fils

Passion(s) : littérature française et anglaise, ses études, l'Angleterre

.

.

.

 **Arthur Kirkland.**

 **Un bien étrange jeune garçon. Un savant mélange entre un brillant élève rempli d'ambitions et de rêves de prestige, un petit frère chéri par sa famille, stupidement sacrificiel, et un garçon borné, insolent et pourtant timide et poli, à cheval sur les valeurs qu'il s'impose mais n'hésitant pourtant pas à les franchir pour atteindre ce qu'il désire, amoureux de la culture dont il est issu. Son parcours n'a jamais rien eu rien d'exceptionnel. Une vie banale auprès de sa mère fleuriste et son père commerçant, et ses quatre grands frères qui le chouchoutent. Une petite vie bien organisée. Il n'a fallu que moi pour la chambouler. Le pauvre… Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, au début. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça. C'est étrange, mais il m'a fait une drôle d'impression dès le jour de notre rencontre ! Il n'était pas comme les autres… Il ne l'est pas, c'est sûr. Je ne saurais pas encore dire ce que sais, mais il a un truc en plus. J'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement ce que c'est, ce qui m'a fait poser le regarde sur lui, mis à part son insolence flagrante lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés… Mais indéniablement, il a quelque chose que j'apprécie vraiment.**

 **Son attitude ? Entêtée et insoumise, quoiqu'il se soumet bien volontiers dès que je pose mes mains sur lui Oh oui ! Il aime quand je le touche ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi quémandeur, personne aimer autant ce que je lui fais. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de qualité à ce niveau, mais je n'ai jamais mis personne dans un tel état rien qu'en caressant. Nous ne sommes même pas encore allés jusqu'au bout, mais il est déjà raide dingue lorsque je me penche vers lui. J'en suis flatté, je dois dire. Est-ce son manque d'expérience ou ses hormones en feu, mais ça me plaît ?! J'ai déjà couché avec des vierges, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi dociles à mon toucher. Oui, j'aime vraiment ça ! Il peut être aussi têtu qu'il le souhaite quand nous parlons, mais je n'ai qu'à poser un doigt sur lui pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras. Et j'aime aussi sa façon de me repousser après l'acte en faisant croire que ça ne lui a pas plu alors qu'intérieurement, il en redemande et qu'il suffise que je lui souffle dessus pour qu'il s'écroule à nouveau et me laisse faire tout ce que je veux. Il me fait entièrement confiance à ce niveau, au point de devenir complètement passif contre moi.**

 **Son physique ? Il est très mignon, c'est vrai, maintenant que j'ai appris à le connaître. Mais je ne sais pas si en d'autres circonstances, j'aurai posé les yeux sur lui. Dans la rue, si je l'avais croisé comme ça, je ne pense pas. J'ai toujours entendu que les Anglais avaient cette réputation d'être soit très beau, soit très laid. J'ai d'ailleurs plus d'une fois pu le constater. À bien y regarder pourtant, il a une grande beauté. Quand on met de côté ses épais sourcils noirs un peu étranges, ses cheveux sont d'un beau blond, sans être forcément très doux, mais ils font ressortir sa peau pâle. Et puis, passer ses doigts dedans, les agripper, embrasser ces mèches dorées pendant l'acte n'a pas de prix. Surtout quand ça le fait gémir encore plus fort. J'ai bien remarqué à quel point il crie quand je les lui tire doucement en arrière pour exposer son cou à ma bouche assoiffée. Encore plus que ses cheveux, la plus belle partie du corps de ce gamin est indéniablement celle qu'il cache le plus, ses yeux d'un vert forêt profond. Je ne peux les voir que pendant le sexe, quand il relève son visage rougissant pour exprimer son plaisir. Mais là alors, ils sont encore plus foncés, assombris par le désir et le plaisir. Ses pupilles noires dilatées, ses iris voilés par ses larmes me rendent fou. Mais je ne les ai pas souvent vus en-dehors de ces moments. Il ne veut pas que je puisse lire en lui alors il me les cache. Comme c'est désagréable ! Il voit quand je les cherche et il baisse la tête. Il ne se soumet pas si facilement. J'adore ça autant que ça m'énerve !**

 **Sa personnalité ? Elle est aussi est unique en son genre. Il est plein de contrastes intéressants, quelque chose que je n'explique pas. Les deux choses qu'il aime le plus au monde sont sa famille et ses études. Mais pour l'une, il trompe l'autre. J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour lui de mentir à ses parents, de faire des choses dans leur dos. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a accepté ma proposition. Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. Mais cette attitude ne ressemble pas vraiment à un garçon comme lui. Coucher pour de l'argent. Pourquoi ne pas demander à sa famille ? Bien sûr, les prix pour des études en Angleterre, surtout dans des écoles privées, sont élevés, mais croit-il ses parents à ce point incapables de les lui offrir ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il a peur d'essuyer un refus ? Je me fais un plaisir de l'entretenir, mais il faudra un jour que je lui demande pourquoi tant de mystères. Le jour où il s'ouvrirait pleinement à moi. Je ne doute pas que ça arrive. Il est déjà beaucoup plus bavard aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était il y a un mois. Il me laisse voir des pans de sa vie lorsque je lui pose des questions. Je sens qu'il est plus maniable qu'avant, moins fermé. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait joué, mais des progrès sont notables. Il faut juste que je prenne mon mal en patience.**

 **Non, je ne serais dire ce qui m'attire irrésistiblement vers lui. Ça me dérange de ne pouvoir mettre de mots dessus. Encore plus d'avoir l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais ce n'est qu'une passade.**

 **Et puis, à part sa famille, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, ce qui rend les choses assez pratiques. À part son meilleur ami, bien sûr. Cet Alfred F. Jones. Après quelques recherches sur sa famille, j'ai enfin trouvé. Je savais bien qu'il me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Son père. PDG d'une firme transnationale travaillant pour des lobbys aux Etats-Unis. Cet enfoiré qui m'avait mis des bâtons dans les roues il y a une dizaine d'années en faisant jouer de ses relations ! Il a bien failli m'avoir, à l'époque, mais j'ai toujours eu plus de ressources que lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit joueur à côté de moi. Mais ma revanche se jouera bientôt, au vu de l'état de son entreprise en ce moment. Il ne faudrait que quelques preuves de plus sur la corruption de certains de ses plus proches employés pour que son entreprise coule définitivement. Je pense que je peux faire ça pour lui. Son fils et sa femme ne comprendront jamais pourquoi d'une superbe villa et une vie de luxe, ils passeront à une vie simple de gens plus que modeste dans un logement social. Son fils sera tellement déçu quand il verra que son papa n'a plus les moyens de lui payer ses motos et ses vêtements de luxe. Pauvre garçon…**

 **Arthur ne verra plus son meilleur ami lui payait tout ce qu'il lui veut. Quel dommage ! Pauvre garçon qui ne pourra plus l'impressionner en lui offrant tout un tas de choses en faisant mine de ne pas compter. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur pourrait bien te trouver encore après ? À part ton argent, ou devrais-je l'argent de ton père, mon garçon, tu n'as pas grand-chose… Il ne sera pas compliqué de t'évincer. Dommage, tu as trouvé un ennemi cent fois plus fort que toi. J'ai passé les 25 dernières années de ma vie à expulser de ma route tous ceux qui osent s'y dresser. Et toi, mon garçon, tu es clairement placé entre moi et mon objectif. Et je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me bouche la vue.**

.

.

.

Il rit. Voir un ennemi, ancien ou nouveau, couler était toujours une source de plaisir immense. Ses pensées continuèrent de dériver au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient. De temps en temps, il jetait à nouveau un coup d'œil sur la photo d'Arthur accroché par un trombone à son dossier.

Il avait été si facile d'en constituer un sur le jeune homme. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple étudiant, alors envoyer des espions l'observer et l'enregistrer afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur lui avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Le dossier n'était pas très long, après tout, il le savait, la vie d'Arthur n'avait jamais rien eu de rocambolesque, avait toujours été bien menée, tranquillement, sans ou presque pas de perturbations. Mais François en avait appris beaucoup grâce à ça. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était toujours informé sur les personnes, il n'avait pas eu de scrupule à refaire la même chose pour son désormais amant. Après tout, il devait tout savoir de lui, jusqu'à ses plus sombres secrets.

La soirée au restaurant l'autre jour avait été très agréable, mais surtout, avait été très riche en nouvelles informations. Toutes étaient à présent marquées dans ce dossier, complétant encore un peu plus ce qui avait déjà était inscrit.

Non, il n'était pas obsédé, c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours procédé pour connaître les gens autour de lui. Et bon sang, ce que cette technique avait pu lui être utile dans sa carrière ! Il se demandait pourquoi les gens de son milieu de l'utiliser pas autant. Ils n'auraient pas perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu face à François autrement. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il plaignait leur manque de rigueur. Et puis, ça lui permettait surtout de ne pas oublier. Parce qu'il était trop flemmard pour retenir tout ce que les gens lui disaient ou ce qu'ils apprenaient d'eux. Alors marquer tout ça dans des dossiers personnalisés était pratique. Plus qu'à relire avant un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ou pour vendre des informations, et il obtenait derechef tout ce qu'il voulait. Pour sa relation avec Arthur aussi, toutes ces informations l'aideront pour plus tard.

Et il ne doutait pas que celle-ci allait encore évoluer de manière très positive. Il avait déjà fait des plans dans sa tête pour les prochains mois. Arthur allait découvrir à quel point il avait bien fait d'accepter sa proposition. La soirée de l'autre fois avait été excellente et François en était bien content. Le visage rêveur que le jeune homme avait arboré toute la soirée avait de quoi l'appuyer dans ses certitudes. Arthur était en train de tomber. C'est dingue comme quelques petites attentions pouvaient faire toute la différence. Il fallait qu'il pense à remercier sa mère de lui avoir dit un jour que pour conquérir une femme, il fallait la couvrir de petits gestes d'affection. Il fallait croire que c'était pareil avec les hommes. Il avait gardé ce conseil sous le coude, mais ne dirait jamais à sa mère pour quoi faire exactement.

Pour le moment, il s'éloignait un peu du jeune homme, bien malgré lui. Mais il était resté en retrait de son travail beaucoup trop longtemps depuis qu'il voyait Arthur. Il y avait quelques petites affaires à régler ici ou là avant de retourner voir celui qui lui faisait oublier tout ça. En attendant, il ouvrit le dossier à l'arrière, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos développées avaient était joliment arrangées. Sur chacune d'elles, Arthur, tantôt devant son lycée, tantôt chez lui, ou dans la rue. À chaque fois ou presque, toutes ces photos avaient été prise par la fenêtre d'une voiture. Et chacune d'entre elles, François les avaient regardées un nombre incalculable de fois. Il se dit un bref instant qu'il aurait bien aimé l'avoir ici avec lui, dans son jet privé pour les voyages qu'il avait à faire. Comme cela aurait pu être agréable d'emmener son amant partout où il allait. Mais c'était impossible avec Arthur. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien grave, tout ça.

\- Un autre verre, M. Bonnefoy ? Demanda l'hôtesse de son jet privé.

\- Oui, un simple verre de champagne suffira, merci.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à fêter, M. Bonnefoy ? Demanda l'hôtesse en souriant.

Il prit une photo entre ses doigts ; on y voyait Arthur allongeait sur son lit, calé contre des coussins placés à la tête du lit, un casque audio sur la tête et un livre entre les mains. La photo était un peu floue, mais François avait l'impression de voir un sourire apaisé sur les jolies lèvres de son amant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Sourit-il en retour, les yeux rivés sur le visage sur la photo.


	14. Un Noël Féerique

**Yes ! J'ai cru que je ne le terminerais jamais à temps ! J'avais tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Je poste sans tarder !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un Réveillon de Noël féerique 

La porte d'entrée claqua.

\- ARTHUR !? _IS THAT YOU_ ?!

\- _YES, MUM_! _IT'S ME_ !

La mère d'Arthur sortit de la cuisine pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée où elle rencontra son fils, couvert de la tête aux pieds par des bottes, un épais manteau noir, des gants, une écharpe bleue et un bonnet. Il n'y avait que ses yeux que l'on pouvait voir sous toutes ces couches de vêtements. Il fallait dire que la température à l'extérieur était négative et que plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait faire froid. Il avait, dans chaque main, un sachet en papier rempli à ras-bord de courses.

\- Bien ! Viens me déposer tout ça dans la cuisine. Sourit-elle avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

 _Ne m'aide surtout pas, Maman… C'est pas comme si j'étais chargé…_ Soupira le jeune homme en souriant sous son écharpe, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Pas avec tout ce que faisait sa mère.

Il déposa les deux sachets au sol pour pouvoir enlever ses bottes qu'il plaça au-dessus du radiateur (elles étaient trempées à cause de la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber depuis plusieurs jours). Il accrocha son manteau, fourra ses gants dans ses poches, son bonnet et son écharpe sur le porte-manteau et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine avec les deux sachets remplis. Depuis ce matin très tôt, la maison embaumait des odeurs de cuisine. Il fallait dire que sa mère y était depuis 6h. Elle était levée même avant l'aube. Pas étonnant, aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et Arthur connaissait sa mère, elle adorait les fleurs, mais elle aimait par-dessus tout cuisiner. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas hérité des dons de cuisine de sa mère. La veille de Noël, avec le Nouvel An, le jour de la fête nationale (qui était aussi son anniversaire à lui), les anniversaires des autres membres de la famille et quand il y avait des invités étaient des jours particuliers où sa mère s'adonnait à sa passion et la maison était alors emplie d'une ambiance très particulière. Mais le 24, c'était encore différent. C'était beaucoup plus… magique. Et c'était l'une de ses périodes préférées.

Le jeune homme déposa les sachets sur le plan de travail. Tout à l'heure dans la matinée, sa mère l'avait envoyé faire les dernières courses de Noël avant que les magasins ne ferment pour la soirée et le lendemain.

\- Tu as bien pris le gigot que je voulais ? Demanda-t-elle, une main sur la hanche alors qu'elle touillait une sauce sur le feu.

\- Oui, Maman. Regarde. Il a la bonne taille, la bonne couleur. Je l'ai acheté chez le boucher, c'était en recommandation du jour.

\- C'est bien, mon chéri. Tiens, quand tu auras fini de ranger les courses, tu veux bien m'éplucher quelques patates ?

\- Ok, pas de soucis ! Sourit Arthur.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie, mais il ne dirait pas non à sa mère. Pas en cette période si spéciale. Pas alors que la bonne humeur régnait dans la maison. Son père et Allistor travaillaient encore pour le 24, mais tous deux devaient finir aux alentours de 17h. Dylan était chez un ami et ne revenait que milieu d'après-midi. Quant à Seamas, il était censé venir passer les fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An avec sa famille et arriver le soir en avion, cherché par Allistor et son père au sortir du travail. Enfin, sa famille allait de nouveau être réunie pour les fêtes, et ça rendait Arthur euphorique. Il allait donc passer une partie de la journée, seul avec sa mère (ce qui l'inquiétait un peu quand même puisqu'il avait peur que sa mère dise quoi que ce soit). Son pressentiment s'avéra d'ailleurs fondé puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes à éplucher des pommes de terre, la voix de sa mère retentit à nouveau.

\- Dis-moi, Arthur… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sentit son sang couler dans ses chaussures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en était aussi sûr ? Bon sang, il fallait que ça arrive à un moment ou un autre ! Il était mauvais menteur en plus !

\- Oui, _Mum._ Pourquoi ?

Il n'osa pas trop en dire de peur de paraître suspect.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je te trouve un peu changé depuis quelque temps. Tu manges beaucoup moins et ça commence à se voir sur tes côtes.

Arthur ne voyait pas de raison de nier, il ne mangeait presque plus. Mais dans sa vie, il avait déjà traversé des périodes comme celles-ci où il mangeait peu, même si c'était pour de tout autres raisons. Il pouvait jouer là-dessus.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais tu sais que quand je suis dans des périodes de stress comme ça, j'ai pas très faim. J'ai mon bac à la fin de l'année et les profs nous mettent une pression de fou. Et puis, il y a les vœux qui ne vont pas tarder à être rentrées sur la plateforme, là. À partir de janvier, on va devoir entrer tout ça et ça me stresse.

Il aurait voulu retirer la dernière partie et ne surtout pas parler des vœux. Il se pinça les lèvres devant sa stupidité.

\- Oui ! Mais tu sais que le bac, de nos jours, c'est acquis. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire tout un monde au point de ne plus manger. Je m'inquiète pour toi !

Un temps passa. Sa mère ne sembla même pas relever cette histoire de vœux… Est-ce qu'il était passé à côté de la catastrophe avec une telle aisance ? Est-ce que sa mère allait abandonner cette conversation aussi facilement ? Son excuse bidon avait-elle vraiment marché à ce point ?

Comme il n'y eu plus rien de dit, Arthur considéra cette conversation close. Il se dépêcha de finir d'éplucher les patates avant de demander.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose, Maman ?

 _Dis non, s'il-te-plaît, dis non…_

\- Non, c'est bon, mon chéri ! Je te libère de mon joug ! Rit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était l'impression qu'avait son fils en cet instant. Celui-ci quitta la cuisine pour gagner sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'ici ce soir et l'arrivée de toute sa famille, mais il se décida à aller regarder les vidéos YouTube qu'il n'avait pas pu voir avec tous ses devoirs et ses… soirées avec Bonnefoy.

La journée passa très vite et le soir arriva encore plus vite. Ce fut avec l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un court laps de temps qu'Arthur retira ses écouteurs en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chambre, il remarqua d'emblée trois nouveaux personnages sur le palier, et le visage de l'un d'eux lui avait l'air changé. Un début de moustache et de barbe avaient commencé à manger une bonne partie de son visage, ses traits semblaient plus mûris que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Seuls ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi pétillants et plein de vie. Allistor et son père s'écartèrent un peu du nouveau venu alors que leur mère sortit de la cuisine en courant et en criant. Elle se pendit au cou de son deuxième fils en pleurant, babillant sur sa joie de revoir son fils enfin depuis plusieurs longs mois. Seamas rendit son étreinte à sa mère en la réconfortant – essayer serait plus juste. Leur mère n'en finissait plus. Il fallut l'intervention de leur père pour la décoller de là.

\- Oh, mon fils… Mon fils ! Tu es enfin à la maison… ! Comme je suis contente ! Comme je suis Soulagée !

\- Oui, _Mum_ , je suis là. Je suis là. Arrête de pleurer.

\- Allons, _Darling_ , lâche-le ! Tu vas l'étouffer à force ! Rit son mari.

\- Oui… Pardon… Pardon… C'est juste que je suis tellement contente que tous mes enfants soient à la maison pour les fêtes… Riait-elle en retour en s'essuyant dans le mouchoir qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

Entre temps, Dylan était descendu au rez-de-chaussée – tiens, Arthur ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer… - pour voir l'agitation qui y avait lieu et qui l'empêcher de réviser correctement. Arthur et Dylan se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point-là.

\- Alors, Didi ! On ne vient pas saluer son grand frère ! Sourit Seamas, le sourire éternellement joyeux qu'Arthur lui connaissait depuis toujours aux lèvres.

Dylan haussa les épaules et vint enlacer son frère qui l'étouffa entre ses bras, forçant un gémissement de douleur de la bouche de son frère, sous les rires amusés de toute la famille. Quand Seamas se décida enfin à lâcher son pauvre petit frère, ses yeux verts pétillants se tournèrent vers Arthur, resté sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Son aîné plantait ses jambes et écarta ses bras, souriant malicieusement à son dernier frère. Arthur sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et avança vers le rouquin qui le prit dans ses bras avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Dylan.

\- Tu m'as manqué, petit frère… Arthur l'entendit murmurer et il sourit, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu Seamas ? Cela faisait neuf mois environ que celui-ci était parti parcourir les Etats-Unis. Maintenant, avec sa barbe rousse qui avait un peu poussée, il ressemblait à un migrant irlandais.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Seam… Murmura-t-il en retour.

C'était toujours bon de revoir un membre de la famille depuis longtemps éloigné.

\- Bon, allez, les enfants ! Le repas sera servi dans deux heures. Je veux que vous alliez vous préparer convenablement pour ce soir et occupez-vous de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette maison pour fêter le retour de votre frère. Déclara leur mère, toutes traces de larmes disparues de son beau visage.

\- Allez, frérot ! S'exclama Allistor en claquant une main dans le dos de son cadet. Viens te poser avec nous au salon ! Papa a acheté un excellent whiskey écossais, tu me diras s'il vaut celui des States !

La famille se réunit alors au salon où elle profita de la présence de leur membre revenu pendant que leur mère se remettait aux fourneaux pour les derniers préparatifs. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient tous divinement bien manger, ce soir. Arthur, assis sur le canapé à côte de Dylan, écoutait comme tous les autres, le récit de son aventurier de frère sur son voyage en Amérique. Il était enfin apaisé, entouré par toute sa famille, l'ambiance de Noël les enveloppant, l'odeur de la nourriture de sa mère embaumant le salon décoré. L'âtre de la cheminée était allumé et diffusait une douce chaleur, illuminant les visages de son père et de ses frères de sa couleur orangée. Le sapin dans un coin de la pièce était lui aussi allumé et les guirlandes brillaient de mille couleurs, reflétées par les boules accrochées aux branches. C'étaient les seules sources de lumière de la pièce alors que la nuit tombait déjà dehors. Derrière la fenêtre, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Tout était féerique et Arthur s'abandonna à penser qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'un moment comme celui-là ne s'arrête. Qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et sa famille à jamais, sans les problèmes de l'extérieur. Il pourrait rester comme cela pour l'éternité.

Une étrange pensée perturba alors son esprit quand l'image de Bonnefoy s'y matérialisa. Il essaya de la repousser loin. Bonnefoy n'avait pas le droit de se pointer dans un moment pareil. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, ce n'était que lui et sa famille. Bonnefoy n'avait pas le droit d'y figurer. Et pourtant, il se prit à penser qu'il ne manquerait plus que ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il écoutait les récits de son frère pour que le moment atteigne la perfection. Et cette idée ne le quitta pas, aussi fermement essaya-t-il dans l'effacer de sa tête. C'était de toute façon impossible, Bonnefoy ne serait jamais assis sur ce canapé avec lui, les bras autour de son cou et de sa taille, lui calé contre son torse, entouré par sa famille. Tout simplement parce que Bonnefoy n'était qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais sa famille, qu'il ne serait jamais connu d'elle et que l'année prochaine, quand Arthur passera un nouveau Noël avec sa famille après avoir commencé ses études à Londres, Bonnefoy ne fera déjà plus partie de sa vie.

Le temps passa étrangement, ce soir-là, semblait comme suspendu dans les airs alors que la famille se retrouvait, d'abord autour d'un verre de whiskey (surtout les deux aînés et le père, leur mère ne buvait pas, ni Dylan, et Arthur n'aimait pas spécialement l'alcool en plus du fait qu'il soit encore mineur). Puis, le dîner fut servi. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, leur mère avait encore fait des miracles et ils se retrouvèrent devant un vrai repas de fête anglais. Ils crurent rêver devant la quantité et la beauté de ce repas. Surtout Seamas qui n'avait plus mangé ainsi depuis des mois et à qui la cuisine de sa mère avait vraiment manqué. Il se goinfra trois fois plus que les autres sous les yeux tendres et soulagés de leur mère, ceux heureux de ses frères et de leur père de le voir assis là, après avoir vécu tant de choses ailleurs.

Inévitablement, la question : « Est-ce que tu as rencontré une jolie fille là-bas ? » fut posée, et outre la légère gêne de Seamas qui tenta de paraître assuré, bien que rougissant face au regard rieur de son père et son frère aîné, il y eut surtout l'horrible malaise d'Arthur blêmissant qui passa inaperçu. Il fut tellement heureux en cet instant que la question ne lui fut pas posée à lui, mais il priait pour passer entre les mailles du filet quand Seamas parvint à retourner la question à Allistor qui rougit à son tour. En général, c'était le genre de question qui faisait le tour de la table et allait lui revenir en pleine face. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas y faire face sans se décomposer littéralement. Les blagues fusèrent entre les deux frères aînés et lorsque Dylan fut à son tour impliqué dans la question, Arthur se dit qu'il était grand temps d'opérer un repli stratégique.

\- Euh… je reviens… j'ai besoin d'aller… au petit coin…

\- C'est ça ! Fais genre ! Rit Allistor ayant bien compris que son petit frère se carapater pour éviter d'être à son tour visé.

Mais Arthur ne chercha même pas à répondre et fuit, non en direction des toilettes, mais loin des regards de sa famille. Il se retrouva dans le hall, toujours aussi pâle, et s'assit sur la deuxième marche des escaliers. Il sentit bien malgré lui les larmes de la honte lui monter aux yeux et il aurait voulu disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas essuyer une question pareille comme ses frères le faisaient en blaguant. C'était trop dur… cacher sa vraie nature aux yeux de sa famille… Il ne pouvait pas entendre cette question lui être posée sans avoir envie d'éclater en sanglots : « Tu as rencontré une jolie fille ? Il y a une fille qui t'intéresse ? Toujours pas de copine ? ». Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Tout va bien, Artie ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant la voix de son frère aîné. Seamas se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier et un regard inquiet au visage. Arthur tenta de cacher son visage, mais il savait que le rouquin l'avait vu. Celui-ci vint à côté de lui, sur la même marche et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est tellement dur, Seam… Sanglota Arthur, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues. C'est tellement dur de devoir cacher ça…

\- Je sais, _little bro'_ , je sais… _Shhh, come here_ … _Don't cry_ …

Seamas était le seul à savoir, le seul de toute sa famille à savoir pour son homosexualité. Il l'avait découvert il y a un peu moins de deux ans sans qu'Arthur n'ait vraiment à le lui dire. Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement, pas de longue conversation, pas de justification, juste un regard de compréhension et un sourire tendre. Un lien spécial l'unissait à son deuxième frère aîné, depuis tout petit, Seamas était celui qui protégeait le plus jeune de ses frères. Et Arthur comptait sur Seamas plus que qui que ce soit dans sa famille et lui racontait tout depuis qu'il avait appris pour son orientation. Mais quand il était parti à l'étranger, Arthur avait eu le sentiment de perdre l'un de plus précieux pilier de sa vie avec Alfred. Seamas était son grand frère protecteur, et son confident, et quand il était perdu, Arthur avait eu l'impression de naviguer à l'aveugle à partir de cet instant. Et maintenant, même après des mois de séparation, son grand frère était encore celui qui le comprenait le mieux, qui voyait d'un regard quand ça n'allait pas, qui avait les bons mots pour le réconforter. Seamas était tellement important dans sa vie. Si seulement il pouvait y revenir définitivement…

Quand la crise de larmes se tarit, l'aîné essuya les larmes de son cadet et lui embrassa le front.

\- _I will always be here for you, little bro' ! Don't forget about it ! No matter what happens._

\- _Thank you, Seam…_ Murmura Arthur en retour.

\- Bon, j'y retourne avant qu'ils nous fassent chier. Reviens quand tu auras correctement sécher ces vilaines larmes, ok ?

Arthur sourit et le rouquin retourna au salon. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir, au moins, il sait que Seamas sera toujours à ses côtés…

…

\- Ça y est ! Tu as enfin trouvé les pulls ! S'exclama la mère d'Arthur alors que son deuxième fils ouvrait l'un des cadeaux sous le sapin et en retira un pull vert en laine.

\- Ah… ouais… Merci, Maman… Dit-il en prenant un air faussement heureux.

\- C'est parce que j'ai toujours peur que tu attrapes froid là où tu vas. Là, au moins, je suis sûre que tu ne tomberas pas malade.

\- Alors, Seam, on a encore droit à un pull de Maman à ton âge ! Rit Allistor.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop rire, Allistor Kirkland, Déclara soudain sombrement sa mère, A ce que je sache, vous en avez tous les quatre un. Et vous allez tous devoir le porter.

Le sourire d'Allistor se fana un peu et les autres hommes de la famille éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait qu'Allistor et sa mère qui ne souriaient pas. Arthur était mort de rire en voyant le visage coupable et gêné de son aîné face au regard tueur de sa mère. Ça, c'était un truc marrant !

Soudain, la sonnette brisa l'ambiance féerique de la maisonnée. Tout le monde releva la tête, étonné.

\- Qui peut bien venir sonner à une heure pareille ? S'étonna la mère. Et surtout la veille de Noël.

Arthur eut un coup au cœur.

\- Je vais aller voir. Dit-il en se débarrassant du papier kraft des cadeaux qu'ils étaient en train de s'offrir.

Arthur se précipita à l'entrée, tenta de voir par la fenêtre qui cela pouvait-il bien être, mais ne voyant personne, il s'étonna d'autant plus et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait en effet personne devant la porte et il eut beau regarder dans la rue, personne n'y était. Tout le monde devait déjà être chez eux à cette heure-ci, à célébrer le réveillon de Noël avec leurs proches. Qui aurait pu venir ici pour sonner à leur porte ?

L'attention du jeune homme fut alors attirée par une chose posée au sol sur le palier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là, posé sur le sol se trouvait un paquet cadeau, emballé d'un joli papier rouge et doré et surmonté d'un beau ruban vert. Il n'était ni très grand ni très petit et sur le dessus était apposé une petite carte blanche. En s'accroupissant, il attrapa la carte entre ses doigts.

 _« Passe un excellent Noël. En attendant de te revoir. »_

 _F.B_

Arthur sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps et surtout son ventre. En revenant au salon avec le paquet dans les mains, il avait un sourire bêtement heureux aux lèvres. Tout le monde le regardait.

\- Alors ? Qui c'était ? Demanda son père, son verre de whiskey dans la main.

Arthur quitta le paquet doré des yeux.

\- Euh… Alfred. Cet idiot a oublié de me donner son cadeau alors il est venu me le donner là.

Décidemment, il savait de mieux en mieux mentir et sans flancher, en plus.

\- À cette heure-ci ? Demanda Dylan.

\- Oui. Je t'ai dit, cet idiot a oublié alors il a couru de chez lui pour me le donner.

\- Tu ne l'as pas invité à rentrer ? S'étonna sa mère.

\- Non. Il fallait qu'il rentre, ses parents l'attendaient pour manger.

\- Il aurait pu au moins venir nous dire bonjour. Ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Maman, il a sans doute autre chose à faire que de venir nous voir. Arthur l'a dit, il était pressé. Renchérit Seamas. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Arthur ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet, en évitant de le déchirer. Il n'avait pas envie de le déchirer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le papier finirait à la poubelle de toute façon… La boîte était d'un beau noir profond, d'une matière qu'Arthur n'aurait pu identifier mais qui n'était certainement pas une matière basique. Il y avait écrit dessus en lettre dorées « Bell & Ross ». Il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il claqua une main sur sa bouche. Tout le monde s'était pressé à côté de lui pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Mec, tu viens de recevoir une Bell & Ross ! S'exclama Allistor.

\- Tu sais combien ça compte, une de ses machines-là ?! Entre 2 000 et 3 000 euros ! Et parfois, c'est même encore plus cher que ça ! Continua Seamas, époustouflé.

\- C'est plus que je pourrais jamais me payer pour une montrer avec mon salaire d'artisan ! Poursuivit Allistor, n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau qu'il t'a offert là ! Dit sa mère. Tu iras le remercier très fort quand tu le verras.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Continua Allistor.

Les conversations allèrent bon train, mais Arthur n'écoutait rien du tout à ce qu'ils disaient ; il y avait un autre mot coincé dans la boîte pour lui.

 _« En espérant que tu ne sois plus jamais en retard pour nos rendez-vous. »_

 _F.B_

Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit encore. François avait pensé à lui pour Noël, il lui avait offert un cadeau… Il avait envoyé quelqu'un pour venir lui livrer le cadeau même s'il était lui à l'autre bout du monde. Il y avait quand même une part de lui présente avec lui ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux…


	15. Un joli souvenir

**Chapitre 15 ! On reste plutôt dans la psychologie que l'action.**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un joli souvenir

Arthur était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il se sentait un tant soit peu apaisé. Bien sûr, toutes ses inquiétudes ; les cours, le bac, François, ses soirées avec lui, les mensonges à ses parents, sa culpabilité et sa honte… reprendraient toutes une fois qu'il aurait repris les cours dans un peu plus d'une semaine, tout ça lui reviendrait comme un coup-de-poing dans la face. Mais pour l'instant, ses vacances étaient comme un moment suspendu dans le temps, un moment où il était entouré de sa famille.

Alfred était venu le voir deux-trois fois déjà. Arthur avait bien sûr fait en sorte qu'il donne son cadeau en toute discrétion dans sa chambre, autrement, ses parents se seraient demandés pourquoi il lui offrait un deuxième cadeau en plus de la montre – qu'il ne lui avait pas offert. Encore une fois, il priait pour que ses parents ne demandent jamais à Alfred pourquoi il lui avait donné un tel objet alors qu'en réalité, il avait offert à Arthur deux livres que celui-ci avait eus l'intention d'acheter depuis des mois, mais n'ayant pas trouvé l'occasion, Alfred à qui il en avait fait part, les lui avait acheté pour son cadeau de Noël. Bien sûr, c'était un beau cadeau de la part de l'Américain, mais le prix n'était pas le même que celui de la montre que Bonnefoy lui avait offerte. Pas qu'il y mette de l'importance, loin de là.

En repensant à ce cadeau (qu'il ne porterait jamais, du moins pas en présence de sa famille), il revint inévitablement vers les derniers instants passés en compagnie de Bonnefoy. Il pensait bien sûr à ce dîner ensemble il y a une semaine à peine. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un premier rendez-vous comme celui-ci. Enfin si, il aurait pu, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé sortir (un bien grand mot, mais à défaut d'un meilleur terme, ce serait celui-là) dans un restaurant de luxe, manger un tel repas en compagnie d'un millionnaire – à moins qu'il ne soit milliardaire. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment posé la question. Il avait pu remarquer que Bonnefoy restait relativement discret sur sa vie de manière générale. Oui, il avait bien parlé un peu, en même pendant le dîner, de son travail de businessman, mais il n'entrait jamais dans les détails. Cela dit, Arthur le comprenait, son métier n'était pas évident et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas trop impliquer le jeune homme. N'empêche qu'Arthur aurait bien aimé l'écouter parler de ses voyages, parce qu'il était certain qu'en étant homme d'affaires, il avait fait de très nombreux voyages. Et le lycéen rêvait de voyages. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que sa belle Angleterre. Il espérait qu'un jour, il puisse aussi voir des pans du monde.

 _Je ne suis pas un grand aventurier comme Seamas, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour visiter un peu. Peut-être qu'un jour, Alfred et moi pourrions partir explorer le monde, après nos études. Ce serait tellement bien !_

Mais François, lui, combien de pays avait-il pu voir ? D'ailleurs, où était-il en ce moment-même ? Séjournait-il dans un hôtel comme le _Sky_ dans cet autre pays ? Que faisait-il exactement ? Sans doute des affaires, c'était son boulot. Il avait dit qu'il s'était un peu éloigné de son travail pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui. Avait-il passé les deux derniers mois en France sans travailler ? Est-ce que cela ne posait pas problème dans un métier comme le sien ? Son patron n'était-il pas mécontent qu'il se permette de ne plus travailler comme ça ? Avait-il seulement un patron, en fait ?

 _Mais pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions sur lui ? … Peut-être parce que je ne connais vraiment rien de lui. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir tout ça ? Peut-être bien que oui… Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même la personne de qui je suis le plus proche, intimement parlant. Bon sang ! On couche ensemble ! J'ai toujours du mal à me dire ça quand je ne suis pas à l'hôtel. Et même là-bas, je ne réalise pas. Ça paraît trop surréaliste. Ou trop irréel, justement… Je veux dire, on le fait, c'est clair, mais… je n'ai pas l'impression de le faire vraiment – enfin si, mais c'est pas… ça ne paraît pas… Oh, je ne sais pas comment dire ça ! C'est comme si tous ces moments que j'ai passés avec lui étaient des moments hors du temps. Dans une autre dimension. Pas tout à fait dans cette réalité. Pourtant, c'est bien réel… Quand est-ce que j'ai franchi le pas ? Je ne me souviens même pas tout à fait. Comment ? Je ne sais même pas. Tout est si confus. Quel tournant a pris ma vie… ? Coucher avec un homme d'affaires, se faire payer pour ça, se laisser emmener dans un restaurant de luxe… Mais étrangement, si c'est avec Bonnefoy, maintenant, ça ne me semble plus si honteux._

La soirée au restaurant. Voilà un autre moment irréel. Dans quel monde aurait-il cru possible, il y a encore quatre mois de ça, qu'il allait se faire inviter dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, à manger des plats plus chers que le salaire mensuel de ses parents, en compagnie d'un homme plein aux as ? En très bonne compagnie s'il devait ajouter, en revanche. François avait été… tout à fait plaisant. Très gentil, très avenant. Bien sûr, il avait gardé cette façade quelque peu impassible, mais il avait souris. Il avait même rit. Pour Arthur, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas vraiment l'homme d'affaires, mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne souriait pas, riait de bon cœur encore moins. Mais s'il l'avait invité à passer une soirée ensemble pour fêter « leur Noël », avait souri et même plaisanté en sa présence, alors il y avait peut-être quelque chose derrière tout ça. Bonnefoy se donnerait-il vraiment toute cette peine pour un simple jeune homme avec qui il couchait et qu'il payait ? Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que Bonnefoy tenait quand même un minimum à lui. Il lui avait acheté un splendide costume, l'avait invité à manger pour fêter une occasion, avait été agréable. Bon sang, il lui avait même fait envoyer un cadeau pour le réveillon de Noël. Un splendide cadeau qu'il ne pourrait pas porter, certes, mais il avait pensé à lui. Et rien que pour ça, Arthur ne pouvait pas se dire que l'homme d'affaires était totalement insensible à lui.

Intérieurement, Arthur se sentait flatté. Heureux même. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'intéresser vraiment à lui. Alors oui, ça faisait niais de penser comme ça, mais le jeune homme en était bêtement heureux. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui…

,,,

\- _Wow ! C'est super beau ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Arthur, les yeux écarquillés devant le goût qui se dispersait dans sa bouche._

\- _Des Saint-Jacques. Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? Demanda Bonnefoy, étonné._

\- _Non, mes parents ne sont pas trop fan des produits de la mer. Mon père adore la viande rouge et ma mère, c'est plus le poulet. Elle fait rarement des plans à base de fruits de mer._

\- _C'est dommage, maintenant que tu sais que tu aimes ça._

\- _Oh, c'est pas grave ! Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir en manger tous les jours, de toute façon. C'est bon, mais ça doit être écœurant à force._

 _Un silence s'installa entre eux, confortable alors que chacun piquer dans son assiette les quelques fruits de mer marinés qui y reposaient. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième plat. Comme Arthur s'y était un peu attendu sans trop y croire, il s'agissait bien de ce genre de restaurant gastronomique qui servait plein de petits plats à la suite, tous avec des noms aussi barbares les uns que les autres. Ils en étaient aux « Noix de Saint-Jacques marinées dans une sauce au vin blanc, saupoudré de persil et ciboulette, touche de citron et petite salade à la betterave en accompagnement ». Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas appeler ça juste « Saint-Jacques avec salade, point ». Arthur en riait intérieurement. Il n'attendait que le serveur pour entendre à chaque fois l'annonce du plat qu'ils allaient manger. Il manquait à chaque fois d'éclater de rire. François l'avait bien vu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que le serveur revenait, heureux de voir que son invité s'amusait du pompeux de la situation. Lui aussi avait toujours trouvé ça « de trop ». À chaque fois que le serveur repartait, ils commentaient tous les deux le nom du plat et chercher dedans ce qui avait été dit._

\- _Tu sens le citron ? Demanda François._

\- _Non, pas du tout, en fait. Répondit Arthur, interloqué en mâchant bien sa Saint-Jacques._

\- _Moi non plus._

 _Arthur éclata d'un grand rire alors que François ricana, sincèrement amusé, encore plus par le rire du jeune homme. Celui-ci en riant avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention sur eux de plusieurs regards autour des tables environnantes, ce qui le fit rougir d'un coup. Il fut soudain très conscient du lieu où ils étaient en voyant les yeux désapprobateurs des hommes et des femmes très bien habillés autour d'eux. Il se sentit soudain très gêné._

\- _Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ne prête même pas attention à leurs regards. Tous les gens que tu vois ici sont plus coincés qu'un manche à balai. En réalité, il t'envie de ne pouvoir rire de la sorte. Ils ont oublié ce que ça fait d'être naturel après avoir passé des années à se cacher derrière de masques de fausse politesse et d'hypocrisie. Et puis, dis-toi que tu ne les reverras jamais._

\- _Oui, mais vous…_

\- _Je me fous bien de l'avis des gens. Il y a des années que j'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce que pensent les autres de moi. Et moi, je veux t'entendre rire._

 _François planta son regard dans celui d'Arthur et lui sourit, presque tendrement._

\- _Ne te soucie jamais de l'avis des autres sur toi, d'accord ? Reste comme tu es. Tu es très bien comme ça._

 _Arthur ne put empêcher le rouge de se former sur ses joues. Il se sentait flatté, et une étrange boule qui chatouillait se formait dans sa poitrine._

\- _M-Merci…_

\- _Rappelle-toi d'une chose, seule mon opinion compte. Continua Bonnefoy en le regardant de toute sa hauteur._

 _Arthur releva la tête, outré._

\- _Je vous demande pardon ! Allez-vous faire foutre !_

\- _C'est bien. Dit l'homme d'affaires en souriant._

 _Le lycéen sourit, presque malgré lui. Cette soirée était vraiment agréable. Il avait pensé en arrivant qu'il allait devoir se tenir bien et faire comme les riches qui mangeaient ici, mais Bonnefoy le voulait tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts, sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. C'était vraiment un très bon moment. Et puis, il découvrait une autre part de cet homme avait qui il partageait une grande intimité sans pour autant en connaître beaucoup de lui. Se retrouver seul avec lui dans un lieu public n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, François n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres gens de sa classe sociale. Il avait quelque chose… en plus. Quelque chose qui attirait irrésistiblement Arthur…_

 _,,,_

Arthur rouvrit les yeux. Son plafond blanc se dessina au-dessus de sa tête, éclairé par la lueur du faible soleil d'hiver à l'extérieur qui tapait dessus. Il s'était endormi, à force de penser. Et il avait rêvé de sa soirée avec Bonnefoy. Il s'était senti apaisé en le revoyant dans ses rêves. Il avait de nouveau ressenti les sentiments qu'il avait eus lors de cette soirée si spéciale. Il avait un peu de mal à se l'avouer, mais… François lui manquait un peu…

…

Nouvel An était passé et sa famille et celle d'Alfred l'avaient fêté ensemble chez Arthur. C'était toujours sa mère qui faisait à manger pour ce genre d'occasion et cette année ne différait pas des précédentes. Alfred avait beau avoir une plus grande maison, c'était toujours dans la minuscule maison de la famille Kirkland qu'on fêtait la Nouvelle Année. Ça avait vraiment été une superbe soirée. Après le dîner – toujours aussi grandiose de sa mère – tous les garçons étaient allés faire des feux d'artifice dans la rue vide sous la surveillance des deux pères de famille. Arthur s'était vraiment bien amusé avec ses frères et son meilleur ami. Malgré les années qui passaient, pour les fêtes, la famille se réunissait toujours. Même Allistor avait fait l'effort de rester avec sa famille plutôt que d'aller faire la fête avec des amis à lui.

À présent, c'était le 5 janvier et l'ambiance de fête commençait doucement à s'estomper. Arthur reprenait les cours le 7. Ça voulait dire qu'il lui restait environ 4 jours avant de revoir François. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il était en ville, dans une température de -2 degré C° alors qu'il pourrait être au chaud chez lui afin de chercher un cadeau pour Bonnefoy. Bah oui, il lui en avait offert un, très beau, alors le jeune homme se sentirait mal de ne rien donner en échange. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas de la qualité et du prix de ce que Bonnefoy lui avait offert, mais ça viendrait du cœur.

Ça faisait des jours qu'Arthur faisait des recherches sur Google pour trouver quoi lui offrir. Il n'était pas aisé de trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un qui avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter, littéralement, tout ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir cherché encore et encore, tombant à chaque fois sur des objets qu'il n'avait clairement pas les moyens de s'acheter – et non, il n'utiliserait pas l'argent de ses études -, il s'était dit que quelque chose d'utile ferait l'affaire. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait qu'il voulait quelque chose qui servirait à François.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il marchait depuis plus de deux heures dans le froid en zieutant les vitrines des magasins dans l'espoir d'avoir une bonne idée. C'est au bout de la troisième heure de marche, épuisé, gelé jusqu'aux os et lassé, qu'il passa devant une vitrine et l'idée lui éclata au visage comme une évidence. Ça, c'était utile, beau, et en plus, pas trop cher !

Arthur se précipita dans le magasin et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, son article soigneusement emballé dans du papier au fond du sachet qu'il portait. Il savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que ce ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ce que François lui avait offert, mais ça venait du cœur, parce qu'il y avait une vraie démarche derrière ; des heures de recherches, de réflexions et un mouvement vers l'autre. Arthur sourit pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une grande réaction de la part de l'homme d'affaires, mais il espérait sincèrement que ça lui plairait quand même.


	16. Retour au paradis

**Je suis tellement contente de se chapitre ! Bon, warning : ça va devenir vachement guimauve (ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment à la base) mais que voulez-vous ? Le fluff nous rattrape toujours. En tout cas, je ferais en sorte que tout ne soit pas aussi facile que ça à l'air de se profiler. Je ne pourrais tolérer que tout se passe bien sans un peu de piment ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Retour au paradis 

\- C'est quoi ce sachet que tu as trimballé toute la journée ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, _idiot_! Rétorqua Arthur, cachant inconsciemment le sachet qu'il tenait à la main aux yeux d'Alfred.

C'est vrai, il l'avait porté toute la journée à la main pour ne pas avoir à le fourrer dans son sac et risquer de l'abîmer. Mais du coup, il le mettait malgré lui sous le nez de tous ses camarades – ils étaient de nouveau en cours depuis la veille – et son meilleur ami n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Il avait été tellement heureux toute la journée, pensant à la soirée à venir et au cadeau qu'il allait offrir à François, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à cacher son présent.

\- Ça va, je ne faisais que poser la question ! Rit Alfred en voyant la manière protectrice qu'a eu son meilleur ami d'éloigner le beau sachet. Je pensais juste qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous.

\- Alors là, tu rêves ! Encore heureux qu'on ait chacun ses secrets ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Lui sourit, mi amusé mi narquois le plus petit.

L'Américain baissa son regard bleu ciel sur son ami anglais et, l'air très sérieux, dit :

\- Moi, je n'ai pas de secret pour toi, en tout cas.

Arthur se tourna vers lui d'un coup. En voyant le sérieux dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, il ne sut trop comment réagir. Alfred disait indéniablement la vérité et il se sentit tout à coup mal de lui mentir aussi souvent. En fait, il lui mentait sur l'entièreté de sa vie… Et là, ce crétin venait de lui dire qu'il avait assez confiance en lui et qu'il mettait assez de matière dans leur amitié pour tout lui dire. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas se permettre…

\- _Shut up, moron! Stop saying shit!_ S'écria-t-il en faisant mine de rire et frappa – gentiment – le bras du plus grand.

Ils rirent tous les deux, mais quelque chose de gênant persista entre eux. Des non-dits et des secrets qu'Arthur était sûr qu'Alfred avait sentis derrière sa tentative de changer de sujet. Il espérait juste qu'Alfred soit assez généreux pour oublier cet épisode. Après les aveux d'Alfred sur le fait qu'il se sentait délaissé par Arthur et leur réconciliation il y a peu, l'Anglais s'était rendu compte à quel point cette amitié lui était précieuse et il n'avait pas du tout envie de la perdre.

Le sujet du sachet ne fut plus abordé de la journée. Pour autant, Alfred avait-il oublié la façon dont Arthur avait répondu à sa déclaration. Sans doute pas. Arthur avait des secrets, des secrets qu'il ne pouvait partager avec qui que ce soit, mis à part son secret lui-même ; François Bonnefoy…

…

Quand Arthur était dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, il passait rapidement vers les ascenseurs, comme d'habitude sans saluer qui que ce soit et sans vraiment regarder en l'air. Il savait parfaitement que les hôtesses de l'accueil le reconnaissaient à chaque fois qu'il passait et qu'elles savaient bien la raison pour laquelle il était là. Elles ne disaient cependant rien, c'étaient les affaires d'un client et la discrétion sur leur clientèle était de mise dans leurs contrats de travail. Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer le plus loin possible d'elle quand il allait vers les ascenseurs. Il n'aimait pas sentir leurs regards sur lui – comme il ne passait pas par l'accueil, elles faisaient quand même attention aux gens qui passaient au cas où il fallait appeler la sécurité, mais elles reconnaissaient toujours cet adolescent-là. Arthur ne savait pas comment étaient leurs regards, plein de jugement ou indifférents, mais il préférait ne pas lever la tête pour vérifier.

À chaque fois, ce n'était que dans l'ascenseur qu'il se sentait un peu mieux ; il n'y avait plus le monde du hall d'entrée. Mais parfois, il y avait d'autres personnes dans la cabine et là encore, c'était une mini crise panique quand il avait l'impression de sentir leurs regards étonnés ou sévères. Il avait peur de tourner la tête pour regarder dans le miroir et voir ce qu'il redoutait tellement. Bien sûr, un adolescent comme lui, vêtu ainsi, dans un hôtel haut de gamme… il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Et quand il arrivait enfin devant la porte de la chambre, la chambre 712, il avait peur d'un autre jugement.

Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent dans la tête d'Arthur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Bonnefoy, et qu'il allait le revoir, qu'il avait un présent et qu'il avait hâte de lui offrir, que la journée lui paraissait belle depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin en ayant la perspective de revoir l'homme d'affaires. Bêtement heureux. Il s'était bien dit d'arrêter de se sentir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui, depuis son dîner avec Bonnefoy, il avait l'impression que les choses étaient un peu moins sombres. Il avait surtout découvert un autre pan de celui-ci. Un pan qui lui plaisait bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Alors quand il entra dans le hall d'entrée, il évita toujours les hôtesses, mais il n'essaya pas de se cacher. Dans l'ascenseur, il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il souriait doucement, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand la sonnette annonça le 7ème étage, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre 712 et toqua sans même hésiter.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila Bonnefoy, à moitié vêtu d'une serviette, le reste du corps nu. Il venait visiblement juste de sortir de la douche et Bon Dieu ! Ce qu'Arthur avait envie de lui sauter dessus. La décence et son égo mal-placé le retinrent. Il ne put cependant effacer le sourire de ses lèvres. Un sourire – plus sarcastique – était lui aussi présent sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires.

\- Rentre ! Dit-il en rentrant à nouveau.

Arthur le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était le même schéma que d'habitude, mais il y avait une sorte d'apaisement qui ressortait de ce rituel. Pendant que le jeune homme se débarrassait de son manteau qu'il déposa sur le canapé, François se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Cette proximité, cette non-gêne entre eux, ces gestes tellement usuels (l'un qui se pose sur le canapé, l'autre se séchant les cheveux à moitié nu juste à côté) donnaient une agréable impression à Arthur. Comme si tout ça était normal, qu'il s'agissait juste de deux hommes, deux – oserait-il le dire – deux amants qui se retrouvent, habitués à la présence de l'autre. Comme si cette situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle…

Pourtant, le lycéen attendit patiemment que François ait fini. Il avait envie d'aller vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il y avait toujours cette retenue, cette pudeur qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas de vrais amants et que, par conséquent, il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire, comme exiger de Bonnefoy qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour leurs retrouvailles. D'une part par leur statut (il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Arthur était payé pour sa présence ici, alors pour la notion d'amant, on repassera ; et puis, leur différence d'âge instaurer toujours cette distance). Pourtant, il aimerait bien prendre Bonnefoy dans ses bras, lui signifier, même sans le formuler, qu'il lui avait manqué. Dans sa tête, il s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios de leurs retrouvailles. Aucune ne ressemblait vraiment à celle-là. Mais encore une fois, c'était de sa faute à lui, c'était parce qu'il se retenait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le Lui dans ses scénarios avait assez de courage pour aller réclamer les lèvres de François. Le vrai Lui attendait sur le canapé…

\- Bonnefoy… Dit-il en se levant, mais il fut de suite interrompu lorsque quelque chose de doux et de chaud se pressa contre ses lèvres

Les bêtes du désir rampèrent à nouveau sous sa peau. Elles s'étaient tues pendant plusieurs longs jours, mais à présent, les mains de François à nouveau sur lui, il se sentait perdre pied. La langue affriolante et dévoreuse de l'homme d'affaires léchait déjà ses lèvres, quémandant l'ouverture de sa bouche, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il se laissa complétement dominer par celle-ci et la laissa cajoler sa propre langue sans répliquer. Comme c'était bon de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras chauds, sous cette bouche affamée ! Il sentait à chaque fois son esprit dériver loin et sa volonté ne lui appartenait plus. Il cessait de penser. Son corps était entièrement offert à cet homme.

Les mains de celui-ci glissèrent le long de ses hanches, le faisant lascivement gémir, jusqu'à agripper ses fesses, et il gémit encore plus fort. D'une simple impulsion dessus, Arthur comprit et sauta, retenu par les bras étrangement incroyablement musclés de Bonnefoy. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient toujours pas, affamées l'une de l'autre. Pouvoir goûter le maximum de l'autre. Prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre.

Arthur se sentit bientôt basculer en arrière, mais en toute confiance, ne se débattit pas. Sa tête fut délicatement posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, son corps fut allongé sur les coussins moelleux. Le corps de François se colla contre le sien en une pression affolante. Sa serviette était à moitié tombée, laissant voir une partie de ses beaux atours. Arthur ne pouvait attendre de les sentir contre lui, les siens encore comprimés dans son jean. Ses mains entamèrent des séries de caresses pressées et désireuses le long du dos du plus grand blond, se perdirent parfois dans les longues mèches dorées. Ses jambes ne quittaient pas la taille de l'homme d'affaires qui essayait de lui retirer son pantalon et sa chemise. Il n'essayait même pas de l'aider, l'esprit déjà trop embrumé, mourant d'envie de ne pas quitter le corps au-dessus de lui.

Ils se débarrassèrent enfin de toutes leurs parures – surtout toutes celles que portait le jeune homme – et la rencontre des peaux fut électrisante. Ils gémirent de concert en se frottant indécemment l'un à l'autre.

\- Bonnefoy HA-…

\- Mmh… Arthur… appelle-moi… François…

\- François… Susurra Arthur en fermant les yeux, savourant ce prénom dans sa bouche.

\- C'est bien, trésor ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais… Murmura à son tour l'homme d'affaires en les prenant tous les deux en main.

\- Moi… moi aussi… Réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

\- Arthur…

\- François ~ …

L'homme continua ses caresses un moment, mais s'arrêta bien avant de les faire attendre le septième ciel, poussant Artur à gémir de frustration. Il se redressa et le jeune homme voulut se couvrir sous la morsure du froid à la perte de la chaleur du corps au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi François s'était écarté de la sorte. Il comprit quand il vit celui-ci, à genoux près de son visage, prendre délicatement ses joues entres ses mains et obligea ses yeux à se poser sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui : le sexe dur et dressé de François se dressait sans honte devant son visage. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme en position de force et celui-ci lui sourit avec un mélange étrange de douceur et d'ironie.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit… tu m'as terriblement manqué. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce serait ton tour juste après.

Arthur n'avait jamais fait ça, n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça. D'habitude, c'était Bonnefoy qui prenait tout en main, qui les menait au sommet de leur plaisir, toujours ensemble. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant à voir cette hampe dressée devant lui, elle semblait l'appeler à la goûter. Et puis, si c'était avec François, il se sentait à l'aise de le faire…

…

Arthur redescendait doucement. Il venait de vivre l'un des trucs les plus incroyables de sa vie. Premièrement, il venait de donner une fellation à un François, et deuxièmement, celui-ci venait de lui en donner une. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé leurs retrouvailles de cette façon, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il avait déjà entendu dire que c'était génial à faire, cent fois plus à recevoir, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était génial à ce point-LA. Et _Lord,_ il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait fait était bien – François avait quand même joui – mais ce dernier était extraordinairement doué. Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison, mais il était à peu près sûr que François était un expert en la matière. Il n'y avait pas moyen avec la façon dont il faisait tourner sa langue, ce que faisaient ses lèvres sur son propre sexe et la succion qu'il avait exercé dessus.

 _Bon sang, ce que c'est gênant de penser un truc pareil ! Mais putain, ce que c'était bon ! Je veux refaire ça à chaque fois !_

Ça faisait quelques minutes que leur activité était terminée, mais ils n'avaient pas quitté leurs bras, emmitouflés dans une couverture que François avait mise sur eux. C'était la première fois qu'après leur relation, ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Arthur avait toujours tendance à s'éloigner par honte, et Bonnefoy aimait fumer après le sexe. Mais là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air de vouloir quitter la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Arthur frissonnait même aux légères caresses à peine appuyées des doigts de François dans son dos. Il ne se privait pas non plus, dans son état à moitié léthargique, de caresser aussi la peau sous ses mains de son amant.

 _Peut-être que maintenant, la notion d'amant a vraiment pris un sens… On ne fait pas une fellation à n'importe qui… Enfin, je crois… Je veux dire, c'est super intime…_

\- Arthur ? Murmura alors la voix de François.

Elle avait l'air si douce.

\- Mmh…

\- Ça t'a plu… ?

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se mettre un battre un peu plus vite.

\- O-Oui… beaucoup… Répondit-il timidement, étonné que François lui pose la question mais surtout par l'incertitude qu'il lisait dans sa voix.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas faire des choses qui ne te plaisent pas. Quand quelque chose ne te convient pas, assure-toi de me le dire et je comprendrais. D'accord ? Demanda François en continuant de caresser son dos.

\- Oui… bien sûr… (un temps passa)… Merci, François…

Arthur se sentait tellement rassuré, tellement compris. François n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il puisse être. Ce n'était pas un connard sans cœur qui le payait juste pour coucher avec lui. Arthur comprenait maintenant qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Ce n'était pas que du sexe ou alors, François se serait contenter de le prendre sans cérémonie depuis longtemps, sans se soucier de son bien-être, ne l'aurait pas emmené au restaurant pour qu'ils se voient dans un autre contexte, ne l'aurait pas couvert de cadeaux et d'attentions. Et maintenant, Arthur voyait mieux tous les gestes que François avait toujours eues envers lui, mais qu'il avait refusé de voir comme des signes de bonté. Mais Bonnefoy était bon. Un peu effrayant, indéniablement mystérieux, mais ce n'était pas un connard. Pas avec lui du moins. Arthur ne savait pas comment il travaillait, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de profondément humain derrière ce masque impassible. Et si Arthur l'avait déjà constaté plusieurs fois dans le passé, maintenant, il l'avouait enfin, en prenait pleinement conscience. Et il se sentait mieux, moins coupable d'avoir accepté cette offre, parce que c'était une bonne personne, pas un pervers sans cœur.

Il se souvint soudain qu'il avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Il releva la tête soudainement, surprenant l'homme d'affaires qui le regarda, étonné.

\- J'ai failli oublier, mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose ! Dit-il.

Il quitta à regret la chaleur du corps de François et attrapa le sachet au pied du canapé. Le grand blond se redressa contre l'accoudoir.

\- C'est pour toi ! S'exclama Arthur en le lui tendant, rayonnant. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour le cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert. Même si c'était bizarre de découvrir un paquet déposé sur le pas de sa porte le soir de Noël, quand j'ai vu les petits mots que tu m'as laissés et la superbe montre, j'ai été très heureux. Tu comprendras cependant que je ne puisse pas la porter en présence de ma famille et de mes amis sans attirer des suspicions. J'ai réussi à faire passer ça comme un cadeau de mon meilleur ami aux yeux de ma famille, mais lui ne doit pas découvrir ou il ne me lâchera pas… Bref, du coup, j'ai cherché, - j'ai un peu galéré quand même - et comme je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir – je veux dire, tu peux littéralement t'offrir tout ce que tu veux – enfin bon, je me suis dit qu'un truc utile serait pas mal. Du coup… tiens !

François attrapa le sachet, ayant écouté le discours d'Arthur avec attention, très touché par son attention même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il ouvrit le sachet, souleva l'objet très mou emballé dans du papier kraft blanc et le déballa. Un tissu vert forêt se révéla à ses yeux ; doux, beau et chaud. Une écharpe.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison, mais je voulais quand même t'offrir un truc pour Noël. Je la trouvais très belle dans la vitrine et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait t'aller…

\- Elle est très belle, c'est vrai. Déclara François en caressant le tissu, encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu un cadeau qui venait du cœur ; il n'en avait jamais reçu… Merci, gamin.

Arthur lui sourit. Il ne savait trop comment interpréter le visage de François, mais le pétillement dans ses yeux ne lui disait que de bonnes choses. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son torse. François ne tarda pas à enrouler les siens autour de sa taille. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux


	17. Sur un petit nuage

**Alors voilà, pour les deux-trois (peut-être moins) chapitres suivants, tout comme celui-ci, il va y avoir une ambiance un peu fluffy. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par contre, je compte bien faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que ça *petit démon qui rigole en arrière-plan*. En attendant, profitez-en !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Sur un petit nuage 

\- C'est moi ou tu as repris du poids, depuis quelque temps ? Intervint la voix de François depuis la chaise au bar.

Arthur, attablé au petit bureau près de la télévision écran plasma, ne se retourna pas à l'entente de la voix de son amant, mais laissa sa plume en suspens au-dessus de sa feuille de devoir.

\- Bah, c'était Noël, y a pas longtemps ! Ma mère m'a gavé comme une oie. C'est comme ça chaque année, c'est la seule période où je mange autant. Expliqua Arthur en regardant le mur devant lui.

\- Tant mieux. Je préfère savoir que tu manges. Avant les vacances de Noël, tu commençais à me faire un peu peur avec ton poids plume.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu insinues donc que j'étais maigrichon ? Demanda-t-il en regardant François, accoudé au bar derrière lui, un verre de l'un de ses alcools préférés après le vin à la main ; le bourbon.

L'homme d'affaires le regarda depuis là-bas, mais sans sourire, lui.

\- Je n'insinue pas, je le dis, tu étais beaucoup trop maigre pour un garçon de ton âge. Dit-il d'un air sévère.

Le cœur d'Arthur se réchauffa. Quand François prenait cet air sombre, c'était quand il s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été vraiment en règle avec mon poids. J'ai toujours eu quelques kilos en mois par rapport à ce qu'il faudrait avec ma taille. Mais c'est parce que je ne fais pas de sport non plus, alors en terme de masse musculaire, mon niveau est assez faible… Réfléchit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel, lui donnait un air un peu insouciant.

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers François pour constater que celui-ci le regardait avec une mine encore plus sombre qu'avant, plongé dans un mutisme songeur. Arthur se leva de la chaise de bureau, posa sa plume fermée sur sa feuille et se dirigea vers le bar. Il s'approcha de François au poids de se coller contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de son cou, en peu en hauteur par rapport à lui.

\- Raison de plus pour faire attention à toi et manger correctement. Gronda le Français.

Arthur le regarda de ses beaux yeux verts forêt, un léger sourire heureux aux lèvres. Comme il aimait quand François montrait de l'inquiétude pour lui. C'était si agréable de se sentir le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un. Et c'était encore meilleur que ça ne durait que depuis à peine plus d'un mois. C'était encore si nouveau que ça avait encore cette douceur de la nouveauté. Arthur se laissa bêtement submergé par cette sensation si apaisante de sentir quelqu'un prendre soin de vous, se préoccuper de vos moindres mots, vous demander des nouvelles et vous écoutez attentivement sans jugement et sans faux conseils. Il avait l'idiote impression d'être pile au bon endroit avec François. Qu'il n'y avait que lui pour le faire se sentir si aimé, si désiré.

Lorsque François passa son bras sous les siens pour l'enlacer, Arthur laissa sa tête reposer sur ses pectoraux fins mais développés, écoutant le léger battement de cœur qui résonnait dans sa cage thoracique. Un rythme apaisant…

\- C'est quoi, ton devoir ?

\- Un devoir de philo, comme d'hab'. Le prof abuse trop sur les dissertations à cause du bac à la fin de l'année. On en a une quasiment chaque semaine… Celle-là est pour lundi prochain.

\- Mmh… J'ai jamais aimé la philo au lycée. Les profs étaient toujours fermés d'esprit et tu ne pouvais jamais placer quelque chose d'original sans qu'ils ne saquent. Comme si la philo pouvait se résumer à citer des auteurs connus dont personne n'en a rien à foutre.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, la tête toujours posée sur le torse de François, écoutant la résonnance qu'avait la voix grave de son amant dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda François en essayant de regarder le visage du plus jeune.

Celui-ci releva un peu la tête pour regarder l'homme d'affaires dans les yeux.

\- J'ai dû mal à t'imaginer au lycée, en fait. Encore plus comme un élève rebelle dont le style de pensée emmerdait les profs de philo.

Le même sourire mi-amusé mi-sarcastique qu'arborait toujours le plus âgé fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah bon ? C'était pourtant le cas.

\- Toi ? Au lycée ? J'ai vraiment du mal à t'y voir ! T'as des photos de toi à cette époque ?! Demanda le jeune homme en riant.

\- « A cette époque » ?! Tu me prends pour un dinosaure ou quoi ?!

La prise d'Arthur autour du torse de François se resserra un peu, preuve de son humeur taquine lorsqu'il répondit en souriant en coin :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?

Un sourcil se leva gracieusement au-dessus de l'œil lilas de François.

\- J'ai bien des photos, mais comme tu viens de m'insulter, tu ne les verras donc jamais. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Quoi ? Oh allez ! C'était pour rire ! Je veux te voir ! T'avais aussi les cheveux longs ? Je suis sûr que oui ! Mais genre, il devait être attaché. Ou alors, ils étaient courts, mais plaqués sur la tête comme un snob. Tenta de deviner le lycéen.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un snob ? Demanda François, étonna, mais surtout amusé.

\- Bah, avec tout l'argent que tu as, tu dois venir d'une famille riche donc je t'imagine très bien comme un adolescent habillé avec un long manteau noir ou bleu foncé, des belles chaussures cirées et une coupe impec'. Ou alors, complètement l'inverse, tu étais un rebelle contre l'autorité de tes parents et tu t'habillais en hippie, les cheveux encore plus longs qu'aujourd'hui et débraillé… Mmh, non ! Définitivement pas ! Éclata-t-il de rire à l'idée d'un François en tee-shirt psychédélique, pattes d'eph et lunettes _peace and love._

François sourit en voyant son amant mort de rire dans ses bras. La première image était sans aucun doute plus proche de ce qu'il avait été. Même si ce n'était pas le style qu'il avait aimé porter à l'époque… Son père l'y avait beaucoup obligé… Mais ce n'était pas une période de sa vie dont il avait envie de parler. De manière générale, d'aucun point de son passé. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de savoir, de toute façon. Et s'il savait, alors il découvrirait qui il était, et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Jamais !

\- Tu veux prendre une douche avant de repartir ? Il ne faudrait pas que tes parents sentent l'odeur du sexe sur ta peau. Ronronna François en mordillant doucement le cou de son jeune amant.

\- Quoi ? Parce que ça a une odeur ! Mais tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! Ca fait des mois que je rentre tous les mardis et les jeudis soir sans m'être lavé !

Ce fut au tour de François d'exploser de rire.

…

Arthur fut très intrigué lorsqu'il avait sorti son portable de sa poche, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour constater qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de la part de François.

 _« Penses-tu que tu puisses passer ce soir après les cours devant le Sky. J'ai besoin de te voir seulement deux minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave. »_

 _11:54_

Ce message l'intriguait d'autant plus qu'on n'était ni mardi, ni jeudi, et que François ne lui avait jamais demandé de le voir devant l'hôtel.C'était assez étrange… L'homme d'affaires avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était rien de grave, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner dans sa tête des centaines de scénarios différents. Des plus mielleux au plus catastrophiques.

Il eut du mal toute la journée à se concentrer sur ses cours avec cette perspective en tête. C'était toujours compliqué pour lui de faire sa journée normalement quand il y avait une donnée aussi étrange qui rentrait en ligne de compte. Il avait autant hâte de quitter les cours à cause de l'agitation dans laquelle il était, qu'anxieux à l'idée de ce que François allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Ses cours se finissaient ce jour-là à 16h, plus tôt que les jours où il allait voir François. Dès l'instant où il sortit de la classe, il attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à l'homme d'affaires, lui signifiant qu'il sortait de cours et que le temps qu'il marche jusqu'à l'hôtel, il en avait pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Le message envoyé, il marcha vers la sortie du couloir.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié quelque chose…

\- Arthur ? On rentre ensemble, ce soir, vu que je n'ai pas d'entraînement ? S'écria alors la voix de son meilleur ami en le rattrapant.

 _Oups, j'avais oublié…_

Il essaya de prendre une moue désolée et de paraître le plus sincère possible lorsqu'il se tourna vers Alfred dans l'optique de lui mentir pour se soustraire à cette invitation. Il ne pouvait clairement pas aller voir François devant l'hôtel avec Alfred à ses talons.

\- Ah… euh… en fait, je dois faire un détour en ville pour aller acheter un truc… Je peux pas rentrer avec toi… Désolé… Tenta-t-il avec une moue embarrassée feinte.

Mais Alfred ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

\- C'est pas grave ! Je peux aller avec toi en ville. Mes parents ne m'attendent pas pour manger avant 19h. Dit-il en souriant.

 _Merde… Bien sûr qu'il allait vouloir venir avec moi…_

\- C'est que… Je risque d'être long. C'est pour trouver un cadeau à ma mère. Comme je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter, ça peut durer longtemps.

\- Je peux te donner des conseils, si tu veux.

\- Ah… C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter…

\- Mais ça ne m'embête pas ! Renchérit Alfred en souriant.

 _Bon, tant pis, il faut que je trouve autre chose…_

\- Disons que… je réfléchis mieux quand je suis seul, tu vois. En fait, si tu viens et que ça dur trop longtemps, je vais vraiment me sentir gêné de t'avoir fait rester pour rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr de trouver quelque chose.

Cette fois, le sourire d'Alfred fana un peu et devint plus triste.

\- Bon, d'accord… Je comprends. On se voit demain, alors.

Et il partit après un signe de la main. Arthur se sentit très mal de mettre son meilleur ami à l'écart encore une fois. Il avait bien senti qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix devant son obstination. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami se sente une nouvelle fois rejeté par lui comme ça avait pu être le cas il y a quelques mois. Il allait de toute façon devoir réparer ça d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de lâcher un gros « _Dammit !_ » en voyant qu'il n'allait pas être là-bas dans les dix minutes qu'il avait précisé à François. Il pensa à prendre la sortie de derrière, par les gymnases, qui donnait quasiment directement devant l'hôtel. Et puisqu'Alfred ne devait à priori pas passer par là (en espérant qu'il prenne bien le tram et qu'il ne se décide pas à marcher dans ce froid). Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il le voie aller dans la direction inverse du centre-ville, ou il découvrirait qu'il a menti et leur amitié risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Et bonjour pour essayer de rattraper et justifier un truc pareil !

Il arriva bien 5-6 minutes plus tard que ce qu'il avait dit à François en message. Il ne vit pas Alfred passer dans la rue, alors il devait bel et bien avoir pris le tram. Quand il fut devant l'hôtel, il ne vit d'abord personne. Puis, une silhouette toute vêtue d'un manteau noir arriva dans son champ de vision. C'était François ! Il se dirigea vers lui en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'homme d'affaires l'accueillit lui aussi avec un léger sourire. Ça lui rappelait un peu leur toute première rencontre. Même si ça ne s'était pas du tout passé de cette façon, le lieu était le même.

\- Viens un peu par ici ! Dit François en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. J'aimerais qu'on s'éloigne un peu des baies vitrées.

Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus loin, toujours dans la rue, mais à assez loin des baies vitrées pour ne pas être vu d'un côté et sur un chemin caché derrière des arbres et des buissons pour passer inaperçu de la grande route. L'anxiété d'Arthur monta d'un cran. Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

\- François… Tu me fais un peu peur, tu sais ? Finit par avouer Arthur en se mordant la lèvre.

Le plus âge se mit alors devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Mais… je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la journée à angoisser sur ce message que je t'ai envoyé ce matin ?!

Arthur ne répondit pas et François souffla.

\- Merde… C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais… Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien.

\- Oui, mais avoue que c'est quand même assez mystérieux… On s'est vu hier soir et là, tu me demandes de venir te voir devant l'hôtel. Tu m'emmènes dans un coin un peu caché et comme je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses, je flippe un peu… C'est normal !

L'expression de François changea subtilement, mais assez pour qu'Arthur le voit, de surprise à inquiète.

\- Je suis désolé… j'avais oublié que tu étais de nature angoissée… Je ne t'enverrais plus de messages pas clairs à l'avenir. J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais imaginer plein de choses dans cette petite tête trop remplie ! Enfin bref, je voulais juste te donner l'argent que tu as oublié de prendre hier soir en partant. Dit François en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

Arthur le regarda, interdit.

\- C'est tout ?! C'était juste pour ça ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu la prochaine fois pour me le donner. C'était franchement pas urgent ! S'écria Arthur.

François ne répondit pas tout d'abord.

\- Je respecte toujours mes engagements. Je t'ai dit que tu serais payé après chaque séance passée avec moi, alors je tiens à ce que tu prennes cet argent sans faute à chaque fois. Dit-il en tendant un peu plus la liasse vers le jeune homme.

Arthur regarda les billets avec une sorte de vide dans les yeux. Il posa la main sur les billets, mais ne les prit pas tout de suite. Sa main toucha les doigts de François et il dit, relevant la tête vers les beaux yeux lilas du plus âgé.

\- Tu sais, François… je crois que je suis passé à un stade où je me fiche un peu de l'argent. Parce que ce n'est pas pour ça que je continue de venir te voir. Finit-il en souriant tendrement.

Le choc dans les yeux de François lui fut clairement visible et il trouvait ça légèrement drôle. Mais ce qui était mieux encore, c'était de voir François se précipiter sur ses lèvres pour les lui embrasser avec fougue, ses bras fermement enroulés autour du corps du plus jeune pour le coller au maximum contre lui, l'argent laissé de côté.


	18. Une relation au-dessus de tout

**Alors, je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, je l'ai écrit devant ma télé à regarder les manifestation à Paris, du coup j'étais pas à fond dedans… C'est encore un chapitre tout doux où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est pour montrer l'évolution de leur relation. Les choses devraient commencer à bouger d'ici le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Une relation au-dessus de tout

\- Hé, Petit frère ! Ça te dirait d'aller faire une partie de futsal avec nous, ce soir ? Demanda Allistor en entrant dans la chambre du benjamin de la famille.

Arthur le regarda, étonné.

\- Depuis quand tu fais du futsal, toi ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Depuis que mon patron me laisse plus de temps pour me reposer.

Arthur se sentit très mal de devoir lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, ce soir, il avait d'autres choses de prévu. Des choses qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'annuler. Bien que la perspective de rester avec ses frères et profiter pour une fois d'eux lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

\- Ah… Désolé, Allie, ce soir, je sors avec des potes, je rentre que dans la soirée… Dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau, clairement embarrassé.

\- Dis donc, je trouve que tu sors vachement avec tes potes, ces derniers temps ! Tu les aimes plus que nous ou quoi ?

Là, le jeune homme se sentit fortement rougir puisque l'image de François se fit une place plus pressante dans sa tête.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

\- Bah ! T'inquiètes, Petit Frère ! C'est normal à ton âge de vouloir passer plus de temps avec tes potes qu'avec ta famille ! J'étais pareil à ton âge. C'est après que tu te rends compte que c'est important d'être avec ta famille, mais ça viendra. C'est pas grave, on remet ça à une prochaine fois. Je crois que je suis libre un ou deux soirs la semaine prochaine. On pourra se refaire ça avec toi, ok ?

Arthur lui lança un grand sourire rayonnant. Allistor avait beau être un crétin la majeure partie du temps, ça restait un grand frère exceptionnel.

\- Travaille bien, l'Intello !

\- Va chier, le rouquin !

Allistor sortit de sa chambre en riant, laissant Arthur seul à ses réflexions. Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment le bon choix ? Devait-il privilégier son amant à ses frères ? Il passait régulièrement du temps avec François, alors qu'avec ses frères, c'était une autre histoire. Chacun était accaparé par sa propre vie. Mais en même temps, il ne se voyait pas dire non à François le jour même alors que ça faisait des jours que le jeune homme se réjouissait pour cette sortie avec lui.

François avait l'air de vouloir faire beaucoup d'effort pour passer du temps avec lui en-dehors de l'hôtel. Celui-ci était réservé pour leur intimité, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dehors, Arthur avait vraiment l'impression d'être un « couple » à peu près normal. Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il y avait trop d'éléments qui ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte lorsqu'on était un vrai couple – l'argent qu'il recevait, par exemple, même si cela lui semblait moins malsain à présent, plus vraiment comme une dette que François lui devait pour avoir passé du temps avec lui, mais davantage une aide bienvenue pour son projet. Mais Arthur ne se plaignait pas. Il avait découvert en le Français un homme bon, avec ses défauts pour sûr, mais il avait tôt fait de réaliser qu'il avait un grand respect pour lui et peut-être même – osait-il le rêver – quelque chose de plus fort encore.

Il avait hâte de passer du temps avec lui. Il aimait ses frères, mais sa relation avec François prenait un tournant trop important pour qu'il en rate une miette.

…

Le portable à la main, Arthur marcha vite, lui lança régulièrement un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux messages, mais surtout pour avoir un repère auquel se tenir. Il avait rendez-vous avec François à 17h devant l'hôtel. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'emmener se balader. Il avait accepté à la condition qu'il soit rentré avant le soir. François lui avait assuré que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, que c'était juste histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Arthur avait trouvé ça adorable de voir François lui demander s'il pouvait l'emmener se promener ensemble pour passer du temps avec lui. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à un adolescent de son âge et non plus à un adulte expérimenté. Il avait été un peu gêné, n'osant pas croiser son regard même s'il gardait un air faussement impassible et Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Il se sentait tellement flatté qu'un homme tel que lui puisse vouloir de lui au point de se rapprocher, de lui demander de « sortir avec lui ». Il se souvenait bien sûr que François, au début de leur accord, lui avait dit qu'il lui demanderait sa compagnie, et peut-être le fait de passer du temps en dehors de l'hôtel en faisait partie. Mais il aurait aussi pu demander une autre sorte de compagnie. Il avait entendu parler – surtout dans les films, à vrai dire – de ces hommes qui payaient des hommes et des femmes simplement pour parler avec eux. Sauf que François ne parlait pas du tout de lui donc ça n'avait rien à voir. Il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui. Et Arthur se sentait bêtement heureux de ce genre d'attention.

Il arriva bientôt, un peu transpirant, près de l'avant de l'hôtel et il vit déjà François sur le trottoir. Il sourit, rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et courut vers lui. François l'accueillit en souriant. Décidément, il souriait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Arthur aimait à se dire que c'était grâce à lui.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda l'homme d'affaires en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur pour le conduire vers la voiture.

\- François, on s'est vu jeudi dernier.

\- Je sais, mais il peut se passer plein de choses en peu de temps, tu sais.

Il avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux qu'Arthur se sentit un peu bizarre. Pourquoi disait-il une chose pareille avec une telle expression… ?

François lui ouvrit la portière de la berline et l'invita à entrer. Arthur ne se fit pas prier ; sa marche de chez lui à l'hôtel avait laissé le temps à ses mains de geler. Il faisait chaud dans la voiture et il lui sembla qu'il faisait encore meilleur quand François entra à sa suite et se colla contre lui. Il aurait pu lui dire que toute la banquette était libre, mais c'était agréable de se coller contre lui alors il accepta l'étreinte avec plaisir, se blottissant encore plus contre le flanc de l'homme d'affaires. Arthur aurait dû se sentir gêné, mais en fait, pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place. La voiture démarra.

Le trajet ne devait pas durer longtemps puisqu'ils allaient en ville, mais Arthur le passa blottit contre François, sans parole échangée. Une main caressait doucement son dos à travers son manteau. Il était presque somnolent dans la chaleur de la voiture et celle de François. Il ne resta pourtant pas longtemps, mais son bonheur, entremêlé avec l'atmosphère, le rendait tout endormi.

Quand la voiture se gara, il rouvrit les yeux et leva le regard vers François qui le regardait avec un petit sourire attendri.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur, mais on va devoir sortir dans le froid. Murmura-t-il contre son front.

\- Mmh…

Il lui embrassa le front avant de commencer à se déplacer. Arthur le suivit. Ils sortirent sur le trottoir, dans le froid glaçant et réveillant de février. Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucune décoration de Noël, mais ils étaient proches d'une rue très commerçante et très chère de la ville d'où ils voyaient des lumières se diffusaient. C'était là où ils allaient se promener. Ils n'osèrent pas trop se tenir la main en public – surtout Arthur, il ne voulait pas voir les regards étonnés, voir dégoûtés des gens qu'ils croisaient en voyant non seulement deux hommes se tenir la main, mais en plus, deux hommes avec une telle différence d'âge – mais ils restèrent tout de même proches l'un de l'autre. Marchant côte à côte, ils regardaient dans les vitrines illuminées.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te plaît, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Disait souvent François lorsque le jeune homme zieutait un peu trop longtemps quelque chose dans les vitrines.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes quoi que ce soit. Répondait Arthur en souriant.

Mais François insistait, parfois le poussant à entrer dans un magasin pour voir de plus près. Arthur refusait à chaque fois.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te gâter. Finit par dire l'homme d'affaires.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment assumer le rôle de maîtresse que ça me donnerait. Répliqua Arthur sans méchanceté.

Mais c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça et le fait que ce soit François qui le lui achète lui donnerait l'impression d'être entretenu plus que de mesure, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolé, François. Je comprends que tu veuilles me faire plaisir, mais si tu m'achètes ce genre de choses, je ne pourrais pas le cacher à ma famille. Le jour où je serais seul, peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je vis avec ma famille et ma mère ne connaît pas trop la notion d'intimité quand il s'agit de ses fils… Expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Ni lui ni François ne relevèrent le fait qu'Arthur avait émis l'hypothèse d'une continuation quand « il sera seul », impliquant qu'ils puissent encore se voir lorsqu'il fera ses études. C'était la première fois que l'un des deux évoqué un possible avenir. Et s'ils le remarquèrent tous deux, il n'y eut pas de commentaires.

Une bruine commença de piquer leur visage et en voyant Arthur grelotter, François avait montré un magasin de vêtement pour hommes. Ils se mirent à marcher un peu plus vite pour échapper au froid qui commençait à grignoter désagréablement leurs peaux découvertes. Une chaleur bienvenue les accueillie dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la boutique. Ils se regardèrent et rirent en voyant leurs cheveux trempés de pluie.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs ! Puis-je vous aider ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix. Se trouvait là un vendeur qui les regardait avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en coin, souriant.

\- Non, c'est bon ! On va faire un tour pour voir et on vous appellera si on a besoin de vous. Déclara François en prenant le bras d'Arthur.

Tous deux se dirigèrent plus loin dans la boutique, se réchauffant peu à peu. Ils se firent assaillir plusieurs fois par des vendeurs et des vendeuses qui cherchèrent à leur faire acheter des choses, proposant tel ou tel vêtement. À un moment, une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux en proposa à François de faire essayer quelque chose à « son fils ». Ils furent tellement étonnés qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, surprenant la vendeuse. Ils s'éloignèrent d'elle et finirent par sortir à nouveau du magasin.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un peu, s'éloignant peu à peu dans la grande rue commerçante pour aller vers des rues beaucoup plus petites et moins fréquentées. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures et demi qu'ils flânaient en ville, marchant sans but précis. François ne devait pas trop tarder à ramener Arthur chez lui. Ils profitèrent des derniers instants de leur tranquille promenade. Comme il n'y avait presque personne dans la petite rue, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains se lièrent entre leurs manteaux et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son corps. C'était si agréable de sentir la main de François dans la sienne alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la rue. Il y avait cette impression d'interdit, ou du moins de tabou qui le rendit un peu euphorique. Il y avait un silence confortable entre eux, mais François le brisa tout de même en voyant la mine un peu plus sombre de son petit amant.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas… je repense à ce qu'à dit cette vendeuse tout à l'heure… Elle a cru que j'étais ton fils. Bon, je ne pense pas que notre différence d'âge soit un problème, mais ça paraît toujours bizarre…

\- Tu penses que c'est un obstacle… ? Demanda François.

\- La société ne voit pas vraiment ça d'un bon œil.

L'homme d'affaires s'arrêta de marcher et se planta devant lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne fais jamais attention à ce que disent les gens. Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent réussir à te décourager d'accéder à tes rêves. Je sais que ça te gêne, mais dans ta vie, il faut que tu surpasses ça.

Arthur releva les yeux vers lui, sourit, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je sais que tu as raison.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de François, là, en plein milieu de la rue. Et il sentit une sorte de forte adrénaline envahir son corps au même moment. Il y avait beau n'y avoir personne dans la rue, le fait qu'il fasse ça dans la rue, avec la possibilité que quelqu'un le voit lui, un adolescent de 17 ans, embrasser un homme dans la trentaine, lui donnait un certain ravissement. Le sentiment de tabou était encore plus vif et Bon sang ! Que ça le rendait vivant. Et quand François répondit à son baiser avec fougue, son sang dans les veines circula encore plus vite. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il parut que leurs joues étaient encore plus rouges qu'avant. Ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre, se regardant, les yeux mouillés.

\- Je crois que je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ?

Arthur hocha la tête. François sortit son portable et appela son chauffeur pour lui dire où les chercher. Pour le trajet de retour dans la voiture, Arthur reprit sa place blotti contre François, se réchauffant pleinement contre lui. C'était tellement confortable que même lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à un pâté de maisons de chez lui, il resta là encore quelques instants, François le gardant précieusement dans ses bras. La douceur que le jeune homme ressentait était tellement pleine qu'il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre un tel bonheur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait, mais il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.


	19. Aperçu de la haute sphère

**Voici le chapitre 19 ! Enfin, Arthur fait connaissance avec le métier de François.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Aperçu de la haute sphère

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là, déjà ?

Arthur regarda tout autour de lui, un sourire crispé plaqué sur les lèvres. Il était anxieux, mais plus que tout, il était vraiment emmerdé. Il y avait des avantages à sortir avec un homme d'affaires fortuné, c'était indéniable, bien que ce ne soit pas **que** pour ça qu'Arthur restait avec lui – il avait quand même son école et son futur appartement à payer. Mais aujourd'hui, plus précisément à ce moment-là, il découvrait un grand inconvénient de côtoyer quelqu'un comme François. Et il devait dire que l'inconvénient était de taille… Mais d'abord, un petit retour en arrière pour mieux comprendre la situation dans laquelle était Arthur :

 _~ Flashback : 3 jours plus tôt ~_

 _\- Tu es magnifique, Arthur. Susurra François en mordillant un point sensible dans son cou._

 _Le compliment, couplé à la stimulation de ce point précis, fit gémir le jeune homme. Il se serra plus fort contre le plus âge, cherchant le plus de contact possible. Un énorme sentiment de vide et de froid le frappa quand le corps de François se retira._

 _\- HEY ! S'écria le jeune homme, frustré. Reviens ici, on a pas fini !_

 _François rit en s'éloignant du canapé vers le bar._

 _\- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin d'un verre._

 _\- Oh pardon ! Je savais pas que Monsieur avait besoin d'un verre pour se donner du carburant. Râla Arthur en s'approchant à son tour du bar._

 _L'homme d'affaires sourit en se versant un verre de vin. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur en le tendant vers lui._

 _\- T'en veux ?_

 _\- Je bois pas d'alcool, tu le sais très bien._

 _\- C'est dommage,_ _ça te ferait du bien._

 _Arthur le regarda avec un air outré._

 _\- Tu incites un mineur à boire ?! Tu sais que c'est illégal ?!_

 _\- Te mettre dans mon lit aussi. Ça m'a pas empêché de le faire. Sourit François en sirotant son vin, le regard planté dans le siens._

 _Arthur rougit._

 _-_ Shut up _!_

 _\- En parlant de ça, tu penses que même un verre de champagne pour toi serait impossible ? Demanda l'homme d'affaires, le regard soudain pensif, faisant tourner son vin dans son verre._

 _\- Pourquoi ? On a quelque chose à fêter ? Répondit le lycéen, un peu pris de court._

 _\- Non, rien à voir. C'est juste que… comment expliquer ça simplement ? Dans trois jours se tient une soirée mondain_ _e_ _très importante dans le milieu où je travaille. Je suis obligé d'y aller parce que c'est mon boulot, et aussi parce même si je me suis un peu éloigné de mes affaires quelques temps, il y a des occasions que je ne peux pas manquer. Celle-ci en fait partie. Malheureusement, il est très mal vu de se pointer à ce genre de soirée sans être accompagné. Pas que j'aurais du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour y aller avec moi, mais ça me gaverai d'acheter une femme pour sa compagnie. Alors je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais j'aimerai_ _s_ _te demander si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi._

 _Arthur le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Avait-il mal entendu ou… François venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'accompagner à une soirée mondaine ?_

 _\- P-Pourquoi moi… ? Finit-il par dire d'une tout petite voix._

 _François le regarda._

 _\- Parce que j'ai envie que ce soit toi. J_ _e ne me sens pas_ _de me montrer au bras d'une greluche sans cervelle. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, je vais te racheter un nouveau costume et je demanderai à mon chauffeur de te ramener chez toi pour 23h. Alors… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _L'hésitation de François était attendrissante, tellement différente du personnage que voulait jouer l'homme d'affaires la plupart du temps. Mais Arthur adorait cette part de lui. A cet instant, François aurait pu lui demander presque n'importe quoi avec ce ton de voix, Arthur aurait dit oui. Et ce fut bien un oui qui sortit de ses lèvres._

 _~ Fin du Flashback ~_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouva trois jours plus tard, au bras de François, devant une immense salle décorée remplie de gens de la haute société, tous vêtus de tenues de soirée de marque, les femmes dans leurs longues robes à paillettes et les hommes dans leurs costumes trois pièces tirés à quatre épingles. Il y avait des gens de différents âges, des jeunes personnes dans la vingtaine, sans doute fils et filles de, des gens dans la trentaine et la quarantaine, très à l'aise dans leurs tenues, des gens beaucoup plus âgés, habitués à ce genre de milieu. Mais toutes les personnes présentes avaient quelque chose qu'Arthur n'avait pas ; de l'expérience dans le milieu. Il était rougissant, nerveux, mal-à-l'aise dans son costume, François l'avait à peine briefé sur ce qu'il devait faire et la manière de se comporter. Il était en terrain inconnu et complètement stressé. Alors que François savait parfaitement comment il était quand il était angoissé…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là pour quelques heures et il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait rien de plus à faire que de scotcher François où qu'il aille… Et que François ne l'abandonne pas en chemin, aussi…

\- Détends-toi. Personne ne prêtera attention à toi, de toute façon. Tout va bien se passer si tu donnes l'impression de connaître le milieu. Dit l'homme d'affaire dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.

\- Je voudrais bien. Le problème est que je ne connais absolument pas ce genre de milieu, _idiot_. Et les gens vont s'en apercevoir.

François se tourna vers lui, ne sourit pas mais la lueur dans ses yeux se voulait rassurante.

\- Contente-toi d'être à mes côtés et de faire ton plus beau sourire aux gens qui viennent me parler et tout ira bien.

\- Tu me demandes de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?! Ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais fait comme tu as dit et que tu avais payé une femme pour t'accompagner. Râla Arthur alors que les deux, les bras accrochés, se frayèrent doucement un passage à travers la foule.

\- Donc, tu aurais préféré me voir au bras d'une parfaite inconnue payée pour sourire et jouer l'amoureuse avec moi que d'être toi même là ?

\- Au moins, je n'aurais pas ce mal de ventre insupportable depuis trois jours. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai été stressé depuis que tu m'as invité.

\- Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça.

Arthur lança un coup d'œil à François qui ne le regardait pas, mais il sentait dans sa voix que lui aussi avait dû hésiter avant de lui demander de l'accompagner. Il savait qu'il lui avait dit ne pas supporter la présence des femmes. En fait, surtout celles que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans ce genre de soirée, parce qu'elles étaient toutes attirées par deux choses : l'argent et le pouvoir. Pour cela, elle cherchait des bons partis à épouser ou des contrats avec d'autres grands hommes et femmes avec qui signaient, mais elles étaient soient écervelées et méchantes, sans intelligentes et cruelles. Et François les évitait toutes, surtout la première catégorie…

\- Je ne comprends pas trop, à vrai dire. Finit par demander le jeune homme en parlant plus bas, mais assez fort pour que François l'entende quand même. N'est-ce pas dangereux ou… n'as-tu pas peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire s'ils te voyaient au bras d'un garçon, surtout… de mon âge.

\- Crois-moi, tu fais plus que ton âge. Et tu peux le prendre pour un compliment, Coupa l'homme d'affaires en voyant Arthur se tournait vers lui, outré. Et ensuite, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ce milieu pour savoir que ce que font la plupart des personnes de ce milieu sont mille fois pires que ça. Quand tu sais que certains vont dans des pays pauvres pour se payer des enfants de moins de 10 ans, filles ou garçons…

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea le lycéen.

\- Eh oui. Malheureusement, ça existe, et plus fréquemment qu'on peut le penser. Alors dis-toi que le premier qui me regardent de travers parce que je me montre avec un jeune homme, je peux le faire envoyer en prison en ressortant une preuve sur certaines activités illégales et immorales, que ce soient celles-ci ou d'autres. Tiens, voilà le buffet. Allons boire quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se tinrent devant la table, très joliment et richement décorée, où se trouvaient différents types d'alcools, mais surtout du champagne, et quelques amuse-bouches. François prit deux verres au serveur et tendu une coupe à Arthur. Celui-ci le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais fais semblant de siroter, même un peu. Tu peux le tenir toute la soirée sans vraiment boire, personne ne s'en apercevra, mais mieux vaut avoir toujours un verre à la main, rempli, de préférence, si tu ne veux pas que les autres le remplissent à ta place.

Arthur roula des yeux puis regarda son verre. Le liquide jaune rempli de bulles ne l'appelaient pas spécialement, mais il le porta à ses lèvres et les y trempèrent. Il tenta de cacher la grimace de dégoût qui faillit en sortir et lança un nouveau regard noir à François.

\- François ! S'écria soudain une voix joviale.

Arthur tourna la tête et vit un homme, d'une soixantaine d'année peut-être, arriver vers eux, les bras grands ouverts. Il alla serrer la main de François qui répondit à la poigne avec moins de vigueur, et un faux léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Durant. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment vont les affaires ? Demanda-t-il sans sembler pourtant en être intéressé.

Mais l'autre homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir remarqué Arthur pour le moment.

\- Oh, tu sais ! La routine. Il y a des affaires qui marchent, d'autres qui plantent. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien. Et toi ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vu. J'ai entendu que tu pars par-ci par-là pour quelques affaires, mais tu n'es plus aussi à fond qu'avant.

C'est vrai que tu as pris une espèce de… de pause ?

\- C'est vrai. Je me suis un peu éloigné, mais je compte bientôt revenir. Plusieurs gros contrats vont bientôt être signés, je me dois d'être là.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit, un homme qui prend du recul se fait vite semer. C'est bien que tu reviennes ! Le marché a besoin de toi.

L'homme se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- François, tu nous l'as caché, celui-là. Qui est ce jeune homme ?! S'écria celui-ci en s'approchant d'Arthur pour lui serrer la main dans une poigne écrasante.

Il s'empêcha d'essayer de dégager sa main et plaqua un sourire crispé sur son visage.

\- C'est Arthur. Il m'accompagne ce soir. Dit brièvement François, ne voulant pas trop en dire.

\- Il est bien mignon ! Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

\- Euh… je… 21 ans.

\- Ah, c'est bien ! C'est bien ! Dit l'homme sans perdre son sourire. Tu les prends de plus en plus jeune, ma parole ! Tu te fais un harem de beaux jeunes hommes ou bien ?

Le cœur d'Arthur sauta dans sa poitrine. Pardon ? Un harem ? Mais que voulait-il dire ? Est-ce que… est-ce que François voyait d'autres garçons que lui ? Mais non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Quoi que… à part le mardi et le jeudi, les autres soirs de la semaine, ils ne se voyaient pas. Ce vieux débris savait-il des choses que lui ignorait ? Comment… comment cela était-il possible ? Et pourtant… c'était une option à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, mais elle pouvait très bien être vraie…

\- Je plaisante ! Je plaisant !

Ca ne le rassura pas pour autant.

\- Bon, François, c'est pas tout ! Continua Durant. Mais les Chinois veulent te rencontrer, depuis le temps qu'ils te cherchent. Il faut absolument que je t'emmène à eux où ils vont encore me harceler pendant des mois avant que tu ne te décides à les contacter par toi-mêmes. Ils ont des contrats très alléchants qui peuvent t'intéresser. Viens par là !

Arthur sentit son sang se glacer.

\- François, me laisse pas seul ! Murmura-t-il en agrippant la manche de François

\- Attends deux secondes ; Dit-il à l'autre homme avant de se tournait vers Arthur. Reste là, d'accord. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

\- Mais tu m'as dit de jamais te quitter. Tu m'as promis qu'on resterait ensemble.

L'homme d'affaires se pencha vers lui.

\- Je te promets que ce ne sera pas long. Reste près du buffet et grignote un peu. Je te promets que je serais revenu bientôt. Mais il ne va pas me lâcher si je ne vais pas avec lui.

Et sur ce, François disparut dans la foule en laissant Arthur derrière lui devant le buffet.

 _Non, mais c'est une blague ! Il m'a promis qu'il resterait avec moi ! Quel connard ! J'hallucine ! C'est exactement ce que je craignais, j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un moment où j'allais me retrouver seul ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Il se dirigea vers le buffet, picora quelques petits fours, essaya de trouver parmi toutes les bouteilles une boisson qui ne soit pas alcoolisée, mais quand il réalisa, en vain, que ce n'était pas le cas, il soupira. Il regarda la montre que François lui avait offert et qu'il avait mise pour l'occasion. Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il était parti… Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt malgré ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Bonsoir. Dit une voix juste derrière lui.

Une femme se tenait là, plutôt belle dans sa longue robe bleue nuit et ses cheveux blonds tenus dans un chignon. Elle devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, mais c'était difficile à dire puisqu'elle semblait s'être faire refaite. Mais son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour être ici ?

\- J'ai 21…

\- A d'autres peut-être. Mais je sais reconnaître l'âge des gens, surtout des jeunes garçons. Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Je me trompe. Par qui as-tu été payé pour venir ici ?

\- P-Personne… qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Et puis… je n'ai pas 17 ans ! Commença à paniquer Arthur, ayant peur de voir sa couverture s'effriter et la voyant s'approcher de lui.

\- Allons ! Allons ! N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne cherche qu'un peu de compagnie parmi tous ces dinosaures. Je ne dirais rien à celle avec qui tu es venu si tu m'accompagnes au peu plus loin.

Arthur se sentit soudain très mal quand elle s'agrippa à son bras.

\- Euh… pardon…

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils ont tous l'air vieux ici ? Je déteste les vieux, je préfère quand ils sont jeunes.

\- Mais il y a des gens qui ont à peine trente ans.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur carnassière, le mettant encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tous des vieux.

Et là, Arthur savait qu'il devait courir pour sa propre survie.

\- Ok ! Je dois y aller, désolé !

Il retira son bras et se précipita dans la foule. Il devait absolument retrouver François. Son verre de champagne encore à la main, il se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, s'excusant encore et encore auprès des gens qu'il bousculait dans sa précipitation. Il finit par se sentir réellement oppressé par la foule autour de lui et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se sente mal au point de faire un malaise. Il devait trouver François, ou au moins une sortie. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

Il finit par trouver un coin un peu plus reculé et s'adossa contre un mur, essoufflé, transpirant et rouge. Il faisait une chaleur à mourir dans ce costume, et la grande salle pleine de monde empira sa situation. Il n'avait rien pour s'hydrater à part… Il regarda son verre de champagne et le vida rageusement dans la plante à côté de lui.

 _Putain ! Quand je vais trouver ce connard, je jure que je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il osé m'abandonner ? Je jure que je vais le tuer !_

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas près à retourner dans la foule pour retrouver son crétin d'amant. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais il entendit bientôt, dans le brouhaha de la foule, une voix qui lui sembla familière. Beaucoup trop familière. En fait, c'était plutôt un rire. Le rire de…

Arthur tourna la tête vers la source du rire et ses yeux tombèrent sur une tête blonde beaucoup trop connue parce qu'elle était celle de son meilleur ami, Alfred. Une chape de plomb s'écrasa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa ; Alfred était ici, dans cette soirée mondaine, parlant avec des invités, sans aucun doute que son père et peut-être même sa mère étaient aussi ici et ils le connaissaient tous les trois. Et s'il se faisait choper par l'un des trois, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'en sorte. Ils lui demanderaient pourquoi il était là et il ne pourrait pas répondre, ou pire, il pourrait voir François et lui ne saurait pas comment expliquer. Et ils en parleraient avec ses parents et ils découvriraient tout et c'était fini de sa vie. Sa famille le renierait, son meilleur ami ne lui parlerait plus, François serait sans doute envoyé en prison et ce serait fini de ses études. Il n'aurait plus personne… Il aurait ruiné sa vie…

 _Vite ! Il faut que je trouve François et qu'on se casse d'ici avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Mon Dieu ! Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Il faut que je retrouve François à tout prix !_

Il se précipita à nouveau dans la foule, pria pour ne pas croiser les parents d'Alfred, priant pour retrouver François à travers tout ce monde, priant pour qu'il arrive à sortir d'ici en toute sécurité sans retrouver l'autre folle qui se collait à lui. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il commença à avoir le tournis. Il voulait vomir et pleurer tout à la fois. Et il faillit bien pleurer quand il aperçut la belle chevelure en catogan de son amant juste devant lui.

\- François ! Eut-il l'impression de crier alors qu'il avait parlé bas.

Mais François l'entendit tout de même et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit le visage à présent blême de son petit-ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il quitta ses clients chinois pour se précipiter vers lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- Arthur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut… Il faut sortir d'ici… vite…

François s'excusa alors auprès des gens avec qui ils parlaient et porta à moitié Arthur vers la sortie la plus proche qui était la sortie principal. La claque que lui donna l'air frais de l'extérieur quand on le portier leur ouvrit la porte fit le plus grand bien à Arthur, et François le fit s'asseoir sur les marches du bâtiment. Le portier leur apporta leurs manteaux en courant et François passa celui d'Arthur autour de ses épaules. Celui-ci respirait déjà un peu mieux.

\- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Arthur mit du temps avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente.

\- Tu… tu m'as laissé au buffet, et une espèce de folle, une couguar a essayé de me draguer. Quand je t'ai cherché, j'ai vu Alfred dans la foule. Ça veut dire que ses parents, ou son père du moins, sont là aussi…

\- Ah oui… je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Bon viens, mon chauffeur va te ramener plus tôt, d'accord ? J'aimerais bien t'accompagner. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu viens déjà de faire capoter un possible contrat, par que je passe à côté d'autres.

Sa tentative de blague, même sur le ton de l'humour, ne parvint pas à faire rire Arthur qui laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit redevenu assez calme. Quand le chauffeur arriva, François installa Arthur dans la voiture, donna des instructions à son chauffeur et embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami. La voiture, quand elle démarra, se perdit de vue au bout de la rue…


	20. Turbulences à venir

**Voilà un tout petit chapitre 20. C'est aussi une sorte de chapitre intermédiaire pour annoncer la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Turbulences à venir

Ils ne reparlèrent pas vraiment de cette histoire quand ils se revirent. A vrai dire, c'était devenu un sujet d'inconfort entre eux. Alors François tentait de le lui faire oublier, mais Arthur refusait à présent de sortir avec lui hors de l'hôtel, même pour de simples sorties. Il s'était excusé pour l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi inconfortable, lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir la famille F. Jones. Arthur lui-même n'avait pas pensé que son meilleur ami puisse s'y trouver. Après tout, ce n'était pas les soirées mondaines qui manquaient en ville, mais qu'ils tombent pile sur celles où se trouvait les Jones étaient simplement de la malchance. Heureusement, l'incident aurait pu être plus grave. Mon Dieu ! Arthur n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais il l'avait découvert. Les scénarios s'étaient bousculés dans la tête du lycéen après qu'il ait quitté la soirée, tous avaient un aspect catastrophique. Aussi convinrent-ils donc d'un accord silencieux qu'ils continueraient de se voir dans leur chambre à l'hôtel… pour le moment.

Arthur avait soudain pris conscience qu'à tout moment, il pouvait tomber sur des gens qu'il connaissait avec François à ses côtés. Même quand ils se promenaient en ville, le risque était là, mais trop aveuglé par la beauté de leur relation, il n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'il avait pu être stupide ! A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, ça pouvait être dangereux pour le secret de leur relation.

Un temps passa depuis le bal. On était déjà en mars. Il faisait toujours froid et humide, mais au moins, les jours de soleil étaient plus nombreux. Le moral était un peu meilleur parce que le printemps s'annonçait peu à peu. Les examens pour Arthur approchaient aussi et il était de plus en plus occupé entre ses cours, ses moments avec François et ses révisions. Ses petites soirées avec l'homme d'affaires consistaient en du sexe, puis lui qui révise avant de rentrer. Leur relation était un peu étrange dans le sens où il ne semblait plus y avoir la même flamme amoureuse entre eux, bien qu'elle soit toujours là. Mais ils mettaient cela sur le compte de leurs problèmes personnels. Arthur avec ses examens et le stress qui montait avec, et François avait de plus en plus de travail, entre les voyages à l'étranger qu'il allait devoir effectuer et les affaires en cours qu'il devait régler. Il ne savait trop comment le dire à Arthur, mais le temps allait venir où ils ne pourraient plus se voir aussi souvent. Il avait beaucoup de choses à régler depuis qu'il s'était éloigné des affaires. Il savait que l'argent n'allait pas être le problème pour Arthur puisqu'il allait continuer de le payer, mais il ignorait bien comment il allait réagir à cette nouvelle.

Il y avait la possibilité que ça le laisse plus ou moins indifférent, ou que par orgueil, il ne montre pas que cela le blesse et que leur relation se dégrade, ou pire, que celui-ci le prenne mal au point de faire une crise et refuse de le voir s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel scénario il redoutait le plus. Il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer, surtout de ce qui risque de suivre. Il connaissait Arthur, bien sûr, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se côtoyaient. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient très proches, après tous leurs moments d'intimité. Il savait qu'Arthur l'aimait beaucoup. Bon sang, ils s'étaient même parfois murmurés des mots d'amour après le sexe, cela des deux côtés. Et lui aussi aimait beaucoup son amant. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait autant quelqu'un. Les gens l'avaient toujours énervés ou laissés indifférents, mais ce gamin… c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers lui, quelque chose chez lui qui l'apaisait et le rendait plus… calme. Mais il ne savait quand même pas comment il pouvait réagir à son annonce parce que cette situation ne leur était encore jamais arrivée.

Et si lui ne connaissait pas encore tout d'Arthur, Arthur ne connaissait pas non plus le « vrai lui ». Il ne savait même pas quel était son vrai métier, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que l'imaginer ? Enfin, il pourrait, mais c'était si loin de son quotidien de lycéen. Comment pourrait-il concevoir que son amant est… un homme d'affaires beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ? Et s'il le découvrait, Dieu savait ce qui pouvait se passer. Qu'il prenne peur et s'enfuit pour ne plus jamais vouloir le voir et qu'il le traite de tous les noms avant de le rayer de sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa réaction, s'il le découvrait, risque fort de ne pas être vraiment positive. C'est pourquoi, pour François, il n'était pas question qu'il l'apprenne. Il n'osait pas y penser non plus, mais il se demandait bien comment lui allait réagir si Arthur le rejetait. Il était loin de se dire qu'il aurait le cœur brisé comme une midinette qui perdait son premier amour, mais comme il l'avait dit, il aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Ses soirées avec lui étaient comme une pause dans sa vie. Comme un moment en suspens où il pouvait se poser et penser à lui. Des moments où il était apaisé et, osait-il le dire… où il goûtait un tant soit peu de bonheur.

Sauf qu'il allait tôt au tard devoir dire à son amant qu'il ne pourra plus être aussi souvent là…

…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda François en s'approchant par derrière du lycéen.

Celui-ci était attablé au bureau de la chambre, une lampe au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il était penché sur les feuilles étalées devant lui. L'homme d'affaires se plaça derrière lui, se pencha et embrassa doucement la nuque offerte. Arthur frissonna sous lui. La barbe de François grattait sa peau sensible et ses baisers papillons faisaient contraste. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir aimé de la sorte.

\- Comme d'habitude, je révise. Là, c'est la philo. C'est la matière qui a le plus gros coeff donc faut pas que je me rate. Sauf que je ne vois pas vraiment comment réviser une matière qui est censé se baser sur ta réflexion. A part connaître les idées de certains philosophes, je vois pas l'intérêt de réviser les cours…

\- Mmh… c'est vrai. Répondit François en frottant son nez dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, humant son odeur. De toute façon, la philo, ça dépend du prof sur qui tu tombes. Tu peux faire un excellent travail mais tomber sur un connard ou faire un travail de merde et tomber sur un mec sympa qui aimera bien ta copie. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi une matière comme ça est enseignée, mais bon…

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

\- Tu ne devrais pas stresser pour tes examens, tu vas les réussir haut la main.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ouais, je vois. Rit le grand blond. T'es ce genre d'élèves excellentissime mais toujours angoissé de ne pas réussir. Le cliché typique de l'intello.

\- Hey ! Tais-toi ! Répliqua Arthur, mais sans vraiment de conviction.

Il était trop concentré sur ses cours. Pour François, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait une ouverture en plus d'être au pied du mur. Il devait le dire au jeune homme.

\- En fait, je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine. Je dois partir à l'étranger.

Arthur se retourna d'un coup de sa chaise.

\- Encore ? Mais tu es parti il n'y a pas longtemps !

\- Mais tu sais, je te l'ai dit, je vais doucement recommencer à avoir de plus en plus de travail. Je ne pourrais plus être là aussi souvent les prochains mois. Dit-il en essayant de garder un air impassible, mais le visage soudain triste d'Arthur lui fit tout de même un coup au cœur.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir faire un scandale, cependant.

\- Oh… Bon, très bien…

Arthur n'osa pas trop demander où il allait de peur d'être trop intrusif même s'il rêvait de le savoir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reviendrai bientôt, je te le promets. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une semaine. Se sentit obligé de dire François.

\- Oui, d'accord…

Mais il n'y eut rien de plus. Pas de crise de larmes, pas de tentative de dissuasion. Juste un accord réticent dit sur le bout des lèvres en évitant son regard. Et François se dit alors qu'Arthur n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ses précédents amants – femmes ou hommes – car certains n'auraient pas hésité à s'agripper à son bras pour se plaindre et l'empêcher de partir ou leur demander de les emmener. Mais Arthur n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Et c'est ça que François aimait chez lui – ça, entre plein d'autres choses. Il avait plein de qualités – et même des défauts – qu'il aimait énormément. Il se disait aussi, en voyant sa réaction par rapport à ce qu'il avait imaginé, qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Et qu'il y avait encore bien du temps qu'il aimerait passer avec lui pour le connaître davantage. Son travail en cet instant ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi contraignant. Il aurait préférer rester avec lui et ne pas retourner voir les gens qu'il rencontrait dans son métier. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu se retirer un peu. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il allait devoir y retourner aussi tôt. Il s'était donné un an de repos. Finalement, son métier l'avait rattrapé plus tôt que ce qu'il avait pensé…

C'était surtout se justifier auprès d'Arthur qui lui était pénible. Surtout en voyant cette mine chiffonnée. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire plus de précision que « c'est pour le travail ». Arthur ne devait pas être mis en danger.

Il s'approcha de lui et embrassa ses lèvres pour retirer cette mine boudeuse des lèvres de son amant. Arthur répondit avec réticence au début, mais quand les mains de François passèrent sous son tee-shirt, le plus jeune obtempéra, laissant l'accès à sa bouche. Et quand l'homme d'affaires sentait Arthur dans ses bras, il se sentait bien mieux là que nulle part ailleurs, et l'idée de partir loin d'eux le faisait vraiment chier. Mais il ne serait que plus content d'y revenir. Il ne l'avouerait évidemment pas au lycéen concerné, ni même vraiment à lui-même, mais il savait quelque part qu'il ne ressentait de la joie qu'avec le jeune homme contre lui.


	21. Eloignés

**Déjà Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne année à venir à tous !**

 **Et ensuite, ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup, surtout parce qu'on va avoir un peu le point de vue de François. Je vous laisse déguster ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Eloignés

\- N'oubliez pas que vos examens approchent à grands pas. J'espère que vous n'attendrez pas la fin avant de vous mettre à réviser. Vous avez encore du pain sur la planche. Ne vous reposez sur vos lauriers tant que le bac n'est pas terminé. Je pense particulièrement à vous, Jones. Vous ne semblez pas vous être déjà rendu compte qu'il serait temps de travailler. Lança le professeur avec une œillade mi-amusée mi-irritée vers son élève.

Celui-ci roula des yeux quand le prof ne le regarda pas en souriant effrontément. Il se pencha vers son meilleur ami pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me vise toujours moi ? Est-ce que je suis le seul crétin de cette classe ou quoi ?

Arthur lui lança un coup d'œil loin d'être amusé à cette remarque idiote.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il pense, oui. Et parfois, moi aussi je pense la même chose.

\- Mais-euh… Artie, t'es pas sympa !

\- Jones ! Gronda le professeur en jetant un coup d'œil vers eux.

\- Tais-toi donc, tu perturbes le cours ! Renchérit l'Anglais en le réprimandant comme un enfant.

Alfred lui fit des yeux larmoyants et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire fendre ses lèvres. Mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours ne tarda pas à sonner et les deux amis se levèrent.

\- Alfred. Comme je sais que tu es nul-

\- Hé ! Je suis pas si nul que ça quand même ! S'outra le grand blond.

\- J'ai dit, comme tu es nul, on a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque pour que je te fasse un peu réviser les matières où tu pêches. On va avoir du boulot, mais c'est me ferait du mal de voir mon meilleur ami se ramasser au bac.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'écria Alfred, des étoiles soudain dans les yeux. Et Artie, comme c'est gentil ! Fit-il en entourant la nuque du plus petit de ses bras.

\- M. Kirkland.

Arthur se retourna vers l'enseignant qui se tenait devant son bureau. Ils s'approchèrent. Le garçon aux yeux verts imaginait bien de quoi il voulait lui parler.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- C'est à propos de la lettre pour votre école. Commença M. Oxenstierna, puis il lança un regard à Alfred.

\- C'est bon. Il peut rester. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main, trop avide de savoir ce que le prof avait à lui dire.

Le professeur de littérature hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est très bien parti pour vous. Mon collègue m'a fait part d'un bilan d'une première réunion avec le conseil de l'école, là-bas, qui s'est déjà rassemblé pour répertorier les élèves potentiellement admissibles. Vous êtes assez haut dans la liste, j'ai bon espoir qu'ils vous y acceptent. Avez-vous déjà rentré vos vœux dans le logiciel ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je voulais attendre d'avoir un signe de votre part avant d'entrer l'ordre de mes vœux, savoir si j'avais une chance ou non. Mais je suis rassuré, maintenant que vous me dites ça. Sourit-il. Si vous avez aussi bon espoir que cela, je sais à présent les vœux que je vais entrer.

\- Bien sûr ! Tant que vous êtes motivé.

\- Évidemment ! Merci encore, Monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie. Quand on rencontre de bons élèves motivés, ça nous motivent nous aussi. En tout cas, j'ai fait ma part, j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils accepteront votre demande. Vous vous épanouiriez bien dans cette école, j'en suis sûr. Elle est faite pour vous.

\- Merci, Monsieur !

\- Ne me remerciez pas ! Soyez heureux de posséder de telles capacités. Sourit M. Oxenstierna, puis, il se tourna vers Alfred et son sourire se fit un peu plus moqueur.

\- Et vous, Jones ? Où en êtes vous dans vos vœux ? Quelles écoles avez-vous demandé ?

\- Eh bien, Monsieur… en toute honnêteté, j'ai un peu de mal à choisir. Je pense suivre une formation dans le sport, mais je ne sais pas encore où aller.

\- STAPS serait parfait pour vous.

Alfred eut un rire un peu gêné.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que mon père espère pour moi. Il voudrait plutôt m'envoyer aux États-Unis faire une grande école comme Harvard. Là-bas, au moins, on vous donne une bourse quand vous êtes bon en sport.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous aillez besoin d'une quelconque bourse pour intégrer cette école. Votre famille a suffisamment de ressources, je crois. Mais en effet, je vous vois bien là-bas, à condition que vous ne misiez pas tout sur le sport. Vous savez aussi que là-bas, vous pouvez être interdit de jouer si vos résultats ne sont pas assez bons. Travaillez un peu plus et vous pouvez réussir.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Alfred ne sembla ni relever ni paraître offensé par ce qu'avait dit M. Oxenstierna à propos des « ressources de sa famille », faisant référence à la fortune de son père. Les deux amis quittèrent la salle après avoir salué leur professeur, puis se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque dans le bâtiment d'en face. De toute façon, cette semaine, Arthur ne voyait pas François puisque celui-ci était à l'étranger… Encore…

Arthur essayait de se dire pour se rassurer que c'était son travail et que donc, il était normal qu'il doive partir si loin, que ce n'était pas de son ressort. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas caché, il était resté longtemps loin de son travail et s'il ne voulait pas que cela lui porte préjudice, il avait intérêt à laisser un peu son amant de côté pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais il lui manquait quand même.

Il essayait de combler ce vide en passant plus de temps avec ses proches, surtout son meilleur ami, et sa famille, mais le manque laissait par François était plus grand que cela. Il avait beau adorer Alfred et ses frères, ils ne pouvaient, et de loin, pas remplacer le vide qui l'occupait alors que son amant était loin de lui. Pourtant, il se voyait encore régulièrement. Ils s'étaient encore vu jeudi soir dernier. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne se sentait plus aussi joyeux quand il se levait le matin, qu'il attaquait la journée, qu'il retournait chez lui en passant devant l'hôtel mais sans y rentrer maintenant que François était moins souvent là. Ses mains, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux…. Tout lui manquait chez François. Même la désagréable odeur de tabac qu'il portait continuellement sur lui. Même son côté ronchon quand il était fatigué. Même ses piques parfois acérées qui ne cherchaient pourtant pas à lui nuire. Mais il n'y avait qu'à ses côtés qu'il se sentait… qu'il se sentait vraiment lui-même. Passé sa vie à cacher qui on était vraiment était épuisant, et il l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'y avait qu'auprès du Français qu'il pouvait se comporter selon sa vraie nature, montrer tous les traits de sa personnalité, chacun de ses aspects sans peur d'être jugé ou rejeté.

Ça le faisait un peu chier de l'admettre, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier que dorénavant, François était son île paradisiaque, son refuge, son phare au milieu de l'océan. En haut de l'hôtel, planqué dans sa chambre au septième étage, l'étage du bonheur, le Français était le point fixe autour duquel sa vie continuer de tourner et s'emmêler en tourbillonnant depuis quelques mois. Leurs rendez-vous avaient tellement depuis le début ce goût de routine aménagée qu'un seul ou deux qui sautaient lui donnaient l'impression de perdre l'équilibre.

C'était tellement bête à dire quand il y pensait !

 _Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer un ou deux messages pour me dire comment ça va ou me demander si je m'en sors… Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il travaille. Et ça lui prend tout son temps, je le sais… Je devrais arrêter de me plaindre, mais… il me manque un peu quand même… Je me demande quand même qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant tout ce temps ? En quoi consiste vraiment son travail ?_

En pensant à cela, Arthur sortit son portable de son manteau, mais il n'y avait pas de message quand il l'ouvrit. Il poussa un soupir. Pas un seul message de François depuis plusieurs jours. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui en envoyer un…

 _Non, c'est une mauvaise idée ! Laisse-le travailler à la fin !_

\- Tout va bien, Artie ? Demanda alors Alfred en voyant la mine soudain triste d'Arthur.

\- Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Tenta-t-il en souriant, mais Alfred voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il posa son stylo et prit la main libre du plus petit dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais, Arthur, que si tu as quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire. Toi et moi, on l'a déjà dit, on ne se cache rien. Tu peux te confier à moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Arthur le regarda, un peu étonné, puis regarda leurs mains enlacées. C'était étrange...

\- C'est gentil, Alfred. Mais ça va. Je t'assure que ce n'est rien. Je m'attendais à avoir un message, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Encore un mensonge d'inventé pour éviter une longue conversation. Il était devenu un as dans l'art du mensonge et de la dissimulation.

\- Ah bon ? Et de qui ?

\- Euh, ma mère. On attend un colis de Seamas.

\- Ah ! Et où est-il maintenant ?

\- Il est parti visiter l'Irlande. Il a peut-être trouvé un petit appartement où habiter pendant quelques mois. Il a même peut-être déjà trouvé un boulot. Il nous a dit qu'il nous enverrait des alcools et des spécialités de là-bas. On attend aussi qu'il nous appelle pour faire un appel audio, le jour où on recevra le colis.

\- Oh ! C'est trop cool !

\- Oui.

Décidément, il était vraiment devenu doué pour les mensonges. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne chose. Non, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose, en fait…

\- Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu as fini l'exercice d'allemand ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Euh… Fit Alfred, soudain hésitant en relâchant sa main.

\- Fais voir !

Arthur y jeta un coup d'œil mais quand il vit la réponse de la première question, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

\- Ah… Bon, bah on va revoir ça ensemble, hein…

…

François était épuisé. Ça faisait deux heures que ce sombre crétin lui prenait la tête avec son projet à la con. Vraiment, il lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire foutre dès les premières secondes où il avait commencé à exposer son point de vue, mais pour éviter un incident diplomatique avec une boîte rivale, il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à le faire. Il fallait dire qu'entre Xiao et lui, ces derniers temps, c'était un peu tendu… Celui-ci lui avait proposé de lui racheter une petite part de son capital pour le réinvestir dans un projet plus ambitieux et ils feraient moitié-moitié sur le rendement. Mais plus François écoutait cet idiot lui parler, plus il avait l'impression que Xiao essayait de l'arnaquer sur la marchandise, et ça, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser passer.

\- Bon écoutez !

Son associé à côté de lui lui lança un regard anxieux et désapprobateur. Pour avoir travaillé avec François pendant des années, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer quand il commençait par ce genre de phrase. Et ça n'annonçait rien de vraiment bon...

\- Vous allez dire à Xiao que son projet, aussi ingénieux soit-il, ne me plaît pas. Et je ne signerais pas ce contrat. Poursuivit-il d'une voix posée mais froide.

\- François ?! Murmura, énervé, Andres à côté de lui.

\- Non, je suis désolé, je refuse. Le projet ne m'emballe pas et en plus, et ça aussi vous pourrait lui dire ; Dit-il en fixant l'envoyé de Xiao ; c'est se foutre de ma gueule d'essayer de me faire croire que j'y gagnerai au change. Alors dites à votre patron d'aller trouver un autre pigeon.

L'employé de Xiao eut un air outré, prit ses papiers précipitamment et avec un dernier regard noir, déclara : « Vous avez tort, M. Bonnefoy ! Vous allez avoir des nouvelles de mon patron et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas bon pour vous du tout ! ». Puis, il claqua la porte et François se retrouva seul avec Andres. Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air dans un mouvement défaitiste, habitué au comportement de son associé et meilleur ami, mais tout de même énervé.

\- Et voilà ! Tu viens de gâcher la dernière chance qu'on avait de collaborer avec Xiao. J'espère qu'encore une fois, tu es fier de toi, François ?!

\- Assez oui. J'ai presque failli lui dire d'aller, lui et son con de patron, se faire foutre, mais je me suis retenu. C'est un énorme effort que je viens de faire, tu pourrais me féliciter. Dit-il en se levant de son siège, vite suivi par Andres.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin, François. Et encore, je mâche mes mots. Je me demande parfois ce que je fais encore avec toi. Tu vas nous amener tout droit dans la merde, si tu continues. Déclara l'Espagnol d'une voix assez posée malgré son énervement. Bon sang, je me demande ce que je fais encore là. Dit-il plus doucement, plus pour lui-même.

\- Parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'on a pas besoin de Xiao et de ses plans foireux pour réussir. Et que tu sais que je suis un génie. Répondit François avec un sourire en coin.

Andres leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put nier. François était de loin l'associé le plus doué, l'homme d'affaires le plus stratégiquement juste qu'il avait jamais connu. 20 ans qu'il travaillait pour lui et pas une seule fois ne l'avait-il vu commettre une erreur. Alors c'était peut-être un enfoiré et un crétin par moment, mais c'était vrai, il avait une confiance quasi entière en lui après l'avoir vu réussir des coups de maître dans son métier. Et Dieu savait que leur métier était loin d'être simple ou tranquille. C'était un milieu de requins, tous plus assoiffés de pouvoir les uns que les autres, attirés par l'odeur de l'argent. Mais François n'était pas vraiment attiré ni par l'argent ni par le pouvoir. C'était plutôt comme si tout ça était un terrain de jeu pour lui. C'était toujours impressionnant de le voir placer ses pions sur l'échiquier et jouer avec les stratégies pour réussir le mieux, mais c'était surtout dingue de voir à quel point tout cela était un amusement pour lui. Et même s'il avait une mentalité de gagnant, il jouait tellement avec le feu qu'Andres avait parfois peur de voir son meilleur ami tomber. Il savait cependant aussi que François avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Bon, viens. Je vais me prendre un café. Il m'a vraiment pris la tête, ce con…

\- D'accord. Mais il y a deux-trois trucs dont on doit parler. Tu ne peux pas continuer à rejeter toutes les propositions de projets. Il va falloir qu'on commence à trouver un nouveau terrain d'investissement ou on risque de stagner. Et là, je te parle en tant qu'associé et conseiller, pas en tant qu'ami. Expliqua Andres.

François se tourna vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire. L'Espagnol crut avoir rêver ce sourire de son meilleur ami. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi souriant et aussi… agréable, dirait-on, que depuis qu'il était revenu de ses vacances improvisées. Septembre dernier, quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait un an de repos, il avait d'abord éclaté de rire pensant à une blague. Mais il avait bien dû se rendre compte que ce n'en était pas une lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé quitter Paris pour quelques mois. Il l'avait, dirait-on, laisser en plan alors qu'un gros investissement était en cours. Andres s'était insurgé en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir maintenant, mais François lui avait alors simplement dit de prendre les choses en main, et que lui avait besoin de vacances. Comme si lui pas… Enfin bref, il l'avait contacté il y a un peu plus d'un mois en disant qu'il allait revenir après seulement six mois d'absence comme de grosses affaires allaient avoir lieu. Andres s'était retenu de lui dire « Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas partir pendant un an ». Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'il était plus souvent là, même s'il réglait pas mal de choses à distance, depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait la plupart du temps.

Andres avait fait des recherches et avait découvert en fouillant les dépenses de la carte bleue que son meilleur ami se prélassait dans un hôtel, dans une autre ville de France. Mais même s'il le savait, il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire. Après tout, François ne cherchait pas dans sa vie privée, et lui devait en faire autant (même si là, sa curiosité avait prit le dessus – mais il fallait le comprendre, François l'avait laissé gérer seul des affaires qu'il ne pouvait normalement que conseiller). Il ne lui avait cependant pas demandé directement ce qui l'occupait ailleurs, même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres. L'Espagnol n'était d'ordinaire pas curieux du tout. Les affaires personnelles de François ne regardaient que lui, mais en tant qu'associé et meilleur ami, il considérait qu'il avait au moins le droit d'avoir un indice sur l'endroit où il se rendait et pourquoi. Et une énigme en plus s'ajoutait à tout cela, l'attitude de François. Bien que toujours la même, il avait cependant tout de même changé et il était plus agréable. Voilà ce qui interloquait vraiment le brun.

Il n'osait pas demander pour le moment, mais viendrait le temps où François lui devrait deux ou trois explications.

Ils arrivèrent devant la machine à café, s'accoudèrent à une table le temps de boire et parlèrent des autres projets que des associés de François voulait lui soumettre et qu'Andres lui expliquait brièvement pour avoir son avis. Il remarqua cependant bien vite que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Oui, décidément le comportement de François était étrange et il lui tardait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait réellement.

Et pendant ce temps, le Français se demandait bien ce que son petit amant pouvait faire à cette heure-ci. Il était presque 17h. S'il avait été au Sky, ils se seraient vus, sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant une bonne semaine et Arthur, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, lui manquait déjà un peu. Il aurait mille fois préférait être dans leur chambre avec lui qu'ici avec son meilleur ami à parler d'affaires foireuses qui ne l'intéressaient pas une seconde.

Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui envoyer un message pour lui demander comment ça allait et prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression qu'il lui manquait déjà alors que ça faisait à peine quatre ou cinq jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Arthur en lui faisant penser qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui pour seulement quelques jours. C'était pourtant bien le cas… Et c'était ce que François redoutait. Comment se faisait-il que lui, un homme d'affaires froid, qu'on avait si souvent traité de sans cœur, ne puisse pas supporter un bref éloignement avec un jeune garçon qui partageait son lit depuis quelques mois ? Il rependait souvent au début de tout ça.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé ses vacances, il s'était dit qu'il allait se faire une jolie petite collection d'amants pour ne pas être seul tous les jours. Arthur n'avait pas été le premier qu'il avait rencontré. Et au début de leur relation, mis à part les mardis et jeudis soirs qu'il passait avec Arthur, il avait bel et bien eut un amant par soir. Pourtant, ça lui était vite passé quand certains l'avaient déçu au lit, n'avait pas une personnalité qu'il appréciait ou qu'il s'était juste lassé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un mois pour virer tous ses amants. Tous sauf un… Le plus jeune d'entre eux. Le seul avec qui il avait passé un marché pour plusieurs mois. Il avait déjà mainte fois dit à quel point Arthur l'avait attiré dès leur première entrevue, et s'il gardait toujours ses promesses, il s'était dit qu'il allait vite se lasser de lui aussi et qu'il continuerait plus à cause de ce stupide contrat que par réelle envie. La claque qu'il s'était prise quand il avait réalisé que loin de se lasser, il en voulait toujours plus. Il avait adoré toutes ses soirées passées avec le jeune homme. C'était aussi le seul avec qui il n'avait pas réellement couché dans les premiers mois, mais avait attendu que le lycéen se sente vraiment à l'aise avec lui pour le faire… « en profondeur ».

Il n'avait jamais eu de comportement plus étrange envers qui que ce soit qu'avec ce jeune homme. Et si les autres amants (prostitués, coups d'un soir et personnes en manque de sexe qu'il avait croisé à l'hôtel) avaient vite déserté ses draps par ses soins, le seul qu'il avait voulu garder et dont il n'avait pu se passer – dont il ne peut toujours pas se passer – était bien le jeune Kirkland. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible, mais il admettait depuis quelque temps que son cœur aussi froid et dur était-il, s'était quelque peu réchauffé à l'approche du jeune garçon. Et s'il se l'était bien avoué avec le temps – et de nombreuses réticences – il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit mis à part lui et Arthur soient au courant… ou ils seraient tous les deux en grave danger. Surtout Arthur à vrai dire… Alors même s'il sentait que son meilleur ami bouillonnait de savoir la raison de ses absences répétées alors qu'il avait repris le travail, il ne le lui dirait pas, même s'il le savait digne de confiance…

Arthur était trop précieux pour lui.


	22. Distance difficile

**Je suis vraiment une andouille quand je veux... J'ai écrit ce chapitre vendredi soir parce que je savais qu'avec toutes mes révisions, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de l'écrire ce week-end. Il était tout frais, tout beau, prêt à être posté hier après-midi à la bonne heure... Mais j'ai oublié de le poster. Moi, hier soir à minuit "Merde, mais je l'ai pas posté du coup !" (facepalm à moi-même). Bon, du coup, désolée, un jour de retard, mais vous avez quand même le chapitre. Vous en aurez deux pour le prix d'un cette semaine ^^.**

 **PS : Je suis plus inspirée pour les titres de chapitres en vrai, c'est une catastrophe...**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Distance difficile 

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. On ne pourra pas se voir cette semaine non plus. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail. On se verra la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

de François

10:52

\- Fais chier ! Hurla Arthur en balançant son portable sur le lit derrière lui. Putain, fais chier !

Son père entra soudain dans sa chambre.

\- Tout va bien, Arthur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va ! Répondit-il en criant presque, ne regardant même pas son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bonhomme ?

\- Rien ! Tout va bien, je te dis !

Après tout, Arthur ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

\- C'est à cause de tes examens ?

Son père venait de lui donner une excuse lui-même.

\- Ouais… Dit-il, un peu moins agressivement en plantant son visage dans sa main, accoudé à son bureau.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête pour ça. Ta mère et moi, on a jamais été exigeants à ce niveau-là. Ne te sens pas obligé de te mettre la pression. Essaya-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant, mais ça ne fit qu'irriter encore davantage le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas ça, _Dad_ ! Râla-t-il, sentant ses nerfs à nouveau sur le point de lâcher.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, ta mère et moi…

\- C'est bon, Papa, je te dis ! Maintenant sors !

Son père ne se fit pas prier. Il soupira, dit du bout des lèvres qu'il n'était pas loin au cas où et ferma la porte derrière lui. Arthur sentit un peu de sa tension s'envolait, mais il était toujours aussi énervé... Non... furax serait plutôt le terme approprié. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus avec François. À chaque fois qu'un nouveau rendez-vous était prévu, le Français l'annulait au dernier moment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir à l'hôtel.

Et Arthur ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il avait déjà une impression de manque. Tellement qu'il en était arrivé à être à bout de nerfs. Preuve en était, il venait de balancer son portable (heureusement sur son lit, il n'était pas inconscient au point de le jeter contre un mur) et avait crié sur son père sans raison apparente.

Le reste jouait aussi sur ses nerfs ; ses profs qui lui mettaient une pression de fou, ses vœux qu'il venait de rentrer, les examens qui approchaient… Sans compter qu'il était déjà plus de la mi-mars, ce qui voulait dire que la fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas, non seulement par rapport au bac qui commençait à se pointer à l'horizon, mais surtout parce qu'il allait bien devoir annoncer à un moment ou un autre à ses parents que son projet pour l'année prochaine était de partir en Angleterre. Et ça, ça allait être folklorique entre les questions sur : « Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? », « Mais avec quel argent ? », « Mais il va falloir t'acheter un appartement ? », « Et comment vas-tu survivre là-bas sans nous ? » qui pourraient très bien se transformer en « Non, tu n'iras pas parce que... ». Et puis, il faudra lui expliquer qu'il a déjà l'argent pour y aller et comme il allait être majeur en avril, c'était son choix et que même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, il irait quand même. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas parler de sa relation avec François donc pour cacher tout ça, ça prévoyait une conversation amusante…

Arthur avait beau repoussé l'échéance, ça finirait par arriver. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs d'annoncer son projet le jour même de son anniversaire, le mois prochain. Il ne savait pas si ce serait un cadeau ou non, mais il lui fallait une date où il ne trouverait jamais le courage nécessaire pour l'annoncer. Il se disait pour se rassurer que si cela tournait mal, que ses parents se mettent dans une colère noire et fassent… Dieu savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand ils l'apprendraient… Dans les pires des cas, il avait toujours François. Mais alors, la réalité de leur relation lui revenait sans cesse dans la figure.

François ne coucherait avec lui que jusqu'à la fin des épreuves du bac, c'est-à-dire mi à fin juin. Après ce délai, leur contrat sera officiellement terminé. Et François n'aura plus aucune obligation envers lui. C'est pendant ce genre de réflexion qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment pour l'homme d'affaires. Parce qu'à la fin, s'il devait faire un bilan des derniers mois, leur relation avait pas mal évolué. C'est vrai, au début, il se rendait au Sky, il se glissait dans le lit de François, quand c'était terminé, il repartait avec l'argent en cache. Ça, il le faisait toujours (il ignorait d'ailleurs toujours comment personne n'avait pu le remarquer, dans son sac ou son armoire. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir bientôt trouvé une boîte plus grande parce que les liasses de billets commençaient à ne plus y rentrer). Mais maintenant, leur rapport étaient différents. Arthur n'osait encore trop le qualifier, mais parfois, dans le feu de l'action ou dans sa chambre, repensant à ses soirées avec François, il se permettait de penser que… peut-être… ce qu'ils y avaient entre eux pouvait prendre le nom… d'amour…

Sauf qu'il effaçait tout de suite cette idée de sa tête quand elle germait, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, pas à son jeune âge, alors essayait de calquer ça sur la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec l'homme d'affaires lui paraissait… décalé…

Et pourtant, pas tant que ça. Du moins, si sa raison réfutait cette théorie, son cœur , lui, était plutôt à même de dire qu'elle pouvait être envisageable et même… réelle. Après tout, François faisait preuve envers lui de toutes les délicatesses d'un amant. Il ne se servait pas de lui comme d'un vulgaire objet. Il savait que François tenait beaucoup à lui, autrement, pourquoi aurait-il pris autant de temps à l'emmener au restaurant, au cinéma, se balader en ville. Et même dans sa soirée mondaine qui avait mal fini. Mais c'était lui qu'il avait voulu emmener. Pas une fille qu'il aurait pu payer. Il voulait l'emmener, lui. Et puis, toute la prévenance dont il avait fait preuve au début de leur relation. Il avait pris en compte ses besoins et ses peurs, et il l'avait rassuré. À sa manière, certes, mais il ne l'avait pas poussé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Et puis, parfois aussi, il avait de tels gestes tendres envers lui. Les fois, après l'amour, où il le gardait serré contre lui, lui embrassait la nuque ou le visage. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à lui dire LES mots, mais il en disait des tas d'autres, tout aussi doux à son oreille. Et pourtant, Arthur savait, l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, que François n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à être doux après l'amour. Les premiers mois d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas eu cette douceur. Le jeune homme se souvenait de François, à leurs débuts, fumant une cigarette dans son côté du lit quand lui essayait de laver sa honte dans la salle de bains ou en regardant par la baie vitrée.

Mais les choses avaient changé. François n'était plus comme ça. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à partir de quel moment précisément leur relation à pris un virage aussi drastique, mais il supposait que c'était après Noël. La magie du moment avait peut-être opéré sur eux. Il avait connu ensuite une période presque idyllique, alors que seulement quelques semaines avaient passé entre le moment où ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux après le sexe, et le moment où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre pour garder les restes de leur chaleur partagée et le bout de plaisir qui restait encore.

Mais la question aujourd'hui était toute autre. Après cette période merveilleuse où Arthur avait pu goûter à ce que pouvait ressembler de près le bonheur, leur relation entrait dans une phase plus complexe. Comme si elle faisait des montagnes russes, qu'il y avait nécessairement des hauts et des bas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était normal dans un rapport entre deux personnes, mais il ne pensait pas que les choses puissent changer aussi drastiquement en si peu de temps.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il battait de l'aile. Au contraire, leur éloignement forcé – et il pensait de même pour François – leur coûtait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de ne pas voir quelqu'un pendant un si court laps de temps qu'en cet instant. François ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe que la présence de l'homme d'affaires qui lui manquait. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés parce qu'il agissait comme un temporisateur sur lui. Parce que quand il avait un problème, quand il se sentait mal ou stressé à cause de tous ces secrets qu'il devait garder et de la pression qui s'accumulait en lui à cause de ses études, quand il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa famille tous les jours, mais ne pouvoir jamais leur parler de rien parce que tout dans sa vie tournait autour de François et que François était son plus secret, alors… alors il était là. C'était le seul avec qui il pouvait tout partager parce que lui connaissait le moindre de ses secrets et le comprenait même sans avoir à lui demander. Et c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'Arthur avait jamais eue dans sa petite vie ; une personne avec qui tout partager. Qui jouait à la fois le rôle de meilleur ami, d'adulte référent et d'amant. Et il remplissait chacun d'eux à la perfection.

 _Et voilà, je me reprends avec mes pensées mièvres…_

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sourire fixait à ses lèvres de se former à chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui. Même si ça blessait son orgueil démesuré,et que son côté têtu et fier en prenait un sacré coup, il savait que c'était la vérité.

Et il savait aussi que c'était le travail de François qui le maintenait loin. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher non plus toutes les questions qui surgissaient dès qu'il pensait au travail de François. Parce qu'il n'était peut-être pas un expert, mais il n'était pas non plus un idiot. Il y avait des choses qui lui paraissait louche. Bien sûr, c'était un homme d'affaires à n'en pas douter (sa fortune, sa réputation et son comportement ne laissaient pas penser autrement). Mais il n'avait jamais évoqué l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait. Et toutes les informations auxquelles il avait eu accès sur sa vie, même privée, le laissait penser qu'il avait eu recours à des procédés plutôt étranges.

Il ne voulait pas douter de lui, et après tout, son travail ne le concernait pas. Le boulot de François, c'était comme ses études à lui, il n'avait pas à y mettre le nez. Mais quand il repensait à la quantité de choses que François savait sur lui, alors que lui ne connaissait presque rien du Français, il se sentait perdu, peut-être même un peu anxieux. Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait que François ne lui ferait jamais de mal – ou ce serait déjà fait -, mais parfois, il était juste curieux.

Il savait que la curiosité n'était pas bonne. Alors quand il avait ce genre de pensée, il préférait les balayer pour penser à autre chose. Il ne devait pas l'être avec François, parce que la beauté de leur relation était aussi dans les parts de mystère. Il avait lu quelque part – sûrement dans un des bouquins à l'eau de rose que lisait sa mère et qu'il avait été obligé de lire quand il avait eu fini sa propre bibliothèque – qu'à trop connaître quelqu'un, on en vient à ne plus la voir de la même façon, et que ce qu'on découvre alors de la personne ne rebute. Il ne voulait pas qu'une chose pareille lui arrive avec François. Pas quand pour la première fois, il connaissait une relation presque totalement parfaite avec quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, il était énervé, stressé et forcément, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour de son amant, sur sa vie et ses secrets. Et il ne voulait pas passer le reste de son temps sans François à se faire de mauvaises idées sur lui.

Il se leva de son bureau, se laissa choir sur son lit – il n'avait même pas eu conscience pendant toute la durée de son fil de pensée, qu'il avait été mal assis sur sa chaise de bureau et qu'il avait maintenant mal aux fesses. Il pensa en rougissant qu'il y avait d'autres fois où il avait mal aux fesses, mais pas pour la même raison. Cette pensée le fit glousser avant qu'il ne se reprenne en toussotant et attrapa son portable sur le lit.

À Alfred :

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

15:14

« Rien. Et toi ? »

15:14

« Je peux venir chez toi? »

15:15

« Tu révises pas ? »

15 :15

« J'ai déjà pas mal révisé et j'en au plein la tête.J'ai envie de jouer à des jeux vidéo stupides. »

15:16

« Ok ! Avec plaisir alors ! Je t'attends ! Dépêches, je lance déjà la console.»

15 :17

 _Il est toujours beaucoup trop excité…_

Arthur prit juste le temps de lui envoyer un « J'arrive dans même pas quinze minutes » qu'il se leva en vitesse, son portable toujours en main et s'habilla de son manteau et son bonnet – fallait pas déconner, il faisait encore froid. À l'entrée, il enfila ses chaussures et cria :

\- JE VAIS CHEZ ALFRED !

Suivi d'un :

\- D'ACCORD ! PASSE LE BONJOUR À LA FAMILLE JONES POUR NOUS !

De sa mère et :

AMUSE-TOI BIEN, FISTON !

De son père.

Puis, il sortit. L'air frais d'abord lui fit un bien fou, comme une bonne claque revigorante. Il y avait du soleil, mais il faisait encore un temps d'hiver. En même temps, avec tout ce désordre climatique…

La maison des Jones était dans la même rue que la leur, plus en bout, mais elle n'avait en revanche rien à voir avec la leur. Ce n'était plus un secret, les Jones étaient blindés ; leur maison le criait à la face du monde. C'était bête de l'avis d'Arthur, mais que pouvait-il y faire après tout…

C'était une belle maison blanche avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu – même les bosquets et les rosiers de Mrs. Jones étaient parfaits – entouré d'une jolie petite clôture en fer, mais joliment ornementée. Il y avait un petit chemin du portail jusqu'au garage où Arthur savait que Jones père gardait ses trois belles voitures de collection. Il les lui avait fait voir une fois, à son père, ses frères et lui. Si Allistor et son père en avaient été plutôt impressionnés, Dylan, Seamas et lui s'étaient regardés d'un air sceptique.

La maison s'étendait sur deux étages avec plein de pièces que leu jeune homme savait la plupart du temps inoccupées. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la famille Jones, mais il avait la maison qu'il faudrait pour une famille aussi nombreuse que celle d'Arthur et plus encore. C'était idiot, mais c'était comme ça. Et puis, dans le fond, Arthur les aimaient bien quand même. Mrs. Jones était un peu pince-sans-rire et hautaine par moment avec ses colliers de perles et sa coupe de cheveux toujours impeccables, mais Mr. Jones était un homme élégant et toujours de bonne humeur. Bonne humeur dont il a fait cadeau à son fils d'ailleurs.

Arrivé devant le portail de l'entrée, le lycéen appuya sur la sonnette. Ce fut la bonne qui répondit à l'interrupteur.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rosa, c'est moi.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Arthur, veuillez me pardonner. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Je vous ouvre.

Le portail s'ouvrit en effet et il put entrer dans la propriété. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, Rosa l'avait déjà ouverte pour lui et l'attendait. Quand il arriva à son niveau, la domestique se courba un peu pour le saluer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rosa était une vieille femme qui avait connu Alfred et Arthur alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Arthur et elle s'entendaient bien, et il l'aimait bien parce qu'étant enfant, quand il venait jouer chez son meilleur ami, elle faisait toujours de succulents gâteaux rien que pour eux.

\- Quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ?! Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien grandi, dites-moi.

\- Rosa, je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer.

\- Et je vous ai déjà dit de faire de même ! Fit-elle mine de s'emporter, mais gardant son sourire.

Arthur rit. Quelqu'un arriva alors en courant.

\- ARTHUR !

Bien sûr, c'était Alfred.

\- Salut, Al !

L'Américain le prit dans ses bras, sincèrement heureux de le voir.

\- Al, tu m'étouffes ! Et on s'est vu hier !

Alfred le relâcha et lui fit l'un de ses éternels sourires rayonnants.

\- Oui, mais ça doit bien faire depuis le début de l'année que tu n'es plus venu chez moi. Pourtant, on habite dans la même rue. C'est un comble ! Merci Rosa de lui avoir ouvert. Sourit-il à la domestique qui hocha de la tête en souriant elle aussi.

Le grand blond planta ensuite une main au milieu du dos de son meilleur ami pour le guider à l'étage.

\- Je ne devrais pas dire bonjour à tes parents ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Tu pourrais, mais je ne vois pas comment. Mon père est à son taff jusqu'à ce soir pas d'heure et ma mère est chez le coiffeur pour l'instant. Mais passons, comme je suis content de te voir chez moi ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps !

\- Encore une fois, on s'est vu hier…

\- Je veux dire que je suis content de te voir chez moi, crétin ! Je vais pouvoir te montrer tous les nouveaux jeux vidéo que j'ai eu à Noël.

Alfred le guida dans la pièce avoisinant à sa chambre qu'Arthur savait être son salon personnel. Enfin… plutôt son immense salle de jeux attenante. C'était là que le blond stockait tous ces jeux depuis des années, et pas seulement ceux qu'on pouvait jouer sur ses quatre ou cinq consoles différentes diffusait sur son écran plasma. Il y avait aussi tout ceux qu'il avait eu étant enfant. La pièce donnait du coup beaucoup plus l'impression d'une chambre d'enfant que d'un adolescent avec toutes ces armoires dans lesquels étaient rangés – plutôt fourrés – les peluches, les jeux de société, les voitures et autres jouets retraçant son enfance. Arthur aimait bien cette pièce parce que c'était l'endroit où il avait passé des après-midi entiers à jouer avec son meilleur ami. Mais il lui disait seulement que le jour où il avait une touche avec une fille, de ne pas l'emmener dans cette pièce ou elle flipperait. Alfred n'avait pas compris…

En arrivant dans la salle, la télé était déjà allumée et quand il eut refermé la porte, l'Américain le poussa jusque sur le grand canapé au fond de la salle. Il avait l'air comme un enfant, tout excité comme ça.

 _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est un enfant._ Sourit Arthur.

\- Bon, allez ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Je reçus ce nouveau jeu, c'est pas en multijoueur, mais c'est pas mal.

\- C'est un jeu d'horreur. Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu flippes toujours devant ce genre de jeux…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bouda le grand blond, ça allait bien à sa tête de grand bébé. D'ailleurs, je vais te prouver que le grand Alfred F. Jones, aventurier de son espèce, n'a pas de rien.

\- Si tu le dis…

Il ne fallut pas une demi-heure de jeux avant qu'Alfred ne se mette à hurler. L'autre jeune homme se retint de lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Mais il s'amusait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Le problème François était classé pour un temps, et la présence d'Alfred l'empêcherait de penser à son manque. Après tout, Alfred restait son meilleur ami. Même s'il n'était pas au courant des aventures de son ami, Arthur, s'il n'avait pas François, trouvait tout de même du réconfort à être près de l'Américain.


	23. Échappatoire pour l'esprit

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Rien de plus à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Échappatoire pour l'esprit 

_\- Arthur..._

 _C_ _'était la jolie voix rauque de François. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba dans les yeux lilas de François, au-dessus de lui, posés sur lui avec une émotion particulière qui les traversait. Arthur sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine._

 _Il était enfin là, son François. Il était à côté de lui, le regardait lui._

 _\- François... Tu m'as manqué..._

 _\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon amour... Mais je suis là, maintenant..._

 _\- Tu vas repartir bientôt ? Demanda Arthur, inquiet._

 _\- Non, pas avant un moment. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Tant mieux..._

 _François se pencha vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Arthur répondit avec le même engouement, passant ses bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Ressentir à nouveau sa chaleur contre lui. Sentir son odeur assaillir son nez. Il lui avait tellement manqué..._

 _\- Je suis là maintenant, Arthur..._

 _Le jeune homme se colla davantage à lui et se sentit apaisé au creux de ses bras._

 _..._

La sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla. En fait, c'était un nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir. Allongé dans son lit, son cœur se serra. À part sa famille, il n'y avait vraiment que deux personnes avec qui il conversait par messages; Alfred et François. Comme il était chez lui, il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Et comme ses derniers temps, se pouvait être aussi l'un que l'autre, Arthur eut un instant où son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il se tourna sur le côté de son lit pour attraper son portable. Il était encore tôt, à peine 7 heures du matin pour un samedi. Son volet n'était pas ouvert, donc la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre quasi-complète. Lorsqu'il alluma son téléphone, se fut la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le nom sur son écran d'accueil lui causa un coup au cœur.

C'était François.

 _« Désolé, je ne serais pas là cette semaine non plus. Je te garde l'argent pour la prochaine fois. »_

 _7:04_

Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas d'excuse, pas d'explication. Ça disait juste « je ne viendrais pas, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton fric. » Et Arthur se sentit sur le point d'exploser. De colère, de rage, de tristesse, de jalousie aussi. Il sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ça commençait par un brasier ardent dans son ventre qui se répandait comme des traînées de feu dans chacune de ses veines et montait jusque dans son cerveau. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Il ne voulait même plus regarder le message qui s'était affiché plus tôt sur son téléphone. Mais le message le rendait fou. C'était froid, impersonnel. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le beau rêve qu'il venait juste de faire de François et lui. Dans son rêve, ils étaient proches, amoureux... heureux. Là, c'était simplement le message tapé rapidement d'un homme qui prévenait son amant secret que son boulot l'empêcherait de venir parce qu'il devait le prévenir, mais sans s'attarder.

Et Arthur avait à la fois envie de crier et de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il rêvait. Mais sa conscience n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être exigeant, parce que cette relation, depuis le début, n'avait pas été de son ressort. Ça l'énervait un peu, mais c'était François qui dirigeait leur semblant de couple, parce que c'était de lui qu'était venu le premier pas - étrange premier pas, mais pas tout de même - et que lui ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire. François avait un boulot prenant. Lui n'était que lycéen, bientôt diplômé si tout se passait bien.

Mais au fond de lui - même s'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien - il ne pouvait s'empêcher, outre la colère et la tristesse, ressentir un relent de jalousie inexplicable. De la jalousie... C'était normalement pour les couples. Ils n'en étaient pas un... C'était quand l'un pensait que l'autre regardait quelqu'un ou qu'il le trompait... Ce n'était pas le cas. François travaillait, il le savait.

Quoi que...

Arthur se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit l'associé de François à celui-ci l'autre jour, au bal. Quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

 _«_ _Tu les prends de plus en plus jeune, ma parole ! Tu te fais un harem de beaux jeunes hommes ou bien ?_ _»_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Et Arthur se souvint du malaise qui s'était instauré juste après qu'il ait dit ça. Autant pour lui que pour François. Et le jeune homme avait vu sur le visage de son amant que quelque chose dans ce que son associé avait dit le dérangeait beaucoup. Et s'il avait dit ça, sachant qu'il connaissait François depuis certainement beaucoup plus longtemps que lui, en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il savait de l'homme d'affaires. Lui, ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit sur le moment; il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait avant, ce qu'il faisait en-dehors de leurs soirées. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé, avait plus d'une fois voulu lui demander, mais s'était à chaque fois dégonflé. Il avait trop peur des réponses que François risquait de lui donner. Il voulait savoir, mais voulait aussi rester dans le déni. Parce que clairement, ces paroles, même si dites sur le ton de la rigolade, avaient quelque chose de sérieux. Cet homme connaissait des pans de la vie de François.

Il n'y avait plus pensé jusque-là, mais maintenant, ça lui revenait en plein dans la figure. Quand il avait été avec François, dans ses bras, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y penser. Maintenant que François était absent depuis un moment, il était en proie à plein de doutes.

 _J'en ai marre de penser à lui sans arrêt !_

Il avait définitivement besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à son amant. Et comme depuis quelque temps, chaque fois qu'il pensait à François et qu'il s'en trouvait énervé ou triste parce qu'il ne pouvait le voir, il pensa au meilleur moyen de s'occuper l'esprit tout en passant un bon moment avec une personne qu'il aimait. Son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui était capable, rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes, c'était bien lui.

Il regarda son portable, soupira, et se décida. Il tapa rapidement son message et l'envoya tout aussi vite.

« T'as quelque chose cet aprèm ? »

7 : 23

En attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami - il dormait en général le week-end jusqu'à 10 ou 11h du matin donc il avait largement le temps, il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir une heure ou deux, tout en évitant de penser à François. Il eut du mal. Il se tourna encore et encore, et ce fut à nouveau le bruit de sa sonnerie qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Il fut étonné, en ouvrant son téléphone, de voir qu'Alfred lui avait répondu, seulement 20 minutes plus tard. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne réponde que plus tard dans la matinée, quand il se réveillerait. Peut-être s'était-il enfin décidé à se réveiller plus tôt pour réviser...

 _Mouais, bof... j'y crois pas trop..._

En effet, la raison était tout autre...

Alfred disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que, s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient ensemble aller aux arcades pour s'amuser. Ils avaient déjà fait ça deux-trois fois, mais Arthur savait qu'Alfred y allait souvent avec ses autres amis. Avec sa passion de jeux vidéo, il adorait cet endroit. C'était moins le cas d'Arthur, mais il aimait passer du temps avec Alfred et les arcades étaient amusants, même si tu perdais une fortune pour essayer d'attraper des peluches inutiles.

Il accepta. Il voulait vraiment voir son meilleur ami. Que François aille se faire foutre !

...

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? On peut d'abord essayer les peluches - je sais que tu aimes bien ça - ou tu veux qu'on passe direct par les jeux ? S'écria Alfred en entrant dans les arcades, tout heureux d'être ici avec son meilleur ami.

L'endroit était rempli de geeks et de joueurs en pleine concentration. Ça se sentait aussi à leur transpiration. Ce n'était pas forcément l'endroit que le lycéen préférait, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, lui donnait la sensation que leur amitié était toujours forte, alors tant mieux. Et puis ici, au moins, rien ne risquait de lui rappeler François et il pourrait l'oublier pendant un temps.

\- Je m'en fiche. C'est comme tu veux.

\- Viens, on va commencer par ça alors.

Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la machine à coin, dans laquelle ils glisseraient leur argent pour pouvoir avoir des coins. Alfred refusa qu'Arthur utilise son argent et lui donna la moitié de ses coins. Le petit blond râla pour la forme, mais savait qu'avec Alfred, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire. Il se laissa donc faire.

Ils partirent ensuite vers les machines à peluches. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à essayer de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule d'entre elles. Ils n'y parvinrent pas. À force de rire et de frustration, Arthur s'arrêta pour sa part.

\- Allez, viens. Faisons autre chose. C'est impossible d'attraper ces merdes, c'est fait exprès pour ne pas qu'on y arrive. Dit l'Anglais en riant.

\- Non, attends ! J'y suis presque ! Je peux y arriver. Répondit le plus grand, les yeux rivés sur la peluche Evoli qu'il tentait d'attraper, la langue sortit de concentration.

Mais la peluche retomba. Alfred laissa échapper un juron bien senti.

\- Allez, viens ! Allons jouer aux voitures là-bas.

\- Non, attends ! Une dernière fois !

Ça faisait déjà quinze fois qu'Alfred répétait ça... Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira.

\- D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois ! Après je te tire ailleurs sinon. On ne va pas tout dépenser là-dedans.

\- Oui oui, promis !

Alfred réessaya, visa la même peluche qu'il avait réussi à ramener près du trou. Sa concentration était extrême. Arthur sentait toute la tension dans son corps et sourit. Son meilleur ami était vraiment quelqu'un de déterminé, même quand il s'agissait de choses aussi insignifiantes. Soudain, un grand cri de victoire sortit des lèvres du grand blond, faisant sursauter Arthur. La peluche dégringola jusqu'à l'ouverture, en bas de la machine, et Alfred l'attrapa avant de la brandir comme un trophée en criant sa joie. Le plus vieux sourit en voyant l'euphorie de son meilleur ami, et roula des yeux, amusé.

Alfred se calma finalement et sourit à son ami, de son habituel sourire lumineux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers lui et lui tendit la peluche.

\- C'est pour toi. Dit-il, souriant soudain tout timidement.

Arthur le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais non... Répondit-il, soudain gêné en détournant les yeux. J'en ai pas besoin...

\- C'est pour toi que je voulais l'avoir. S'il-te-plaît, prends-la.

Alfred avait un air tellement ingénu, tellement tendrement souriant... Arthur ne put résister. Il prit la peluche et la colla contre son torse en souriant, tachant de cacher sa gêne.

\- Merci...

Alfred sourit encore plus, des taches rouges sur les joues.

\- Allez, viens ! Faisons autre chose.

Les deux amis firent ainsi le tour des arcades, choisissant au gré de leur envie les jeux auxquels ils voulaient jouer. Il y eut un jeu de courses de voitures, plusieurs bornes de jeux idiots, une simulation en 4D... Alfred dut répondre des coins une deuxième fois, tellement ils s'amusaient. Et c'était vrai, Arthur ne pensait plus du tout à son amant qu'il ne voyait plus depuis presque un mois. Il ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami et au bon moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux.

Il était heureux de passer à nouveau depuis quelque temps des moments privilégiés avec son meilleur ami. Les études, son amant, le Sky Hotel... tout ça lui avait fait oublier les beaux moments qu'il pouvait avoir avec Alfred. Et c'était bon de recommencer à se faire des souvenirs avec son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien un avantage depuis l'absence de François, c'était ça. Son meilleur ami aussi comptait énormément pour lui.


	24. A la frontière des émotions

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très long ni très intéressant, mais il introduit le suivant où il se passera plus de choses et surtout, une discussion qui s'impose.**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : A la frontière des émotions 

Lorsqu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de François, après avoir essuyé une nouvelle crainte, il avait été submergé par la joie de découvrir qu'il était enfin revenu et qu'il l'attendait au Sky pour le mardi qui suivait. Sa joie n'avait duré qu'un temps avant de se faner aussitôt, remplacée par une colère froide et immense. Et sur le moment, il avait juste eut envie de lui envoyer un message lui disant qu'il ne viendrait pas, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Exprès pour faire ressentir à François un quart à peine de la frustration qu'il avait ressenti à chaque message qu'il envoyé depuis bientôt un mois. Puis, alors que son message, froid et concis comme ce qu'avaient été ceux de son amant, était tapé et prêt à être envoyé, il avait réfléchi à deux fois avant de l'effacer et de souffler d'agacement. Il était beaucoup trop heureux à l'idée de le revoir pour l'envoyer bouler. La perspective même de savoir qu'il allait bientôt être à nouveau dans ses bras le ravissait. Mais sa colère était toujours présente... Bref, c'était un mélange de plusieurs sentiments pas forcément très agréable.

Il finit par envoyer un simple « Ok, je viendrai après les cours. » C'était clair, assez froid et résumait assez ce qu'il ressentait: de la joie, mais aussi de la colère. Et pourtant, sa raison lui disait bien qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir de la colère, mais sa frustration avait tellement gonflée en lui depuis plusieurs semaines, s'était transformée en une sorte de boule nerveuse en lui. Cette boule, il le savait, était mauvaise, et risquait fort d'éclater quand il verrait à nouveau François

Le mardi suivant arriva plus vite que ce qu'il ne l'avait anticipé et il n'eut même pas vraiment à se préparer qu'il était déjà devant l'hôtel. En passant par le hall, il hocha la tête vers l'hôtesse qui le reconnaissait et qu'il finissait par connaître à distance aussi. Elle lui lança un sourire, genre de dire : « Ah, donc vous avez repris ! » auquel il répondit par un sourire pincé, encore partagé entre ses deux sentiments assez contradictoires. Ça allait être lui et François pendant les deux prochaines heures, dans leur chambre, et il ne savait pas encore laquelle de ses deux émotions allaient prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, ses émotions étaient encore plus fortes et se battaient l'une contre avec acharnement. Il se sentait déchiré entre deux parts de lui... Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, que le visage de François se révéla à lui, il en sentit une prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Salut, Arthur.

Sa voix... Rauque et basse... Lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

\- François.

Mais la rencontre était froide...

L'homme d'affaires recula de quelques pas, laissant, comme ce qu'il faisait avant de disparaître pendant pratiquement un mois. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été absent depuis tout ce temps, comme si tout était normal et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. C'était aussi agréable de se dire ça qu'énervant parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui était encore plus énervant, c'était de voir, en regardant le visage demi-souriant de François, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si, pendant un mois, il ne s'était pas juste contenté de lui envoyer des messages en disant qu'il « ne pouvait pas être là cette semaine parce qu'il avait du travail ».

\- Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment heureux de me revoir... Dit François en se tournant vers le bar.

Un verre de bourbon lui attendait déjà.

 _Il a commencé à boire avant mon arrivée... Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il a besoin de se donner du courage avant de me voir ou quoi ? Est-ce que je lui fais peur...? Ou il a besoin d'un remontant avant... ça... Sauf que je suis absolument pas d'humeur... C'est pas sympa... Ou c'est... encore pour autre chose..._

\- Je suis... un peu énervé aussi. Tu sais, le fait d'avoir pendant un mois que des messages un peu sec qui dit qu'on peut pas se voir.

François regarda son verre, maintenant assis au bar, et prit une grande gorgée. Il tira une grimace à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool. Ça tira un agacement encore plus grand chez Arthur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois ? Demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

\- Parce que ça me fait du bien. Répondit-il sans le regarder.

\- T'as besoin de ça ?

Il fallait comprendre là : « Pour nos retrouvailles », mais il supposa vu la nouvelle grimace que tira François - cette fois sans boire d'alcool -, il avait compris.

\- C'est pas pour ça.

\- Pour quoi alors ? S'énerva Arthur.

François baissa la tête, soupira, assez fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende.

\- Mon boulot va me rendre dingue... voilà pourquoi.

Le cœur d'Arthur chuta dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était ça... Il devait vraiment détester son boulot pour essayer de l'oublier dans l'alcool. Bon, il était loin d'être bourré, mais il n'était pas sobre non plus.

\- Oh... je vois... Tu détestes vraiment ton job alors. Dit Arthur, soudain tout penaud.

Il ne sentait plus que sa colère était légitime ni adéquate au moment. Il se sentait juste un peu bête.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, justement.

C'était François qui venait de parler, d'un ton las, mais Arthur sentait qu'il était sincère. Il avait soudain l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et le jeune homme savait bien que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

 _Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi son boulot pour qu'il revienne dans cet état ? Ils l'ont fait travailler à ce point. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait un break de plusieurs mois si au bout d'un mois à peine, il donne l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé depuis des semaines complètes._

\- Moi aussi, je suis content.

Arthur n'osa rien dire de plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il ne voulait même pas regarder François dans les yeux et trouva un point d'appui sur une tache au sol.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que mes messages paraissent froids. Mais ce boulot... te laisse aucun répit... Chaque fois que je voulais t'envoyer des messages, j'avais autre chose à faire. Je ne pouvais que t'envoyer des messages brefs qui disaient le strict minimum avant que mon crétin d'associé me retrouve pour enchaîner des réunions, des rencontres et des affaires à la con. Je voulais te dire ça en revenant, pour pas que tu crois que je t'ai oublié là-bas. En fait, je pensais souvent à toi...

Arthur rougit, n'osa toujours pas le regarder.

\- Viens là.

Et le jeune homme se rapprocha. François était toujours assis, mais il se blottit tout de même dans ses bras. C'était la première fois depuis un bout de temps qu'ils étaient à nouveau en contact l'un avec l'autre et c'était comme une toute nouvelle et fraîche respiration. Et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir quand des bras chauds se refermèrent sur lui. Il avait retrouvé sa place... Il y avait sa chaleur, son odeur de d'eau de Cologne mélangée à l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui le caractérisait tant, la texture douce des chemises qu'il portait, la sensation de ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le front et la barbe mal-rasée qui accrochait ses cheveux... Tout ça, et Arthur se sentait enfin libéré de sa frustration depuis des semaines.

 _Comment arrive-t-il à me faire autant d'effet ? Depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois que j'ai franchi le seuil de cette porte et qu'il s'est approché de moi, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Je ne trouve jamais la réponse à cette question, mais je suis certain de ne jamais vouloir quitter ses bras-là. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment à ma place. Bon sang, François... Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ?_

Et pendant qu'Arthur était encore une fois partagé entre la joie de se retrouver contre son amant, et la sensation d'énervement qu'il ressentait à avoir de telles pensées mièvres, il ne se douta pas que François avait exactement les mêmes questions que lui en tête. Et que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui faisait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose en ce garçon qui l'attirait au point de ne pouvoir plus se passer de lui, ou au prix d'un très grand inconfort. Alors que Dieu savait qu'il n'avait jamais considéré les personnes entrant dans sa vie, ce jeune homme-là était différent.

Et cette incroyable attirance entre eux leur causait autant de joie que de doutes. Autant de plaisir que de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponses. Est-ce que c'était bien ou mal, ils ne le savaient pas. Mais ça avait aussi son charme. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement, ça suffisait déjà amplement d'être le phare dans l'océan l'un de l'autre. Mais ils l'avaient expérimenté... Séparés, ils étaient comme perdus; ils mêlaient colère, frustration et doute. C'était sans doute de cela qu'ils avaient le plus peur...


	25. A coeur ouvert

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour la semaine dernière. J'avais complètement oublié de prévenir que je ne saurais pas là parce que j'étais en week-end avec ma famille et je ne l'ai pas signalé dans le chapitre d'il y a deux semaines. En tout cas, voici le chapitre 25. Je penses que cet fic fera entre 30 et 35 chapitres.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : A cœur ouvert 

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non...

\- Tu sais que tu peux me dire.

Arthur soupira.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre. Rétorqua-t-il, un peu plus sèchement.

\- Bon sang, Arthur. Grogna François. Ne me sors pas une connerie pareille ! T'es un adolescent à la con qui sort l'excuse de «Tu peux pas comprendre» ou un homme qui prend son problème en main ?

Arthur s'éloigna lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. François se doutait fortement qu'il s'agissait de leur séparation, mais le jeune homme ne devait pas savoir comment engager la conversation là-dessus. Il devrait le laisser faire le premier pas et tenter de trouver une excuse bidon comme il en avait sorti des centaines tout au long de sa carrière, à ses collègues ou à ses amants, mais là, il en était autrement. Il s'agissait d'Arthur, le garçon pour qui il avait une affection profonde.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça ne t'a pas plu que je m'absente pendant aussi longtemps. J'en suis aussi désolée que toi, je ne me suis pas amusé non plus. Je te l'ai dit, le travail m'a rattrapé plus vite que ça n'aurait dû.

\- Oui, tu n'aurais dû reprendre qu'après la fin de notre «contrat».

Ah, voilà... C'était donc ça ! Arthur était en plein doute, sur eux, leur relation. François comprenait. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça arrive. S'il aurait esquivé une telle discussion il y en encore peu avec tout autre personne qu'Arthur, il l'aurait fait. Mais là, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Le but, en revanche était, faire en sorte qu'Arthur vide son sac sans trop poser de questions sur lui.

\- C'est donc à ça que tu penses ?

\- Et puis, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je me suis souvenu de ce que ce mec avait dit, le soir du bal. « Un harem de jeunes hommes ». S'énerva-t-il. C'était censé dire quoi, au juste ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un chiffre parmi d'autres ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'une blague ? Je veux dire, j'ai le droit de savoir si je ne suis qu'un passe-temps pour toi.

D'accord. Clairement, le problème ici, c'était qu'il était perdu et tellement en proie aux doutes qu'il avait plusieurs questions. C'était pour ça qu'il partait dans tous les sens.

\- En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi je te demande tout ça. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un prostitué pour toi. C'est vrai, après tout ; Il laissa échapper un rire ironique ; tu me payes bien que je continue de venir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'attache à toi, tu vas me jeter d'ici la fin de l'année pour te trouver un autre sex toy !

C'était bien la raison pour laquelle François n'était pas doué avec les relations humaines. C'était le genre de crise qu'il ne savait pas comment régler. Il détestait quand ce genre de chose lui arrivait. En temps normal, il aurait laissé la personne gueulait avant de se détourner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de celle-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Arthur. Ça créerait une fissure trop grande, déjà que leur relation était en ce moment sur un point glissant. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de calmer le jeune homme sans l'énerver encore plus. Il était peut-être tant que celui-ci lâche quelques poids qu'il gardait en lui.

\- Arthur. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible, évitant de faire transparaître l'émotion. Tu dis tout ça parce que je me suis absenté pendant un mois ? Ceux d'avant ne comptaient-ils pas pour toi ?

Cela sembla stopper net le lycéen. Il se mit à rougir profusément, baissa la tête, son regard bougeant frénétiquement d'un point à un autre sur le plancher. Au moins avait-il réussi à le calmer. L'ego d'Arthur était un point qu'il fallait toucher à tout prix si on voulait l'emmener là où on veut. Lui montrer que sa crise est idiote lui fait s'en rendre compte. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir parler un peu plus calmement.

François sortit deux verres de plus du buffet derrière lui et sortir de la petite cave un vin blanc qu'il avait prévu de boire pour une réunion mais qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Il s'en versa un verre complet, jumelant l'action dans le deuxième. Il le tendit ensuite à Arthur.

\- Je sais que tu ne bois pas, mais je pense que toi et moi allons en avoir besoin pour la conversation qui va suivre.

Arthur le regarda d'un air sceptique, une moue agacée au visage avant de baisser les yeux sur le verre. Il le fixa un bon moment, semblant vraiment hésité à refuser. Il finit par le prendre avec ses deux mains et le porta à ses lèvres. La première gorgée d'alcool lui tira une grimace de dégoût.

\- J'aimerais que nous allions nous mettre à l'aise dans les fauteuils, tu veux. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, je crois.

François guida le jeune homme, une main dans le dos et attendit qu'il s'installe sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil. C'était à lui de mener la danse.

\- Je sais qu'entre toi et moi, la parlotte, c'est pas trop notre truc. D'ailleurs, ça n'a jamais été la mienne. Je suis plutôt un homme d'action. Entre nous, c'est physique. Notre «contrat», comme tu dis, stipulé que tu devais me rendre visite pour ta compagnie, plutôt corporelle que spirituelle, c'est sûr, mais pourtant, c'est pour ton esprit plus que tout que j'ai, dès le premier jour, commencé à t'apprécier. Mais j'ai vu un jour, dans un bouquin à la con, que parler, dans une relation, c'était important. Alors on va parler un peu, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Arthur semblait stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Mais maintenant que François lui demandait de parler, il avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa langue. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. François le fixait de ses yeux lilas sans le quitter une seconde. Arthur détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il semblait si abattu d'un coup que François ressentit une grande empathie pour lui, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

\- J'ai peur...

Le cœur de François finit par s'ouvrir et saigner. Cette déclaration, murmurée du bout des lèvres, avec si peu d'énergie, était un appel de détresse. Et quand les larmes se mirent à couler de ces beaux yeux verts, François se sentit sincèrement mal. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un faux-pas avec une autre personne.

\- J'ai peur parce que ma vie m'échapper. Tenta Arthur avec une petite voix remplie de sanglots. Je sais que je ne peux rien contrôler, mais j'ai toujours aimé suivre ma voie selon les valeurs que je me suis forcée de respecter. Mais tu es arrivé... et plus rien n'a eu de sens. Ma vie entière, je me suis caché... Seul mon aîné, Seamas, me connaissait un peu mieux que les autres. Mais ensuite, tu es arrivé et tu as appris jusqu'à mes plus noirs secrets... Je me targuai d'être une forteresse que personne ne pouvait percer, sachant très bien la douleur que ça faisait d'être seul dans sa tour. Mais c'était ainsi que j'avais décidé de vivre ma vie. Parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer décevoir mes parents. Parce que s'il y avait bien un jugement que je craignais, c'était celui de ma famille. Alors je ne leur ai jamais dit que j'étais homosexuel. Ils ne le savent toujours pas. Aucun d'entre eux, sauf Seamas.

« Étant petit, j'ai vite compris la valeur de l'argent. Je le savais parce que mon meilleur ami à un père milliardaire, homme d'affaires fortuné. Quand il recevait une montagne de cadeaux à Noël alors qu'il est enfant unique, je ne recevais que quatre ou cinq petites choses, parce que j'avais quatre autres frères avant moi et que mes parents, même avec leurs deux salaires combinés, n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer tout ce qu'Alfred pouvait avoir. Je ne leur en ai jamais voulus, justement parce que j'ai pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait que de ne pas avoir assez d'argent. Aussi, comme j'étais le dernier d'une grande famille, je me suis toujours mis en retrait. Mes frères, étant les aînés, avaient toujours eut le droit à tout avant moi, ce qui est normal, bien sûr, mais je me suis alors persuadé, en grandissant, que je serais toujours mis sur le carreau.

« Volontairement ou non, je réduisais d'année en année la liste de mes cadeaux de Noël, je n'avais jamais de demande particulière, les seules fois où je demandais de l'argent, c'était pour les courses de la rentrée. Parce que, mis à part ma famille, je n'avais rien de plus précieux que mes études. Mais mes frères, grands plus vite que moi, on bien sûr aussi eut des projets. Quand mes frères ont commencé à faire leurs études, décidé de faire des formations ou des voyages autour du monde, j'ai compris que tout l'argent que mes parents donnaient à mes frères pour qu'ils réalisent leurs rêves ne serait pas pour moi. J'étais longtemps partie pour faire une simple fac, où le coût d'entrée, les livres exceptés, revenait à quatre cent euros environ, c'est-à-dire cent fois moins que ce que mes parents ont pu offrir aux autres. Mais je me disais que c'était mieux ainsi, je ne leur demanderai presque rien, et je resterai dans la même ville pour ne pas à leur demander de me louer un appartement pour mes études. Au fond de moi pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'avais vu, un jour, un reportage sur l'école anglaise dans laquelle je voudrais entrer. J'ai compris que j'étais fait pour aller là-bas. J'ai aussi compris que mes parents ne pourraient jamais me payer ça. Je me suis résigné. J'irai à la fac pour ne pas les embêter. Mais tu es arrivé, tu m'as proposé plus d'argent qu'il ne m'en fallait pour m'inscrire, asse pour pouvoir faire mes trois années d'études en Angleterre. »

« J'ai bafoué mes valeurs quand je suis entré pour la première fois dans cet hôtel. J'étais dégoûté par moi-même, mais je suivais un fil conducteur qui était celui de réaliser mon rêve, alors je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. La première fois que j'ai eu entre les mains la somme de mille euros, que je les ai observées, j'étais tellement heureux que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais aller dire à mes parents que je pourrais réaliser mon rêve. Bien sûr, c'était impossible que je fasse ça. La honte m'a alors de nouveau submergé. J'étais en train de vendre mon corps, ma dignité, pour quelques billets et un rêve illusoire. Mais notre relation a évolué, et ce n'était plus tant pour l'argent que je m'humiliais en passant devant les hôtesses de l'accueil. C'était aussi pour te revoir. Je me laissais bêtement emporté par une sorte d'affection qui m'apportait joie et répit. Tu me comprenais mieux que personne sur Terre. Quand j'étais avec toi, j'en étais parfois même à oublier tout ce que je cachais à mes parents par peur de l'humiliation, du rejet, du dégoût que je verrais dans leurs yeux. Mais je t'avais toi, alors ça pouvait encore passé. Mes examens, le stress, la honte, la peur... je pouvais gérer tant que j'avais l'optique de te revoir les mardis et jeudis soirs. Et il y a un mois, tu as commencé à te faire de plus en plus absent, jusqu'à ne plus venir du tout. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'affecter autant que ça, mais je me sentais comme tomber parce que mon repère avait disparu. Et alors, je me suis mis à repenser à tout ce que j'avais fait. Les doutes sont arrivés par dizaines, il n'y avait plus de sens à ce que je faisais et tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon corps de toute façon. Qu'à la fin de l'année, j'aurais peut-être mon école, mais je n'aurais plus ni dignité, ni famille et que je serais seul pour avoir fait le mauvais choix. Plutôt que de me contenter de ce que je pouvais avoir, j'ai vu plus grand, j'ai laissé mes ambitions me portaient et je me retrouverais seul pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal. J'ai passé ma vie à rejeter les autres, à construire des murs autour de moi et de mon cœur pour ne pas avoir à m'attacher, mais ma crainte la plus grande à ce jour, c'est d'être seul. Et j'ai peur aujourd'hui, parce que par ma faute, demain ne pourra pas être plus beau que je l'avais espérais, et je suis prisonnier de mes choix. »

Arthur s'essuya les yeux de sa manche. Il avait réussi à dire tout ça sans trop sangloter, mais maintenant que toutes ses émotions étaient ressorties, il ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler. Bientôt, il sentit un bras se frayait un chemin autour de ses épaules et il se sentit tiré vers un torse. Il posa sa tête contre François qui le laissa pleurer contre lui.

\- Voilà, maintenant, les choses sont sorties. Ça ira mieux maintenant.

Et un effet, Arthur sentit comme un poids se détacher de ses épaules. Il avait envie de croire à ce que disait François, mais il ne savait pas comment les choses pourraient aller mieux.

\- Comment...? Demanda-t-il d'une voix coassante.

\- Je vais faire en sorte d'arranger un peu les choses. Pour cela, il va falloir attendre de savoir si oui ou non, tu es pris dans ton école. Ensuite, on avisera. En tout cas, sache que je suis content que tu aies réussi à me confier tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance. Tu as assez souffert, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'es plus à avoir aussi peur de ce que ta famille pensera de toi. Expliqua François, les yeux rivés devant lui.

Son visage et le ton de sa voix étaient très calmes, mais Arthur voyait bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il ne savait simplement pas comment François voyait les choses quand il disait qu'il allait « arranger un peu les choses ».

\- Je ne comprends pas comment...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras. Tout ira mieux.

Arthur décida simplement de le croire sur parole. Il était trop vidé émotionnellement là maintenant pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre.


	26. Le poids du stress

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! La semaine prochaine, confrontation avec les parents !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Le poids du stress

Arthur était quelqu'un de naturellement très stressé. Ce n'était pas un secret, il avait clairement un problème de gestion de l'angoisse. Il suffisait d'un petit changement dans sa vie pour qu'il se sente soudain tout retourné, à en avoir des maux de ventre terribles, des nausées souvent, et parfois même des malaises. C'était quelque chose de très embêtant, mais contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien si ce n'est parfois prendre des médicaments - qui d'ailleurs, il le savait, ne servaient à rien - quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable. Non, il le savait, c'était psychosomatique. Il n'y pouvait rien, ses parents non plus, et il savait qu'un psy ne changerait rien. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas voir de psy. C'était trop cher pour ce que c'était.

Cela n'avait en plus rien d'arrangeant qu'il soit un excellent élève, faisant passer ses études dans le top 2 de ses priorités (après sa famille) et qu'il se mette une énorme pression sur les épaules. Ses parents lui avaient pourtant répété encore et encore que ce n'était pas grave d'essuyer une fois ou deux des échecs dans sa vie, et qu'au contraire, c'était toujours bénéfique. Il fallait, dans sa vie, essuyer des échecs. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas d'Arthur, alors forcément, c'était inenvisageable pour lui. Et le cas était, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Il n'avait jamais eu non plus de remède miracle contre ses angoisses et son problème - assez prononcé - de stress. Ni les médicaments des pseudo-spécialistes qu'il avait rencontré, ni les solutions homéopathiques à la con qui, il n'était pas bête non plus, n'étaient que des placebo, ni les conseils stupides sur son régime alimentaire et de vie que son médecin de famille lui avaient donné, ne faisaient effet sur lui. Mais il y a quelques mois, il avait trouvé un semblant de solution à son problème de stress. Ce n'était ni permanent, ni à 100% fiable parce qu'il avait toujours des crises de douleur dues à son angoisse, mais ça marchait un temps donné et c'était efficace sur le moment. Ce n'était ni un médicament, ni une plante, ni un régime alimentaire. C'était une personne. Et cette personne répondait au nom de François.

Alors oui, ça pouvait paraître idiot à dire, mais c'était la vérité. François, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, fonctionnait comme une bonne thérapie. Son angoisse de tout (sa vie, ses études, sa famille) était oubliée un temps et c'étaient les seuls moments où il profitait pleinement du moment présent. C'était étrange, mais François avait eu sur lui l'effet d'un patch apaisant. Un temps du moins. Parce que justement, le temps l'avait rattrapé. Il y avait eu l'absence de François qui l'avait énormément stressé, mais plus que ça, il y avait la fin de l'année qui approchait.

Qui disait la fin de l'année, disait l'arrivée des résultats des vœux pour l'année prochaine, disait découverte de son école, disait aussi surtout et avant tout, va falloir l'annoncer à ses parents. Voilà le gros souci qui occupait les pensées du jeune homme depuis, certes depuis le début de l'année, mais surtout depuis quelques jours parce que la date de ses résultats était à présent fixée. Il n'en avait, évidemment, pas fait part à ses parents. Il avait plus d'une fois menti à ceux-ci en leur disant qu'il avait mis comme vœu principal la faculté de lettres de la ville, histoire qu'ils ne posent pas de question, et il l'avait mis, en effet, mais pas comme vœu principal. Juste comme filet de secours au cas où il ne serait pas pris dans son école en Angleterre.

À présent, les choses allaient commençaient à s'enchaîner de plus en plus vite avec les vœux et le bac qui arrivaient. Et Arthur n'était clairement pas prêt à endosser les responsabilités qu'il s'était lui-même mises sur le dos... Et ses angoisses étaient de pire en pire.

...

Le jour de l'ouverture du site de l'éducation nationale pour les réponses aux vœux, programmé au soir, 17h, d'un lundi du début de mois de mai, Arthur ressentait en lui le mélange explosif de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires et douloureux. Il y avait d'abord de la hâte. Qui ne voulait pas savoir quelles écoles et universités avaient accepté notre admission ? Si Arthur était pris dans la prestigieuse école anglaise qu'il avait demandée, ce serait une preuve de ce dont il était capable, une reconnaissance de la part du Destin que sa vie n'était pas vouée à rester dans le médiocre quand il pouvait atteindre l'excellence.

Puis, il y avait l'appréhension. Et si, après tout, il s'était fourvoyé ? Que son prof lui avait menti ? Qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à part un ego surdimensionné qui lui avait fait croire malgré lui qu'il pouvait viser trop haut pour lui ? Ce serait une déception immense que de savoir qu'il s'était voilé la face toute sa vie, se pensant intelligent plus qu'il ne l'était et qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'un crétin avec de grandes ambitions. Quelle terrible désillusion ce pourrait être ! L'idée lui avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit, mais il avait préféré la mettre de côté. Superstitieux comme il était, il ne voulait s'attirer les foudres du Destin avec des pensées négatives. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait à deux fois, qu'il était au pied du mur, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne soit pas pris et qu'on lui dise, en prime, qu'il avait été trop bête d'y croire.

Mais il se rendait compte ensuite du soulagement amer que cela lui apporterait d'être rejeté, que les portes de l'école de ses rêves lui soient fermées avant même d'y mettre les pieds. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait mener une vie plus normale. Qu'il n'aurait pas à dire à ses parents qu'il partait en Angleterre dans deux mois pour faire ses trois ans d'études. Bien sûr, il y aura la déception immense, viscérale, de ne pouvoir vivre la vie qu'il avait eu l'ambition de mener, mais il y aura le soulagement de se dire que ses parents n'auraient jamais su pour sa candidature dans une grande école. Parce que bien sûr que non, il ne leur aurait pas dit. Il se serait contenté d'aller les voir et de leur dire, avec un sourire qu'il tâcherait de faire joyeux, qu'il était pris à la faculté de lettres. Et il aurait en plus largement l'argent pour payer ses frais d'inscription de 400 euros, avec les 50 000 euros qu'il avait en poche.

Il y avait aussi en lui le sentiment de déception teintée tout de même d'un peu de joie de se dire qu'il avait tant fait pour son entrée dans son école. Il avait vendu son corps dans la seule optique d'être possiblement accepté dans l'école de ses rêves. Car oui, il avait vendu son corps à un homme d'affaires fortuné, qu'il avait laissé le toucher et le prendre, dans la seule idée qu'il partirait en Angleterre. Cela n'avait était qu'une assurance de ne pas demander de l'argent à ses parents pour ses études. Bien sûr, si au début, il avait regretté le choix d'avoir vendu sa dignité pour quelques pauvres billets, la déception et la honte avait été remplacées par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à présent pour François. Il se l'était dit de nombreuses fois, il aurait pu tomber sur un connard qui ne voulait que son corps. Il était tombé sur quelqu'un de compréhensif, qui, certes, lui donnait de l'argent en échange de sa compagnie, mais qui avait su le percer à jour et l'aider, plus qu'il ne le pensait, dans sa vie. Il était devenu son amant et confident. Il l'avait traité avec respect et ce qu'Arthur aimait bien se dire être des sentiments, aussi. Il lui avait vendu son corps, mais il avait fait la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie.

Et enfin, le plus gros sentiment, le plus lourd de tous, celui qui rongeait son moral et le rendait anxieux à en faire des crises, la nuit, depuis pas mal de temps, c'était la peur, insidieuse, terrible qu'il ressentait dans chacun des membres de son corps. Il y revenait toujours. Et elle partait de ceci : « Et si je suis accepté... ». Cette peur, quand il y venait, occultait tous les autres sentiments, même la joie d'y être parvenu. L'annonce à ses parents... Rien n'était plus terrorisant que cette pensée-là. Elle obscurcissait son avenir d'une façon que rien ne pouvait le soulager. Des milliers de scénarios de ce jour lui étaient déjà venus à l'esprit, chacun était catastrophique. Il n'était pas du genre à essayer d'optimiser quand les choses allaient mal. Il devrait pourtant... Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. François l'avait remarqué bien sûr. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de son absence prolongée, mais quand Arthur s'était dévoilé à lui, il avait bien compris que ça n'avait été qu'une partie du problème.

Alors il avait essayé de le rassurer comme il avait pu, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un souffrant d'angoisse. Il connaissait Arthur, mieux qu'il n'avait jamais connu personne avant lui. Dans son métier, il était normal de lire les personnes, savoir si leurs affaires étaient fiables ou pas, si eux-mêmes étaient des personnes de paroles ou des arnaqueurs, cerner la personnalité de ceux avec qui il traitait. Tout ça, il en avait l'habitude alors évidemment que le lycéen était pour lui comme un livre ouvert. C'était simplement plus difficile à gérer du fait qu'il soit proche de lui et que ce soit quelqu'un pour qui il avait une grande affection. Là, il se préoccupait des sentiments d'Arthur, et il en prenait la responsabilité aussi, signifiant qu'il ferait tout pour alléger un peu le poids qu'il sentait peser sur les épaules du garçon. Et il était déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour cela. Il lui en ferait part bientôt...

Mais ainsi donc, le jour des résultats, Arthur, partagé depuis quelque temps entre plusieurs sentiments, sentit ceux-ci s'accroître encore et créer dans son estomac, ses poumons et son cœur ce qui pouvait ressembler à un immense étau qui contractait ses organes les uns contre les autres et lui donnait envie de vomir.

C'était un jour de cours. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile de se lever le matin avec la perspective de l'attente des résultats jusqu'au soir, mais il avait en plus fallu que cela soit un jour de cours. Évidemment, Arthur n'écouta rien des cours qui se déroulèrent devant lui toute la journée ; la seule idée d'ouvrir le site lui tordait les entrailles. Ce qui ne semblait visiblement pas être le cas d'Alfred qui dormit pendant la plupart des cours, semblant tout sauf conscient qu'il allait savoir ce soir s'il était accepté ou non là où il voulait. Mais encore une fois, Alfred n'était pas une référence en la matière. Arthur ignorait même si cet imbécile avait bien entré ses vœux sur le site.

Le soir arrivant, Arthur sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait aucun répit. Son angoisse croissant depuis ce matin à un rythme qui ne devait pas être possible. Il y a peu, il avait fait part à François de son souhait d'être avec lui au moment de l'ouverture du site. François avait bien sûr fait en sorte d'annuler tout ce qu'il avait eu de prévu cet après-midi-là pour être sûr de soutenir le jeune homme au moment des résultats. Mais même la perspective de revoir François tout à l'heure, de partager avec lui ce grand moment de sa vie plutôt qu'avec ses parents, n'arrivait pas à lui faire passer un tant soit peu la douleur qu'il ressentait au ventre.

Il avait traîné toute la journée dans son sac, la pochette qui contenait son ordinateur avec lequel il se connecterait plus tard. Il demanderait à François de rentrer ses identifiants, sachant qu'il en serait incapable.

En début d'après-midi, il croisa M. Oxenstierna dans les couloirs du lycée. Celui-ci lui avait sourit, il avait répondu par un tic nerveux des lèvres. Puis, celui-ci lui avait dit :

\- Alors, c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui ! Vous allez enfin savoir !

Comme si ça n'avait pas déjà été une évidence... Mais Arthur ne se sentait pas d'être désagréable avec son professeur qui l'avait tant aidé, même s'il avait voulu lui dire : « Sans blague ! Vous croyez pas que je suis assez stressé comme ça ! ». Il s'abstint. Bien sûr.

Il quitta Alfred rapidement, à la fin des cours, ne répondant à son appel que par un signe pressé. Clairement, il voulait dire : « Le site ouvre là, bientôt. Laisse-moi rentrer aller voir ! ». Et il laissa là le pauvre Alfred qui aurait bien voulu partager ses résultats avec lui et être là pour ce moment avec son meilleur ami. Arthur ne pensait même pas à ça. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'Alfred le suive. Il se précipita à l'hôtel. Il n'avait jamais était aussi rapide à relier son école à l'hôtel derrière. Le temps qu'il monte jusqu'à la chambre, l'heure affichait déjà 17h10. Le site était ouvert depuis 10 minutes. Et il n'était pas devant. Il n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui obstruait chacun des pores de son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre, François l'attendait, la porte déjà ouverte. Il avait fait exprès de guetter l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci était sur le point d'exploser.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il sortit l'ordinateur de son sac, un post-it avec ses identifiants dessus. Il le tendit à François.

\- Tiens ! Allume-le !

François ne tint pas compte du ton agressif d'Arthur. Il se rendait bien compte dans quel état il était. Bon sang, s'il tenait ce trait de personnalité toute sa vie, ce gamin mourrait jeune à coup sûr ! Il allait devoir faire en sorte que cette personnalité anxieuse s'apaise où il ne donnait pas cher de ce qu'endurerait le jeune homme plus tard dans sa vie. Même ses yeux étaient comme devenus fous, n'arrêtaient pas de bouger frénétiquement. Il était paniqué...

Mais pour l'instant, il ouvrit le PC. Celui-ci n'était fermé par aucun code. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page Internet. Il sentait Arthur derrière lui, s'agiter comme un enfant qui avait du mal à tenir en place.

\- Là, là ! C'est ce site-là ! Allez ! Entre mes identifiants !

Sa voix... Si tremblante, si désespérée. Bon sang, ce qu'elle fit mal au cœur de l'homme d'affaires. Comment était-ce possible de se mettre dans un état pareil pour des acceptations de vœux ? Bien sûr, il comprenait que c'était le rêve d'Arthur d'intégrer cette école, mais ce comportement chez lui était valable pour quasiment toutes les choses du quotidien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il allait lui clamser entre les doigts si ça continuait comme ça.

Il tapa les identifiants d'Arthur et entra sur le site. Il cliqua sur le boutons « Voir vos vœux ». la page rama un moment. Bien sûr, il était très tôt après l'ouverture. Il devait y avoir des milliers d'élèves connectés en même temps. Le serveur devait ramer comme jamais.

\- Allez ! Pourquoi ça vient pas ? Allez quoi ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Arthur, calme-toi. C'est normal que ça rame. Imagine tous les PC et mobiles qui sont connectés sur le site au même moment que nous. Ils doivent être surbookée depuis quinze minutes.

Cela sembla calmer un peu le lycéen. Puis, la page chargea. Il y eut un long moment de silence, les yeux scannant la page. Le silence se poursuivit. François eut juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper Arthur.


	27. Le miracle

**Houlà j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci. J'aurais bien voulu faire un peu plus que ce que j'ai écrit, insisté plus sur les sentiments et tout, mais j'ai manqué de temps. Comme je ne me suis pas avancé, j'ai dû tout écrire aujourd'hui alors que mon grand-père était là pour lé déjeuner et que des amis à mes parents sont venus prendre le goûter à la maison. C'était pas évident de trouver du temps entre deux conversations d'écrire. C'est pour ça que je poste un peu tard mais quand même ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le miracle

 _Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là, sincèrement ?_ _À_ _quel moment est-ce que c'est parti aussi loin dans la connerie ? J'ai toujours réfléchi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, même la moindre petite chose. Là aussi, j'ai réfléchi. Je me souviens de ces jours de réflexions au tout début de tout ça, mais j'aurais dû réfléchir encore un peu plus..._

 _Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter mes responsabilités. Bon sang, je viens tout juste d'avoir 18 ans ce mois-ci. Comment font les autres pour supporter un tel poids ? Bon, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres se soient mis à coucher avec un homme d'affaires pour payer ses études... Du moins pas tant que ça... Mais quand même. Je suis à peu près certain qu'aucun autre de ma classe ne fait ce que je fais... Sans doute n'ont-ils pas non plus la même ambition pour leurs études que moi non plus... Tout est si compliqué, embrouillé. Ma vie est devenue tellement compliquée..._

 _François, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu fais. Vraiment pas sûr du tout... Ton plan... a tellement de chance de foirer. Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives. C'est peut-être une bonne idée, mais il y a tellement de chances que ça ne marche pas... Trop de chances... François, j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais..._

...

\- Respire, Arthur. Tu vas me clamser entre les doigts si tu te détends pas un peu.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je respire...? J'ai l'impression que mes poumons sont en train de mourir. J'ai la nausée, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes et je veux m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde.

François l'observa. Arthur était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux étaient vitreux et cernés - preuve que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se tenait courbé comme s'il avait mal au ventre, ce dont il ne doutait pas que ce fût le cas. Il avait vraiment l'air pathétique. François se sentait mal pour lui. Il avait vraiment envie d'accéder à sa requête, le prendre et l'emmener dans son jet à l'autre bout du monde. Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme devait affronter ça tôt au tard. Qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer toute la douleur du stress qu'il ressentait, mais il pouvait au moins le soutenir et l'aider dans cette épreuve. Il savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui, mais il serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir. À ce niveau-là, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, finalement ?

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installa, il n'y avait que le bruit du moteur qui ronronnait et les bruits de klaxon venant de l'extérieur, mais à l'arrière de la voiture, les deux hommes regardaient le sol tapissé sous leurs pieds. Il y avait une tension à couper au couteau régnant dans l'habitacle. C'était terriblement pesant.

François se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sentiment qu'il sentait brûler dans son ventre. Il se disait bien que ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'état du jeune garçon. Il fit un geste spontané en posant sa main sur la cuisse du lycéen. Il serra un peu celle-ci dans une tentative de réconfort. Arthur ne répondit pas, mais il remarqua un tic nerveux au coin de sa lèvre.

\- Arthur, je sais que tu stresses. Je ne peux pas te dire que ça va se passer comme on espérerait que ça se passe parce qu'on ne sait jamais comment ça peut se passer. On peut imaginer des centaines de scénarios, ça ne serait jamais exactement comme on le pensait. Ils peuvent réagir très mal comme ils peuvent ne pas le faire. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il en ressortira, mais de toute façon, il faudra y penser. Alors essaye de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant, laissons les choses se faire. On verra bien ce qu'il en adviendra à la fin. Mais ce sera à la fin, d'accord ?

Arthur hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, ses yeux étaient toujours baissés, fixés sur un point invisible au sol. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état second, perdu dans ses pensées. Il imaginait bien que ce n'étaient pas ses quelques paroles qui allaient le rassurer et l'empêcher d'imaginer toujours le pire. Il espérait juste que ça se passe vite, et le mieux possible, mais comme il l'avait dit, ils ne savaient pas du tout comment ça pouvait se passer. En soi, son plan était bon, mais il ne tenait qu'aux parents d'Arthur de rendre les choses faciles ou non.

Ils verraient bien...

...

\- Pff... Je sais que j'ai pas le choix. Qu'il faut que j'affronte mes parents. Mais j'ai quand même envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible.

\- Je sais, Arthur.

L'homme d'affaires posa une main rassurante autour des épaules du plus jeune. Il avait tellement envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien... Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de lui mentir. Les choses, à ce stade, étaient encore trop incertaines. En revanche, il pouvait le rassurer autrement.

\- Arthur, sache que quoi qu'il arrive derrière cette porte, je serais là pour toi en ressortant. Si ça peut te rassurer un peu... je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Il croisa le regard d'Arthur. Ses beaux yeux verts forêts teintés là de peur et d'angoisse. Ils donnaient une autre version de ses yeux que François avait l'habitude de voir embrumés par le plaisir. Il aimait ces yeux dans ces moments-là, moins quand ils recelaient de tant de douleur...

Arthur lui sourit. Pas un beau sourire lumineux, mais un petit sourire qui passerait presque pour ne pas en être un, mais qui voulait dire « Merci d'être là ».

\- Allons-y. Dit François en poussant doucement Arthur par l'épaule

Arthur devait être le premier à rentrer. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, la boule dans son ventre continuait de gonfler encore et encore.

\- ARTHUR, C'EST TOI ?

La voix de sa mère venait de la cuisine. Il vit son père dans le salon qui lisait le journal. C'était son jour de congé alors il était à la maison. Sa mère, ne l'ayant pas entendu répondre, sortit de la cuisine. Ça y était, c'était le moment qu'il avait tant redouté, celui dont il avait craint la venue depuis le jour où son histoire avec François avait commencé, celui qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis plusieurs jours, celui qui le rendait malade depuis un bout de temps.

\- Bah alors, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Son père releva à son tour la tête. Ils virent alors le visage sérieux qu'il arborait.

\- Arthur ? Tout va bien ?

Sa mère eut soudain l'air de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva la tête vers les escaliers.

\- Les autres sont là ?

\- Seulement Dylan. Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air très étrange. Continua-t-elle, l'air de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Papa, Maman. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

\- Houlà... ça à l'air grave ! Dit son père en abaissant son journal, retirant ses lunettes.

\- Oui et non. Ça dépend de comment vous allez le prendre, en fait... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Maman, tu pourrais aller t'asseoir à côté de Papa. Ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Sa mère avait l'air au bord de l'apoplexie. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur alors qu'elle marcha doucement vers le salon où elle prit une chaise à côté de son mari. Elle s'attendait visiblement à attendre une horrible nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Tu as un problème ? Dis-moi tout, Arthur, tu vas me tuer.

Le visage fermé de son fils la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Arthur se sentait presque désolé de lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments si lui-même ne se sentait pas aussi mal et stressé.

\- Vous savez... j'ai reçu mes vœux pour l'année prochaine.

Il tenta de sonder le visage de ses parents. Ils étaient tirés, toute leur attention focalisait sur lui. Il continua :

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais mis la fac de lettres en premier, mais la vérité c'est que... J'ai un rêve, mais mon rêve, je pouvais pas vous en parler. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça stupide, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous le dire. Ça fait des années que je le sais, mais je m'étais mis en tête que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que je devais le laisser tomber parce qu'il n'était pas possible, que vous ne pouviez pas me l'offrir parce que j'étais le dernier de la famille et qu'il y en avait trois autres avant moi. Que comme je suis le dernier, il vaut mieux que je me contente de ce qu'on peut m'offrir sans demander plus parce que je ne voulais pas vous demander de trop. Mais il se trouve que j'ai quand même décidé de suivre mon rêve. Quand le site a ouvert, je me suis inscrit pour Cambridge.

Il crut entendre un hoquet, mais ne releva pas la tête.

\- Et j'ai été pris. Je l'ai su cette semaine. Il y avait deux possibilités, j'étais refusé et ça s'arrêter là où j'étais pris et il fallait que je vous le dise. Le problème qui s'est posé à moi depuis le mois d'octobre, c'est que je refusais de prendre votre argent, parce que je savais que vous deviez payer la formation d'Allistor, les études de médecine de Dylan et les voyages aux Etats-Unis et maintenant l'emménagement de Seamas en Irlande. Je voulais pas vous demander de me donner autant d'argent. J'ai trouvé une autre solution.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière Arthur et François, dans un vêtement tiré à quatre épingles, des lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux attachés dans un catogan. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Arthur avait l'habitude de voir, mais il ne se retourna pas pour le voir. Il avait déjà vu son costume avant. Il arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et Arthur se sentit soudain extrêmement gêné que ses parents et son amant se retrouvent les uns en face des autres.

\- M et Mme. Kirkland, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Dit-il en serrant la main de l'un puis de l'autre. Je suis le professeur de français de votre fils, M. Oxenstierna.

Ses parents semblèrent se réveiller, surtout sa mère qui n'oubliait pas ses bonnes manières. Elle se leva pour lui serrer la main et lui désigna une chaise.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Arthur nous a déjà parlé de vous. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

François s'assit à côté du jeune homme et lui lança un regard. La première partie de leur plan marchait à merveille. Les parents d'Arthur ne se doutaient pas qu'il n'était absolument pas le professeur principal de leur fils, mais comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, François avait décidé de jouer cette carte-là.

\- Au début d'année, votre fils m'a fait part de son souhait d'intégrer Cambridge.

Le mot suffit à faire sursauter son père.

\- Cambridge ?! Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Tu ne nous as jamais parlé ! Je ne pensais pas que mon fils puisse être accepté à Cambridge !

Arthur ne savait pas trop si son père était plus étonné que fier de lui, mais il préférait laisser faire François pour le moment.

\- Oui, exactement ! Quand il m'a fait part de son souhait, j'ai tout de suite envoyé un mail à un collègue qui travaille là-bas, pour une lettre de recommandation. Mon collègue m'a fait part de la grande chance qu'avait votre fils d'être accepté. Je ne doutais pas qu'il le soit. Votre fils est extraordinairement intelligent. Je ne doute pas qu'il réussisse cette école vu son niveau.

Arthur observa le profil de son amant qu'il voyait parler avec ses parents. C'était dingue la différence qu'il y avait entre le François qu'il connaissait et ce rôle de faux prof qu'il jouait. Il était joyeux, souriant, avenant. Le jeune homme était impressionné par sa capacité de jeu d'acteur. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que François puisse à ce point être un bon acteur. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait, complètement différent et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le sourire qu'il envoyait à ses parents était vraiment magnifique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. Les sourires de François étaient fins et souvent sarcastiques. Là, c'était un grand sourire qu'il savait faux, mais qui montrait toutes ses dents. C'était vraiment un bel homme.

\- Son seul problème, et il va devoir apprendre à le gérer, c'est son stress. Je ferais en sorte qu'il trouve une bonne méthode pour gérer tout ça.

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... Et l'argent pour payer ces frais d'entrée ?

\- Oui, je voulais en venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une bourse lui sera versé dans un premier temps. Un élève aussi précieux est tout de suite pris en charge par l'Etat.

Cela l'étonnerait que ses parents gobent ça. La question de l'argent était ce qui le faisait le plus angoissé parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse vraiment justifier de presque 100 000 £. Il pouvait toujours compter sur le fait que ses parents ne connaissaient absolument pas les frais d'inscription, ni le prix d'un logement en Angleterre.

Sa mère ne parlait plus tant que ça, maintenant. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle semblait perdue. Il ne savait pas du tout ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Maman. Tu en penses quoi ?

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Mon bébé... mon bébé va partir en Angleterre. D'abord mon Seamas en Irlande, maintenant mon bébé. Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter ça ?

\- Oh... Maman...

Arthur se leva et vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci le serra fort, elle se mit à sangloter dans son cou. Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle s'attendait Arthur. Il aurait imaginé sa mère en train de hurler, lui demandant pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parlé plus tôt, ou qu'elle dise que cette décision était complètement insensée. En fait, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais sans doute avait-il sous-estimé le côté très maternel de sa mère. Au lieu de ça, elle pleurait parce qu'elle imaginait son fils partir.

\- Madame, vous devriez être heureuse pour votre fils. Il a été pris dans l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuse du monde. Il va faire ses études dans une grande école et après cela, son destin sera tout tracé. Vous devriez être fière. Expliqua François avec le ton que prendrait vraiment un prof en parlant à des parents d'élèves.

\- Mais je suis fière... Ooh oui, je suis fière... mais mon fils n'a que 18 ans... il va partir si loin...

\- Mais Maman. Seamas est parti faire le tour du monde au même âge que moi, voyons. Tenta-t-il d'apaiser.

\- Chérie, tu te rends compte ! Notre fils ! Notre fils est un génie ! Il a été pris dans l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses ! Notre fils ! _My Godness, I'm so happy !_ Il va retourner au pays !

\- Mon fils... Continua-t-elle de sangloter.

Arthur avait l'impression de respirer un peu mieux. Ses parents n'avaient pas l'air d'être contre son acceptation à Cambridge. Sa mère pleurait, certes, mais elle n'avait pas dit non. Son père avait l'air aux anges. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « A Cambridge ! Mon fils va à Cambridge ! » comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle inespéré. Ils avaient l'air surpris, heureux, mais ils semblaient surtout l'accepter.

Il se tourna vers François, celui-ci le regardait, son sourire en coin naturel plaqué sur la figure. Ses yeux brillaient un peu et il put lire sur ses lèvres « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Il voulut lui répondre « Va te faire foutre », mais ce fut « Merci » qui sortit.

Le moment qu'il avait craint depuis des mois était le plus heureux qu'il n'avait eu depuis longtemps. Et il devait tout à François. C'était lui son support, son gardien. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il lui devait pour ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Il lui était reconnaissant, mais plus que ça encore, il savait que François était devenu son pilier et qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer un avenir où il n'avait pas la certitude de pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui pour l'aider dans sa vie. Son cœur se serra. Et si demain, François disparaissait de sa vie, il serait aussi accablé que s'il avait perdu ses parents après cette journée...


	28. Et la Descente aux Enfers

**Quand je relis ce chapitre, je me dis que je suis diabolique... Pleurez bien, mes enfants (rire maléfique)**

Réponse à HelloEmse : Parce qu'il était triste ? Je sais, je suis désolée, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec le chapitre qui suit... Oui, Arthur est gentil, il ne mérite pas de souffrir, mais la vie le lui apprend malgré lui. Je comprends beaucoup les sentiments de sa mère parce que je suis l'aînée dans ma famille et que ça me fait un peu pareil, à une échelle différente, de voir mes frères et soeurs grandir. C'est déchirant... Voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Et la Descente aux Enfer

Son cœur flancha dans sa poitrine. La douleur fut si vive, si ardente qu'il en lâcha le dossier et les feuilles voletèrent avant de s'étaler au sol. Ses membres tremblaient, un froid mordant glaça son être tout entier et le figea dans une expression de stupeur. Pourtant, son pouls battait à ses tempes et lui rappelait trop bien que son sang chaud circulait encore dans ses veines.

Puis, la bile lui monta à la gorge. La montée d'adrénaline n'était pas supportée par son corps qui eut plusieurs haut-le-cœur. La douleur dans son ventre s'ajouta à celle déchirante dans son torse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et brûlèrent ses rétines.

Sur le sol, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de lui ; sortant du lycée, devant chez lui dans la rue avec Alfred etc. Mais il n'y avait que lui, partout. Chacune avec une date, en bas à gauche, et même l'horaire à laquelle les photos avaient été prises, allant du mois d'octobre dernier au plus récent, juste la semaine, le samedi matin quand il était en ville avec Allistor pour faire les courses que leur avait demandé de faire leur mère. Des photos prises avec des objectifs de loin, car elles étaient souvent un peu floues et clairement, ressemblaient à celles que l'on pouvait voir dans les films d'espionnage, mais on le distinguait à chaque fois. C'était certain, des gens l'avaient suivi dans la rue pour prendre ses photos à chaque étape de sa journée. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avaient violé son intimité en le prenant en photo, sans qu'il le sache, cachés dans des recoins d'où il ne pouvait pas les voir. Et l'idée le rendait malade.

Mais il y avait aussi le dossier écrit, le texte qu'il avait à peine survolé avant de comprendre tout de suite. Il lui avait suffi de lire de court passage comme les noms des membres de sa famille et de son meilleur ami, tout ceux de sa classe et même de ses profs, ses hobbys, même ceux dont il ne parlait à personne, la liste des sites qu'il fréquentait le plus, pire que tout, le bilan psychologique avec le nom de son ancien psy, le tout étalé sur un dossier d'une dizaine de pages, entièrement constitué d'éléments sur sa vie privée et ses études. Tout. Toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur lui étaient retranscrites sur ses quelques pages... Rien de sa vie ne pouvait échapper à quiconque tombait sur celles-ci.

Sa nausée fut pire encore et il dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher la bile de sortir.

Il avait l'impression de mourir...

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va... pas...

Les yeux de François tombèrent alors sur les feuilles et les photos gisantes au sol. Son visage se ferma entièrement. Une aura sombre comme Arthur n'en avait jamais vu autour de lui, pire que le jour où il était rentré dans la chambre, au début de leur relation, et avait aperçu cette même aura. Cent fois pire... Maintenant, elle était noire comme l'encre, imposante comme une ombre géante dans la nuit, terrible comme une menace de mort. Le François qu'il avait devant lui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu. Son visage s'était mué en un masque glacial. Et Arthur trembla, parce que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait devant lui, mais un monstre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et la peur... non, la terreur effroyable qu'il ressentait devant cet inconnu le paralysait tandis que sa conscience lui disait de ne pas rester ici.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, Arthur...

Sa voix... Mon Dieu... envoyait des piques de glace lui transpercer le corps. Elle empalait son cœur comme sur un pieu.

 _François... Non ! Cet homme n'est pas François ! Cet homme est un parfait inconnu qui, pendant tout ce temps, me faisait espionner. Cet homme est dangereux, un psychopathe ! Il va me faire du mal s'il m'attrape. Ce n'est pas François ! François n'est qu'une illusion ! Mais cet homme, lui, est bien réel et il va me faire du mal !_

\- Viens là, s'il-te-plaît.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'une demande amicale. C'était un ordre sec sur un ton posé. Mais Arthur ne connaissait pas cette voix, et il ne lui obéirait pas car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien en résulter de bon. Rien. Il devait s'enfuir...

\- Arthur, s'il-te-plaît, viens ici.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le monstre tendre sa main vers lui et s'approcher doucement.

 _Je ne dois pas le laisser s'approcher ! Je dois m'enfuir loin de cet homme ! Je ne dois pas le laisser m'attraper !_

Mais il ne bougea pas, encore trop pétrifié. Pourtant il voulait bouger, il voulait courir et s'enfuir loin, le plus loin possible de cet endroit qui lui semblait si étroit. Mais ses jambes étaient désespérément fichées au sol.

\- Arthur, c'est moi, bon sang ! Je te dis de venir là !

La voix, cette fois sur un ton plus dur et sec, lui fit l'effet d'une grosse claque sur la joue. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'homme. Son sac de cours était sur le canapé plus loin derrière lui. S'il arrivait à être assez rapide pour le contourner, il pouvait atteindre son sac et courir vers la porte. Mais il allait falloir qu'il soit vraiment rapide, car il n'avait aucune idée de si l'homme le poursuivrait ou non.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici éternellement. L'homme allait l'attraper très bientôt. Il était déjà presque là... Il était presque sur lui...

Un déclic eut lieu dans son cerveau et ses jambes se décollèrent d'un coup du sol. Il bondit en avant, passa à côté de l'homme, trop surpris pour réagir, attrapa son sac au passage avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Une course commença alors du septième étage jusqu'en bas. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur.

 _Trop lent ! Il pourrait me ralentir et l'autre pourrait me rattraper !_

Alors il prit les escaliers, descendit en trombe les sept étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, sans jamais regarder derrière lui. Il ne voulait même pas avoir si l'autre était parti à sa poursuite ou non. Il voulait juste quitter l'hôtel le plus vite, priant pour que personne ne l'attende à la sortie. À présent, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre... Il pleurait, il le savait, puisqu'il faillit à plusieurs reprises tomber dans les escaliers à cause de ses yeux embués. Mais pour le coup, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'arrêter dans sa course frénétique.

Dans le hall, heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'attendait, mais tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il courait comme un dératé. Il sortit enfin, mais loin de là s'arrêtait sa course. Il ne stoppa son élan que lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard environ, il arriva près de chez lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais pas tant, il lui semblait, de la course que de la peur tordante qu'il ressentait au plus profond de ses organes. Elle était viscérale, terrible.

 _Qui est-ce ? Qui est cet homme avec qui j'ai passé les sept derniers mois de ma vie ? Qui est cet homme qui m'a suivi ?_

Il savait... il savait que quelque chose chez François avait été différent dès le début. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son métier ouvertement, même s'il avait pu en voir des pans, mais là... là, ça dépassait tout ce à quoi il s'attendait...

Et pourtant... pourtant il aurait dû se méfier. Arthur était loin d'être stupide, il avait compris. Homme d'affaires, certes, mais pas exactement le genre d'homme d'affaires dans la légalité la plus totale... Sur qui donc était-il tombé ?

 _Sur un mafieux... c'est un mafieux... ou un truc du genre. Un mec par clair. Dangereux... Très dangereux. Cet homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... n'est pas l'homme que je connais. C'est un psychopathe, je suis sûre qu'il a déjà tué des gens. Il allait me tuer, c'est évident ! Son regard... Mon Dieu, celui d'un fou, d'un étranger qui lui voulait du mal._

 _Je ne comprends plus rien. Et la douleur ne s'en va pas... j'ai tellement mal au cœur. Je crois que c'est ça, la blessure de la trahison... Oui, je me sens... trahi. J'ai l'impression que l'un des piliers de ma vie vient de s'écrouler sous mes pieds... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer..._

Arthur ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré chez lui. Ce soir, exceptionnellement, aucun de ses parents n'était encore arrivé. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas voulu les voir après ça. La nausée le prit à nouveau lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il y a peu de temps encore, François se tenait dans la salle à manger devant laquelle il passait, parlant à ses parents en tant que faux professeur principal. Le souvenir des photos de lui sortant de chez lui, lui à travers la fenêtre du salon où on le voyait entouré de sa famille finit de le rendre malade.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cet homme pénétrer chez lui ? Dans sa maison ? Le laisser voir ses parents ? Il avait déjà violé son intimité en faisait surveiller sa maison, mais lui en avait rajouté en le laissant entrer chez lui. Un coup au cœur le fit se tourner vers la fenêtre du salon où il savait que la photo avait été prise. Il se précipita devant pour en fermant les rideaux. Ils pouvaient toujours être là...

Il lui semblait qu'il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve. L'impression de marcher comme sur du coton lui faisait tourner la tête et il s'écroula sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte à clé et rabattu les rideaux de sa fenêtre comme dans le salon. Son regard se figea sur un point invisible au plafond, les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux d'un flot intarissable et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt. Son cœur saignait. Il venait vraiment de voir s'écrouler un pilier. La constatation lui semblait encore irréelle, mais il le sentait dans sa chair...

Quelque chose lui manquait déjà...

Quelque chose venait de lui être cruellement arraché de la pire des manières...

Il se sentait malade, fiévreux dans son corps, mais son esprit était incapable de comprendre encore et restait dans une sorte de bulle floue, comme déconnecté du monde.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta dans cet état de transe, perdu entre une douleur terrible qui lui vrillait le corps, et le trouble, la confusion la plus totale qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se rejouait la scène encore et encore. Mais elle était floue, dans son esprit, le chaos du moment l'empêchait de se la rappeler correctement et seuls les sentiments qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là était encore assez vifs en lui pour les ressentir avec certitude.

Il était encore allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, quand sa mère vint frapper à la porte pour voir pourquoi il ne répondant pas à son appel à dîner depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit mine de se sentir trop mal pour se lever. Sa mère s'inquiéta en le voyant pâle comme un linge, mais après lui avoir donné des médicaments sur la table de chevet comme la bonne mère qu'elle était, le laissa se reposer seul.


	29. A la lumière du crépuscule

**Je suis désolée de ce retard de deux (trois?) semaines. Il se trouve qu'il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie ; les études, d'une part, qui m'ont prit beaucoup de temps et d'autres choses encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je poste aujourd'hui ce chapitre 29, car je publierais demain le dernier. Finalement, j'ai préféré raccourcir ma fic et au lieu de faire 35 chapitres, je n'en fais que 30, avec un épilogue que je publierais la semaine prochaine. Je suis de toute façon arrivée au bout de cette fic et elle comme moi commençons à s'essouffler. Donc voilà, c'est bientôt la fin du "Sky Hotel". ^^ Je laisse les remerciements au dernier chapitre et à l'épilogue et je vous laisse apprécier celui-ci.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : A la lumière du crépuscule 

Il faisait chaud. Une chaleur étouffante de juin qui faisait suffoquer profs et élèves. Irrespirable. Seul le crépuscule, au moment où le soleil tombait et que le ciel se teintait de ses plus belles couleurs, était pour tous source d'apaisement et de douceur, au moment où les cigales commençaient à chanter et les oiseaux faisaient une dernière envolée avant la nuit tiède. C'était un beau jour d'été, sommes toute comme les autres, et pourtant…

Quand l'été arrivait, le bac n'était pas bien loin. C'était le moment où les mauvais élèves commençaient à s'inquiéter en voyant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait et le travail à faire encore, et les bons élèves angoissant de ne pas travailler assez quand ils passaient 18h sur 24h à réviser.

Arthur était dans le deuxième cas de figure, bien sûr. Son bac était devenu son horizon, sa zone d'arrivée, ce pour quoi il se réveillait le matin et se couchait le soir. Il mangeait, dormait, respirait ses révisions. Ses parents n'osaient rien dire car ils savaient que ça ne durerait que jusqu'aux épreuves, mais voir leur fils dans cet état de perpétuelle transe les inquiétait beaucoup. La vérité était que, pour sûr, Arthur voulait réussir son bac, mais il voulait surtout oublier une récente déchirante histoire. Il ne laissait rien paraître ; son cœur était brisé comme ses espoirs pour l'année prochaine. L'argent qui reposait dans la boîte dans son armoire lui était un poids insupportable, mais il n'osait pas le jeter non plus. Il n'atteignait pas la somme qu'il lui fallait pour ses trois années, mais il en avait largement assez pour vivre la première moitié sans en demander à ses parents. Il lui était donc nécessaire de le garder, même si l'idée de le savoir là le rendait malade à lui en faire des cauchemars. Il rêvait d'un monstre, ressemblant à François, sortir de son placard. C'était devenu récurrent.

Aussi, pour oublier sa douleur et ses cauchemars se réfugiait-il dans ses cahiers d'histoire et de philosophie. Il savait que pour l'espace de quelques jours, il n'aurait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ça. Ses examens. Réussir ses examens. Ensuite ? La question se posait bien... Et ensuite quoi ?

Il se sentait... tellement vide... lorsqu'il regardait le plafond de sa chambre pendant des heures, la nuit, sans être capable de trouver le sommeil alors qu'il sentait la lourdeur de ses paupières et son esprit déliré à cause de la fatigue. Mais c'était devenu... si difficile de dormir. Si difficile. Il n'y avait qu'un repère dans ce monde flou dans lequel il était tombé, c'était la perspective de ses examens. Ensuite... est-ce qu'il y aurait une suite, en réalité ? Si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas laquelle, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître. La suite était plongée dans une obscurité d'un noir d'encre inquiétant et Arthur ne voulait pas s'y aventurer. Trop incertain, trop effrayant. C'était une suite où il manquait la lumière pour l'éclairer. Il manquait... quelque chose d'important... il manquait... Lui...

Il avait bien conscience des regards que lui lançaient ses parents et ses frères à table, quand ils voyaient les immenses cernes qui entouraient ses yeux et sa peau encore plus blafarde que d'habitude. Le poids qu'il avait encore perdu à ne manger que quelques bouchées avant de retourner dans sa chambre réviser. Tant qu'ils pensaient que c'était entièrement à cause de ses examens approchant, tout allait bien. Il savait qu'ils le regardaient avec inquiétude et tristesse, et détestait les voir dans cet état à cause de lui. Sincèrement. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas tellement sa priorité. Il voulait... qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse seul avec lui-même. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Ne serait-ce que sortir pour aller en cours était déjà un immense effort quand tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester allongé dans sa chambre, dans le noir et dormir pour ne pas se réveiller de sitôt. Peut-être alors ce vide en lui disparaîtrait, parce qu'il n'en aurait plus conscience...

Dormir pour passer outre cet après qui lui faisait peur, et se réveillait une fois que les problèmes se seront régler d'eux-mêmes. Dormir pour ne plus avoir à regarder l'horizon, ne plus y voir ce couloir sombre dans lequel il allait être obligé de marcher, sans aucune lumière pour le guider. Dormir pour oublier un temps que ce couloir sombre, il y était déjà, dès le jour où il avait perdu sa lumière à ses côtés et qu'il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Qu'il est maintenant piégé dedans et qu'il n'avait qu'une option restante...

Dormir...

Oui... Dormir... serait... si bien...

Mais là, à cet instant précisément, ce n'était pas encore la nuit... Il y avait encore quelques heures entre ce moment où Arthur relève la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et le moment où il irait se coucher. Ce n'était encore que le crépuscule qui baignait les couloirs du lycée de sa tendre lumière. Arthur aurait pour une fois préféré être dehors, ou sur le toit de l'école, à regarder le coucher de soleil, plutôt qu'être en salle d'étude pour réviser son option de langue...

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, à part deux autres personnes deux autres Terminales qu'Arthur ne connaissait que de vue. Fallait croire que la plupart des autres élèves préféraient sortir profiter de cette douce fin de journée à bavarder ensemble dans l'herbe ou au bar pendant les happy hours plutôt que de réviser leur bac... Arthur aurait bien voulu faire ça aussi. Aller avec ses amis se poser dans un parc pour parler et se détendre...

Mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas la force de tenir une conversation convenable... Et puis, il culpabiliserait de ne pas être en train de réviser... alors bon... Autant rester s'ennuyer en salle de révision et essayer de se donner bonne conscience.

\- Arthur !

Il releva la tête. Alfred se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'étude. Il faisait trop chaud pour fermer les portes alors tout était ouvert. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle - celles-ci n'avaient même pas relevé la tête -, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ne crie pas, Al'. Il y a des gens qui bossent. Dit-il plus pour embêter son ami que par réel souci de faire attention aux autres.

Alfred regarda les deux autres élèves, son sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Personne peut travailler avec une chaleur pareille de toute façon. Même mon entraînement a été annulé à cause de la lourdeur.

En effet, Alfred était transpirant dans son maillot de basket. Son sac de sport était suspendu à son épaule et ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Mais il avait toujours le même sourire niais.

\- Du coup, tu viens ? On rentre.

Arthur haussa les épaules et rangea ses affaires. Il rejoint son meilleur ami et tous deux marchèrent bientôt dans les couloirs déserts du lycée. Quelques profs étaient encore dans leurs salles à corriger des copies, certains élèves squattaient des salles d'études, parfois pour étudier vraiment, souvent pour bavarder plus qu'autre chose. Mais les couloirs étaient déserts à part quelques passages de temps en autre.

Avec la lumière du crépuscule qui frappait contre les murs, Arthur avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces animés que lui avait montré son ami Kiku. C'était un peu la même ambiance éthérée. Le coucher du soleil contre les murs du lycée, des oiseaux qu'on entendait chanter à l'extérieur, deux étudiant qui marchaient dans un couloir désert. Arthur aimait bien. Ne manquait plus que le chant des cigales en fond.

Il marchait un peu en avant, quand il finit par ne plus entendre les pas d'Alfred derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement. Il observa son meilleur ami, planté en plein milieu du couloir. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre à côté de lui. La belle lumière orangée du soleil illuminait son visage d'ange et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu céruléen. Le visage qu'il arborait était quelque chose d'absolument nouveau pour Arthur et celui-ci sentit que quelque chose venait de changer chez son meilleur ami.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla. L'ambiance semblait féerique avec ses particules de poussières qui voletaient dans la lumière. Pourtant régnait une lourdeur qui n'était pas qu'entièrement dû à la chaleur de l'été arrivant.

\- Alfred... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

\- Je peux plus faire semblant, Arthur...

L'Anglais fronça les sourcils.

\- De... de quoi tu parles, Al' ?

\- Je peux plus garder ça pour moi... il faut que je te le dise... Poursuivit-il en baissant soudain la tête..

Le couloir semblait encore plus désert qu'avant. Il n'y avait personne dans les salles de classe aux alentours.

\- Al', je... je suis pas sûr de comprendre... Dit Arthur en finissant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur.

Dehors, il y avait le bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient. Et le ciel se teintait d'une belle couleur rosée. Il n'y avait que quelques nuages violets qui parsemait le décor.

\- Al'... je... pardon ? Tu quoi...? Bégaya Arthur, incapable de trouver ses mots.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Arthur, depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis toujours même... L'année prochaine, tu iras en Angleterre, moi aux États-Unis... Je voulais te le dire avant que nos chemins s'éloignent de trop...

\- Je...

\- J'aimerais que notre relation évolue, et la distance ne me fait pas peur. J'ai adoré être ton meilleur ami toutes ces années. Mais ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, moi qui t'aimes en secret, toi qui restes indifférent à mes approches... J'ai senti que tu t'es éloigné de moi, cette année. J'ignore pourquoi. Ça m'a fait mal... Terriblement mal... Je veux pas que ça nous arrive à nouveau... Mais je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi...

Alfred arrêta son flot de paroles quand il vit qu'Arthur ne réagissait pas.

\- Arthur... ?

\- Tu... tu es... amoureux de moi...

Le petit blond avait les yeux dans le vague, regardait fixement un point dans le mur blanc. Alfred n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'un gouffre.

\- Oui... Répondit-il finalement avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Il n'était pas question d'une quelconque blague de toute façon. Il voulait qu'Arthur réagisse, lui dise quelque chose, mais il avait peur de rompre un moment de réflexion important. Le jeune homme devait accueillir la nouvelle. Mais Alfred avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres... Il le sentait battre à ses oreilles et un nœud désagréable se tordait dans son ventre.

\- Arthur... ?

Celui-ci releva doucement la tête, une immense tristesse submergeait ses traits, ses yeux verts forêt humides de larmes contenues. Il était magnifique aux yeux de l'Américain, avec cette lumière éthérée qui caressait son visage pâle, et ses émeraudes qui semblaient deux gemmes au milieu de sa blancheur devenue dorée par le soleil.

Alfred comprit immédiatement...

\- Je suis désolé, Alfred... tellement désolé... C'est trop tard... beaucoup trop tard...

Il voulut lui demander de quoi; qu'est-ce qui était trop tard ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps. À peine ouvert la bouche, le blond avait disparu à l'angle du couloir. Alfred se retrouvait seul avec sa peine...


	30. L'horizon se dégage

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre. C'était ainsi qu'elle était inscrite dans ma tête, à deux trois détails près. J'espère en tout cas que cette fic vous aura plus. C'est la deuxième que j'écris et finis de cette façon, en publiant (presque) une fois par semaine. Celle-là et "Homeless". Il y a aura normalement cette année aussi une autre fic que je publierais de cette façon mais qui sera un peu plus courte que les deux précédentes. C'étaient trois fics que j'avais en tête que je voulais faire comme ça. On va les appeler "la saga" même si elles n'ont rien à voir les unes avec les autres et que ce sont des couples complètement différents, mais voilà, c'était trois projets que j'avais en tête. Je pense que le dernier devrait arriver cet été ou en septembre. Je ne connais pas encore son titre. Et je laisse le couple encore secret.**

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur toutes les personnes ayant lu, reviewé, aimé cette fic. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui ont suivi depuis le début, et d'autres qui sont arrivés en cours de route et ont pris le temps de suivre. Merci encore à vous tous.**

 **Réponse à "Guest" du dernier chapitre :** Moi non plus, je ne suis pas fan de USUK du tout, mais pour le coup, ça collait bien dans ma fic. Et ne t'inquiètes, il n'ait pas canon dans ma fic ;) Et tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en ait d'Arthur et François. Quoi que je rajouterais une nuance dans l'épilogue, pour ne pas que tout ça soit trop facile.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : L'horizon se dégage

Le sommet du toit de l'école. Arthur n'y était jamais allé. D'une, parce que c'était interdit, de deux, parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à y faire. Mais en tout que délégué de classe, il avait de nombreux privilèges - qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais, d'ailleurs - et possédait donc la clé de nombreux endroits comme le local du club de journalisme, les gymnases de sport, la salle de musculation, etc. Mais les surveillants avaient sans doute oublié de retirer de son trousseau les clés du toit. Normalement, personne ne devait l'avoir à part l'homme d'entretien. Mais il ne s'en était jamais servi, son sens du devoir le lui avait toujours interdit. Aujourd'hui cependant... était un jour un peu particulier. Un jour où il se sentait perdu, comme au beau milieu de l'océan, et qu'il n'y avait rien, autour de lui, à quoi il puisse s'accrocher...

Il se noyait doucement...

Il était accoudé à la rambarde. Le ciel au-dessus de lui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau que ce soir. La robe dont il s'était paré au crépuscule arborait des couleurs mélancoliques, passant du rose nacrée, au orange corail, jaune dorée et violet tirant sur le bleu foncé. Les nuages colorés de beige ne rendaient sa parure que plus aérienne encore. Ce ciel... était si semblable à celui qu'il avait pu observer il y a peu encore, depuis la chambre du _Sky,_ François à ses côtés...

L'hôtel... il pouvait d'ailleurs le voir depuis son point de vue, puisqu'il se dressait juste en face de lui, un peu plus loin, derrière la piste de courses et les gymnases de l'école, plus haut encore que les bâtiments de l'école, se dressant vers le ciel, suffisant dans ses atours de vitres teintées en noir. Le _Sky_ et le ciel étaient si différents dans leurs costumes, l'un sévère, l'autre plus extravagant, mais ensemble, ils semblaient s'entrelacer et danser sans pourtant pouvoir se toucher réellement. C'était comme deux amants dont l'amour était interdit et invraisemblable car ils venaient de mondes trop différents. C'était une danse immobile, mais belle à regarder. Une danse qu'Arthur voulait graver à jamais derrière ses rétines car l'image lui parlait et l'émouvait plus que de raison. Il ne fit pas attention, mais il eut bientôt les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il ne quitta cependant pas du regard le spectacle devant lui.

Il aurait simplement voulu que cela dure un peu plus longtemps...

L'obscurité commençait à teindre en bleu la robe du ciel et Arthur arracha ses yeux de l'hôtel pour se retourner. Il devait rentrer. Il était déjà tard, même s'il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Il avait passé deux heures de plus au lycée pour aller en salle d'étude. Sa mère devait déjà avoir préparé le dîner, ou presque.

Il prit bien soin de fermer à clé la porte du toit derrière lui et descendit prudemment, espérant ne pas se faire voir par les femmes de ménage qui s'activaient déjà à tout nettoyer après cette longue semaine. Heureusement, Arthur ne croisa personne et il se retrouva vite dans la cour du lycée, absolument déserte à cette heure-ci. Il marcha doucement, l'esprit ailleurs, comme tout le temps depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'y avait rien dans sa tête, de toute façon, à part des pensées vides de sens et des révisions pour les examens. Mais le reste... était si vide... comme le reste de son être...

Lorsqu'il traversa le portail du lycée, il prit la direction de sa maison. Il ne pensa même pas à prendre le tram; il suivait simplement son corps. Et son corps voulait marcher un peu. Il faisait ça tous les soirs depuis la... déclaration d'Alfred. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis la semaine dernière, mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'Alfred ne se montrait plus en cours depuis ce moment. Et Arthur ne voulait pas aller le voir chez lui. Il n'avait envie de rien, encore moins depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière. Tout était devenu beaucoup trop compliqué dans sa vie... Tout lui échappait...

Est-ce qu'il y avait jamais eu quelque chose sur laquelle il avait la main mise, de toute manière... ?

Il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'une voiture se gara, non loin de là. Ni quand deux hommes vêtus de noir sortirent de là pour s'approcher de lui. En réalité, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi qu'Arthur n'y aurait pas fait attention, perdu dans son monde devenu creux. C'est pourquoi il ne se débattit presque pas lorsque l'un d'eux l'attrapa par le bras et mis une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et l'autre agrippa son autre bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se fit tirer en arrière, porté par une force qu'il ne voyait pas. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour comprendre, il se fit - assez délicatement tout de même - poussé dans un habitacle qu'il savait être une voiture, tandis que la portière claqua derrière lui, puis deux autres ensuite.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, mais était resté figé. Aussi put-il rapidement voir qui se trouvait devant lui. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et il oublia pendant quelques secondes de respirer. Sa première pensée fut :

 _Je vais mourir..._

François le regardait dans les yeux, une aura sombre, celle qui lui faisait si peur, l'entourait. Mais alors qu'il le revoyait, il lui trouvait une plus grande beauté encore que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Une beauté féline et dangereuse, virile et froide. Arthur se sentit tout chose face à lui, mais le sentiment était quelque peu édulcoré par le sentiment de peur viscérale qu'il ressentait devant ce même personnage et l'idée qu'il était peut-être proche de la mort... Il sentit tout son sang descendre dans ses chaussures et des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

Il n'osa plus bouger, ni même respirer vraiment. Sa gorge était nouée. Il craignait qu'au moindre mouvement, quelque chose ne lui saute à la gorge. D'autant plus que ce regard froid et cruel se posait sur lui et le statufiait sur place.

Soudain, François se pencha doucement en avant et approcha sa main de lui.

 _Ça y est, c'est fini..._ Pensa fort Arthur en fermant les yeux.

Il n'y eut ni couteau enfoncé dans sa gorge, ni flingue posé sur son front. À la place, une main légèrement calleuse qu'il connaissait bien fut un temps, se posa sur sa joue et lui caressa la pommette de son pouce. Il frémit. Sa peur s'évanouit un peu et il rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de François était à quelques centimètres du sien et son souffle chaud caressait ses lèvres. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Il sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Arthur...

Puis les lèvres de François se posèrent sur les siennes et il n'eut la force que de répondre doucement à un chaste baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

 _Peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite, finalement..._

Quand François se recula, Arthur le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait ce qui était en train de se passer. Un mouvement de la main de l'homme d'affaires et la voiture démarra.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Dit-il en recouvrant miraculeusement sa voix.

\- C'est une surprise, pour l'instant. Répondit François en se réinstallant dans son siège en cuir.

\- Mes parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas rentrer bientôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils sont prévenus.

\- Prévenus ? Prévenus de quoi ?

\- Que je t'emmène avec moi.

 _Que... quoi..._

\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

François daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux et lui fit l'un de ses sourires en coin tel qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- Ton gentil prof de littérature les a prévenus qu'il allait garder un peu son meilleur élève pour lui.

Arthur sentit alors la sève monter en lui.

\- Pardon ?! D'où tu te permets d'appeler mes parents pour leur dire ça ?! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?! C'est un enlèvement ! Laisse-moi descendre ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Espèce de putain de psychopathe !

Arthur s'approcha pour essayer de le frapper, mais François le maîtrisa sans aucun problème et le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui, collé contre sa hanche, les poignets liés au-dessus de sa tête. Se faire maîtriser aussi rapidement enragea encore plus le jeune homme qui se débattit pour se défaire. Mais François le tenait fermement contre lui.

\- Tu vas commencer par te calmer. De un. Et de deux, tu vas me laisser parler un peu.

\- Te laisser parler ?! Hors de question ! Et pour dire quoi ? « Hé, Arthur, ne prend pas peur si tu vois des photos de toi dans un dossier avec toutes tes informations personnelles. Je t'ai fait espionner, mais bon, c'est pas très grave. Je suis pas un putain de psychopathe qui stalke les gens» ! Tu me l'avais déjà dit, au tout début, en plus, et que c'était pour ça que tu avais eu un soudain intérêt pour moi. Mais je pensais pas que c'était aussi grave ! Putain, t'as violé ma vie privée, espèce de taré ! Et pire, celle de ma famille aussi !

Une main se plaqua à nouveau contre la bouche d'Arthur et celui-ci jeta un regard noir à l'homme d'affaires qui le regardait sérieusement. Quand il vit que le jeune homme s'était un peu calmé, il retira sa main, mais son regard mauvais ne changea pas.

\- C'est vrai, je t'ai fait espionner, je vais pas le cacher. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne suis pas un simple homme d'affaires.

\- Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ?!

François retint un soupir agacé.

\- Comme tu l'imagines ; Reprit-il, lentement ; Je suis un homme d'affaires, mais plus encore. J'ai de nombreux contacts et je suis un homme très puissant et influent dans mon milieu. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Oui, je t'ai fait surveiller depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'as intrigué dès le début, et notre relation ayant... évolué, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir toujours un œil sur toi. Ce que tu as vu n'est qu'une infime part de ce que j'ai pu faire pour ça. Même pendant mon absence prolongée de quelques semaines, j'avais toujours le moyen de te surveiller, prévenir qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Ce genre de dossier constitue une part entière de ma vie puisque je possède un dossier comme ça sur toutes les personnes que je côtoie, vu le milieu dans lequel je travaille. Le tien est juste... plus fourni du fait que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie depuis quelques mois. Ça n'avait pas pour but de te nuire, c'est une névrose que j'ai, de rassembler des informations sur les personnes. Il n'aurait juste pas fallu que tu tombes dessus...

\- Sauf que c'est le cas ! Répliqua Arthur en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais, et j'en suis bien désolé, crois-moi...

La mine renfrognée d'Arthur s'adoucit un peu en voyant celle abattue, le poids sur les épaules, de François. Il semblait soudain faire beaucoup plus que son âge, comme si la dureté de son métier lui retombait dessus et qu'Arthur était le spectateur unique d'un homme que les responsabilités alourdissaient. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais son ego blessé l'en empêchait encore.

Le moteur de la voiture grondait et il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits à part celui-là dans l'habitacle. Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il laissa finalement tomber sa colère et vint se blottir contre François qui l'accueillit immédiatement dans ses bras, posant sa tête au-dessus de son crâne.

\- Il y a une chose que j'ai retenue de tout ça... Continua François. J'ai besoin que tu sois dans ma vie, maintenant.

Arthur sentit son cœur flancher dans sa poitrine. Ce que venait de lui dire François valait plus que de simples excuses à ses yeux...

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes. Ils savouraient tout deux une réconciliation encore fragile et ambiguë, mais réconfortante pour tous les deux. Une autre question brûlait les lèvres du lycéen, mais il ne savait pas si le moment était propice pour l'instant. Il se disait que, de toute évidence, il aurait bientôt la réponse. Il sentait que quelque chose en lui s'était rallumé. Il n'avait qu'à voir son éclat de tout à l'heure. Il ne s'était plus sentit aussi vivant depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de la chambre du _Sky_ , quelques temps plus tôt. C'était comme si une flamme qui s'était éteinte depuis ce moment-là, s'était soudain rallumée en revoyant François. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de le faire se sentir ainsi... Aussi... pleine de vie...

Il fallut encore une trentaine de minutes avant que la voiture ne se gare et que le moteur ne se coupe. Quand Arthur sortit de la voiture, précédé par François et les deux autres hommes présents à l'avant, il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit, même si le ciel était déjà bien teinté de bleu. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à discerner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- M-Mais c'est... l'aéroport ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Exactement. Répondit François en souriant narquoisement.

\- Putain, mais je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ?!

\- Nous partons en voyage, gamin.

\- Pardon ?! C'est une blague ?! Mais j'ai même pas de valise !

\- Bien sûr que si ; Dit François en pointant du menton le coffre de la voiture d'où l'un des deux hommes en noir sortaient deux valises. En passant chez tes parents tout à l'heure, j'ai pris le soin de te faire préparer une valise.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce tu leur as dis ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient accepté un truc pareil ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais toléré que je parte comme ça avec un inconnu pour elle.

\- Je leur ai simplement dit que j'allais te faire dormir au lycée, avec d'autres étudiants motivés, pour un petit stage de révision du bac. Je suis un excellent professeur, et mon élève a si bien parlé de moi. Ta mère n'a pas eu de mal à me faire confiance quand je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait d'autres élèves.

\- François, je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon bac, c'est dans une semaine !

\- Oui, ça nous laisse largement le temps. Nous reviendrons dans sept jours. En jet privé, c'est rapide, crois-moi. Et puis, ne préférais-tu pas réviser le débarquement en Normandie au bord d'une plage des Seychelles ? Fit l'homme d'affaires avec un sourire satisfait.

Arthur eut un moment de réflexion. Il y avait toujours la crainte d'être emmené à l'autre bout du monde pour se faire découper en morceaux par un homme d'affaires psychopathe, avant de se dire que, de toute façon, à ce niveau-là, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cette flamme qui s'était à présent rallumée, il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau, et il savait que ce serait le cas si François n'était pas proche de lui. Et au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'inverse était vrai aussi...

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'inexplicable, de dangereux mais de beau aussi. Arthur en avait eut peur, avant de l'accepter. Il en avait eu honte, terriblement. Ça lui avait causé beaucoup de soucis, d'angoisse et d'inquiétudes, mais François avait su les balayer et le rassurer. Il était bien malgré lui devenu un guide, un phare dans sa vie, et lorsque ce phare avait disparu dans la brume, Arthur s'était retrouvé seul à voguer au gré des vents, perdu dans l'océan. Sa place, il le sentait bien à présent, était auprès de son phare. C'était lui qui reliait ciel et terre et dans lequel pouvait se réfugier Arthur. Et même s'il diffusait une lumière sombre, c'était sa lumière à lui qui éclaircissait son ciel, le dégageait de tous nuages. L'avenir était plus beau avec lui à ses côtés. Le couloir sombre dans lequel il avait peur d'avancer devenait un horizon lumineux que rendait splendide un ciel coloré plein de promesses.


	31. Epilogue : Au paradis

**Et voici l'épilogue ! Wow, ça fait bizarre de terminer une autre fic longue, je suis pas habituée ^^', mais je suis quand même très contente. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si la plupart du temps, je râlai parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire dans les chapitres et que ma dead line était presque arrivé, mais enfin ^^**

 **L'épilogue ne rajoute pas vraiment grand-chose de plus, mais c'est simplement pour dire au revoir à cette fic qui m'a pris quelques mois quand même. Et puis, j'aime bien les épilogues.**

 **Je voulais encore vous remercier une dernière fois, à tout ce qui ont lu, reviewé, suivi et aimé cette fic, merci infiniment.**

* * *

Épilogue : Au paradis

À l'ombre de la pergola, Arthur releva la tête de son livre. Il relisait en ce moment-même la trilogie du «Seigneur des Anneaux». Il l'avait déjà lu trois fois dans sa vie, mais il adorait la fantasy. En fait, même plus que la littérature. Mais comme ses études lui prenaient toujours beaucoup de temps, il lisait peu d'autres styles que ceux imposés par les cours. Maintenant qu'il avait deux mois de vacances, il relisait ses livres préférés. Surtout ceux qu'ils n'avaient plus eus le temps de lire depuis longtemps. Et puis J. R. R Tolkien était tout de même à l base de l'invention des univers fantastiques. Ça lui rappelait tellement ce pays qu'il aimait tant sans portant le connaître vraiment, mais avec qui il ressentait cette connexion si spéciale. L'Angleterre vivait dans son âme depuis tout petit, depuis que ses parents lui avaient parlé de son histoire, ses mythes, ses paysages, sa capitale ; Londres, et ses autres villes... Il n'y était jamais allé, mais il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître ce pays comme le fond de sa poche. À croire que dans une autre ville, il y avait vécu. Il avait visité un nombre incalculable de fois les rues de Londres sur Google Maps et à chaque fois, c'était comme s'il connaissait les lieux pour les avoir déjà visité.

Cette sensation d'un vide avait persisté toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait se rendre dans le pays de sa famille, le pays si cher à son cœur, il sentait peu à peu que ce vide, cette sorte de mal de pays étrange, allait bientôt disparaître. Ça lui était agréable de se dire que bientôt, les rues de Londres qu'il avait tellement arpenté virtuellement, il le ferait réellement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ferait sans aucun doute moins chaud qu'ici. En regardant la terrasse autour de lui, il se dit qu'un peu de pluie ne ferait sans doute pas de mal ici. Il devait faire brûlant au soleil, pas loin des 32°C, et sa peau blanche ne supporterais pas deux minutes d'exposition avant de virer au rouge cramoisi. Raison pour laquelle il s'était réfugié sous la pergola, avec une tonne de crème solaire en plus, même s'il n'était pas au soleil. Il allait régulièrement se rafraîchir au bord de la piscine, trempant juste ses mains et ses pieds et se mettant de l'eau dans la nuque et sur les bras avant de revenir s'asseoir à l'ombre devant son bouquin. En général, l'eau sur ses bras ne faisait pas long feu et il avait de nouveau vite chaud. Il avait aussi sa bouteille de limonade dans un seau d'eau glacé sur la table à côté de lui et il se resservait souvent. Il faisait vraiment affreusement chaud. Pour lui, en tout cas, qui supportait mal les températures au-dessus de 25°C. D'habitude, Arthur préférait rester à l'intérieur quand il faisait une telle température, mais il faisait trop beau pour rester dans la maison. Et puis, François l'engueulerait encore s'il le voyait rentrer.

« C'est pas pour rester à l'intérieur que je t'ai emmené ici. » Lui dirait-il sûrement.

François... Leur relation avait quelque peu évolué depuis un mois et demi. Après tout, ça faisait depuis le début des vacances qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ensemble. C'était la troisième destination dans laquelle ils avaient posé leur valise depuis début juillet. Ils étaient à présent en Tunisie, au bord d'une plage paradisiaque. Le mois d'août n'arrangeait cependant rien à la chaleur. Il avait fait moins chaud à Tahiti, où ils étaient i peine trois semaines, mais le climat tropical n'avait pas vraiment plu au jeune homme.. Arthur avait de toute façon du mal à supporter de telles températures et il se plaignait souvent. François avait décidé de l'emmener dans des destinations de rêve pendant deux mois et il arrivait parfois qu'il se retourne vers lui pour lui dire que si ça ne lui convenait pas, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il l'emmène en vacances. Ce à quoi Arthur lui répondait que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il n'avait pas qu'à revenir vers lui pour s'excuser et que, s'il l'avait fait, c'est bien qu'il l'aimait pour son caractère. François finissait par laisser échapper un petit rire à ça parce qu'au fond, c'était vrai, Arthur n'avait jamais caché son attitude ronchonne à François et celui-ci c'en était bien accommodé pendant des mois, c'est qu'il l'appréciait. Ce qui était, au fond, véridique. Alors quand il avait gagné une joute, le petit blond souriait, victorieux et François lui laissait ça, parce que finalement, il s'en fichait de gagner ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme était pourtant très heureux de ces vacances plus que méritées après toutes les mésaventures de cette année. Après les difficultés qu'ils avaient traversées à la fin de l'année scolaire, Arthur était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Et puis, il était avec François alors rien ne pouvait être plus agréable que ces quelques semaines passaient à ses côtés, dans différentes parties du monde.

Bien sûr, quelque chose avait définitivement changé maintenant qu'Arthur savait la véritable nature du métier de François, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était capable de faire l'homme d'affaires. Il était persuadé de ne pas tout savoir, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait aperçu, il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage de peur de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Finalement, c'était bien aussi de vivre dans l'ignorance. Voici ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux décidé et à quoi le jeune homme se raccrochait : le métier de François et leur relation étaient deux choses entièrement différentes. Certes, le plus âgé avait une vie dangereuse et difficile, mais il n'avait jamais laissé cette part de sa vie menacer Arthur. Et lui savait que François était plus qu'à même de le protéger de ce monde dans lequel il vivait. Quant à leur relation, elle lui apportait tout ce dont Arthur avait besoin. Il se sentait revivre depuis qu'il était à nouveau à ses côtés. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce vide immense qui l'avait habité il y a encore peu.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui s'était brisé en lui depuis qu'il avait découvert le dossier, mais les explications de François, et vivre à ses côtés au fil des dernières semaines. Il essayait simplement de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, la façon dont avait leur vie quotidienne de se dérouler lui apportait beaucoup de bonheur et de calme. Bien sûr, ça ne durerait pas. Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, il allait entrer dans sa nouvelle école en Angleterre. Une école cent fois plus stressante que le lycée duquel il vient. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait gérer tout ça, mais c'était son rêve, alors il ne pouvait que réussir.

 _Du moins, c'est que ce que François n'arrête pas de me répéter. Je vais finir par croire toutes les conneries qu'il me sort, à force..._

François d'ailleurs, était dans la villa. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais comme il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas le déranger, Arthur se décida à aller le voir. Il en avait un peu marre, il était seul depuis ce matin. Il quitta la terrasse pour rentrer pas la porte-fenêtre dans le grand salon style oriental de la maison. Il y avait des tapis persans et des poufs au sol et des fauteuil creux avec plein de coussins un peu partout. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table basse avec un service à thé oriental. Il se rendit dans la chambre à l'étage où il était à peu près certain d'y retrouver François. Celui-ci était attablé au bureau, dans un coin de la pièce, en face de l'une des fenêtres qui donnait une vue sur la terrasse et la piscine ainsi que sur la plage et la mer, 200 mètres plus loin. Le cadre ici était vraiment paradisiaque même si la chaleur ne plaisait pas forcément au jeune homme.

\- François ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lever la tête, mais Arthur savait maintenant que ça voulait dire qu'il était occupé sur une affaire importante et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en offusquer. Il roula des yeux et s'approcha doucement. Il aimerait bien que ces vacances soient aussi les siennes, mais il comprenait bien qu'avec un métier que le sien, il était difficile, voir impossible d'avoir deux minutes de pause. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'homme d'affaires le laisser souvent seul à vaquer à ses occupations pendant qu'il s'occupait de futur projets quelconque dont Arthur ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

Il arriva doucement par-derrière et passa ses bras autour des épaules de François. Celui-ci ne sursauta pas, mais sa tête se releva un peu.

\- Arthur... je suis occupé. Dit-il de son habituelle voix impénétrable

\- Je sais... Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de pousser les longs cheveux blonds de François pour lui embrasser doucement la nuque.

\- Arthur... Grogna le plus âgé.

\- Oui ? Fit-il sur une voix faussement innocente.

\- Arrête, je suis occupé...

\- Non...

Et il continua d'embrasser doucement sa nuque gracieusement offerte avant de descendre lentement vers sa clavicule et son épaule. Il voulait obtenir une réaction du plus âgé et il savait que ça n'allait pas tarder, vu la façon qu'il avait de se tendre. Le jeune homme s'était trouvé une passion à le chercher pour voir ce qu'il allait faire et il ne doutait pas que la réaction obtenue lui serait plaisante. Après tout, le début de leur relation avait été basé sur le sexe.

\- Arthur... Gronda-t-il, menaçant. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas le regretter.

\- C'est justement ce que je veux. Répondit-il à son oreille, de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il pouvait faire.

Ça lui était venu tellement naturellement. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur le plan sexuel du temps du _Sky,_ mais depuis qu'ils avaient partagé de nombreux jours ensemble, il se sentait changer profondément. Comme si une part de sa propre personnalité s'était transformé et qu'il devenait de plus en plus assuré.

\- Arthur... Avertit le plus âgé une dernière fois, mais Arthur ne s'éloigna pas.

Il se sentit soudain se relever alors que François s'était mis debout et attrapé par le bras. En deux temps trois mouvements, le petit blond se retrouva sur le lit derrière lui, François au-dessus de lui. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire malicieux qui étonna le plus vieux. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette nouvelle part de son amant, plus assurée, plus coquine. Mais il adorait ça !

\- Alors comme ça, tu me cherches ?

\- Mais pas du tout. Répondit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur le matelas et la tournant légèrement pour laisser son cou exposé.

Un éclair de désir passa dans les yeux de François.

\- Très bien, alors si tu la joues comme ça...

Il faisait certes chaud, cela ne semblait pas arrêter les deux amants, pas même Arthur. Finalement, il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, il avait trouvé sa place. Sa famille, certes, il l'aimait. Sa nouvelle école, certes, il avait hâte d'y être et de commencer ses études. Mais son amant - oui, il le disait maintenant sans honte - était le seul à lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin. Une personne à ses côtés.

* * *

Pour ceux qui voudrait de ses nouvelles, pendant qu'Arthur va intégrer Cambridge, Alfred entre à Oxford, avec une bourse conséquente de son père. Lui et Arthur ne parlent plus vraiment puisqu'ils sont loin l'un de l'autre et que lui ravale encore son coeur brisé. En revanche, Alfred fait dans son école la rencontre d'un autre élève duquel il va se rapprocher et peu à peu. Un indice, il est grand, blond, les yeux violets et a un très joli accent slave ;)


End file.
